Lost Abyss
by Likana
Summary: A boy of red hair comes into the world of Auldrent and meets with new and old people. Oc inserts. R&R, please! -Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of!- Chapter 89: A Rose Tree's Thorns "And from her wounds grew a rose bush as she died."
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer!

Just as I had said in the Summary only the story and the world Lost is mine. Gray Carter is a friend of mine's character, along with Kaito (Belongs to another friend). You might be familiar with the fan fiction Lost Symphonia. My friend, Kamary, is the Author of that fan fiction and I am one of the three Co-Authors.

Blood was splattered everywhere, bodies on the ground. In the middle of it all stood a male, looking tall and proud with a smirk upon his face. Light blue eyes glanced around. Hand went up, soon brushing away crimson hair. "Is this all you damn bastards have for me? C'mon, bring it on!" he yelled out, sword still in hand.

There was no reply. The only thing heard was the wind violently blowing across the battle field. There were no trees. There were no bushes. The battle field was just trampled grass, mud, and dirt.

"Hmph...pathetic...' The male was easily disapointed. Turning away, he went to head back home, but stopped in his tracks, looking at an item on the ground.

Picking a small locket up, male looked at it. "Hm...one of the others must have dropped this..." Opening the Locket, he heard a nice melody. Looking at the picture, he nodded. "Yeah...this is one of my men's...Kaito..." Closing the locket, he looked around, looking for the owner's body, but was unfortunate not to find it.

"I'll just return it to his family...Maybe his brother..." he thought aloud. Another step, though, and he suddenly fell. Trap door? Don't think so. This was far from a trap, because it did not end for a long, long while.


	2. An Unreconizable New Place

Note: Please, for those who did so, do not flame me. It was discouraging to see people flaming me. It might not be good at the beginning but that is because I am busy and I have no idea what to put for the first few chapters. For those who did not flame me thank you. At first I was thinking 'Maybe I shouldn't continue' but seeing the comments from you I decided to do so.

A light groan emitted from the mouth of the red haired male. Staring up, he blinked. There were noises. People walking and talking. _This sounds nothing like Lost..._ the male thought. Standing, the male looked around, eyes wide in surprise.

"Luke? What are you doing here? And what's with those cloths?" Some male asked. As the crimson haired male turned, he blinked. Looking at the other male, he noticed that he was no one he had ever seen before.

"Huh? Who the hell are you? And this Luke person is...?" the male asked, abit annoyed for being mistaken for some other person. _This Luke guy is probably an idiot..._ the male thought, not knowing that this Luke was like a reflection in a mirror to him.

"Ah, I see. You're not Luke. Sorry. I'm Guy Cecile." the male introduced in a embrassed manner. "Anyway, if your not Luke, who are you? I havn't seen you around here before."

The male glared at Guy, soon shaking his head. "Why the hell should I tell someone like you?" the male said proudly, turning around compleately, looking around, suddenly remember he was not at home anymore.

_He is just like him..._ Guy thought, watching the male. You are just like Luke, you know that?" Guy suddenly said, smirking slightly. Of course, this was just a trick that Guy hoped would work to get the male to tell him his name.

A few moments, Guy's trick worked. "My name is Gray! Gray Carter! I am not this stupid Luke person!" Gray growled out, glaring at Guy with an annoyed look. Relising he had just burst out his name, Gray sighed, turning. "Any way, where the hell am I?" he asked, staring up at the sky.

Guy shook his head, smirking from how easy it was to trick Gray into saying his name. "You're in Baticul, the capital of Kimlasca, Gray." Guy explained, looking around. "Any way, I gotta go see Luke. I wonder how he's doing..."

"Take me with you!" Gray demanded, turning around quickly. "I want to see the person you mixed me up with!" As anyone could see, Gray was not too happy in being mixed up with someone. He never was happy when someone mixed him up with someone any way.

"Hm, alright. If you say so." Guy replied, turning and walking off to a set of stairs. "Hey, how'd you get here any way. I was coming down to see someone but I saw you and you looked as if you were asleep in the middle of the plaza..."

Gray shook his head, following. "I wasn't asleep. I'm guessing I was unconcious because last I remember I was in Lost fighting some idiots and I found a-" Before Gray finished, an elevator had already gone up carrying Guy. Looking up, Gray closed his mouth, annoyed. "I could have soo gotten onto that elevator thing..." he thought. Waiting, he hoped it would come down. Soon enough, it had come down. Getting on, Gray continued to follow Guy.


	3. Low Lifed? Who're You Calling Low Lifed!

"Man...no more elevators...I swear i've lost you at least three times..." Gray complained, leaning over with his hands on his knees once they reach the top of Baticle. "Seriously...this has to be the last level...If it isn't I'm just going to murder someone..."

Guy just continued on walking, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "This is the last level, don't worry and you only lost me twice, Gray." Guy said as he stood infront of a fairly large house. "Also, we're almost there, alright?"

Gray looked up before hanging his head again. "Yeah, sure, what ever..." Gray uttered before standing back up as he followed Guy once again as they snuck around. As they did, Gray whispered, "And we have to sneak in...why?"

Guy did not answer and once he got to a window he only said 'We're here' silently before jumping onto the sill. At first Guy gestured Gray to follow but Gray refused and decided stayed hidden for a little while.

After a few minutes of Guy and some other male, who Gray suspected to be Luke, Guy looked over to Gray and spoke, "Also, Luke, someone wanted to meet you today"

Gray only rolled his eyes as he joined Guy on the sill, only to find a male around the same age as him. Blinking a few times, he thought to himself _Red hair...Long red hair...That's all he has that is the same as me...Seriously, how could Guy mistake me for him...?_

Before long, he found out.

"Guy, why'd you bring someone from the lower parts of-" Luke started before he had been cut off by Gray.

"Lower? Are you calling me a lower being?" Gray said with a fain't growl, his one eye glaring.

"Who wouldn't? With all that ragged clothing..." Luke uttered as he roled his eyes.

"Hah! Ragged clothing? Ever considered that I am a pirate?"

"And the eye patch?"

"Lost my eye. You have eyes, and a brain, don't you? Use them!"

"Do you? If you're so smart you should have been able to avoid losing your eye!"

"Uh, Luke? Gray? I think we might draw too mu-" Guy started before being interupted by an angry Gray.

"How am I supposed to be able to do that! I'm in the middle of a battle and someone comes up and slashes my eye!"

"Hm, still low lifed..."

"Says someone that probably doesn't take a chance to vist the people below..." muttered out as he turned to look out the window he stood in.

"Me? No way! Besides, I wouldn't even be able to if I tried."

"Why, to afraid of 'Low Lived' people?" Gray said with annoyed voice.

"No! I just can't leave the manor! And what about you? You've probably never even met someone even lower lifed than you!"

"Why you little..." Gray growled out as he turned quickly to look at Luke again, his hand on the hilt of his cutlass. "You'd wish that-" Gray started but soon being cut off by a knock on the door and Guy's hand being put over his mouth.

"_Master Luke? Is everything all right?"_

Guy looked at the door before pushing Gray off the sill and against the wall. "We're going to go before they see me here. See ya Luke." With that said, Guy soon followed Gray, pushing him along the wall.

"Hey! Hey! What was that all about! I was just about to teach that brat a lesson!" Gray snapped out, stopping suddenly. "Calling me low lifed...hm...He hasn't even looked in a mirror..." Gray mumbled before turning around and letting Guy take lead.


	4. Cassidonia

"H-hey! You can't just-" Gray started before the door was slammed shut on him, a bag of food and water in his arms. Turning, Gray shook his head, mumbling to himself silently as he walked the streets of Baticle.

"No Gald, no room!" yelled an inn keeper from a window angrily before shutting the blinds. It had been a week since Gray had met Guy and Luke, and just the day after Guy had went off on some sort of mission, leaving Gray to survive on his own in Baticle. So far, he had not been able to stay at an in, not having what they called 'Gald'. That was the only problem. Where he came from they didn't have 'Gald' or money or anything.

Cursing once silently Gray soon turned his back, looking around. "Where the hell am I going to get 'Gald'?" he asked before he heard a responce to his question.

"You could get a job, sir. Maybe you could become a sailor and drive the ferry or you could work at the Manor." said a female. Looking over to some box cars, the female added "Or you could go over seas to find a job."

Going to the cars that the female had told him about and soon ended up at port. Wandering about, he noticed a ferry coming in. "Lucky day...I could probably scout the world..." Gray silently said. Walking to the boats, he waited for people to get on before he snuck on, knowing he had no gald or anything.

--

"_Next Stop, Cassidonia"_

_Let's check this place out...shall we? _Gray thought. Once the ferry stopped Gray blended in with the crowd, getting off the ferry Gray looked around, amazed by one thing only; Sand. Going into Town, he slung his bag over his shoulder, walking off.

Trying to leave the city, Gray was soon stopped. "Sorry, Sir, but the bridge is out." said the gaurd blocking his path. When Gray asked why, he got the responce that a group of bandits called the Dark Wings destroyed the bridge.

Hearing this Gray just rolled his eyes. "Then fix it you idiot..." Shaking his head, he turned, deciding to take a look around. Though...he was stopped once found by a circus performer dressing female.

"My, my, what's a pretty face doing around here?" said the female, coming close to Gray.

"No idea...Don't care..." Gray replied, going around the lady and walking onwards.

"Ah, so you are the kind with an attitude?"

"I don't have a damn attitude..."

"Oh?"

"Yes...now leave me alone..."

"Alright, if you insist..." said the lady, finally, walking off, joing two circus performer dressing males.

Gray looked back, shrugging, before walking back to where he was going again, looking for a job or something, wondering one thing. _What's her problem? _Though, soon later, looking over his shoulder again, he saw the lady coming towards him again.

"Oh, here's your wallet. You seemed to ha-"

"Had it stolen..." Gray cut the female off, taking his wallet back. "Thank you for returning it..." Putting it back in his bag, Gray looked around for a job, smirking. _I had no gald any way. I had just found that on the ferry..._ Gray thought, coming to the door of a bar. _Maybe i'll work here..._ he thought, going in and applying for the job.

**_Note: Alright, yeah. This might be a very bad chapter x3 Though, I was tired and I had nooo idea for this chapter xD_**


	5. New People

It had been a month or so since Gray had gotten a job at the bar in Cassidonia. Cleaning counters and tables, doing dishes, mixing drinks. Soon enough he had gotten to the bar counter, but this seemed worse.

"Ah, hello, what would you li-" Gray would always start before something or other happened, leaving Gray to thinking _Man, this is worse then at the Moon Fests back at the forest..._ But he always got around to serving the drinks any way.

One day, though, after returning to the inn where he stayed every night and paying for another few nights, Gray heard a familar voice in the next room. Two, infact. Relising who it was, Gray narrowed his eyes some, sighing. Knocking on the door, he stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Huh? Who is it?" replied the male that Gray had met a month or so before, Luke.

Opening the door, Gray smirked. "Who else, the 'Low Lifed' you met a month or so ago." Gray said with a smirk. Looking around, he only reconized Guy and Luke, but had seen four others, not including some strange looking mouse thing.

"Luke? Do you have a twin or something?" said the youngest looking one, a female with black hair and a giant strange looking doll, to Gray, on her back.

"No! He's some Low Lifed person that Guy brought in for me to meet..."

With this, Gray only rolled his eyes, turning his head. "Yeah, sure..." he said annoyedly. Looking at the other people, Gray shrugged off something to say, soon asking "Anyway, who are these other people?" Looking at a male with red eyes, eyes narrowed. "And what the hell are you laughing at..."

The male shrugged his shoulder, smiling in a way that Gray could not tell if it was real or not. "Oh, nothing. Just seems to me that we've found another lost little boy."

"Who are you calling Lost?!" Gray growled out, eye twitching angrily and in an annoyed way.

The only reply that came was a slight shrug and the words "Now, Now. You all seem like children in my old age" the male replied in a sarcastic way, just as he had before with that fake smile

A growl came from Gray again, but this time even louder. "Old? You don't look too old at all!" Looking away, Gray thought something to add to this put kept it to himself. _You only look thirty-five to thirty-seven years old..._

A small laugh emitted from the man as he shook his head, soon shrugging his shoulders. "Children shouldn't judge old men." he stated.

Gray closed his eyes, still annoyed by the male. 'And who the hell are you to say I am a child?' he wanted to ask but decided to keep it to save himself from another sarcastic comment about being old or something. Instead, he turned to Guy and looked at him as if wanting an explination.

Guy did not reply. He had listened to the whole thing with a smirk plastered over his face. Seeing the look, Guy chuckled a bit before speaking. "That's Coloner Jade Curtis. He's abit...sarcastic." Guy introduced, deciding to introduce the others, except for Tear, who Luke introduced instead as the Cold Hearted Tear.

"Ah, I see..." Gray replied to each of their introductions that were given, nodding. "My name is Gray Carter, and I am not from this world...I'm from a planet called Lost...and I have no idea how the hell I got here..." Gray said, deciding to tell the truth now instead of later.

Everyone looked at him funny before Guy started laughing. "Gray, I think the heat has gotten to your head. A different planet?" Guy asked, shaking his head while Luke was thinking 'Wow, he's even more lowlifed then ever.'

Gray shook his head, sighing. "Ah, alright. What ever." Turning and opening the door, Gray started to exit. "I'll leave you guys be. Seems to me that I am just bothering you."

Once he closed the door, he heard voices, and then Luke's voice saying "Who cares? Claiming that he's from another planet? Seems kinda wierd to me..." Shrugging his shoulder, Gray just let it pass for a bit before he walked to his room, soon sleeping.


	6. Returned?

**Note: Hunter and Cadell are friends of ours, Kokoro is Gray's monkey (created by Gray). Silversky is something that I had created to be like heaven in the Lost Forest and it carries the spirits of all who have died in the forest xP Just to clear things up.**

_"Nii-nii! Nii-nii!"_ someone in the night called. Gray looked around where he was. He could remember everything. He was home. The forest was everywhere and High Peak was just to the south. Looking up at the sky, Gray smiled.

_Silversky...your still with me..._ he thought, closing his eyes, happy to be home. Walking, Gray decided to find who was calling, knowing it was someone he knew well, but not quite sur of it who it was. Finding someone, he stopped. He did know this person and very well indeed.

"Nii-nii!" the young boy called, soon leaping towards Gray in a tacklehug way. "Nii-nii, where've you been? We've been worried about you!" the boy said, now on Gray's back. "And I want a piggy back ride!" the boy soon added, grabing Gray's crimson hair like reigns.

Gray smiled, his head hanging. "I don't know, Hunter...I don't know..." Gray responded, soon running through the forest. _I am home...I am...Hunter was waiting for me...my younger brother was waiting for me to come back..._ Though, a sudden stopped came to Gray and he thought about something else. _Wait...Hunters dead...then how...? _Looking back onto his back, Gray saw nothing. No Hunter. Just blank space.

Gray looked back down to the ground, a tad bit more sorrowful before looking back up to silversky, knowing his brother was up there somewhere. Hearing another voice, Gray looked around, soon venturing further into his home place, looking for the voice.

_These voices are familiar but everything does not seem right at all..._ Gray thought, soon bushing aside a bush only to find someone else he knew. Or rather...something else he know...

"**Kee? Kyee!**" The creature soon jumped at Gray, landing in his arms as gray muffled up the small creature's fur.

"Kokoro! It's good to see you too!" Gray laughed out, looking at the small monkey in his hands. Crouching down and putting the monkey onto the ground, Gray spoke again. "So, do you have anything for me this time?"

The monkey soon ran off, coming back with something in it's paws. A ruby. A tad surprised Gray took it into his hands, looking at it. "Wow, Kokoro...this is new...usually you just bring be bags of random gems..." Gray said, looking to where the Monkey used to be, but had disapeared. Looking back to his hand, he saw no Ruby at all.

Standing, Gray didn't understand what was going on. _Are...are they all leaving me? _Looking up to the sky, Gray put his hands into fists. _Is Silversky tricking me...?_

Running through the forest, everything changed. Things got more complicated. Trees where they were not supposed to be, rocks in the way, unknown areas. Coming into a clearing, Gray put his hands on his knees, exhausted from running. Looking up, Gray saw something he wished he didn't.

_Fire...Fire? Why...what's going on? I thought fires don't burn in this part of the forest..._ Gray thought, looking around to find the source. Smoke was everywhere, Gray could not see. Standing, he squinted and saw a figure he wish he didn't. _Cadell..._ he thought before he saw a small figure. _And Hunter...!_

Running ahead, flames pushed him back. Calling out his younger brother's name, he hoped he would be alright. Once the smoke clared, though, he saw who he knew as Cadell go up to the small figure, stabbing the young one with a knife.

"No!" Gray yelled, shooting up from a sitting position. Breathing fast, he looked around. _No fire...No Trees...No Cadell...No Hunter..._ Laying back down, Gray sighed. He knew now. It was all a dream...a Nightmare.

Looking out the window, Gray shook his head. Getting ready, he thought about his nightmare, hoping that it was not happening where he came from. Grabbing just a piece of bread and shoving it in his mouth Gray grabbed a bag and ran out of the door to his room.

"Hey, Gray," someone from the other side of the other side of the Inn called. Looking up, he reconized the figure. "How about you come with us? We're heading back to Baticle and I still havn't finished showing you around." Guy.

"You're still here?" Gray spoke through the piece of bread, so it sounded more like "Yoh sghill hgere?" Light blue eyes blinked, looking at Guy. Taking the piece of bread out of his mouth, he spoke. "And sure...but...then again, I would have to go to the bar first and tell them I am leaving and all..."

"That's alright, go ahead. We need to stalk up supplies anyway." With that said, the group walked out of the Inn together but split up at the Bar, Gray going inside and speaking to the manager. Once done he decided to meet the others at port.


	7. The First Inbetween Thing

_**Skits**_

_**Mixed Up**_

Luke: Hey, lowlifed!

Gray: ...  
Luke: Hello, I am talking to you.  
Gray: I hear you...  
Luke: Then speak, low lifed!

Gray: Hm...  
Mieu: -Enters- Master, don't be mean to Master.  
Gray: That made no sense...  
Mieu: Umm...Wait...which is which?  
Luke: You better not be mistaking me for that lowlifed, Thing!  
Gray: Hey, no need to be nasty to the little guy..  
Mieu: Mieu...  
Gray: C'mon how about some of that stuff you like, hm?  
Mieu: Yay!  
Gray & Mieu: -Exits-  
Luke: Hey! Don't just leave me here! Thing! Low Lifed! -Exits-

_**Pirates**_

Luke: Gray, if you were a pirate, then...did that mean you used to own a boat? Like a ship?  
Gray: Actually, I was first mate. Then our captine retired from the sea and then I got thrown over board by our second mate to make him captine instead.  
Luke: I see...must've not been a very good captine like person...  
Gray: You don't need to put it like that...  
Luke: Oh? It's probably why you are so low lifed.  
Gray: Are you always going to call me that?  
Luke: Yes...  
Gray: Alright, Spoiled.  
Luke: What did you call me?!  
Gray: Haha! -Quickly Exiting-Spoiled, Spoiled.  
Luke: Why that...

_**Sidequests**_

_**Elemental Gems**_

-**Gray**-  
What...? (Picks something up)  
-_Guy_-  
What is it, Gray?  
-**Gray**-  
(Clutching item in hand) Nothing...  
-_**Luke**_-  
Low Lifed, tell us now. What the hell is it. Quickly, I want to go...  
-**Gray**-  
(smirking) If I don't tell you it would just be quicker.  
-_**Luke**_-  
Fine! Just tell us!  
-**Gray**-  
(Shakes head) Alright. It's something we call, back at my place, an Undine Diamond. It's supposedly one of the nine gems that represent the nine elements.  
-Jade-  
(walks over) Hm...may I take a look at it?  
-**Gray**-  
(hands it to Jade) Sure...?  
-Jade-  
(silent for a moment) If we find any more I would like to examine them...  
-_Guy_-  
So, should we search for them?  
-**Gray**-  
(looks over to Guy) Sure. They are pretty valuble and actually help with a lot of things.  
-Luke-  
But not until I am home. You guys can go looking for them all you want after I am back at home.

_**Titles**_

/Gray\  
Low Lived - So what if I've lived in a forest? It doesn't make me Low Lived!  
(Get it when exiting Cassidonia)

Pirate-Sailing all across the seven seas! Chasing girls and making roberies! Hey, what? It's what a pirate does!  
(Get it after _**Pirates **_skit and leaving Kaitzur)

_**Note: In the title Pirate the saying thingie has a bit of the song 'Sailor Song - Toybox'. I have no relation with the song so do not ask about it and the title and song writer is right there so no asking xP**_


	8. The Ferry Back To Baticle

"Oh no, I ain't going on that boat again!" Gray said, looking at the ferry coming in, being able to tell that it was the same. "The driver is horrible and with so many people on it at once it can be the worst! I'm serious!" Gray justified, closing his light blue eyes with a growl forming from him.The first time he had gone onto the ferry it was not fun. He had many more better times on a ship than he had when he had only gone across sea with this ferry once.

"There shouldn't be anyone coming onto this ferry besides us so don't worry, low lifed." Luke said casually, walking towards the docks. Gray just looked at him with an annoyed glare, hesitant to follow before he soon shook his head and followed, the rest of the group coming with him.

_Calling me lowlifed..Humph...Has he not looked in a mirror? He should have done so right away after I had told him that the first time..._ Gray thought, glaring at the spoiled brat still as the group waited for the ferry to arrive at the dock.

Letting people pass, the group started getting on the ferry as the commoners mumbled and groaned, people keeping them back. Gray looked back at them, suddenly feeling abit sorry for them that they have to stay in this heated place for a little longer.

After a long explination about fonons and Lorelie's fonon frequency (Which I have found out is the number of Pie! Really!), Gray was still glaring at Luke. When Luke noticed, he spoke with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, Lowlifed, how long are you going to look at my like that? It's getting annoying..." Luke finally asked, looking back at a still glaring Gray, who at thsi question suddenly stopped and looked at him in an evilish way with a wide smirk on his face.

"How many times are you going to call me Lowlifed, Spoiled? That's what really is annoying." Gray asked, leaning back against the wall of the room, resting his head against. "You know my name, so why not call me by it?" he asked in a yawn, looking to the bunks, thinking _I might turn in for a little while later..._

Luke growled silently. "There is no reason for you to call me Spoiled! I am not spoiled and you know my name as well, Lowlifed!" Luke stood from where he sat, scaring the long eared creature that had been sitting beside him.

Gray laughed at the comment Luke had made about not being spoiled. Walking over to him, nothing but a mix inbetween a glare and a serious look in his one eye as he spoke with a slight growl. "No spoiled? Do you not look at the other people around you? Think for one moment and say that again! You are spoiled and you know it. Rich, getting everything you, not having to do anything or even pay for yourself..." Gray said as stood there still, his arms cross.

Luke said nothing as he sat back down, looking down at the table as Mieu crawled on. "Master?" the creatue asked, looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright?" Luke only shook his head, pushing Mieu away from him before standing and walking out.

As he put his hand on the nob what seemed to feel like a wave crashing against the side of the boat made the boat sway from one side to the next, catching most off balance. Gray and Jade stood perfectly fine while Luke had stumbled back, Guy not having too much problems balancing while Tear just grabbed onto the ladder of the bunk, Anise still sitting.

"What the hell was that?" Luke asked, looking at every as he waited for an explination, hoping that it would not come from Jade.

"It's probably just a wave, Spoiled..." Gray replied, walking over to the bunk and sitting down. "Don't get so worked up ov-" Just as he was about to finish and group of soldiers came into the cabin. Looking at them, Gray blinked. Standing, he shook his head.

"My, my. Seems that a little bit of excitement has started." Jade said, shrugging his shoulders as he smiled that fake smile of his, shaking his head. Gray looked at him in a way of saying 'This probably isn't the time for jokes and all' before a battle had started inbetween Anise, Guy, Luke, and Tear against the soldiers. Watching, Gray stayed silent, listening to Jade's occasional chuckles.

Once the battle had finished, Jade had suggested that they should check up on the rest of the ferry. That was all that caught Gray's attention since something, more of a Fly, had caught his attention by buzzing around him abit too much. Noticing they were heading out of the door, Gray looked over, soon walking behind at a quick pace to catch up.

Once catching up with them, Gray looked down to what seemed to be a robot in a strange way. He did not listen to the others but once it ran he was asked to follow it. Looking at everything, Gray hesitated but thought _Then again...I might get something out of all this if I catch this damn thing..._

So, as the rest of the group was dashing towards the creature but falling, Gray had walked at a quick pace, taking breaks once and a while as the ferry shook. In no time at all Gray had caught up to the robot,stepping infront of it as Guy and the others cought up.

With a short reply to the answer "How could you keep up with it?" They had soon received a few things. Walking still, they noticed someone in a floating chair just looking down on them. Once again, as Jade and this male spoke, Gray payed no attention till he seemed to take something important.

"Hey! Return that!" Gray demanded before he was stopped by Jade.

"Go ahead, take it." At this, Gray and the others were a tad bit surprised. "I've already memorised the contents of it." Gray took a step back, chuckling slightly as he shook his head, his light blue eyes closed, paying no attention what so ever still untill a battle had started. Jumping back, Gray had not wanted any part of it, seeing he had no weapon.

A few moments later and, again, being silent and trying to keep the same pesky fly away from him, Gray just caught a glimps of the last blow to the enemy, who's floating chair soon actually went flying. Finally able to get the fly away from him, Gray was abit satisfied. When the ferry came to the dock, Gray returned with the group as they got off the ferry.


	9. Meeting of An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own the character Arien, another of my friends do. Though, in this chapter a character named Likana had been metioned and that character is for sure my character. Again, I do not own Tales x3

"Gray!" came a voice as Gray and the others came walking off the ferry (and in Jade's case Strutting off of the ferry). Soon enough, a male, skinny figure came running, soon tackling Gray.

"Whoa, ack! Puh..." Gray, now on the ground, tried to get up, but was pinned to the ground by the blonde. "Arien...Off...Now..." Gray demanded.

Once Arien, a seventeen yeard old blonde male, got off, he stood tall with a smirk across his face. "Where the hell have you bee-aie..." Arien cut himself off as Tear and Anise got off. Taking a step or so back, he watched them.

Gray smirked as he noticed his friend's sudden stop in speach. "Don't worry, Arien. They will not try and kill you." Gray said as he shook his head. "They aren't like the females you know."

Arien shot a gaze towards Gray as he had spoken. Glancing back to the females, Arien mumbled silently. "You can't be to certain..." Arien soon turned to his friend again, inching towards him as he soon hid behind him.

Luke quirked a brow as Guy worded his question. "What happened to him?" Jade watched, listening as well, as he took note fo what everyone was saying and to Arien's reactions.

Gray looked back behind him at Arien, taking a step to the side to get Arien away from behind him. "He's afraid of females. Many reasons, at that. All bad experiances, most of them is being females trying to murder him for something or other." Gray explained. Being poked on the shoulder, he relised he had not introduced Arien to everyone and vice versa.

"Arien, this is Luke, Guy, Jade, Anise and Tear. Luke, Guy, Jade, Anise, and Tear, this is Arien, a friend of mine." Gray introduced, gesturing to each as he had spoken their name. "Though, Luke has a little nickname I like to call him by..." Gray said with a smirk as Luke glared at him. "Spoiled. Just call him that, alright Arien?"

Arien nodded as Luke glared with an annoyed glance. "I am not Spo-" he started, though cut off by Gray's sharp glance. From then, he stayed silent.

"What about meee?" a small blue creature had spoken, jumping up as he tried to get Gray's attention. "What about meee?" he repeated. "You havn't said anything about meee."

Gray smirked, shaking his head. "I almost forgot about you." Gray said teasingly. Looking at the creature, and then to Arien, he spoke. "This here is Mieu. He's travling with us because he appearently owes Spoiled over there." Gray stated, soon glancing back over to Luke. "Something or other happened. Havn't been given the details so I can't exactly say what had happened."

Arien just stood there and stared down at the small blue creature. "What is he?" Arien asked, head tilting to the side. He was clueless, and sometimes way too curious. "He looks like something you would find back at home...did you bring him here?" Arien asked, looking at Gray.

"I'm a cheagle." Mieu had said, smiling that wide smile of his as he waved his short little arm. "And I live int he cheagle woods. Well, I used to at least." Mieu stated, soon looking down at the ground.

Gray shook his head. "No, he doesn't come from where we do. You might be mistaking him for those water creatures that come out at night, Arien." Gray said as everyone, except for Arien, looked at him funny.

"Hell's mermaids? No way! I would never mistake this little guy for those ugly things!" Arien said, though rethought something. "Though, he does look like one of Likana's creature things..." Arien said, crouching down to look at Mieu.

Jade soon spoke, having been interested by the thought of 'Hell's Mermaids'. "Hell's Mermaids? I'm interested to know what those are." Jade said, walking up to Gray and Arien. "Would you mind explaining to me later?"

Arien looked up at Jade, soon standing. "Sure, I guess. First thing I can say is that they look demonic and really nasty. Something you would expect coming from hell." Arien said, then looking down at Mieu. Crouching down again, he pulled one of Mieu's ears down, and as he did so, the other ear went down as well. "Great silversky!" Arien murmured as he had made his discovery, which he was wondering about all this time, about Mieu's ears.

As Arien lifted and pulled down on Mieu's ears, fairly amused and taken in on how the other one moves as well, Tear soon walked over, but still kept her distance as she thought _So cute_. At this time, Guy walked over to Gray, asking "Does he like animals or something?" The simple reply to that was "He's always liked them. Since his parents died, that is."

Soon enough, two people came around. Arien looked up from his discovery of Mieu's ears as the rest just looked at the two. Gray tilted his head, never having met these people as the others seemed to know them. As they talked, Arien went back to his discovery, Mieu getting a tad bit annoyed, and Gray, you guessed it, trying to get the exact same pesky fly from the ferry away from him.


	10. Questions

Gray looked up at the hotel, then to the sign on the door. Looking to Arien, Gray spoke. "Got any gald on you?" he asked. He had spent his last bit on a few new things, not expecting the group to split up again. Guy had gone with Luke and them to the manor and Gray was not expecting to go back there.

Arien shook his head. "I've only been here for about a day. Slept out over on the streets in a corner at the stairs. Sorry." Arien said, walking to where he had slept. "Being the theif I am I stole the food I needed and all that." Arien sat down in the corner behidn the stair, his bag and a sheet on the ground. "So, how long have you been here?"

Gray looked up at the steel railings above, thinking. _How long have I been here?_ Casually, he said "A month or so." but he was not quite sure how long exactly. "I've stayed in this desert place and worked in a bar for most of the time, though. Not much else."

Arien huddled up, hugging his knees. Taking out a note book, he started to scribble something in. When Gray looked over, Arien held it close to him and glared. Once Gray took a step back, Arien continued on writing. "Arien, what are you doing?" Gray finally asked, looking at him funny.

Arien shrugged. "I found this notebook on the streets and asked for a pen so I'm using it as a journal of what had happened while I was here in this new wierd place. I know it isn't Lost..." Closing his book, he set it down in the corner beside him, looking up at Gray. "It might come in use to have a journal, y'know?"

Gray nodded, sitting down infront of him. "So, your keeping information?" Gray asked. Looking at the book, he thoguht for a moment. "Did you write about your Discovery about Mieu's ears?" he asked with a smirk, looking back up at Arien. "Or did you just write about finding me again?"

Arien shrugged his shoulders, leaning back as he grabbed a box from his bag. "Both." Taking out a stick of what ever was inside, he soon put one end in his mouth. The item was Pocky. "Wrote more about Mieu's Ears Discovery, though. That's what I was doing most of the time any way."

Gray noticed the box as eyes went wide. "You have _pocky_? When did you get that?" Gray asked. He hadn't had food he had reconised for some time. Having not really listened to Arien, he soon put his hand out. "Give me some..." Gray demanded, glaring at Arien as he put another piece in his mouth.

Arien smirked, holding the box so that Gray could peer inside. Gray looked inside and found nothing. Looking back up at Arien, Gray glared still. "Nothing in it, buddy" Arien said as Gray sat up, taking the box and shaking it. Arien was right. There wqas none left.

Gray looked up again, thinking. Getting up and looking at the corner, he noticed it was coming to sun down. Looking back at Arien, who was busy staring up at the railings above, he soon turned and started to walk off. Taking the cable car, he headed for the port, thinking to himself. _It'll be nice to see something familiar.._ he thought.

Once he got there, he just stood, hands in his pockets as he stared at the golden water. In the distance he saw the ferries. He didn't care much for them, but he did think of them like the boats at home. Looking back to the water, he continued to think before his thoughts were interupted once again.

"Hoi, what are you doing here all alone, hm?"

Gray turned around to see his blonde friend, a smoke in his mouth. "Ah, Arien. Just came here to watch the sun go down." Gray replied, turning back to look at the water, thinking. He mostly thought about his monkey friend and his little brother, Kokoro and Hunter.

Arien went up to stand beside him, taking the light out of his mouth and flicking the ashes to the ground. "Your thinking about them, aren't you?" Arien asked, knowing that silence from Gray fairly well. "They're all right. Likana was taking care of the two when I faded here."

Gray closed his eyes as a sigh of reliefe emitted from his mouth. "Thank Silversky..." Gray looked up at the sky, which was now growing darker. "Speaking of Silversky..." Gray started, thinking to himself for a short moment. "Do you think they are still watching over us? I mean, we are in a different world and all..." Gray finished, looking back at Arien.

Arien dropped his light, stepping on it to put it out. "Who knows? They might and they might not be. Each world has something different. I heard a few people speak of Lorelie and Yulia a few times, so I am guessing those are their gods or goddessess." Arien said, looking up at the sky. "Though, I am sure that if we believe in Silversky still they will watch over us, no matter what world we are in."

Gray nodded, then looked at the ground as the night sky came in. "I see. So, they will still be watching over us. That's good." Turning, Gray headed back, walking to where Arien had been sleeping. "I'm going to turn in for the night now." Gray said, soon disapearing from Arien's sight.

"Uh...Alright?" Arien watched Gray go, soon turning around and looking back to the ocean. _I wonder when we will be going back home. That and I wonder: Will anyone else disapear and end up coming into this world? If so..who?_ Arien asked himself, thinking. _Silversky...please give us a sign to say you are still with us..._

Before long, Arien just nodded, turning 'round to head to the cable cars. _Who? When? Where? _he kept on asking himself. _Who will come? When will they come? Where will they end up?_ Boarding the cable cart, he thought one last thing. _More importantly, why? Why are we here?_ Once off, he headed back to where he and Gray stayed. Seeing Gray asleep, Arien smirked, sitting down and resting his head against the wall, soon falling asleep.


	11. You woke me up for?

All was peacefull as the two slept. Gray and Arien slept soundly where they sat, or layed in Gray's case. Though, by day time, their sleep had been disrupted, sadly, by a harsh poking and a loud calling by none other then Luke.

"Hey! Lowlifed! Blondie! Wake up." Luke called as he poked the two with a stick that he had found near by. Probably a stick that a little boy or girl had brought in from outside of Baticle. Didn't matter where it came from to Luke. Just as long as the two woke up he was fine.

Gray, haven been disrupted from a fairly good dream he was having, which was more or so about being home again, grumbled and spoke. "Stop it, Spoiled...I'm trying to sleep..." His responce didn't make any different to Luke, appearently, because the stick kept jabbing him in the side.

Arien, on the other hand, just grabbed the stick. His dream was more about discovering new things (Mostly about his discovery of Mieu's ears and finding out new things about his ears) and other things, which is why he was not so happy when he was awoken. With him not being too happy, Arien just broke the stick and grumbled out "Stop it or i'll send you to hell alive."

Luke just stood up, looking at his broken stick. Looking back down at Arien, he was a tad bit wierded out. Wasn't really that scared. Mostly because he doubted that Arien could send him to hell alive. "Jade, could you do something to wake them up? Like use splash or something?" Luke asked, not seeming to care about civilians in the area.

Jade strutted (Which he also does in the game!) in behind the stairwell, looking at the two sleeping figures and then to Luke. Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled that fake smile of his. "Now, now. An old man like me doesn't have the energy to cast spells for nothing. Besides, what of the civilians of Baticle?"

"Luke, just leave them be. We can leave with out them." Guy said as he came to join the other behind the stairwell. "Who knows how long they were up last night? They might need their sleep."

Once Guy had mentioned leaving them behind, gray shot up and jolted awake. "You ain't leaving me behind again! It was hell getting by alone..." Gray said, standing and soon tipping Arien with his foot to wake him. "C'mon, Arien. Wake up. We're going with them."

The only responce that Gray had gotten before he practicly stepped on Arien was "Do we have to?" After he was stepped on, Arien got up, rubbing his shoulder where he had been stepped on. "So, where are we headed?" he asked, looking at the three that had come to awake them.

"We're going to the Abandond Factory since Sync is blocking the entrance to Baticle" came the familiar voice of Tear. As she had spoken, Arien jumped and then ran to hide behind Gray, peeking from behind and looking at tear as if saying 'Please don't kill me' or something along those line.

Gray looked back at Arien before looking to the rest of the group. "Alright, we're coming." Gray said as Arien started packing his stuff. Stepping off the sheet so that Arien could pack that as well, Gray spoke. "So, where is this Abandond Factory?"

**Authors Notes: Sorry it isn't all that long. You could say I am starting to have issues due to not having played the game in some time. If you readers could help me out and give suggestions on what you would like to see please review Thanks!**


	12. The Second Inbetween Thing

_**The Fly**_

Luke: Hey, Lowlifed! Why is this fly tagged with a G' on it?

Arien: He tagged it last night because it was bothering him. He's gonne be kinda annoyed to see that it is always the same fly.

Luke: Huh?

Arien: Y'see, appearently this whole time he was being bothered by a single fly. It was just buzzing around him and so last night he decided to mark it to see if it was the same fly.

Luke: You know your lowlifed when...

Arien: Yeah, yeah. But hey, you would probably do the same thing if you were being bothered by the same fly over and over again.

Luke: Perhaps...

Gray -Quickly comes in- Gah! Stupid fly! -Quickly goes out-

Arien: Heh...

_**Five Random Facts About...**_

_**Arien**_

1) He likes to sometimes randomly go up to Mieu and lift his one ear up to make the other do the same.

2) He tends to steal things from Luke purposely to see if he thinks that Gray did it.

3) He has a tendensy to get songs stuck in everyone's heads.

4) For christmas one year he got Gray a pink butterfly eyepatch.

5) For Luke's birthday he planed on capturing a Night Raider and setting it free on Luke. Sadly he couldn't catch the monster.

_**Gray**_

1) He likes to draw on Luke's face when ever he goes to sleep or gets K.Oed just for the hell of it.

2) For Arien's birthday he wanted to put Mieu in a box but Mieu refused

3) He secretly likes to sing fairly depressing songs that are originally sung by females

4) On the Ferry to Baticle Gray had tried to push him overboard but had got caught doing so by Guy

5) On most days Gray thinks he had gone insane for agreeing to rejoin Luke.


	13. Another Party Member and a Breakdown

"Jeez! This place smells worse than the old prison that Tristan used to use as a clan camp!" Arien yelled out, plugging his nose. Gray, who had already plugged his nose, nodded, agreeing with Arien. Luke, on the other hand, went to say something but was interupted by someone that he knew fairly well.

"There you are!" a female with blonde hair called, walking out from the shadows. On her back was a quil of arrows. Slung over her shoulder was a plain, wooden bow, which then made Gray curse at himself for not buying himself a weapon before coming to the Abandond Factory with the others.

As the female aproached, Arien moved out of the way before he watched her push Tear and Anise away, and then watching Guy jump back. Gray, on the other hand, was too stuborn to move so the female had to go around instead. Soon enough, Gray went to join Arien, not caring about the conversation that they were having.

Before either Gray or Arien could say a word, Luke rushed by with the blonde female, which left Gray wondering what was going on. Watching the two, he tried to make out what they were talking about. Not able to catch anything, of course because of being out of hearing range, he just shrugged his shoulders. Going back to try to speak to Arien, he saw a little black dot with a tag on it with one letter. 'G'.

"Gaah!" Gray yelled out, swatting at the fly. "Stupid, stinking, fly!" he mumbled out. At this time, Arien started laughing. Strange thing is, though, this caught no one else's antention. Before long, the fly left once again, just in time for Luke to make his anouncement.

"Natalia is going to come with us, alright?"

Everyone, especially Arien, looked at Luke as if he had gone crazy. Gray walked over, coming to join the group as they spoke about how Luke was crazy for letting her come along. Once Natalia had spoken of how she was a healer, Gray soon took his turn to speak.

"After watching you guys fight, it does kinda seems you guy could kinda need some more healing help." Looking over to Tear, he bowed his head in respect. "No offence, Tear." he began. "From what I see, you do a fairly good job healing, but I don't think you could heal all of them at once, right?" Gray added. Looking to the rest of the group, he continued. "I know I don't fight, and I kinda have a reason for that, but think of what I said."

The group just looked at each other, to Tear, and then to Natalia. As they started to talk once again, Gray went off to join Arien, who was staring blankly into space, once again. Once Gray joined him, he noticed the blank expression.

"What're you thinking about, Arien?" Gray asked, poking his friends shoulder. Arien blinked a couple of times before looking over to Gray then straight back to looking forwards. Arien still did not respond, which left Gray to asking the question again. The second time, Arien did give a responce.

"You know how I told you that Kamary was baby sitting Hunter?" Arien asked, looking at Gray, who gave a nod in responce. "Well, she kinda didn't take it willingly. Likana had originally been taking care of Hunter, but soon enough asked Kamary to and did not really give her a choice anyway." Arien added, who looked to Gray after. "So, if Kamary comes to this place and sees you..."

"She's going to think I asked Kana to ask her to take care of Hunter?" Gray finished for Arien, quirking a brow. Seeing the nod from Arien, he sighed. "Well, I hope she won't be found or even come to what ever this place is." Gray said, shuddering slightly from memories of annoying Kamary which only brought pain.

Noticing the group was heading off, and already a fair distance ahead, Gray got up, going at a quick pace to catch up. _Luke probably thought up the idea of leaving us behind..._ he thought as he caught up to the group, looking back to Arien as he soon caught up as well.

"I'm so bored!" Gray yelled out. Recently, the others had gone to try and get everything going correctly, all to get through the Abandond Factory, making Arien and Gray stay behind near the elevator. Since then, it's been at least an hour, which seemed longer to Gray due to boredom. Looking Arien, he sighed, seeing him staring blankely in space again. "I don't think _you_ are though..." he said.

_Bzz...Bzzzzzbzz..._

Gray's eye suddenly started to twitched, hearing a noise he knew fairly well.

_Bzzz...Bzbzz..._

"Gah!" Gray yelled swatting around. _It better not be the same-_ "Hahaha!" It was the same fly. At this time, Gray was laughing maniacly, twitching, a wide, wicked smirk across his face. Soon enough, he started speaking to the fly. "_Hello, hello, hello kind fly! How nice it is to see you, indeed, indeed!_" Gray said. 'It's official...' one might start to think. 'He has finally had a break down.'

"_They're coming to take me away, haha!_" Gray started, getting straight on his feet, which caused Arien to come out of his staring blanklyness and look up at Gray, thinking 'What the hell happened to you?'. Though, Arien did not say a word, but instead wondered how he got into this state as Gray continued on singing.

"_They're coming to take me away, hoho, hehe, haha!_" Gray sang still, dancing around. At this time, Gray would probably take his guns and shoot anything in sight but, sadly, he had no guns and he knows that there is no one besides Arien and, of course, he would not kill his own best friend. Maybe Luke if he was there but that was a whole different story.

"Uhh, Gray?" Guy had asked as he had come into the room/area that Gray and Arien were, having heard Gray laughing maniacly from the other room/area and came to check up on the two, having found, well, this. Of course, it would surprise him.

Gray did not answer, nor did Arien. At this time, now, the rest of the group entered, stopping in shock of what Gray was doing. Singing in a maniacle voice. "_To the funny farm where life is beautiful everyday and i'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats!"_ Gray continued.

"Hey, Lowlifed! What the-" Luke started but was interupted once again by Gray with a quick glance, eye twitching, his wicked smirk wider.

"_They're coming to take me away, Haha!"_ he sang, jumping at Luke, hands outstreatched, reaching for Luke's throat. Though, sadly, something stopped Gray. Arien, at this time, pulled out a rod out of no where, hitting it hard down onto Gray's head, knocking him out.

"Huh, sorry about that, Luke. I get the feeling the fly is getting to Gray's head." Arien said, poking Gray's unconcious body to see if he would do anything. The only movement that Gray made were occasional twitchings, which did not last long at all.

"It was all because of a fly? Oh my..." Natalia said, looking down at the unconcious body on the ground. "How could a fly put him in that state, though?" she asked, looking up at Arien, who just shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.

_**Note: Man, this must be the longest chapter so far...oh well x3 Originally I was going to make it two seperate chapters but then I decided against it x3 Too lazy. By the way, the song Gray was singing is not owned by me x3 Some other person made that up. If you want to hear the full song it is either called They Are Coming To Take Me Away Ha-Haaa or Funny Farm.**_


	14. A Fantasy or Reality?

_'Remember when you ran away...'_

_'And I got on my knees and begged you not to leave...?'_

_ 'You left me anyhow and now you see i've gone compleately mad...'_

"...Gray..." a voice came softly. A female's voice. Gray knew it wasn't any of the females in the parrty yet...it seemed so familiar. He thought about it, trying hard to remember. Though, something came to him. Where was he? What happened?

"...Gray...Wake..." came the voice again, leaving Gray to thinking 'who is that and who is calling me?' Opening his eyes, he discovered that, a tad bit surprised.

"So, your finally awake!" the female said, flicking Gray in the forehead. Gray did not speak or react in anyway. He just stared, surprised at who it was.

"M...Mira? I thought...Didn't you go with Gabe?" Gray asked, now not as surprised as he was confused. Last he had remembered he had been left by Mira to go with Gabe, had children with him at that. "What about Shinku and Yuro?" he asked, looking around.

Mira only shrugged her shoulders. "What the hell are you talking about? I never went with Gabe. I stayed with you, Gray. Also, who are Shinku and Yuro?" Mira replied, soon leaning over Gray. "It's just you and me..."

"Wait...what?" Gray looked away for a moment, thinking. Pushing Mira away, Gray shook his head. "I'm confused. What happened? Where the hell am I? Who are you, because I know you are not Mira? Also, I would like you to answer what the hell happened to me because my head is hurting like hell." Gray asked, rubbing the back of his head. _It feels like a fricken pack of wolvens trampled on my head..._ he thought.

"I heard you ran into a tree, again, where in Lost, no duh, and I am Mira, what the hell are you talking about?" Mira replied, flicking Gray's head again, smirking. "Oh, and Hunter's been looking for you." Mira added, smiling, as a small, blonde boy came running.

"Nii-nii!" the boy called, jumping into the air and coming down in a tackle hug to Gray. Once in his older brother's arms, Hunter spoke. "You've been out for a long time, Nii-nii! We were worried about you..."

Gray thought for a moment, not doing anything. _This seems to real and so familiar, but...it does not feel right. _he thought, looking at Hunter and Mira. Putting Hunter down, he shook his head. "This is not right. Mira, you're supposed to be with Gabe. You left me, I remember, which is why I went insane after. Hunter, you remember, right? I went on that killing spree and you had to hide from me for a couple of weeks." Gray looked to Hunter, who at this time seemed compleately clueless and confused.

Mira shook her head. "No, I don't Gray. And what nonsense are you speaking of? A captain should not speak that way. Going on a killing spree, seriously." Mira said, walking over to Gray and poking his nose.

Gray felt as if something just shot him in the head or something. His brain was seriously hurting like hell. "Whoa, what? Captain? I thought that the dude who had thrown me over board had become captain." Gray said, looking around. Looking back at Mira, Lost had compleate disapeared from view, leaving them in a white, empty void.

"Nii-nii...Where are we?" the boy asked, looking up at his big brother in confusion and in fear. "Are we still in Lost?"

Looking around, everything started to seem unreal. "Get away from me, both of you. You're not real. I know what's going on now. It's all in my head. That's right. I remember what I was doing. I jumped at Luke trying to strangle him after I went and had a break down. I was singing that song, too." Gray started, looking around. Looking at Mira, who was by now fading, he continued. "You know, the one that I had started to sing when you left me." Looking at Hunter, he added "The same one that I had sung when I had gone on a killing spree thing."

Hunter looked at Gray, tears in eyes. Closing his eyes, the young boy ran to behind Mira as she spoke. "Please...don't stop believing...you're making us disapear...you made Lost disapear already..." Mira put her arm around the young boy, looking up at Gray with tears in her eyes as well, shaking her head slowly.

A wicked grin came to Gray's face as he stepped back. "I don't want to believe in this fantasy, not if it feels right and I know it is not real." Gray said, wanting out. Closing his eyes, he spoke. "Alright, when I open my eyes I am going to be back, on the ground, probably being stepped on by Luke, yeah yeah yeah, stuff like that, and that fly will be flying around me and hoping to be able to bother me again." Gray said, taking steps back still.

As his eyes stayed closed, both Hunter and Mira compleately disapeared. "I'm going to reopen my eyes, find everyone murmuring and all that thinking 'Is he dead?' and all that. I'm going to open my eyes and be in that stinking factory place." Gray kept telling himself. "I'm going to reopen my eyes and-"

--

"_Gray..."_

_Shit, there's a voice again..._ Gray thought, not wanting to reopen his eyes now. _It's probably another dream...or fantasy. Let's just pretend I heard nothing..._ Gray added to his thoughts.

"_Wake up, lowlifed...this is not funny..._"

_Alright, I know i'm not in a fantasy again...Luke wouldn't be in it...if he was, though, he would be dead or something..._ Gray reopened his eyes to see Mieu in his face, poking his forehead with his tiny arm. Closing his eyes again, Gray grumbled silently, soon sighing. "My head hurts like hell..."

"Finally! I thought I had killed you by mistake.." Arien's voice came. Gray looked up to his blonde friend only to see him with a smile on his face, shaking his head, holding a metal rod in his hand.

"Hey! You have a weapon! No fair! My guns were left at home!" Gray said, shooting up onto his feet, pointing at Arien. As he pointed, though, two pistols were soon hung on his fingers by Mieu (Do no ask how he got up there). Gray just stood there for a moment, looking at the guns thinking 'Wow, how the hell did they find these and how did they know that I used them...'

Looking back to the rest of the group, Gray waited for an answer to his question, which he never spoke out. Guy, being the first one to be looked at, pointed to Luke and the others, he having not been there at the time.

Tear was the first to speak. "We had found those in a treasure chest down in the other room. We didn't know who used guns in the party but we knew you had no weapons so we kept them in our weapon inventory just incase."

Gray nodded, smirking. Putting his arms out, fingers on the triggers to the pistols, guns pointed in a random direction, Gray spoke in a low, yet resonably normal, voice. "At last! My arm is compleate again..." Everyone just looked at him funny, Arien shaking his head who soon said 'You've been watching way to many horror films lately...'

Walking on, Arien came beside him, retracting his rod and putting it on his belt as gray put his new pistols on his belt. "So, did you see your life flashing before your eyes while you were out?" Arien asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Gray only shook his head, playfully punching his friend on the arm. "No, but I did see something compleately unreal." Gray replied, looking up at the rest of the group, who seemed not to care that the two were falling behind. Without giving Arien a chance to ask what and who, Gray spoke again. "Mira was there, saying she knew nothing about Gabe and all that, and so was Hunter as if nothing had happened before. That and at one point Lost disapeared or something."

Arien at this time only nodded, not really understanding but pretending to. Gray shook his head, soon going up to catch up with the rest of the group, leaving Arien behind. Arien, infact, did not bother catching up. Instead, he just walked a little ways behind, having time to stare blankly into space, thinking about many things.

_**Note: The line Gray says (At last, my arm is compleate again) was taken off of Sweeney Todd x3 So, yeah xD Do not quite own that line myself x3 Anyway, at the beginning, that little speaking was another part of the song 'Funny Farm'. Also, Mira, Shinku, and Yuro are other friends of mine so I do not really own them either. By the way, I do NOT own Tales x3 If I did, some charas would not die (in other games as well) and I would put all of our charas in it x3**_

_**Another Note: All my chapters at this moment may be going down hill for I do not remember what happens in this game (Bleh!). Also, you might not see a lot of the other Charas (Luke, Mieu, Tear, Jade, etc.) for a little while because I can not portray characters when I do not remember the situtation well and what is going on and all. Hope you enjoyed reading x3 Maybe I should have made this two chapters Nah! Too lazy x3 Again.  
**_


	15. The Abandoned

After walking through the factory, battling monsters (Surprisingly, the group did not allow Gray to battle now that he has a new weapon), and going on yet another cable car, they soon find an exit. It was, of course, not the one they had tried to find but it was good enough. The first one to react: Gray.

"Finally! I am getting out of here!" Gray yelled out, awakenign something in the dark. Running towards the exit, Gray payed no attention what so ever to the rest of the party calling to him to tell him to turn around. Of course, at the last second, he did. When he did turn, he found a large mountain of glob, with a side order of legs... "Oh shit..." was all that Gray could say before the large mountain of glob with legs jumped at him.

"Gray! Get over here!" called Arien, taking out his metal rod, swinging it so it become it's full length. He ran towards the thing, but sadly tripping over something or other that just happened to be there. Then again, Arien could have just tripped over his own feet, seeing as he did that alot.

Taking his pistols out, Gray shook his head. "No way! I'm fighting this time!" Gray said, quickly, and carelessly, aiming at the large mountain of glob with legs and pulling the triggers, only to get it's legs. Though, it was a good advantage for the group, for a little while at least. After shooting, Gray moved out of the way as it hit the ground, soon getting it's self back up onto it's feet, facing the rest of the group.

"This looks like fun." said Jade as the real battle began.

"Are you nuts! This is not all fun!" Gray called back from shooting, turning to look at Jade as if ready to shoot him instead. Turning back, Gray only shook his head, going back to shooting the thing but actually infact accidently shooting Arien, who in turn swung his metal rod at Gray as revenge but, funny thing, he had missed.

"Lowlifed! Blondie! We are fighting this thing, not each other!" Luke said, maybe actually being smart for once. Though, as he had turned around to face the two, Luke had been attacked, of course. That would obviously happen when you do not pay attention in battle.

"Could you guy please stop hurting your selves? We can't cast that quickly." Tear called over to the three. "You need to stay focused and kill this thing. After you can kill each other if you want but then it won't be our problem." Tear added, finally able to cast first aid on Arien.

"Yes. There are only two of us healers at this moment." Natalia agreed, casting Heal on Gray. After finishing healing Gray, Natalia started attacking as well, though had not noticed that Tear was not healing Luke. So, a few moments later, a silent 'So Uncool' was heard as Luke fell to the ground, seeming to be asleep with a toy sword in his hands.

As Guy started taking out a Life Bottle, Gray spoke, backing up more so Guy could hear him. "Guy! Don't waste a life bottle on him. We'll be fine! I think this thing is almost dead anyway!" So, Guy, instead of using a Life Bottle, used a Magic Lens to see how much life it still had in it.

"Nope, just about half way" Guy said. Thinking, he ended up not using a Life Bottle.

So, as everyone attacked, Luke was K.Oed on the ground. This gave Gray his favorite opputunity. Putting his guns away for the moment, Gray took out a black permenent marker, walking over to Luke and soon drawing on his face. Arien had noticed and called him over multiple times but Gray did not listen and just continued on drawing on his face as the group attacked the giant glob with a side of legs.

"Gack! It's a spider!" Arien yelled out as the muck from the creature came off, soon looking at his weapon. Arien, being the animal lover he is, also abosolutely loved insects, which is another reason why he could not kill the fly that Gray was being bothered by. Backing up, Arien could not fight anymore.

_Damn it..._ Gray thought, knowing that Arien would not fight this thing, just as he had not wanted to fight the bats and basiliks in this factory. _Two people out now... _Looking up at the giant spider, Gray took out his guns again and started shooting, trying to make up for Arien being unable to fight at this moment. Though, that was no problem since there were at least six people fighting this thing all at once.

Soon enough, the thing fell to the ground. At this moment, Arien looked up to see the dead thing, soon hanging his head. As the thing disapeared, the group had decided to use a Life Bottle bring back Luke. Luke didn't notice that Gray had drawn on his face and no one bothered to tell him, expecially Gray and Jade. Gray because he hated Luke and Jade because, well, he thought the group could use the laughs.

Putting his guns away, Gray walked towards the exit. "I'll go down first, how about that?" Gray said, soon taking hold of the ladder and instead of going down it step by step, he just held to the sides of the ladder, sliding down it. Arien did just the same. The others, on the other hand, did it the harder way and went down it step by step.

There they saw the Tartarus, along with Asch the Bloody and, guess who, Ion.

_**Note: Wow, I actually had to go and play T.O.T.A for one thing: the start of the battle. I was trying to think of what to put and all that and I decided to go with that after going into a few battles x3 Anyway, yeah. This chapter may not be too long but I think I actually have an idea for the next chapter! Yaaay! xD**_


	16. A Familiar Face and A Puzzling Question

A long silence came over the whole group as the rain fell upon them (and by now, Luke had found out and somehow got the permenent marker off of his face). Gray looked at the other man with the red hair, never having seen them before. From behind, he would infact mistake him for Luke, but, Luke was right behind him. He just stared for a few moments. That is, until Luke ran over towards the other man, unsheathing his sword as he did so. Gray reacted, starting to run after Luke. "You idiot, what the hell are you doing!" he called. Though, Gray suddenly stopped, not wanting to get in the middle of any fighting or get himself killed.

"Hand over Ion now!" Luke demanded as he and the other crimson haired male had started to fight. Though, something stopped Luke, making him just stand in there, sword at his side. This caused silent, worried gasps from Tear and Natalia, along with Anise running towards Luke. Mieu, on the other hand was somewhere tucked in the item bag that hung over Arien's shoulders.

Guy ran towards Luke, calling out to him, just as Gray did the same, though saying something different then some might think. "Luke, you idiot! Don't just stand there!" he called to Luke.

This made Arien a tad bit surprised as he stood there beside Jade, watching the others. _He actually cares for the guy? That's a surprise. He always seemed to hate him and all that.. _Arien thought, soon looking down at the ground, trying to put together a few things. Hearing Mieu's desperate calls to be let out because he was worried, Arien looked back at the bag, soon saying 'Don't worry, everything is alright' softly, which in turn Mieu only called out 'But I'm worried'.

After a short while, Gray and Guy had been able to drag Luke back to the group as the male had told some soldiers to bring Ion onto the Tartarus. Before long, the crimson haired male and Ion had disapeared with the Tartarus.

"Ah! I can't believe I let them get away with Ion!" Anise cried out as everyone, just looked down. Gray, on the other hand, walked away from the group towards where the Tartarus was, looking down in the direction they had gone.

Arien came to join Gray, soon asking the question he had been waiting to ask Gray since he had gone to help Luke. "Gray, if you hated Luke so much, why didn't you just leave him be?"

Gray did not answer. He didn't know the answer to that question himself. "I don't know. Maybe because he's a team member and all." he finally replied, shaking his head as he closed his light blue eye. "Something about that guy seemed so familiar...Didn't you see it as well?"

"The resemblence?" Arien asked, looking at his friend. Arien had seen the resemblence but thought it was just him or something so he didn't even bother to say anything about it. Looking back in the same direction Gray was looking, Arien nodded. "Yeah, I saw it too."

"Let me out, Let me out!" Mieu called from inside the bag still, though did not get his wish to be let out of the Item Bag.

"Good, glad that i'm not the only one." Gray said silently. Looking back to the group, having heard him and Arien being called, he spoke again. "I think the group has decided what to do. Let's head back over there." Gray said nothing more than that before he walked towards the group, thinking still of why he ran towards Luke.

Arien turned to watched Gray for a moment, listening to the rain fall and Mieu ask to be let out. Finally realising that he was being left behind, Arien quickly started walking towards the group, soon catching up, watching Gray still, thinking one thing: Has Gray started to care more about others?

_**Note: Yes, of course a short chapter. This is only the little cutscene and that little part after.**_


	17. In The Desert

"Must...rest...Must...get...water..." Gray said, not used to the hot weather. Being a pirate, he was more used to the cool breeze of the sea or ocean. Arien, on the other hand, was compleately fine with the heat.

"Look! A town!" Luke exclaimed, running ahead. "I bet there's water there! An inn even!" Hearing this, Gray shot his head up to look at Luke. Smirking, he started running after him, as if it was all a race to get a tiny scrap of meat.

"There he goes..." Arien said silently, walking along side Jade. By now, Arien had become great friends with Guy, Mieu and Jade, but all that much with the others. Maybe because the rest of the group (Except for Luke, who he just had a distaste for) were girls.

"Arien." Jade started to get Arien's attention, which infact did work. "Arien, I must inquire. If Gray disliked Luke so much, why did he help him back at the factory?" Jade finally asked, watching Gray and Luke still as they faught to get to the town before the other. To Jade it seemed fairly amusing but the earlier event kept on tugging at him.

Arien stopped for a moment, looking down, thinking. Before long he started walking again. "Seriously, Jade, I have no idea. I asked him the same question and he did not know himself. He thought it was just because Luke was a team member, but I don't think that was the case. I would think of it like how a brother would care for a brother, but..." Arien trailed off, watching the two still. _Know that I think about it...Luke seems a lot like Hunter but older..._

Jade chuckled, that fake smile coming across his face as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that would work, seeing as the two are somewhat a like in ways." Jade pointed out what was actually fairly true, yet he did not know he was pointing it out.

Arien nodded, watching Gray as he jumped onto Luke's back, soon pouncing back off like a wolf pup might do before he continued on running. "Your right. I guess they are similar in ways." Arien smirked, soon hearing a faint 'Let me out' again from the item bag. Shaking his head, Arien ignored it for now until they actually needed the small, blue creature, not wanting to annoy him, again.

By now, the two red heads were tumbling in the sand, pulling one another down and trying to get ahead. No one knew why they were racing to the town. Hell, not even they knew. Gray and Luke, at the begginging, just started pulling each other down, insulting each other by using the nicknames they had given each time.

"Out of my way, lowlifed!"

"Make me, spoiled!"

At that moment, Luke jumped at Gray, only to hit the sand again due to Gray ducking down. Being stepped on, Luke grumbled in annoyance before getting back up, jumping once again. Aiming his jump for Gray's legs, he ended up getting kicked in the face but not until after he brought the other red head down.

Ion, at this time, being the air head he is, seemed to think of this as the two of them playing. "Oh, look. They're having fun." Ion said in his out-of-the-loop, day dreaming voice. Anise only shook her head, rolling her eyes in the process.

--

"Gray, I suggest you don't drink that fast." Arien said, watching his friend drink. "Seriously, your going to get the hi-"

_Hic!_

"...ups..." Arien finished after Gray started hicupping and choking in his laughter. "See? What did I tell you?" Arien asked, smirking as he flicked his friend in the forehead.

Gray stood, holding in his hicups. After a while, Gray looked at Arien, asking something. "Hey, Arien. What does Kamary look like now?" By now, Gray had lost his hicups, using the 'Hold your breath' technique.

"Well." Arien started, thinking. "She's still as pale as usual, her hair is still a golden brown, but she wears a new dress and new boots. Her new dress is black and blue and her boots is the same colour except the blue is just a line going down the front. Oh, and she also wears mesh on her arms that connects her dress to her gloves." Arien explained, just as a female with the exact same clothing and features walked by on the other side of the Oasis, which ended up making Gray gulp.

_She's here! _Gray thought. _Kamary is here!_ Walking quicker, Gray watched the female leave the town. A sigh of reliefe escaped his mouth as he continued to a random building, Gray now thinking _Good, she's gone..._

After getting information about some random place that no one cared to tell Gray why they are going there or anything about it, Gray just looked at everyone as if they were crazy. "B...but...There's water! There's...Rum! I think." After seeing them looking at him in a way of saying 'We are going', Gray looked to Arien with a kind of puppy dog eyes.

Arien, at this sight, cringe and turned his head. Finally giving up, Gray decided to join the group once again going to that one place no one cared to tell Gray about or anything. Gray had decided to suffer.


	18. Explanations

"Why don't we rest here tonight?" Guy asked, looking at the others. By now, the group had been travling for at least a day, Gray trudging on without Rum or Water, Arien trudging on without, well...anything actually. "Besides I think we need to eat. Gray seems the hungriest out of all of us." Though, as Guy said that he glanced over to Arien, who hadn't eaten all day. _It's true, but, Arien hasn't really eaten...anything at that..._

Gray stopped, having just kept on walking as the others just stopped. "I thought we needed to get to Ion..." Gray shot over his shoulder, glaring at the others in a bit of an annoyed glance. Turning his head back to the direction he was walking, he spoke. "Besides. We need to get there, get back and head to where ever to next, right? You guys dragged me to go with you guys with out telling me a thing, so I think we should go on..."

Gray, as many would be abe to tell, was a fairly pissed off about not stocking up correctly before they had left the Oasis. They had found this out earlier when Gray had gone through another breakdown earlier due to the lack of Rum and Water, which then caused Jade to go further into research. After getting his research from Arien, Jade had found that Gray indeed needed some fluid in his system or he would go insane, which would then make Arien go through the trouble of having to knock him out and then go through the trouble of explaining to him what happened. Though, of course, after explaining Gray would not care about a thing and just trudge on again. Infact, this whole process happened many times during the day. Perhaps more than some would think.

"I agree with Gray!" Luke exclaimed. A long silence followed a series of gasps, eyes looking at Luke as if he had lost his mind in agreeing with Gray. Of course, anyone else would be thinking the exact same thing seeing that Luke and Gray pretty much hate each other. Also, why hadn't Luke called him 'Lowlifed' instead? "We save Ion and go to Akzeriuth." Before anyone could say anything about it, Guy in particular, Luke soon added something he had been using this whole time so far. "What I say goes. I am the ambassador, after all."

Gray smirked, Arien just stared blissfully ahead, being compleately oblivious. At this moment, Anise was asking Ion, a compleate air head, why Arien had sudden changes in emotions and personalities. Of course, she was asking the wrong person, who could give Anise the answer 'Maybe he likes staring off into blank space.' Though, instead, Ion did not give that kind of answer. Infact, he gave a fairly resonable one.

"Maybe it's because he hasn't eaten much or drank enough." Ion said with a bit of a concern tone mixed in with that dream state voice. At this, Gray was fairly shocked. He had not been travling with the green haired boy that much so, of course, he had not known that Ion could give resonable answers such as the one he just gave.

Natalia, at this time, was waving a hand infront of the oblivious, dirty blonde boy, soon looking up at Gray, asking the question that started tugging everyone's, except for Luke and Ion, minds. "Gray, why hasn't Arien been eating so much? And any idea why he seems this oblivious?"

Sighing, Gray shook his head. Of course, it was now obvious Gray had hoped that no one would ask what Natalia had just asked. "Well, to answer your first question..." he started, looking down at his friend. "Arien does not really need to eat. He's the kind that doesn't eat for a long period of time and then wolfs down a feast after that long period of time. Though, I can never tell when he will suddenly get hungry. For instance, he could go without eating for about two and a half days without starving and when he starts to he just finds the nearest place and feasts. If he needs to he will hunt for himself and, when I say himself, I mean himself. He will not share at all." Gray explained, nodding his head, having experianced a time when he tried to steal Arien's fresh kill only to almost become fresh kill.

Jade's interest, at this time, had started to peak. To him, Arien's eating pattern was quite...strange. Soon enough, he asked "And what about the second question?"

At this, Gray only shrugged his shoulders, soon answering simply. "No idea." Everyone just looked at him about funny. Gray had lived with Arien for such a long time, right? Or at least known him for such a long time. Shouldn't he know that at least? "Some think his mother dropped him on his head, others think he has been setting off to many explosions, the last amount of people just think that Arien was born that way."

"Explosions? Oh my...That does not sound all to peacefull...What would he be doing with that sort of stuff?" Natalia asked, sitting up and walking over to join the group, leaving the now sitting Arien to stare blissfully into blank space.

"It's kinda what he does for a living. You could say he's a miner at heart, but he just likes to blow things up. Sometimes he finds some thing interesting, other times he finds an entrance to some random place. That's how we found Messenger." Gray explained, seeing now that everyone had decided to rest here, including Luke, who had earlier decided to stay as well.

Luke, being Luke, soon commented on what Gray had said. "Well, that's kinda stupid. Has he lost an arm or anything?" Of all the things Luke could have said, of course it had to result to someone's arm or leg being blown off.

Gray looked at the sky, thinking. "He might have. Kana kept on grumbling about her having to make an arm plate or something for him. Though, I could have easily mistaken his name for someone elses, seeing that many people fight where we live and end up losing an arm or leg."

At Gray's reply everyone's eyes widened. Mieu was the first to break the silence. "People's arms and legs get torn off? That's sad..."

Then, of course, something just had to happen to make matters worse.

_Growlll..._

Arien's eyes shot open, looking down at his stomach. Soon, his head turned slowly to the others, knowing one thing for sure. "Hey, uhh...Guys? What do we have to eat?" he asked, clearly forgetting that they had not really stocked up at the Oasis and was in the middle of the desert where, of course, there would not be any prey.

The only responce came from Gray, who had said simply. "Shit, he's hungry."


	19. Hunting and Another Little Discovery

"What? All of a sudden?" Natalia stated, looking over to Arien before looking to Gray. Though, remembering Gray's explanation, Natalia looked back to Arien, soon speaking, not giving Gray enough time to answer. "Then I think we should fight for food. Seeing how many monsters we had to fight today I'm sure we could find some food."

Soon enough, the eight of them split up into groups of two. Well, some rushed more to try and find a partner than others, who just simply went with the person next to them. Arien and Jade, Tear and Anise, Guy and Natalia. Poor Guy had to be paired up with a girl. Of course, that would only leave two others. Luke and Gray.

"What! I have to go with this lowlifed?" Luke exclaimed, pointing at Gray as if everyone else was crazy. "If I have to do that then I'm going alone."

"Same! I ain't going with spoiled there!" Gray exclaimed in turn, closing his eye and turning his back to Luke just as he did the same. Though, of course, everyone had left already to hunt, leaving both Gray and Luke behind.

There was a long silence. Perhaps even a tumbleweed passed by the two. Who knows? Neither of the two moved for quite a long time, refusing to be partnered up with the other, therefore refusing to even move. But, soon enough, the impatient one broke the long silence, looking over his shoulder to the other crimsoned haired male.

"Everyone left..." Luke said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah..." came Gray's simple reply, eye reopening.

A sigh of defeat escaped from the both of them before the turned, soon speaking in sync. "Fine, I'll hunt with you..." Anyone would be able to tell by the sound of their voice that they were disgusted to be left behind to hunt with the other.

--

"Alright, we have something now at least." Gray said as he picked up a loaf of bread and some pasta that a couple of theives had dropped after the two defeated them. "I wonder how the others are doing. Think we should get more?" Turning to look over his shoulder, Luke was probably already a fair ways away, looking for another group of theives to battle. So, yes. Gray was talking to the sand.

Shaking his head, Gray got up, walking back over to Luke, putting the loaf of bread in his bag along with the pasta. As he did so, he grumble out simply, "Just because you are the ambassador does not quite mean you can ignore someone and just walk on off on your own, now does it?"

"Hey! Look! More theives to battle!" Luke exclaimed, pointing to a group of two walking by furhter ahead. Taking his sword, he charged right after them, only to be brought down by a fair amount of water.

As some sand cleared, two reconizable males came walking, and strutting, towards the two crimsons. "Now, now. Is that any way to treat your elder?" came the sarcastic comment from none other then Jade, who Luke had just happened to charge at before having the Arte 'Splash' casted upon him, sending him down into the now muddy earth.

Gray only shook his head, walking over to Arien. "So, what have you found? Anything good?" Gray asked, letting his bag drop onto the sand. "We found a few apples, an egg, a tomato, a loaf of bread, and some pasta."

Dropping a bone, Arien spoke, wipping the blood from around his mouth. "Loaf of bread and a monster." Arien replied simply. Appearently, Arien didn't seem to know the name of that monster or even bother with finding the name out due to being fairly hungry and, from the looks of it, ate the monster.

Gray just looked at him funny before taking what he found and handing it over to Arien, who took these food items and bowed his head. To Gray's surprise, though, Arien's mouth grew wide, probably wide enough to fit all of the food in at once, before it all came down on the food, Arien eating everything whole.

"Did you just defy the laws of nature?" Gray asked, eyes wide at what had just happened.

"Most probably, why?" Arien replied simply as if it was normal to be able to eat that way, which came as even more of a surprise.

"Well, okay then...Good thing, then, that Jade had not seen that..." Gray stated, looking over his shoulder to see the colonel speaking with Spoiled. Nodding in reliefe, he looked back at Arien. "So, how did you do that, exactly?"

"No idea."

"So, you mean to say it just comes natural?"

"Mhmm."

"Awkward..." Gray finally finished, looking at Arien, a bit wierded out. Seeing the rest of the group coming in their groups of twos, Gray nodded. "Well, anyway, you'll be able to show that little talent of yours to the rest of the group, seeing that they have returned."

Just as Tear and Anise came by, Mieu, the small blue cheagle, came waddling over with an apple in it's hands. "Look! Look what I found!" Mieu said cheerfully as always, hopping up and falling to try and get Arien's attention. Though, soon enough, Mieu found that was not such a great idea.

"Good job, Mieu." Arien said, smiling. Crouching down, Arien greatfully took the apple, soon eating it whole just as he did with the other things. Grabbing Mieu's ear, he started with the little discovery he had made when he first saw Mieu once again. Lifting his ear to make the other do the same. Mieu would run, of course, but, after seeing Arien defy the laws of nature, was too shock to do so.


	20. Have We Gone Insane?

After Arien had eaten, showing his little 'talent' to everyone else in the group, the group had decided to continue on. How they decided this was right after Arien defying the laws of nature and went a little like this, after a long, long silence.

"Well, maybe we should continue on" Guy started, looking over to Gray, his eye twitching still from the sight.

Tear only nodded, too surprised to speak in any way. So, instead, Tear spoke. "Yes...maybe we should."

Of course, after seeing what Arien was capable of, they had all decided to head to Zao Ruins. As they were walking, racing in Luke and Gray's case, Jade had decided to come up and speak with Arien, who was staring blissfully ahead being the oblivious side of him.

"Arien." Jade called, trying to catch the blonde's attention. Once he did, the 'old man' continued. "May I inquire how you defied the laws of nature?" After this question, Arien paused, not knowing himself, like he had told Gray. Jade turned to look at him, but only to see Arien shrug his shoulders, walking on, hands in his pockets.

"No idea, actually. Gray asked the same question and all. We came to the conclusion that I just do that naturally. Maybe it comes from being hungry or something." Arien replied, looking up to see the ruins coming into view. Then, something hit Arien...

_"Oh, it looks like they are having fun."_

_"Maybe it's because he hasn't eaten much or drank enough."_

Arien stopped, eye twitching. "Gray silversky!" the blonde exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "I think i'm going crazy!" Of course that would be his reaction, hearing Ion even though he knows that Ion was Fon-Master-napped. "The heat! It must be getting to me!" he exclaimed, now panicing, running in circles.

Jade looked at him in confusion, walking over to him, watching him run around in circles. "Is something the matter, Arien?" he asked. The reply that Arien gave, explaining how he kept on hearing Ion and all that even though he was Fon-Master-napped, made Jade think. Hadn't the rest of the group seen him earlier? Jade nodded, now thinking the same. "Yes, perhaps the heat is getting to all of us..." Then something else caught his interest. "Though, when ever 'Ion' spoke, Gray didn't seem to notice...Maybe we should go talk to him."

With this, Arien nodded. Following Jade to the group again, Arien watched as Gray had finaly been made to eat sand, Luke having pounced off of him and then stepping on him. At this, Arien took the opportunity to talk to his crimson haired friend.

"Hey, Gray?" Arien started, poking his friend with his foot. "Have you seen Ion? I mean...Yeah..." Arien asked as Gray brought his head up to listen.

Gray tilted his head up, looking at his friend as if he had gone crazy. "Are you quite alright?" Gray asked getting back onto his feet, spitting out sand and brushing himself off. "Ion isn't here. Hell, we're going to save him now." Gray said slowly. Knocking on his friend's head, he spoke. "Hellooo, anyone in that head of yours? Man, I think you've gone mental."

Anise, who was walking by at this time, just realised it as well. "Oh my!" Natalia suddenly exclaimed. "I've been seeing Ion and hearing him as well, Arien. Infact, me and Anise were just talking to him. At least, I think so..." Natalia said, looking beside her as if looking at an invisible person.

Guy and Tear looked at the others, coming over, agreeing that they were all seeing Ion. At this, Gray shook his head. "You are all going insane! It's the heat, I bet." Gray sighed out, soon walking on. Though, that walk soon turned into a run as he raced towards Luke, who was already fairly close to the ruins. Jumping into the air, he soon came down upon Luke as the others watched, their eyes twitching at how they have been seeing Ion when he was Fon-Master-napped.

"My, my. It seems we have all gone crazy like Gray said." Jade finally said, shrugging his shoulder, arms up, head shaking and that fake smile across his face, as always when he makes a sarcastic like comment. "Though, I do find it quite strange that we all have gone insane and not Gray."

Arien nodded, soon explaining. "Gray has always been insane." Arien started, crouching down and playing with Mieu's ears again. "He says 'The only true insane people are the sane people.' So, I think it is quite posible that he has been seeing Ion but is using logic to make the what-ever-it's-called disapear." Arien explained further, smirking as Mieu started waving his arms in annoyance from having his ears played with, again.

--

Meanwhile, somewhere in Cassidonia.

"Another please." said a fairly pale female cheerfully. Golden brown hair fell over her shoulders and down her back, hanging off of the bar stool. Useless, silver eyes were closed happily, a smile across her pale face to match. "More sake. If you refuse to give me more sake, I will have to kill you." The girl's smile stayed on her face, the same cheerful voice as she had threatened the man behind the bar.

The man gave her the drink, taking her previous bottle away. _This is the fifteenth one today..._ the man thought, looking at the other men who were pretty shocked to see a female drink so much. _She's also scarring away some of my customers with her cheerful threats..._ Sitting down in a stool in the corner, he rested his head against the wall. _And did she mention something about Gray earlier? Man, I wish he was still working here..._

After finishing the recent bottle of Sake, the female put the gald on the counter soon looking at the bartender again. "Thank you for the drinks. Also, if you see Gray Carter, please tell him that Kamary Hunted is looking for him. He will have to pay for making me babysit his little, annoying, bratty brother." the female had said, her eye twitching slightly, though her voice still cheerful.

Walking out, she passed the men easily though, as she came to the door, she instead ran into a wall, soon exclaiming 'Skcud yb netae eb nerdlihc rouy yam!' before getting back on her feet, feeling around for the door and soon walking out. Once she got out, she went smiled again, brushing herself off and walking, though forgetting about steps and falling down them. Brushing herself off again, she smiled, walked again, leaving Cassidonia.

_I will find him..._ she thought, hand clenching into fists. _And he will feel pain...Not just from me but possibly from Kana-Kana..._ she added to her thoughts. Exitting Cassidonia, she soon started running, unseen to the human eye, following Mana Flow to find where she was going. Who's mana flow? Gray's mana flow.


	21. SisterLike Friends

Somewhere off in Keterburg...

"K-k-k-kamary-s-s-s-saan..." whined a short, black haired girl. The girl looked up at the taller, golden brown haired one, though her eyes covered by a black blindfold. Clutching her trench cloat, a mix inbetween a coat and a cloak, around her tighter, she continued. "Wh-wh-why d-d-did you h-have t-to p-p-pick th-this p-place?" she asked, shivering like crazy.

"Because, it's cold here. It's better then that boiling desert that I was in." the one named Kamary had replied simply. "You know me and heat, we don't get along well." Though, tripping after she said that, Kamary fell face first into the snow. Getting back up, she brushed herself off. Walking on again, she only tripped two or three feet later.

"B-b-but..." started the other, eyes wide behind the blindfold, a pout across her face. "I-i-i'm c-c-cold..." Hearing her friend's coment on her and heat, she frowned. "B-b-but wh-what ab-b-out m-m-m-me? I-I-I d-d-don't like th-the c-c-cold...R-r-remember ab-b-out m-me and th-th-the c-c-cold?" she whined again, watching her friend get up and trip, get up and trip over and over.

"Ooh...that's right...You and the cold don't get along well either, Kana-Kana." Kamary had said, getting back up out of the snow. Brushing herself off, she nodded. "Well, why don't we head off to..." Kamary trailed off, thinking of a place to go that is wamer then where they were. "Why don't we head off to..." she repeated, taking a map from her bag that she had taken from someone in the deserts. "To, to, to..." she repeated over and over, scanning through the map as Kana had looked up to her friend with a slight pout. "Here!" Kamary exclaimed, pointing to somewhere on the map. Reading the name, Kamary soon repeated it. "Akzeriuth. Hm. Seems strange enough."

Kana looked at Kamary funny, soon looking at the map. "K-k-kama..? I-i-is this m-m-map M-M-Mana Inf-f-fused? If n-n-not...h-h-how c-c-can y-you r-read it?" Kana asked, looking up at Kamary in a funny way through her blindfold. Looking back at the map, Kana soon turned, walking off. "W-w-well...l-l-let's get g-g-g-going...b-b-before I f-f-f-freeze up..." Kana said, shivering still.

Kamary skipped to beside Kana, following her Mana flow. Catching up to her, she tripped. Getting back up, she brushed herself off, reopening her useless eyes to look at Kana. "Just like I should be asking 'How can you see through that blindfold, Likana?'" Kamary giggled out, soon tripping again. Though, Tripping was perfectly normal for her. Once back up, Kamary continued to skip off, tripping as well.

Once outside of Keterburg, Kana looked forwards, stopping in her tracks to see a Snow Trent. "Ah f-f-fu-" Kana started, though being hit atop the head by her friend, who quickly told her not to swear before going into battle.

"Let's finish this quickly!" Kamary exclaimed, taking her throwing daggers from one of her pouches. Starting to cast, she watched as Kana quickly took out her three swords, putting one in her mouth, and going in to attack the monster, only to be brought down.

"Damn it!" Kana exclaimed, getting out, jumping from the cold. Running back, Kana started to cast her own spell. "Let the darkness rule with flame and bring my enemies down..." she started. After a while, she struck the air with one of her three swords, yelling out her spell. "Dark Inferno!"

Just after she had spoken her spell, black flames aroused the monster, soon egulfing it compleately, making it fall. Just as that had happened, Kamary had finished her own spell, yelling out "Ray". After she had done so, rays of light came down on the monster quickly, leaving the monster to be ingulfed by a dark light before vaporizing compleately.

Kana stuck her sword into the snow, pulling the hood of her trench over her head, pulling the cloat tighter around her. "D-d-damn it...C-c-c-cold..." she mumbled as Kamary ran past her towards what ever the monster had droped. As Kamary collected it, Kana closed her eyes, yawning silently. "K-k-kama...K-k-kana...t-t-tired..."

"Don't fall asleep here. We should probably go back to Keterburg and get a room in the hotel so you can sleep..." Thinking, Kamary paused, looking back at her friend. "Your ten years are up, aren't they? Well, that seemed fast...It has only been about three months since the last time..." Kamary said after taking what was needed. Meat and some vegitables. "Well, c'mon, let's go back."

Kana nodded in agreement as she trudged on with her friend, shivering still. Thoughts of sleep and warmth ran through Kana's head as her eyes got heavier, soon trying to close. Keeping her eyes opened, she continued on. Before long, they let them close, now half asleep. "K-k-k-kama..." she called in a yawn. "W-w-w-wait up-p-p..."

Kamary stopped due to tripping. Looking back to her friend, Kamary shook her head. "C'mon, Kana." Kamary said, soon picking her friend up and hanging her over her shoulder easily. Continuing to walk, she spoke as she started to take the cold from Likana's body to try and warm her. "I told you not to fall asleep here and to wait till we got to the hotel."

Kana only gave a silent reply, saying "W-w-when a-are w-w-we gonna g-g-get h-h-home...B-b-back to L-l-l-lost...?" she asked, feeling Kamary take the cold from her body. Though, only soon after, before Kamary could give a reply, Likana had by then fallen asleep, her breaths now coming is sighs.

"Don't worry, Likana. We'll get back some time. Don't worry." Kamary replied as she entered Keterburg, again. Walking to the inn, it seemed normal to the people she walked by to see her carrying the shorter one. Though, truth was that it was probably easy to anyone, even the weakest five year old, Kana only weighing about two or three pounds on land. In the water, it was a different story.

Anyway, coming to the hotel, Kamary had gotten a room for them. Once in the room, Kamary had set Kana in one of the two beds, taking the blankets from the other and putting her in the layers of sheets and blankets. Walking to the window, she looked out it, thinking. _Gray is obviously in that desert...I just couldn't stand being in there any longer..._ Before long, another thought came to her as she looked down to the streets of Keterburg. _Wait...if we were able to come through...and we didn't close the portal..._ Kamary narrowed her eyes. _Then...who else could have come to this place? I mean...Trinand and Tristan could have come as well...Or maybe someone or some people worse..._

Shaking her head, Kamary smiled. Turning, she walked to her bed, tripping on her way there and landing face first onto the floor. Getting up, she rubbed her face, soon going back to her bed, thinking 'Ow, that hurt'. Finally getting to the bed, she layed down, also falling asleep, dreaming dreams of finding and pretty much killing Gray for making her babysit his little brother.


	22. The Sorrows and the Zao Ruins Battle

"Malady, Starvation..." called one of three females, who were in an ally way in Cassidonia. They all seemed...well...bored. It was either that or disapointed in something. The one who called took her attention away from the wall, looking at the two other who were lazily sitting around on the crates, being just as bored, or even disapointed.

"Oh, listen...Our _great leader_ calls us...Better go see what she wants..." said a female with black hair as she rolled her eyes. The female who had spoken earlier just glared at the female through her cat mask, staying silent. Out of the two the supposed leader had called, this was Malady. Walking over and leaning against the wall to the Cassidonia Bar.

The other, Starvation, poked her head up from a pile of weapons and other things she found 'usefull'. "Yes, Slaughter?" the white haired female replied in a insane like tone. Jumping out of the pile, she walked up to beside the other, Malady, and looked up to her leader. "What is it? What do you want us to do?" Her eyes soon lit up as she thought of something. "Ooh! Do you have more people we could kill? Do you? Do you? Do you?" she asked, bouncing up and down.

Malady looked at the other as if she was insane. Well, she was, but still. Slaughter shook her head. "No, i'm sorry Starvation, I don't. I just want to know something..." she started, looking at Malady with a glare. "Have you guys found them...Kamary and your targets..." Slaughter asked, snarling out Kamary's name. _How dare she kill my mistress..._ she snarled out in her thoughts. _I will get my revenge..._

Starvation shook her head sadly, sighing. "No, we havn't, Slaughter..." Starvation said. Walking back to a wooden crate, she sat on it. "And I had almost killed that stupid, blonde haired boy..." she grumbled, remembering back at 'home' when she had first attempted to kill the boy, but someone had so rudely interupted by someone.

Malady only rolled her eyes, turning in annoyance. "Oh, sure we have!" Malady said, throwing her hands up in the air. "We've found them in only one day!" she added, of course being sarcastic. Turning again, she spat at her older sister. "How the hell are we supposed to find them? Especially when your not doing anything!"

Slaughter just glared at Malady as she jumped off of the higher wooden crate. Walking over to her sister, she snarled. "Do you want your head to go rolling, Malady?" she said in a blood thirsty tone. Though nice, Slaughter was also sometimes cruel.

Though, after a while, they all jumped at a scent, Slaughter getting a wicked grin across her face. "It's her..." she said silently, walking to the streets. _It's her scent alright...I would never forget her scent..._ she thought, a smirk across her face still. Malady and Starvation just looked at her funny, soon just shrugging off a few thoughts. "We're going..." Slaughter finally said after a little while, looking at the others with a blood thirsty look. "And I have the feeling we will find your target, Starve." At this, Starvation laugh maniacly and Malady rolled her eyes. Before long, they both disapeared, having run off.

--

"Damn it..." Gray silently muttered as he fell to the floor, being knocked out due to Sync's attack. Recently, the group had gotten into yet another battle. This time with two of the Six God Generals, who had taken Ion.

After a life bottle was used by Arien, Gray reopened his eyes, looking up to see the green haired, masked boy looking down at him, as if he was waiting. "What the hell!" Gray exclaimed, running. "He was fricken waiting for me to get revived!" he exclaimed again, running into Largo as he swung his scythe at Luke. The only thing that came out of Gray's mouth was "Ah fuck" as Largo had swung his scythe at him, now.

Though, in the middle of battle, Arien sneezed, shaking his head. "Jeezus, I get the feeling someone is talkging about me..." he grumbled out, looking around amongst the group, through shrugging it off as he continued. "Nah, i'm probably just catching a cold." Little did he know that somewhere in the desert, three sisters were coming towards their group, talking about ways of how to kill their targets.

Guy nodded, soon speaking. "Yeah, when I was killed by him and then brought back it seemed as if he was waiting for me, too." Guy said, avoiding one of Sync's attacks. After a while, the line "I screwed up..." had been heard.

Arien, at this moment, was casting another healing arte, trying to keep everyone alive. After finishing, he soon yelled, throwing his arm into the air, the other holding a rod. "Ah! God damn it!" he started, soon running at Sync. "That's it! No more healing artes!" he growled, soon swinging his rod at Sync as though he was trying to beat him with a stick. Jumping into the air, he caught Sync by wraping the strps that hung from his shoulders with his rod, soon wiping him up and then down. A base arte.

After finished, Arien ran back to his position, using a life bottle to bring Guy back. As he was doing so, Sync came running back for revenge. As he did so, Gray had turned from Largo to Sync, shooting Sync in the back to get his attention. Though, instead of catching his attention, Gray had ended up defeating Sync, which made him pretty proud of himself. The only problem was that Luke had just been defeated and Largo had swung his scythe again, hitting Gray and defeating him as well.

"I have no more life bottles left..." Arien said, looking into his item bag. "But I have a Mieu..." Arien added, looking back at Guy. "What do we do?" he finally asked, closing the bag and running out of the way of Largo's scythe. "This guy is slow, but still..." he pointed out, watching Largo as he came towards the two blonde boys.

"He probably doesn't have much in him, so just attack. Oh, and don't let him attack." Running towards Largo, a smirk came across Guy's face. "Besides, we don't really need Luke and Gray. They'll end up fighting about 'Who gets to kill Largo'" Though, after a few strikes and all, and Arien staying back to heal, Guy eventually went down as he had turned to say "What? You're not attacking as well?"

At this, Arien cursed under his breath. Putting his rod up in a defensive way to block and attacking Largo, Arien thought of what to do. Soon enough, he used the exact same base arte that he had used on Sync before running away and healing himself. The only thought that went through his head was 'Oh, so you leave the weak, healing guy to kill last. How smart...' Of course, he was being sarcastic. In most cases, killing the weak, healer person would be a lot easier.

After using the exact same base arte, Largo had soon been defeated as well. As the others came up due to the battle ending and all, Arien was the only one that felt stronger, for some odd reason. As the group had started talking and all, and after a red haired male had came in for attack but stopped by Sync, Arien and Gray had a little talk, Gray starting by asking 'Why did you not revive me...' and Arien's simple reply 'Because we had no life bottles left and because it wouldn't be worth it anyway.'

After all that was done, the group had decided to leave. After hearing about Wing Bottles and certain save points, they had decided to save their wing bottle for another time and switch party members around to have a living party instead of having just one person alive incase of monsters.


	23. OC Character Bios

_**Gray**_

Full Name: Gray Mitelko Carter  
Age: 20 or 21  
Element: Darkness

Mood (Most Of The Time): Unknown

Condition: One Eye Ripped Out

Advantages: Balance

Disadvantages: Does not think before he strikes

Likes: Being Competitive, The Sea

Dislikes: Interferrence With Battles, Spoiled Brats

Fears: Kamary & Likana (For Reasons Unknown)

Weakness: Unknown

Animal Type: Monkey  
Weapon Type: Guns

_Description_

Gray has the kind of attitude 'Those weaker then you are lower', which had come from crew mates and his captain. He has shoulder length crimson hair, his bangs hanging slightly over his bright blue eye and black eye patch, which hides the grousome sight of just a bare eye socket. He's usually wearing a white pirate shirt, a black vest over top, and black, loose pants, loose enough to cover knee high boots, with a belt holding his two guns at his side. On his hands he wears black, finger cut gloves that come to a few (two or three) inches below his elbows. Gray is also fairly competitive with people who he is friends with, though his friends can hardly be seen as friends in how he treats them. He treats his friends as if he doesn't care but, truely, he does. The more he acts as though he doesn't care for them and all the more he does. Probably the only people this doesn't apply to are: Arien and Hunter.

_**Arien**_

Full Name: Arien Frost

Age: 17 or 18

Element: Snow

Mood (Most Of The Time): Fairly Carefree

Condition: Afraid Of Women

Advantages: Great Healer

Disadvantages: Not the greatest fighter

Likes: Animals

Dislikes: Unknown

Fears: Women

Weakness: Secrets Being Told

Animal Type: Wolf Pup

Weapon: Rod

_Desciption_

Arien is usually care free with a hint of being uncarring, at times. He is a fairly tall boy, but also fairly skinny for his age. His eye colour is deep sea blue, his hair, which grows to above shoulder length, is a dirty blonde. What he wears is loose, grey jeans and, a white T, a white jacket hanging over his shoulders, and on his feet black sneakers. He has many things to him that are unseen to a lot of people's eyes at first and his thoughts can never be read due to so many things going through that head of his at once.

_**Kamary**_

Full Name: Kamara Kitsu Hunted

Age: Looks 13-14, Really 1052 years

Element: Main - Ice, All Together - Everything But Fire

Mood (Most Of The Time): Unknown due to Bipolarness

Condition: Blind and Clumsy

Advantages: Speed, Strength, Accuracy, Healer

Disadvantages: Clumsy, Distracted Easily

Likes: Animals, yarn, Cats, Fighting

Dislikes: Fire, Hot Weather

Fears: Fire, Children

Weakness: Cute Things, Yarn

Animal Type: Cat

Weapon(s): Shushin, Throwing Daggers, Glaive

_Description_

Kamary enjoys acting very stupid, but infact she is a bit of a genius. She is extreamly just about everything, taking up her sister's habit of thinking everyone is equal. Her long golden-brown hair, not like a lot of other people's golden hair, goes down to her butt. Her silver eyes have small scars around them showing that scratching was what caused her blindness. Her skin is extreamely pale, having almost no colour at all, except a little bit greyer on her left arm due to that arm being fake. She wears a black shirt and skirt with blue linings. The sleeves of the shirt go only to her shoulders but mesh connects the shirt with her gloves that start just above her elbows. They are also black with blue linings. She has knee high black boots with blue lining, extreamely similar to Arietta's, and under her skirt there are sheaths for her daggers and a pouch for her shushin. The glaive she uses is a fold-up and is hiden under the back of her shirt.

_**Likana**_

Full Name: Likana Serenity Fighter

Age: Looks 15 or 16, really 192 years

Element: Main - Water, All Together - Everything but Ice

Moon (Most Of The Time): Carefree, kind, sometimes sarcastic and mean

Condition: Colour Blind

Advantages: Speed, Strength, Never Gives Up

Disadvantages: Easily Distracted, Never Gives Up, Does not wear armor

Likes: Animals, Wolves, Music, Fighting, Blood, Drawing...Drawing in Blood  
Dislikes: Cold Weather, Vegitables (Will vomit for whole day after eating a small carrot), Bright Colours

Fears: Clowns

Weakness: Cute Things

Animal Type: Wolf

Weapon(s): Three Swords, Baseball Bat, AK-47

_Description_

Kana has a tendicy to be loud and often insane and hyper. Being short (at around only 4'11"), Kana has some advantages and disadvantages. Though, her weight is fairly strange. Out of water she is about 2-3 lbs, in water she is about 95-98 lbs. Strange, hmm? She wears a black corset top that exposes a tad bit of her stomach, a black trench cloat (mix inbetween coat and cloak), and tripp black, baggy jeans with chains hanging off of it. On her feet, nothing. On her hands she wears the same kind of gloves as Gray. On her wrist she wears a bracelet with her own name on it along with the names 'Momichi' and 'Mochi'. Not only that but she wears a blindfold to hide what her eyes show: Death. If her blindfold is ever taken off, though, her eyes are: Left - Black, Right - Dark Blue. Her hair, which goes down to a few inches past the middle of her back, is a jet black colour. Occasionally, Kana's wolven auds (Wolf Ears) will poke out from underneath that jet black hair, her tail going through her jeans but being slightly hidden by her trench cloat.


	24. An Attack Infront Of Zao Ruins

"Finally, we're out of that place...I was getting sick of it...In fact, I'm sick of this whole fucking desert!" Gray exclaimed, throwing his arms into the sky as the rest of the group walked by him, each nodding in agreement, only one putting words to their reply.

"Though, I do find the weather pretty good. The wind picks up the sand at times so that enemies can not see us we-" Arien started, but was soon interupted by a loud 'There he is!' and someone shooting towards him, as though flying. Starve.

Arien yelled, soon pushing the girl off of him and scrambled to his feet, a split second later behind Gray, who's arms are still thrown up in the air. Arien shook from the sudden flying girl coming at him. Remembering the girl, though, he walked out from behind Gray.

"Ah, it's you..." Arien said abit shaky. "So...have you found your...sisters?" he asked, looking around. Having that been the excuse for coming to his camp, that was all he remembered. Arien did not remember anything about Starvation trying to murder him. Though, seeing Starve pull out her sword, Arien went back to using Gray as a human shield. "Oh...right..." he silently murmured, watching the girl come towards him and Gray.

Gray just looked over his shoulder to Arien in a strange and in of saying 'What the hell?'. Before he could ask anything about what was going on, Gray was grabbed by his shirt and thrown away as if he was nothing, being thrown against one of the other party members, who just happened to be, unfortunately, Mieu. Getting off of the creature, Gray's eye twitched, Gray hoping he had not killed the little guy for he was the one who usually started the camp fires and, due to his new technique, destroyed boulders.

"Oh shit." Arien mumbled, soon taking his rod and going into a defensive state. By this time, though, Starve had already stabbed him through the stomach, ripping her sword out of his stomach and letting the blood run out. Arien's only responce to this was "Ah fuck" as he swung his rod at Starve the same way he had with Sync. Only thing was that it had ended up being caught and bent in half. With this, Arien was surprised.

As Arien was fighting a little girl with a bent rod, Tear and Natalia, at this time, were starting healing Artes as Gray got up and took his pistols, shooting at the girl. The others just watched. Luke not caring, Guy terrified of Starvation, Anise knowing she would easily get killed, and Jade because he thought it was amusing.

After Tear and Natalia had healed Arien, Malady perked up after ariving, growling. _Healers..._ she thought. _God damn healers need to die!_ Quickly turning around and moving around, she started planting somethings into the ground, burying them. _Yes, yes...Let them expload..._ she thought with a smirk. Looking over to the two healers, Malady forced a worried look before she spoke. "Oh! You two!" she started, trying to get their attention. "Would you please help me?"

Natalia looked over, Tear as well but had quickly looked back to the battle. Natalia started to walk over, stepping over the first burried bomb. "What is it?" she asked, stopping inbetween two bombs, looking at Malady.

Malady growled silently to see that Natalia had not yet blown up. Though, she kept up the act. "My older sister, she's hurt real badly. A monster attacked us and she ended up hurt" she pretended, lowering her head, though hiding the mask on her face.

Natalia looked back at Tear, Tear nodded. Soon enough, Natalia stepped over one of the bombs, a smile came across Malady's face. Though, once the smoke cleared, she frowned, seeing that Natalia had gotten away from the explosion. Tear looked over after healing Arien again, soon starting to use Nightmare to make Malady fall asleep for the time being. Once able to do so, Tear turned again and started to do the same.

Once both Malady and Starvation were asleep, Slaughter walked over, shaking her head. "Well, this is sad..." she said, soon walking over to the other Sorrows, gathering them. Looking through the group, she sighed, unsatisfied that her target was not amongst the group. "Sorry for the trouble." she said before walking off, saying nothing else.

Arien's eye twitched, soon looking over at Tear. "And you could do that the whole time..." Arien muttered, now glaring. Looking at his rod, he shook his head. "If you could do that the whole time, why didn't you?" he asked, but his only reply was silence.

Gray thought for a moment before turning his head to look at the Colonel. "Hey, Jade...?" he called. Once Jade turned his head to look at him, Gray glared. "Why didn't you do anything? I can imagine the other three's, but not yours..." he asked in an annoyed tone.

Jade smiled in that fake way he always did, putting his hands in his 'What to do?' way. "Oh my, it seems I have been caught." he said simply. Putting his hands back into his pockets, he added with a slight smirk, closing his eyes. "I was finding the whole thing amusing."

Arien and Gray looked at Jade funny, wondering how he found someone trying to kill Arien amusing. Though, before they could say a thing, Luke turned and walked off, Mieu following. "C'mon, let's go. We need to get Akzeriuth. The sooner the better, Master Van is waiting for us..." As everyone else started to follow, Gray and Arien just watched for a moment, soon following behind slowly.

As they walked, Gray started to think, soon looking to Arien. "Hey, Arien?'' he called, trying to catch his attention. "Who was that girl?" he asked, remembering him asking something like did she find her sisters or something. "Do you know her?"

Arien nodded in a way, walking on still. "Yeah. She came into my camp one day and said she was lost and that she was looking for her sisters." Arien started, thinking. "When I said I would help her, being the softy I am, she came up and stabbed me through the chest. Though, she ran off once the battle was interfered. Don't remember who interfered, though..." Arien explained, now wondering who that person was exactly.

Noticing that his friend was trying hard to remember something, Gray smirked. "Don't worry about trying to remember what ever you are trying to remember, Air." Gray said, having just coming up with a nickname. "It'll come to you sooner or later." Looking back up to the group, he found that they were being left slightly behind. Walking quicker, he spoke. "Well, I would think we need to catch up with the others." As Arien and him continued on walking, they continued on discussing things like 'Who was that girl? What about the other two? But, most of all...what was their problems?'

--

"Well...this isn't quite the nicest place to be..."

"I agree...It stinks as well..."


	25. The Pass

"Well...this isn't quite the nicest place to be..."

"I agree...It stinks as well..."

Two females stood at the entrance to Akzerituh, one looking around, the other sniffing the air. Recently, the two had retreated from Keterburg after the other woke up from about a day's sleep. Yes, Likana and Kamary. Though, once they arrived, they didn't quite see what they expected, or in Kamary's case sense what they had expected. Though, the two froze after seeing how many sick people were around.

Looking for the closest person they could that was not half dead, Kana and Kama had asked if they could help by trying to heal the others. They were told that they could and that they might not be able to help everyone. Of course, they would try, not carring if they would not be able to or not.

During trying to help someone, though, Kana had started to wonder how they were getting sick. So, taking a gas mask from her bag, she asked Kamary if she could help the others while she went to investigate. Going to the mines, she soon found the source, in a way.

"Great Silversky..." she murmured silently, looking through the mine and seeing barely anything but Miasma. Walking into it, she looked around some more, avoiding monsters. Coming to a bit of a clearing, she found even more people. Surprised at how many there were, she shook her head. _I should come back later..._ she thought. As she did so, though, she took as many people as she could out of the mine and to Kamary, trying to help heal them.

--

Gray's eyes widened at the sight of yet another place to get by. "Great silversky!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "How much walking do we have to do!" Having been used to sailing and all, Gray was not really used to walking. He was more used to keeping balance on a rocking ship or trying to keep the ship from sinking during a great storm.

On the other hand, Arien seemed to be perfectly fine. Some would probably think 'He's fine with everything'. A carefree smile was planted across his face, his eyes closed in happiness. "Ahh, this place reminds me of home." Arien said, at ease due to the nice breeze coming by. _Who cares about walking? There's a nice, cool breeze and all, right?_

"Ontop of all this there is obviously some monsters..." Gray grumbled out, his hand now on his forehead as he shook his head slowly. "Also, what about Ion? He was bassically just saved and obviously all this would be a bit tough on Ion.." he added silently, barely even able to hear himself.

Everyone looked at Gray funny, though, having just realised that he had just said something about silversky. Jade, though, was the one to put their questions into words. "Gray, may I inquire what you mean by Silversky?" he asked, pushing his glasses up.

Gray paused, having froze in everything he was doing. Instead of Gray replying, Arien explained. "Where we come from, Silversky is what we worship (sp? Sorry x3). We believe that once a warrior, apprentice, child, or what ever dies they go up to silversky and become a star in the sky. Though..." he explained, soon trailing off, looking at his feet. "Not all people go to Silversky...there is something else we call Dark Cloud, which is like Hell."

As everyone listened, Luke payed no attention and just walked off right after. As the group followed, Gray stood there for a moment, soon shaking himself off and following as well, going quicker to catch up.

Now, after a rest, due to Ion needing it, and a load of monsters, the group had eventually come to the exit. Though, on the other hand, they were stopped by a gun shot from a female that Tear had known by Legretta. After a small conversation, a battle ended up, well, happening.

"Damn it, how many more battles are we going to have to go through?" Gray asked. By now, two of their healers were down and, of course, they had not stocked up on anything since the Zao Ruins. So, the only people in their party that was alive were Luke, Jade, Tear and Gray.

As Gray took out his pistols, Legretta had soon spoken. "You have the same weapons as me! Copy-cat!" she yelled. Everyone just stopped where they were, not fighting or anything for a moment. At this, Legretta cleared her throat and muttered "Pretend you didn't hear that.." At this, the group just nodded and started fighting.

Now, by the time the battle had finished, the only one standing ended up being Jade due to everyone dying right before the end of the battle and since no one had any life bottles it just ended up this way. After the battle, the group continued to talk, but Gray and Arien on the other hand was doing something different.

"I actually wonder how this works..."

"Yeah, same here, even though I have been researching even since I found this out..."

Mieu squirmed, trying to get out of Arien's grip as Arien was lifting his ear up and down, Gray watching the other do the same in sync. "Maybe it's because there is some sort of connection in his ears? I mean, really. If it weren't for the connection in his ears how would the stand up all the time?" Gray asked, having no commen sense or any logic at all.

Arien just looked at him funny, soon just shaking his head, thinking 'Well, that was a stupid conclusion...but I guess it works for now...'. Once hearing his name being called, Arien picked Mieu up, putting him back into his home in the items bag, Gray just standing and following Arien as he walked of, following the group normally and slightly casually.


	26. Akzeriuth's Fall

"Well...this is where we had to go?" Arien asked, looking around at all the people laying around. Letting Mieu poke his head out of the items bag, Arien thought for a moment, seeing that some weren't as sick as others. _Hm, I wonder if she is here. If so, Gray's gonna get beaten._ he thought, looking down over the side of the walkway.

Gray, as he came in, seemed extrodinarily happy. "Ooh! A Mining town! Awsome! What do they mine here? Gold? Diamonds? Silver? Any kind of jewels?" Gray went on through the list that there could be as though he were a little child going on about toys as the others talked. Though, his happiness was soon spoiled as someone came to greet the group.

"Did you all come from the Kimlascan side?" that someone asked before turning his head over to Gray. "And sorry, pal. We don't mine any of that stuff here. We mine ores." Before Gray could say anything or ask anything, the man turned his head to the rest of the group, having compleately ignored Luke for that moment.

"Yes. I'm Natalia, Princess of Kimlasca." she introduced. "We've come to offer aid at the behest of his Majesty, Emperor Peony." Natalia explained.

Gray just seemed to be blank now, as though he were an empty shell of a human. The though about just mining ores had hit him pretty hard for reasons unknown. Once Arien saw, he walked over to his friend and guided Gray away from the group and took out Mieu and handed him to Gray. After Mieu was handed to him, Gray started to do the same thing Arien always did. Lift Mieu's one ear and watch the other go up as well. Pull one ear down and watch the other ear go down as well. This he would do continueously as the group talked.

Having left Arien and Gray behind, Luke and the group went into one of the buildings close by thinking it was an item shop so they could stock up. Though, to their dismay, they only got a few items, including only one life bottle. Though, inside as well, they saw two females trying to help the sick. One seeming to be fourteen and the other seeming to be fifteen. Of course, seeing that they were trying to help them, everyone, besides Luke, had decided to leave them be to their work and not ask any questions what so ever, going down to the mine.

Once down at the mining tunnel, the group was stopped by a soldier who had introduced himself as Hyman. After saying that he was the one who informed Grand Maestro Mohs about the seventh fon stone, Ion had sent Tear to go see if the Seventh Fon Stone that Hyman had informed the Grand Maestro was fake or real. After Tear had left, the group had gone through into the tunnel.

Going through the tunnel, the group had gotten past monsters and all, fighting some but running away from most. Coming to a small clearing in the Mining Shaft, the group looked at the many bodies laying around, coughing. Though, they had found that the number of people were not as many as they had expected. As the group talked, Luke suddenly had another headache.

_Don't take another step!_

Of course, annoying this voice, Luke went on, looking for Van (or 'van'guard.) Coming to another tunnel, something sounded as though there was something wrong up above. So, Jade had left the party to go investigate, leaving Luke and Ion to look for the vanguard. After entering the tunnel, the two had infact found Van. Though, also when they got into the tunnel, Luke encountered another headache or what ever.

_Don't go any futher! Stop before it's too late! Listen to me!!_

"I'm not letting **you** order me around!" Luke said in a low way before walking onward towards his 'master'.

Meanwhile, back up above.

"Kamary, I'm going back down to fetch more. I remember there being at least four or five down there still." the fifteen year old looking one said as she took her gas mask and putting it over her nose and mouth, typing the ribbon like string behind her head. Walking out of the building, she went down, thinking. _Those people that came in earlier...are they here to help as well?_

Going down the final elevator, she watched as a crimson haired male and a few gryfffs ran towards the mining shaft. In turn, Kana instead jumped off of the elevator, landing on hands and feet, before running on all fours as though she were some sort of animal, her trench coat blowing back. Passing the crimson haired male, a female, and another male, Kana continued on down. Coming to the clearing, Kana started with the first person she saw that was not being tended to already. As the female came in, the others left, leaving Kana to bring them up to Kamary.

Going back up with the ill, Kana wondered what the hell was going on. Coming to just a few feet away from the building that her and Kamary were tending to the sick, she heard cracking, and soon she felt the ground falling underneath her. _Ah fuck..._ she thought, as the whole place fell.

As the place continued to fall, Kamary came through the door, looking around for her friend in a slight panic. Though, once there was nothing beneath her except for what seemed to be only something that seemed like Lava, Kamary put her hands infront of her, chanting something out before freezing a little part underneath her. Landing on it, she looked around, thinking 'Where is Kana?'

Hearing a sploosh only a little way away, she saw a small body floating before sinking once again. Knowing that this body was Kana, Kamary looked down. "Oh, why do they all land so far away?" she asked herself before looking around. Seeing a mass of mana some way away, Kamary froze a

path in that direction before walking, now knowing that there was no way for her friend to survive.

Meanwhile, on the Tartarus.

After most of the group had left Luke, Gray still playing with Mieu's ears and somehow unaffected by all of this, Arien shook his head. "Don't worry Luke. I know it's not your fault. You didn't know." he said, smile that carefree smile of his. "You didn't know you were lied to, right? Though, don't use that as an excuse for everything. You still need to learn from what you did." Arien said as he walked towards Gray so he could guide him to the rest of the group. Though, once Gray was on his feet, he turned around.

Seeing a small figure walking on a path of ice, Gray dropped Mieu before yelling, knowing exactly who that person was. As the group rushed out, Arien laughed, saying 'Poor Gray, seems like there is no way avoiding it now'. Jade, after seeing what was wrong, only turned to Guy and said 'My, my. Guy, it seems like you've rubbed off on Gray.' Tear, on the other hand, was wondering how someone had froze the Qliphoth (sp?), knowing that it was not humanly possible. Little did she know that around this female the laws of nature and physics always bended.

As the Tatarus floated by her, Kamary smiled, waving to all the people on the ship before continueing the walk on, smirking evily. _He's on it, and he's going in the same direction I am. Even though Kana can not help me, I will make the punishment twice as bad so I can put in Kana-Kana's share as well..._ Kamary thought evily yet sadly.

By now, Gray had gone back to being that empty shell of a human. Arien had picked up Mieu, who was trying to run, and handed him back to Gray, letting him do what he was doing before. Mieu, on the other hand, squirmed as his ears were being messed with. Though, sooner or later, he had given up. As the group decided to follow the path of ice, seeing that it was going the same direction they were, everything now seemed peaceful for the time being.


	27. Yet another inbetween thing

Skits

_**Why's the fly gone?**_

Arien: Gray?

Gray: ...

Arien: Havn't you noticed something?

Gray: ...

Arien: The fly's not bothering you anymore.

Gray: ...

Arien: -sigh- Why is the fly gone anyway?

Gray: ...

Arien: No use in talking to you...

Gray: ...

_**What's wrong with Gray?**_

Anise: Hey, Arien?

Arien: Yes?

Tear: We've been wondering...

Natalia: What's wrong with Gray? He's acting...strange.

Arien: I don't know, but I'm guessing the first time was because he was told there was nothing valuable at Akzeriuth and the second time because he saw someone he was hoping not to see.

Anise: I see then...


	28. Revival and a new Party Member

Somewhere off where Akzeriuth had fallen, a body climbed out of the miasma in the Qliphoth (sp?), climbing onto one of the rocks, coughing in the process. A black and a blue eye reopened, looking around. Hands went up to a now deformed face, soon going up to the wolf ears ontop of this person's head. One melted, the other pefectly fine. Looking at one half of this one's body, this person saw the flesh melted and the metal fillings melting away as well.

"God damn it...This is the hell I get for trying to help people?" This person asked. Feeling her hair, she noticed it was back to being only at her shoulders. "Damn it!" she exclaimed, hitting her fist against the rock. "It took me years to get my hair to grow long again!" Sitting on the rock, this person looked ahead, seeing the patch of ice. Eyes widened, knowing who had done it. Jumping, wings sprouted as the young looking female flew towards the patch of ice before starting to walk.

_Once again...I seem dead, but I return..._ this female thought as she walked. _But, indeed, Bloody Dreams has returned!_ As wings retracted back into her back, the female pulled a torn and fairly destroyed trench cloat over her, taking a blindfold from it's pocket and tying it around her eyes. _I, Likana Fighter, am back._

Meanwhile, back at Yulia City.

The group had gone forwards, Tear and Luke staying behind. As Arien went around to exploar, the group waited for the other, Gray still only an empty shell. After a while, a yell of fright emitted from some part of Yulia City, of course it could only be one person.

The group came down two set of stairs to see the female, Kamary, poking a curled up Arien, who was lying on the floor. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Tell me where he is, Mouse Boy!" the female said, not knowing she was being watched. "Tell me where the hell Gray is! Because of him one of my kitties were killed and my hair was cut shorter!" she yelled out, soon going into a corner and mourning over the loss of Riverkit. _Why, why couldn't it be meee?_

Arien was still curled up, to afraid to do anything. Gray, sooner or later, came down, still looking down at Mieu and not knowing what the hell he was doing. Though, seeing the golden brown hair, he dropped Mieu again and hid behind Guy. "Jeezus! She's here!" he exclaimed silently. This, infact, did catch Kamary's attention.

"YOU!" she yelled, jumping at him, pushing Guy aside. Once having Gray in a strangle hold, she started to bring him up and push him into the metal ground, each time denting the floor. "You made me babysit your little brother! Your little brother killed Riverkit! Your little brother cut my hair! Your little brother killed Kana's pet! Your little brother tried to burn down the lone tree!" Kamary went on with the list that Gray's little brother had done.

Arien just lifted his head, looking up at Kamary and Gray, staying huddled up. He was not about to get into the middle of this. "Hey, hey! Wait! I told Likana to! Not you! Let me go!" he said each time he was pounded against the ground. "And I am sorry that Hunt did all that! Seriously! Don't kill me! Please!" he pleaded before Kamary socked him in the face, hard.

Dazed, Gray soon fell unconcious. While he still was unconcious, Kamary picked him up, walking past the group as he walked towards the entrance of Yulia City. Coming by Luke and Tear, Tear watched for a moment before speaking. "Excuse me, what are you doing with Gray?" she asked.

"Throwing him into the Qliphoth." Kamary replied casually and in that cheerful voice of her's. "Besides, it's because of him my precious kitten is dead." Kamary's sweet voice, at that time, had quickly changed into a snarl. Before she could do anything else, though, Tear walked infront.

"I am sorry, but I can not allow you to do that. Gray is a member in our party and a great gunner." she said, taking her knives. "So, I ask you to put him down."

Kamary just stood there, looking at Tear. She was reminded of when she was in the army, having been been exactly like her in many ways. Nodding, Kamary had agreed to put Gray down. Though, instead of putting him down gently she had dropped him onto the ground, soon looking at her. "Ah, I have a question to ask, sorry." she said, looking at Tear. "Perhaps two. One, what is your name and Two, have you seen a short, black haired girl? She always wears a blindfold and..." Kamary asked, though now thinking it was impossible for to live.

Tear only shook her head. "No, I havn't seen a girl with that description, sorry. Last time I saw her was in Akzerituh in the same building with you when you two were tending to the ill." Tear replied. Bowing in a way, Tear introduced herself. "My name is Tear Grants. And yours?"

"Kamary Hunted" she said right after, now looking down at the ground. _She isn't alive..._ she thought. "Well, could I travle with you? I mean...you have Gray and Arien on your side, right? I know them both from where I come from, so.."

Luke looked at Tear before she decided instead. "Yes, sure. You may." Tear said, soon walking to join the group before Luke had just collapsed.

_**Authors Notes: Bleh, the ending is a bit stupid and all but that's because I had to rush it and all x.x**_


	29. A New Appearance

_**Likana: Take note that in the last chapter I mentioned 'Riverkit'. Well, the idea for the name came from a series by Erin Hunter: The Warrior Cat series. Recomendable but mostly to those who loves animals and violence amoungst cats and all that. Also, if I have any information in this chapter incorrect, please notify me. I havn't really played the game in some time and even if I go to play the game now it would not be of any help since I am past this point and all. Once I actually get to the point in my fanficition that I am in my game then I will continue on playing the game to help me out. Man, I really need to Character-nap somebody for this job... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

--

"Your not going with them?

"No, I'm not..."

Recently, the group had decided to go up to the surface, the Outer Lands, using the Tartarus to ride up a sephroth with Asch in command. As the group was talking about it, though, Arien had decided to stay behind. The reason for this was because Gray was still unconcious and he didn't want his friend to think that he was abandond and left behind with 'Spoiled'. Beside, if Arien had gone along with the others and was caught he would be given hell for leaving Gray behind with Spoiled. That and because Mieu wasn't leaving either and if Arien left his only entertainment would be left behind as well. So, with these thoughts in his mind, Arien had decided to stay in Yulia City with Gray, Tear, and Spoiled.

"So, what are you going to do?" Tear asked, looking down at Luke, who was sleeping on her bed, and then to Gray, who had taken up the floor.

Arien shrugged, thinking of that now. "Well, my usual entertainment is Mieu and all. Other than that I could probably talk to people and socialize with people. When Gray wakes up from being unconcious I will most likely torture him in some way for my entertainment." he replied, looking down at Mieu, who was now trying to hide. Crouching down to the table's level, eyes just poking over the top, Arien smirked. "Mieu, just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't see you." he chuckled out, poking the small creature's ear.

Tear just nodded, thinking that Arien was a tad bit cruel for messing with Mieu. _Then again..._ she thought, looking at Mieu as Arien scooped him up and started messing with his ears again. _He did discover what I was wondering about since I saw Mieu myself..._ she thought, soon turning her head to look at the salenias in the garden. "Well, if you will excuse me then..." she said, walking out the door to the small garden.

After Tear left, Arien thought, soon sitting on the chair, putting Mieu back down onto the table. As he did so, Asch came up to the room, looking over to Luke, to Gray, then to Arien. "So, you've decided not to come with us?" he asked, not moving from his position at the top of the stairs, waiting for Arien's answer.

"No, I'm not. If I leave, I would be leaving my friend behind. If I leave him behind he will think I abandond him and left him with Luke on purpose." Arien explained, soon smirking. "Also, if I leave, I would be leaving my entertainment until Gray wakes." Arien added.

Asch just looked at him funny, soon saying "I think you might have a bit of an obssesion..." before turning to Mieu and asking the same question.

"No, I'm staying as well." Mieu started, turning to look at Luke. "I'm not going to leave Master. Master is one of my only friends."

Arien started to get curious on who Mieu's other friends were, but he would not ask...yet. At these answers, Asch just nodded his head, soon walking down the stairs. After he left, Arien looked over to Mieu, now asking. "Hey, Mieu." he started to get the smll creature's attention. "Not to be nosy or anything...but who are your other friends?" he asked, now in a crouching position on the chair.

Mieu just turned to look over to Arien. "Well, even though you use me for entertainment." Mieu started. As Mieu had mention Arien, Arien place a small smile on his face. "You are the only one who really takes care of me and all. Master doesn't listen to me when I say I am hungry but you do and you also sometimes let me out of the items bag when I ask when you are holding onto it. No one else does. You treat me nicely so...I would count you as one of my friends." the small creature added. Looking through the window to Tear, Mieu added. "And Tear is one of my friends too."

Arien nodded, happy to know that he counts as one of Mieu's friends even though he annoys him so much. Before long, a yawn emitted from Arien as he streatched, soon uttering out "Mieu, your in charge for now" before he fell asleep in the chair, sitting in his normal crouch. As he did so, though, his seemed to change colour to Black

--

_"Hey, Idiot."_ said a voice in his head as he was only half asleep.

_What the hell...? _he asked himself, reopening his eyes. As he did so, though, everything seemed different. Everything was black, he couldn't really see anything, yet he knew where he was exactly. "Alright, who's messing with my vision?" he said aloud but there was no answer.

"_Idiot, you can see alright but not what's really around you."_

"Eh? What the hell are you saying? Wait, who the hell are you anyway?"

"_Raien, and I'm taking over now._"

_Well, this should be interesting..._ Arien though, now knowing that he was just floating. Going into the crouch he usually sat in, he crossed his arms over onto his knees, thinking. _Lets see, or hear, how this 'Raien' lives through everything I do._ he added to his thoughts, mostly meaning Gray and all. _Until then..let's just float here..._ he thought. As he floated, he felt something hard bash against his head. _A wall? _he wondered. Shrugging it off, he pushed off what ever he hit, floating around again.

--

"Arien?"

_What the fuck?_

"Gray's woken up, and what have you done to your hair?"

Raien opened his sea blue eyes, looking around. Seeing one of the red heads sitting up and chowing down on what appeared to be a meat-kabob to Raien. _Holy shit...what the hell is this place? Bad time to have switched..._ Raien thought. "I don't know..." he replied, looking at the female who had spoken. Looking back towards the male. "I'm guessing someone had come up and dyed it while I was asleep..." Raien said, trying to make up some excuse.

_This is gonna be harder then I thought..._

_**Mhmm, because you know nothing of me...**_

_ I see...I will find out sooner or later._

_** Have fun with that...**_

_ I will...I will..._

"I'm going to walk around..." Gray said, walking down the stairs by now, holding the kabob-stick in his hand. "See ya." he said, putting his one hand up and waving in a quick gesture of his hand as he disapeared down the stairs. Tear, on the other hand, just left without saying a word, returning to the garden.

"Arien?" Mieu had tried to catch his attention. "I'm hungry." Mieu said once he had fully climbed onto Raien's lap.

Raien just smirked, nodding. "Same here, shall we check whats in this bag?" Raien asked, picking up the food bag. Opening it, Raien looked through it. _Apples, Raw Meat, Vegitables, Peaches...Peaches!_ Raien took out a peach, soon biting into it. Keeping it in his mouth, he showed Mieu what was in the bag, letting him pick. As Mieu crawled out, holding an apple in his jaws, Raien put the bag back down.

"So, now what?" Raien asked the small creature, looking down at him. Though, curiousity came over Raien, like curiousity coming over a little kid. Taking one of the creature's ears, Raien lifted it, watching the other ear do the other in reaction. If he wasn't trying to be someone else, the look of amusement or surprise would wash over Raien. Instead, he just thought _Holy! This is amusing._ Continuing this, Raien ignored the creature, who was now squirming.

_This is boring...Nothing to do..._

_**Is it now? Boring enough for me to be able to return?**_

_ Yes, it is...And yes, you can return to your own body now..._

_** Well, finally...floating around was getting fairly painful...**_

Hair returned to it's normal colour, Peach dropped out of Arien's mouth and into his hand. Arien reopened his eyes, happy to be able to actually see. Looking down, he smirked. _So, Raien was curious as well, hm?_ Arien thought, having noticed his hand was once again on Mieu's ear. Lifting it, he watch as his entertainment squirmed, the apple in his hands still.

Though, something struck him.

Arien looked up to find an empty floor, the bed still being used by Luke. _Where's Gray?_ he wondered, but then guess he had awoken when Raien had taken over or when he was asleep or something. Not bothering to ask about it, Arien just continued to mess with Mieu's ears, eating away at the peach in his hand.

--

_**Crash, Bam, Break.**_

_**Kana: Muahahaa!! -coming in with a sack slung over shoulders. Sack gets cut open- Doh!**_

_**Kamary: I'M FREEE!**_

_**Kana: Kaaamaa, please speak.**_

_**Kamary: ...**_

_**Kana: Pwease?**_

_**Kamary: No...**_

_**Kana: I'll give you yaarrn.**_

_**Kamary: YARN!!**_

_**Kana: Speak.**_

_**Kamary: The character Raien is also made up by the person who made up Arien and Raien was crated to be Arien's darkside which comes up after coming up the first time for a short period of time every three days NOW GIVE ME THE YARN!**_

_**Kana: -throws down Yarn-**_

_**Kamary: -chases yarn like a cat-**_


	30. The Return and Death of Flyie

_**Kana: -Walks in all brusied and broken- Alright...umm...how do I say this? Right! My old speaker had run off, most likely explaining the bruises. Now, Enjoy. I might have a new speaker later **_

Gray walked around Yulia city, looking at everyone as he passed by. _Where is everyone? Wait, don't tell me they left me with spoiled! Nooooooo! _Gray thought. stopping all of a sudden as he came to the entrace to Yulia city. Walking over to the edge, he looked down at the Qliphoth before back up at the 'sky'. Turnign back again he walked back to where ever he was before, having finished exploring.

"I bet that Flyie got killed when Akzeriuth fell..." Gray thought sadly, looking down at the ground as he walked, but also walking into a wall. Instead of going to the house where he had been earlier, he had decided to go where he and the group had found Kamary. Looking at the dent, he wondered why it has not been fixed. But, then again, who would be able to fix that? Steping over it, he leaned over the railings. That is when a familiar sound came to him.

_Bzz...bzzzz bzzz...Bzzzzzzzz..._

_Wait! No! It's not possible! _Gray thought, turning to see a fly buzzing around with a tag with the letter 'G' around it's neck. Flying in one place, it looked to guy as if the fly was waving to him. A slight smile came to Gray's face as he walked over to the fly. "So, you've found me, huh Flyie?" Gray asked, putting his gloved hand out for the fly to land in it. And to think that Gray tried to kill the exact same fly with the exact same hand.

Looking around, he thought for a moment. "Wait, the others don't know that I don't try and kill you...Oh well, let's head back, shall we? Let's see if Spoiled has woken up yet." Gray finaly said, looking at his fly named Flyie. As he had spoken, the fly only nodded, which Gray thought was pretty wierd. Shrugging his shoulders he just decided not to fly's ability since, for one, it did not die in the Qlipoth and, two, it had somehow found Gray.

As Gray came up the stairs that led down to the lower part of Yulia City, Gray noticed a short figure, not dressed in the Yulian clothing, walking around talking to the random people around in the city. Gray felt a strage familiarzation (sp?) from this figure but...he could not quite put his finger on it. Though, appearently, the fly coudl tell that this person was a friend, or former friend, of Gray, seeing that it had gone right up the the short figure.

"Hi, umm...may I ask who you are?" Gray asked, now a bit curious in who this girl was. Watching the fly, the most dreaded thing came to his eyes. Well, to him it was the most dreaded thing.

Flyie was crushed. Slapped down by a hand. Killed.

"Damn fly..." growled out the figure, wiping the fly guts and remains on it's cloat. "It was such a damn nuisence..." Turning to face Gray, the figure spoke. "And don't you remember your own former captain, you damn idiot? Even I thought you were that stupid..." Taking her hood off, the deformed face of Likana was reaveled, along with the half burned off ear.

_**Kana: -Comes in, dragging another sack. Empties it- MUAHAHAHAAAA!**_

_**Ryuke: What the hell! How the hell can you see me?  
Kana: -Waves Death Note in air-**_

_**Ryuke: Oh, right...  
Kana: Ry-uke. Would you speak? I'll give you an aa-pple.  
Ryuke: ...  
Kana: -taunts with an apple-**_

_**Ryuke: Fine...Death Note may not have ANYTHING to do with this fanfiction...yet I am here. Also, Kana does not own Death Note OR Tales of (Reminder).**_

_**Kana: -throws apple up-**_

_**Ryuke: Yay! -Devours the apple-**_

_**Kana: Eww...well...alright then...**_


	31. Questions and Answers

_**Kana: -Comes back, again, empty handed- Once again, I do not have a speaker...I SHALL GET ONE FOR SURE THIS TIME! MUUAAHAHAA! Anyway, there is a few things that I was wondering while I was walking around blowing out those twisty baloons and then letting them fly. What would happen if this character did this or if this happened to this character? Well, these are what I cam up with, thus creating this chapter. What Happens If. Though, there isn't just those questions but also fun questions and answers x3 Well, Enjoy.**_

--

_Q._ What would happen is Gray got hyper?

Arien sat in the room, drinking the coffee he had just made. Though, he felt a slight disturbance in the area around him. Still having the coffee mug to his lips, Arien looked around with the deep sea hues he had, listen carefully. Though, those deep sea blue eyes widened at what he heard. Looking to the door on the other side of the room, Arien cautiously walked forwards, soon putting his hand on the door nob and peering through.

"There's a storm, there's some rain! It's a freaking hurricane! Blowing things around! Tearing up the ground!"

Arien's mouth dropped. Who ever knew that Arien could make it seem that his jaws were about to become unhinged? Looking around the room, he then saw it. The most dreaded thing he could see.

There, in the middle of the room, layed a pile of wrappers, candy wrappers of all kind. Chocolate wrapers, lolipop wrapers, candy wrapers. Looking on the desk, he saw the fifty pop cans that were once in the cooler he had carried in his bag, which could actually carry mostly anything and not be full, he had brough...but empyt.

"No...he couldn't have...It's not possible..." Arien thought, soon bringing his pack infront of him and peering inside. He knew it. As eyes widened, he looked up to Gray. _He stole my candy..._

"Why right here? Why right now? It's all coming from the clouds! Lightning strikes the ground, today!"

Arien walked through the door, cautiously walking to the treasure chest near by and sitting ontop of it. _Let's see how long this lasts..._ he thought, watching his friend dance and laugh, drinking can after can of pop. In the middle of it all, Luke walked in, and this is what Arien though of what Luke would say and, of course, got the whole thing right.

"Gray!" called Luke, looking at the male he had been travling with for sometime. "What the hell are you doing! You seem like a happy old man!"

Gray only looked over, a wicked grin across his face. "LUUKE!" he said before jumping into the air. As Gray came down upon Luke in a way of a friendly hug, he spoke. "How is my good friend doing huh? Oh I still have some candy sugar pop and all that other stuff here would you like some?" Gray asked in his hyperness before jumping off and standing on the desk before jumping off and sitting on the desk instead, his head having to be bowed down if he wanted to stand.

"Uhh...Gray?"

"C'mon now! Look around! There's so much to eat, you see?" Gray laughed out as he munched down on poky, at least three sticks at a time.

During this whole time, Arien had decided to just sit and watch as Luke got dragged around to what ever by Gray, pretending as though he was not there at all. A wide smirk was across the carefree face he always had. Arien seemed to be amused in all this.

_Q._ What would happen if Arien had a video game obssesion?

Arien walked through Yulia city, the DS in his hands. A bag was slung over his shoulders, weighing one arm down as he played. The bag itself did not seem strange, but what was inside might have been to some. Inside the bag was a laptop.

"Hey Ar...i...en...?" Gray said as he came around, Mieu on his shoulders. "Umm, Arien? What the hell are you doing?" The crimson haired boy asked, poking his friend's shoulder in curiousity.

Hand quickly went in a way to silence the crimson haired boy. "Not now! I am just about to destroy these idiots!" Arien said. Once he felt his bag being moved, he quickly shot his head back to see what was up. What he was was Gray peering inside. "Hey! Don't touch that!" he growled out, quickly turning. "My laptop! Get your own!" he growled out before running off back to the home.

Gray just watched, eyes wide, to shocked to say anything. Blinking a couple of times, he shook his head. Finally, after gaining himself from shock and straightning up he patted Mieu's head, nodding. "Yup..." he started, sighing. "He's lost it. My friend has lost it compleately..." Looking up at the sky, he started to walk, thinking. "Well, I pray to Silversky that this does not last longer then it needs to..." Walking back, Gray also hopped that this was all only a bad dream.

_Q._ What is Arien's favorite food?

_Scuffle, scuffle..Scuffle, scuffle..._

Something shattered in the kitchen of Tear's home, silent cursing could be heard. As the fridge opened up, a male figure, dirty blonde hair, threw one hand up into the air in acomplishment and victory before it went down to help find what this male was looking for.

"Where is it...Pickles...Meat...Left overs..." the male said silently, listing all that was in there. As his eyes set upon the cheese, the music played (The Holy sounding music when something good has happened). Bringing the cheese out, the male's eyes sparkle. Turning, Arien's face could be seen. Putting the cheese in the air, Arien seemed worship what was in his hands before he said something compleately...well...strange.

"I have found it, all that it is holy...The cheeeese!" he said, bringing the cheese into a hug. As the lights turned on, Gray stood at the door way to the room he slept in, glaring at his friend in a sleepy way, the sleeping cap he wore, which, infact, had bunny ears, covering his hair, except for the long bangs that covered those sleepy eyes.

"Could you keep it down?" Gray said in a grumble. Turning, he turned the light off, returning to his room. "Seriously...Mouse boy..." he mumbled once inside his room.

Arien blinked, soon growling at the door in a threatning way. Looking back down at the cheese, Arien sniffed. Though, sadly, no scent came into his nose. "Damn it..." he mumbled, cursing because he knew he had no sense of smell. Shrugging, he just took the cheese, bitting into it as his face brightened up. Eating the rest whole, he smiled.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stair, Arien jumped up, soon clinging onto the ceiling, watching as the lights turned back on. Watching as Tear went towards her fridge, Arien's eyes widened. He thought one thing "She's gonna find out that I ate her cheese!"

"Oh...I need to get more cheese..." she thought before she shrugged. Walking back to the stairs, her pj pant legs dragging on the ground, she stepped over the red head with a soft smile before turning off the lights and going back upstairs.

"What the hell...?" Arien asked before shrugging her shoulders. Jumping back down, landing softly, he went back to curling up by the door, laying like a little pup, the blanket over him. Looking around, eyes went to the dog eared sleeping cap. Taking it, he put it over his head, a smile coming to his face has he soon fell back asleep.

_**Kana: -Comes back in, AGAIN, with a sack dragging behind. Empties it- Muaha! Speak...OR THE PLUSHIE GETS IT!  
Tear: ...I hate you...What did that..cute...adorable...plushie ever do to you..?  
Kana: ...Good point...Just please speak?  
Tear: Fine...  
Kana: Yaaay!  
Tear: The lyrics that Gray had sung in the first question was made up by someone else. The tune it is too is the the Windmill Song from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. Also, if you have any other questions you would like answered by the author, please put them in a review and she will answer them...  
Kana: Thank you!**_


	32. Debating and Swearing

"Snowflake!"

The Ancypolyp roared as a tiny snowflake landed onto one of it's claws, feeling mocked. As the monster thrashed and threw it's arms around, Kamary giggled, not feeling any pity for the idiotic thing. Though, the comotion had caught a certain princess' atention.

"Frontlines, stay focused!" Natalia called, firing another arrow at the Ancypolyp as it continued to thrash.

"Mehmenmehmen! Just stuff a sock in it, then maybe I will!" Kamary called back, making a mocking motion with her hand. Though, she soon started to attack once she was hit herself. Going back to the back, soon starting an incantation for a spell.

"What are you doing idiot!" Asch called back, now technically being the only one fighting in the frontlines at the moment. Everyone else was in the back using spells to attack or heal in Natalia's case. Speaking of Natalia, she was actrually not doing anything due to shock of how Kamary had spoken to her.

"What else, retard? Starting a spell!" Kamary, obviously, was not in a good mood. She was still thinking of her friend, who had 'died' as Akzeriuth fell into the Qliphoth. At least, that is what she believed at time. Most of the time she tried to think about her friend still being alive. Jade had countlessly said that it was 'Inhumanly' possible for someone to survive after falling into the qliphoth. Little did anyone here except Kamary know that Likana was not human. No one really knew what she was compleately. Not even she knew herself.

"This one is for you..." she silently said, soon throwing her arms up. "Obliterate! Now!" she screamed out as icicles came up from underneath the ground, coming up to the roof, going through the monster. If the Ancypolyp had any emotions and could speak, the only thing, right now, it would say would most likely be "Ah shit, I'm fucked aren't I? Well, oh well. I'll be one of the damned." Though, sadly, it would not be able to say all that. It most likely would not even be able to get to say "I'm fucked aren't I?" before it got engulfed by darkness and soon vaporized. At this, everyone else was shocked.

"Idiots! There are still those stupid Polyps!" Asch called, fighting of one of the four of them. Kamary only smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"See if I care." she started, not having broken a sweat when she had used Obliterate. "They'll be dead soon amyway." she added as she then started another incantation. In a quick gesture of her hand, a tornado of ice chips flung around violently around the four polyps. Another spell that Kamary had used without breaking a sweat.

As the four was engulfed by darkness and soon vaporizing, Kamary turned her back, taking her shunshin and waving it as if it was a normal fan instead of a bladed one. "Too easy..." she taunted to the dead, soon shrugging and putting the fan away as everyone, except Jade and Asch (him being waaay to stubborn), having their mouth gaped.

Walking back to the Tarturus, the group started to talk with each other. On the other hand...Kamary had decided to just walked back to the ship. Though, steping onto the small wooden bridge, her foot went right throught the wooden board, her foot getting stuck. "Ow! My foot!" she screached out as she continued to try and pull her leg out. Before long, she was able to get her foot out, though bloodied and bruised.

At that moment, Ion came out to see that the board he was recently running back and forth on (Flashback: Ion running back and forth, to and fro, on the bridge yelling out "Weee! I've never done this before!") broken and Kamary's leg bloodied and bruised. So, he decided to stay silent about what he had done. Very, very silent.

On the other hand, Kamary could easily tell. Thing was she would not say anything about it. There was a reason to this, but this reason will not yet be told for many, many reasons. (Only a few, but hey, what can I say?). Instead of speaking, she just decided to to go back onto the Tarturus before healing herself, staying silent still. She was still, infact, thinking about Kana, debating on the issue of her falling into the Qliphoth.

"Well...she's got a good imunity to poison, doesn't she?" she asked herself, sitting in one of the cabin beds. "I mean...She's probably eaten poisoned meat and ramen like fifty times!" she laughed out, though now thinking of something more negitive. "But...she can't swim...What goddess of water can't swim?!" she yelled out, though being the only one in the room. "Wait, didn't I teach her back home?" she asked herself, her hands at her chin. "Then again, who can swim through sludge?"

Kamary sighed, smashing her hand against the Tarturus. "Silversky, damn it all!" she yelled out, soon trying to think of something positive. "Hey...Hold on...Her element is water and she is also a poison bender...Maybe she could be able to do something..." Shaking her head, she sighed. "Then again, there's probably not much she could do...Even Jade said it was inhumanly possible..."

A wide smirk came across Kamary's face as she had said that, thinking of what she just said. "Inhumanly maybe...But Kana Kana is not human...Not one bit...Not even a 0.00152 of a human! If she was any part human I would be able to tell! Hah!" she finally said, standing. "So she is still alive! She has to be...right?" Though she said this, she still had some doubts. Many thought that Likana was strong, but that was all just in the past, now. Likana was not as strong anymore.

Outside the door, someone was listening. Someone who would be very interested and surprised. This someone was, yes, Jade. He had been listening the whole time, long before Kamary had mentioned a certain something. That Likana was, infact, a goddess. That is, a goddess in their world. The goddess of Water.

_Interesting..._ he thought as he walked, a wide smirk across his face. _Then there is a chance that this Likana might still be alive. If we bump into her, I will have to ask some questions..._ he added in his thoughts, walking down to the controll room. _Until then I will keep my silence about this incident._

Meanwhile, back in Yulia City...

Arien sat at the table, drinking coffee, reading a newspaper. Likana, on the other hand, was at the same table, crouching in her spot, a lolipop in her mouth. Then, something came to her. She looked at everything. The newspaper, the dishes, the candy...She thought simply 'How the fuck did all this get here?' Though, she thought o something else. 'Then again, how the fuck did I live through...well...what ever the fuck that purple sludge stuff is...'

Gray, on the other...other hand...was moping in the corner due to his precious 'Flyie' being murdered by a certain 'murderer' (Flashback: "Nooo! Flyie! You murderer! You killed him!" "So, who gives shit about a fucking fly? Fucking idiot..."). Just then, Luke, and Tear, came down to the ground. That is the only time Gray rose his head in at least a day.

Arien looked over his paper, soon looking back to it as Gray put his head back down, moping again. As Luke saw Likana's half-ish melted and deformed face, he spoke. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, soon adding "What the hell happened to you?"

Kana only glared, soon baring her fangs. "Shut it, brat! At least I don't have fucking short hair and then fucking long bangs! Asshole..." Kana said in an annoyed tone.

Luke looked at his bangs, thinking 'Fuck! I forgot to cut them...' Though, something else came to his head. 'Asshole Garbage. Garbage Drek...' Luke's eyes widened before he looked back at Likana. "Oh my Score..." he mumbled out, soon adding in his head 'It's Asch...' "Hey, Person? Are you my original?" Luke asked in a stupid tone.

Likana turned and looked at Luke funny, soon pointing to her breasts. "Does it look like I am your original, idiot?!" she exlcaimed, soon turning. "My only replicas are: Keeper, 1375, Anna, Anakil, Asuka, and Unknown!" she went back top eating her candy.

Luke's eyes widened as Likana named the six replicas. "Uhh, then are you alright? I mean, it is hard to have the replica data taken from you..." Luke said as he remembered what had been said while he was listening in on Asch when the channel was up.

Kana thought for a moment. Perhaps that was why she went insane oh so long ago? "Ah, dunno. It was most likely when I was about five or six. I don't really remember much from back then due to my head being knocked, so many battles, and all that other shit. Y'know?" Kana explained, shrugging her shoulders.

Everyone was silent, everyone was staring. Finaly, someone broke the silence.

"Maybe it would be best to cut down on the swearing. You seem to be a bit to young to be swearing like that anyway..." Tear said, pointing out that Likana was fairly short and looking only fifteen or younger.

Kana snarled, looking up at Tear. Soon enough, she yelled. "Fucking bitch!" she said, jumping off of her chair and soon infront of Tear. "Bitch, do you not know anything! God damn it all! Seriously! I'm fucking twenty-seven bitch! Now, if you can get that information through that fat ass head of yours you won't be as much of a fucking bitch! Bitch!" Turning her back, she walked back to her chair, she mumbled more. "Jesus fucking christ, seriously...Are all bitches the same? 'Oh, you seem like a fucking youngster' God damn it all!" (Try counting how many times she swore)

Tear's eyes had widened, along with Luke. Gray and Arien just went on with what they were doing, seeming as though all of this was normal. Funny thing, though...It was. Likana can never really go five minutes in speach without swearing. Why? The reason is because of where she grew up, an army. Meaning one thing. Almost every day was there swearing, almost every minute. It just ended up sticking with Likana, who used swearing for every day life.


	33. Friendly Reunion

A shock went through Kamary, something come to her senses as Asch swore.

"My Kana-Kana senses are tingling..." she uttered out, staring forwards into nothingness as she did so. Everyone just stared as she startred to laugh in an insane way, yelling out "Yes! Yes! I knew it! She is alive!"

"I thought we told you it was not humanly possible, idiot!"

"Shut it, retard!" Kamary snapped back, taking her weapons out. "She is alive! I know it! There's no doubt about it! If you go against it, I will freeze you all!" Kamary laughed out. At this, someone actually spoke.

"My my, it seems that someone had a bit too much sugar today. Who let her have the sugar?" Jade remarked, shrugging his shoulders in the 'What to do?' way before returning his hands to his pockets and looking at the other. Little did he know that Kamary could not get hyper off of sugar but instead hyper off of something else. This she learned in the land of Symphonia.

Though, before anyone could speak, she was already jumping off of the ship. As she did so, she spoke. "Good-bye, Retards!" Kamary said, waving. As Anise was about to say something about Ion not being a retard, Kamary flew up, as though it was Deja Vu. "And Ion, who is the only one who is not a retard." she said as she fell off of the ship. In this case, she was not literately flying. They might have had to freak out if she was.

"Hey! I was about to say that!" Anise pouted, waving her arms in the air. Looking away, she added "Though, I would have added myself as not a retard..." At this, Anise frowned. She did not like being called a retard. "Boo!" she pouted, waving her arms in the air again. "Ooh that little S-"

"Now now, Anise. We can refere to Noir that way." Jade said with a wide grin across his face. Though, he did not know that Anise was about to say 'Snob' instead of 'Slut'. Like, really. Who would call Kamary a slut? Not very many. If she were to be called anything, she would most likely be called "Violent Demonic Banshee." Hey, it's true.

Anywho.

As Kamary jumped off of the Tartarus, everyone else just stared after hearing Anise's remarks, as if thinking 'Wow, what an idiot, jumping off of a boat like that.' Though, there was a reason she jumped off. Kamary was heading somewhere important. Well, to her at least. She was heading to where he friend was, or was going to be. At the spring. As she did so, though, she ended up meeting Guy. After a quick talk, Kamary continued on, going further in than Guy had bothered to try to go.

As she got there, she saw for herself. Likana was alive.

"KANA-KANA!" Kamary called, running towards her friend. Though, her look of happiness quickly turned to anger. "You idiot! You just HAD to fall so far away, didn't you! Seriously! I should pound your face in right now!" she screached out, running at her friend threatingly.

"Oh fucking shit I'm gonna get fucking kill! Ah! Fuck! Help!" Kana yelled out, running away from her friend. A few moments ago, she was running towards her friend in happiness but, once seeing her friend's anger, she quickly turned tail and ran. Though, to her dismay, there just had to be a rock wall near by. Seeing this, Kana's eyes widened. Skidding, she still ran into the wall. Falling back, she spoke. "Shiiiiiit..." she groaned out, now on the ground in pain.

Smack, Crash, Slice, Clang

"Ah shit...that fucking hurt.."

"Shin Kicking Jutsu!" Kamary called, soon bringing her leg back in a threatingly way.

"Ah! Fuck! Not the face!" Likana screached. Though, as her melted face was kicked, Kana...well...Bled you could say. What else could you do if you were on the ground being beaten by your blind friend who did not know about your current condition? Well, here's what Likana did. "You..." Kana trailed off, trying to think. She would not call her friend what she normaly calls people, she, instead, she said this. "Fuck! You do realise that my face is practicly melted off, right?!"

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"  
"Shut it! No! Bad!"  
"Sorry!"  
"NO MORE SAYING SORRY!"  
"Ahh! Sorry!"

"Kamary..." Likana started, getting up and rubbing her face. Bringing her hand up, she did something she hadn't done in a long time. "Stop saying sorry, you idiot..." she said as she bonked her friend's head lightly. Before long, she poked her friend. "Also, could you heal my face?" she asked, in a pleading tone.

"Of course." Kamary finally said in a cheerful tone, a wide smile across her face, a cheerful smile. As Kamary healed Likana's face, the flesh returned, along with the melted metal pieces. Kana smiled, soon throwing down a ball of yarn. Blue Yarn.

"Yaaarrrrnnn!!" Kamary exclaimed, soon chasing the ball of yarn like a little kitten.

As Kamary chased the ball of Yarn, the group was debating weather to leave her or not to leave her here. They decided not to, due to Likana's threatning growl and "Do you want to drown? This is a spring, meaning a lot of water where I can easily dunk your head and kill you." Very Likana like.

So, after a quick decision, and getting Kamary to actually follow, they decided to head on. Gray, on the other hand, was about to be in a bit of a surprise to see another of his friends, Guy (Of course, first person met when coming to this world). Though, what of Arien and Mieu? Where are they?

Outside of the cave of the springs.

"Now, we wait for them to notice that we have already left, or ran because of Kamary, and wait for them to come out of that cave." Arien said, sitting down as he ate an apple, taking one out of Mieu, who just nodded in agreement. Of course, Arien being afraid of girls, just had to run off without the rest of the group while no one was looking, bringing the small, useful creature with them.

A long silence came between the two as they looked at each other.

As Arien turned to face the mouth of the cave, he spoke. "Now, hopefully those wierd plant things do not grow back. If they do, theen they will be in deep shit." After speaking he bit into the apple, watching the mouth of the cave as though it was television. For once, surprisingly, Mieu was free from Arien's curiousity.

--

_**Likana: Wait! Don't go! I'll give you more aapplleess!  
Ryuke: Bye Bye.  
Likana: God damn it all...Now I need to character-nap someone else...Fine, I'll speak myself! Ahem...The line "Stop saying sorry, you idiot" came from the line "Stop saying sorry, you dork" which was said by Lloyd Irving to Colette (Same situation, too), along with the bonking of the head. Though, Kamary's saying sorry habit comes from Kamary's original Creator, KamaraKitsuia. By the way, Ryuke, as said in the chapter when he came as my speaker, **__**was**__** from Death note...Bye...I did not have a speaker last chapter because I had nothing to say...**_


	34. Occurrences In The Cave

_**Kana: Hmm, what to do about the characters...They all run away...Oh well, I will find one that will not run away! Haha! Oh, by the way. The writer of this fanfiction went away for a week, which is why no new chapters ha come up recently. Sorry readers!**_

As Arien turned to face the mouth of the cave, he spoke. "Now, hopefully those wierd plant things do not grow back. If they do, theen they will be in deep shit." After speaking he bit into the apple, watching the mouth of the cave as though it was television. For once, surprisingly, Mieu was free from Arien's curiousity

--

"Aaaaah!!" cried a raven haired female, who was now hiding behind a golden-brown haired female. Just a moment ago, the group came across a 'Surprise Encounter', which did end up surprising Likana very much. Though, once she came to her senses that it was just a monster, she slapped her hand to her head before taking out her weapons, a tad bit angry at herself for being so stupid.

As Luke and Guy faught with close combat and Tear, and ocassionally Kamary, healed, Kana just stood there for a moment, thinking.

_Use the spell, use the spelll!_ said a voice inside her head. Kana could not quite tell if this was the good or the bad voice. She could never tell which was which for one reason; They both had the exact same voice. They were both crazily insane...So, Kana had decided to use the spell.

Starting an incantation, Kana concentrated a certain kind of fonon, an a huge amount of it at that. Trying to concentrate on the monsters, she ended up concentrating on smething different by mistake.

"_Inferno!_" Kana yelled out, thrusting one of her swords into the air. Reopening her eyes behind the blindfod, her other eye shot open to see a giant, and when I type 'Giant' I mean probably larger, let's say, the kaiser dists, ball of fire coming straight down at her. "Well, the spell worked, but the aiming was horrible!" she told herself as she ran out of the way before looking down a large crater, also where she was just standing.

_Not on yourself, dumbass!  
_**Seriously! You could've killed yourself! For once I have to agree with Anakil!  
**_Whoa, really? That is a first!  
_**Hey, shut it!  
**

As two murderus spirits, or voices, inside of Likana argued, she just shrugged and tried again. Though, through the middle of her incantation, a bone landed on the ground.

_**Don't go for the bone! **_the two spirits inside of her shrieked over and over. Though, sadly, it did nothing to change Likana's mind. What else could she do? She had the instics of a wolf and would not disobey those insticts. Why? Because those instics usually got her through dreadful times.

"What is she-?!"

"Kana you idiot!"

"Is that a bone?"

"Hmm, how strange."

"It's just like the captain to go for a bone like that..."

Crouching down over the bone, Kana's tail popped out from underneath her trench coat, wagging like mad. Sitting down she took the bone in her hands and start knawing at it. Though, it was not long before she was attacked and, yes, knocked out with a "God damn it all, I've failed...", bone clutched in her hand.

--

Arien sat against a tree, cheese in his hands. Mieu, stuffed, actually, just layed beside him, belly up. Looking down at Mieu, Arien thought for a moment.

"Mieu, how much did you eat?"

"Gurmfurg..."

"Mieu?"

"Gurmfurg..."

"Oh no! My entertainment ate too much candy!"

A long silence pierced the air. As Arien's mouth turned up into a wide smirk, he picked up Mieu, setting him on his lap, and took his ears. A quick way to kill boredom, messing with Mieu's ears while he is helplessly full.

Though, at that moment, Jade just had to come into the area to see Mieu's belly about to expload and Arien once again messing with Mieu's ears. At this, he could not help but chuckle, but that chuckle was slightly cut short as a straight face came, knowing fully that if Arien was here so was the replica. Approaching the blonde with his strutting (And no, I will not let that go), Jade stopped a little way away to watch the two, taking silent notes.

Though, it was not long before Arien suddenly stopped, head against the trunk of the tree, his eyes closed and his body motionless.

--

"Well, glad that's over..." Kana said as she got back up from being KOed, happy to find the bone still in her hand. As the group decided to leave her be as she knawed throught the bone, they discussed about Akzeriuth's fall, which then made Kana yell out 'So it was your fault I had a fucking deformed face!' only to be silenced with a swift slap from her best friend, which made the bone go flying out of her hands, which also means Kana had gone to chase after the bone.

As the group continued on, Kana having gone ahead to fetch her bone, they tried t avoid surprise encounters for the time being, this suggestion made by Gray. As the group came back to Likana, they saw her trying to swim in the water, the bone clamped inbetween her teeth, fangs easily seen. A muffled 'Help' had sounded before Kama just walked to the water, went about 5'2" in, grabbed Kana and pulled her out, saying "I seriously need to teach you how to swim, again..."

Being dragged along, Kana just continued on that bone of her's happily. She didn't care that she was being pulled by her hair or anything, she was just happy she had the bone that she had rightfully claimed earlier. With random stops, Kana looked up to see what the others were doing before going back to her bone. Before long, there was nothing left and she got on her own two feet and walked off once again, following the scent that she just found, Kamary close behind, following the same person's Mana Flow.

Once they came out, they found Arien against the tree, Mieu on his lap, and Jade examining the both of them. To everyone's, except for two people's, eyes, Arien and Mieu seemed dead. Soon enough, Jade stood up, walked towards the group. With this, Kamy and Kana walked off towards Arien, hands behind their backs, something in their hands.

"Arien!" Kana called in a insane way, taking out a paintbrush and black paint. Before long, Kana was already painting on his face, doodling to make him seem, well, stranger then usual. On the other hand, Kamy came with a can of Goofy Coloured hair dye, which, yes, did end up in Arien's hair. They both knew the two were just sleeping after a good meal, which is why they were not respecting them instead of doing this.

"Now, we wait..."

"Yes...wait for the bastard to wake up..."

--

_**Kana: -Comes trudging along with a sack in her hands-**_

_**Bag: -shifting all around, something squirming inside-**_

_**Kana: -dumps the contents-**_

_**Me: Ow! Why'd you kidnap meee?!**_

_**Kana: Because, you were stupid enough to fall for that trap.**_

_**Me: Hey! Then you should be just as stupid! I created you!**_

_**Kana: -points gun- Ah, but I'm not as stupid. Just speak...**_

_**Me: Fine...**__**I**__** do not own Tales Of, if I did, Kana would be in the game as well, and most likely Kamary would be in the game as well. Also, Review, or Likoodle gets it...Wait, why does Likoodle get it?**_

_**Kana: Because she is small and helpless... -Has a gun pointed to the thumb sized doodle-**_

_**Me: So are you...**_

_**Kana: Hey! Are you calling me small?!**_

_**Likoodle: Haha! Creator-san is getting called sma-all!**_

_**Me: See you next chaaapter!**_


	35. Dwelling on the Past

Small, dirty blond pup padded along in the black, blank space. It was as if nothing was around anymore. Everything had disapeared. Deep sea blue orbs scanned the blank space, hoping to find a scrap of something it remembered. Before long, a world washed over the blankness. At this sight, the pup jumped in shock, as though he was not expecting what had just happened.

The pup found himself standing in a meadow, many different flowers everywhere, many different colours. Looking up, the sky was painted a beautiful blue, clouds coming above. Looking forwards, the pup saw a lake. Of course, this pup knew that this world was not real, but all a fantasy. Though, it just felt so real to him.

_"Arien...Arien..._" someone called far off, making the young wolf pup's auds flicker up.

Running towards the sound, paws underneath fumbled and soon the pup tumbled, rolling down the hill he was once on top of, standing as though he were king of the world. Coming to the foot of the lake, Arien, the pup, rose his head to see a familiar figure just across. His father.

Jumping up onto his paws, Arien started running across the lake, which froze with the steps the pup took. Arien had the feeling that this was wrong but it felt so right to be free and being able to see his father. _I shouldn't get caught up with all this...I mean, it is just a dream...right?_ Arien had asked himself. Though, his happiness drove him to jump into the air, aiming to land on his father. Though, to his dismay, something happened.

Everything froze and changed. Instead of landing on his father and in the beautiful world he was once in, he landed on a corpse of his father in the middle of a battle field of where the boy had once lived. Stepping off, Arien grew to what seemed to be just a little boy, the past form of what he is now. As he looked up to see what was going on, Arien saw a gun pointed at him. Before the trigger went off, he could tell it was a male. Eyes of blood red and hair of black.

Closing his eyes, Arien reopened them to find Likana and Kamary infront of him. Looking at the two, he saw their smirks and he had a strange feeling that something bad had recently happened or was going to happen. Before long, he listened to the two laughing. Putting his hand to his head, he felt something slippery and a little gooey. Taking his hand away, he looked to see Black Paint. Sighing, he took a cloth and took his water bottle and, as the two a little ways away from him laughed, he washed the paint off of his face before looking down at his entertainment, who was still asleep.

"Alright, what was the reason for this prank and how long have you been waiting for me to wake up?" Arien asked, sitting up against the tree, arms crossed over his chest, watching the two laugh still. Becoming slightly annoyed, he just shook his head, closing his eyes and waited for an answer from the two females.

"Aww, c'mon Air Head!" laughed the raven haired female, reopening her eyes behind the black blindfold of hers. Reaching back behind her head with her two hands, she tightened that blindfold, a smirk across her face. "The reason was because you were asleep and we couldn't help ourselves. Also," she started, sitting down and taking a piece of candy and popping it into her mouth. "We've been waiting for a good two minutes. I guess the paint wouldn't dry fast enough, what a shame." she finally added, shrugging her shoulders with a wide smirk across her face.

As the golden-brown haired female regained herself, she smiled as she usually did and spoke. "Though, while you were asleep you were tossing and turning as though you were having a nightmare. Though, that was only at the end. You seemed pretty peaceful otherwise." she said, getting up and standing on her feet, staring blankly ahead with her useless eyes.

Sitting there, Arien thought for a moment. The two were watching him? That thought just made him about uneasy. Shaking off the thought, his attention was caught by the group, who were still, surprisingly, talking. Scanning the group, he saw Guy, Gray, Luke, and Tear. That was pretty normal, to him at least. Though, seeing the colonel, he was trying to figure out why he was here. Didn't he go with Asch? Well, so did Guy but he was appearently waiting for Luke. Standing, he walked over to listen in.

"So, let's head off to Daath."

Sighing, Arien then figured he had missed the whole conversation. Going back, he picked up Mieu, gently laying him back in the items bag, which, funny thing, Arien had sewn up a little area where Mieu could actually sleep, supplied with a small pillow and blanket. Putting the bag over his shoulder, he walked back towards the group, following them. Catching up to Gray, he asked simply "What's going on? Why are we going to Daath?"

Gray looked at him before looking back to the group, following them with hands in his pockets as though he was bored or something. "We're heading to Daath to save Ion and Natalia. Appearently the two were Fon Master Napped an-"

"Wait, what? Again?" Arien asked, interupting Gray, a tad bit surprised that Ion was Fon Master Napped again. Noticing he had interupted his friend, though, he gestured in a way of saying that Gray could continue, bowing his head in a way of apologie.

"As I was saying." Gray started, rolling his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. "Ion was Fon Master Napped and Natalia was Princess Napped. So, we're going to go save them." Gray explained further, soon going off quicker ahead before being knocked over by Kamary, who still seemed to be trying kill him.

Arien shook his head, jogging to catch up with the group, yet being slow so he would not wake the creature that he was taking care of at the moment. Before Gray had gone off to catch up with the group, Arien was about to ask 'And Jade trusts Luke with this?'. Even if Arien knew Luke had changed, he didn't think that jade would know right off the bat. Though, he figured that Jade was smart enough to bring Luke along just for the help and not out of friendship. He had then decided that it was the most likely reason because it was more Jade like.

Watching the group, Arien had a thought. It was as if this journey was bringing everyone together, or at least had been before Luke decided to follow Van and blow up Akzeriuth. Though, with that thought, Arien only chuckled. He knew himself that it was not all Luke's fault. He didn't know a thing about Van's intentions. He understood that Luke was just trying to be useful for his former master. As he was thinking that, though, his own past rolled into his head and, as he continued to walk, he looked down at his feet.

_Flash back_

"Hey! Hey! Sensei! Take a look at this!" said a young, dirty blonde boy, holding up a rod. A silver and blueish rod. Though, as the sensei looked down at the weapon with a frown, the boy understood he had not pleased his master. Lowering the rod, the boy hung his head before walking off, thinking of what he could have possibly done wrong.

"Haha! Looks like you're having some trouble!" said a black haired boy, who looked so much like the dirty blonde haired boy. "At least _I_ don't have the same trouble with Sensei! He praises me for what ever I do!" The boy stood proud, head up high with a wide smirk across his face, a gleam of pride in his Deep Sea blue eyes.

Hands cluched around the rod that the dirty blonde boy had made as he shouted. "Shut it, Raien! Don't feel so proud just because Sensei likes you better and because you are older! Besides, you're not too much older than me! Only by a minute or even less!" spat the dirty blonde haired boy. This actually only made the other boy laugh.

"Aw, c'mon Outoto! I'm just pulling your leg!" Raien laughed out, still full of pride. Punching the other boy's shoulder gently, he smirked. "Here, want me to help you out with sensei? I could probably get him to praise you in n time if you just listen to what I say. How about that, Arien?" the boy, Raien, put in, crouching down to come eye level with Arien, who was by now sitting on a rock, putting his hand out to him.

Arien smiled, nodding. "Alright, Onii-san." he replied, taking his older, twin brother's hand, being pulled up. "But don't think your stronger just because of it. You know dad has been teaching me more then you." he smirked out, looking at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Let's just go already" the other said in slight annoyance.

_With that, the flash back ended._

"Hoi, Arien! Hurry up or you'll get left behind!" Gray called a fair distance away, waving his arm up in the air. "Seriously, what are you doing just looking down at your feet?" Seeing his friend smirk, Arien did the same before running up to catch up, thinking about the positive things in his past, remembering about how he met everyone here.

And that started another journey with the group.


	36. On The Road To Daath

"Are we there yet...Seriously, i'm about to just fall asleep right where I stand..." Gray moaned, slouching as he walked, his eyes already closed. The group was walking by a monument, heading towards Daath, supposedly.

"Quit your complaining, idiot..." Kana snaped back, turning her head to see him standing, his head hanging, his eyes closed. He had literately fallen asleep where he stood. Rolling her eyes, Kana walked over, picking Gray up and slinging him over her shoulder with ease. Walking by, everyone but Kamary, Arien, and Jade, who just seemed to have a undescribable look on his face, stared in confusion.

As the group continued, they came to see a large city, once again, in the middle of no where, and as Mieu poked his head up from the item bag, he climbed out, landing on the ground, walking to beside Luke.

"Master? Is that Daath?" the creature asked, looking up to the red haired one in question. Luke didn't seem to know, so he looked at Tear. Before anyone could say anything, though, Kana pushed by, not caring if it was Daath or not. She just wanted to get the idiot to an inn so she didn't have to carry him around throughout the whole journey too Daath.

As Arien followed, Mieu jumped onto him, climbing and then getting back into the item bag, back into his little spot. As Arien passed Jade, he wondered if Jade would have anything to say about Kana's strength. To his surprise, though, Jade didn't ask any questions or say anything. Knowing that there would be no questions asked, Arien smiled, happy to know that he would not be a walking, talking encyclopidia (sp?) for his friends. Though, that smile wouldn't last long.

"Arien..." At his name being called, Arien flinched, turning his head to see the colonel strutting towards him. "May I ask about that girl's, Likana's, strength? It does not seem to be normal." With the smirk across his face, it seemed he already knew. Though, Arien didn't know if he should say anything about her race or just make something up.

Turning his head to look infront of him, he decided to tell the truth, yet not the full truth. "She maybe small, but she is pretty strong. She had been in an army so she probably got her strength from there." he explained, continuing too walk. Seeing that Jade was at his side, he had guesses that he had more questions.

"Is that all?" he asked, the smirk still across his face. "I heard differently on the Tartarus."

Arien's brain froze. What did Jade hear? Looking at him, Arien shook his head, deciding to ignore what he just said. Continuing on, he caught up with the group. Though he was trying to ignore what Jade had said, the words 'I heard differently on the Tartarus' kept running through his head. He wondered what he had heard.

_**Me: -walking out-  
Likana: Hey! You can't just leave!  
Me: Watch me...  
Likana: Gah! Fine...Sorry for the short chapter...Just didn't know what to put in because I didn't quite know what was going on. Though, the next chapter SHALL be longer due to I am at that exact point in my game! Muaha!**_


	37. Oracle Headquarters

Walking into Daath, Kana went straight for inn. Taking to the person infront of it, though, she just glared.

"No need to look at the rooms...? What the hell do you mean? Is it that the rooms are so bad?" Though, looking at the sleeping Gray over her shoulder, she only shook her head, taking a small coin purse out of her trench cloak pocket. Taking out two hundred gald, she went inside, followed by the others. Though, three stayed behind. Throwing Gray onto a bed, Kana didn't really care much.

Sitting on one of the beds, Kana listened into the conversation Tear and Luke were a having. On the bed infront of her, Kamary sat and smiled. As Kana looked back at her, she was only reminded of Fai, her old sensei and old Leader. Looking away, she did not want to remember that man as much anymore, having been exiled from her clan because of him. Shaking her head, the others took their spots on the beds or on the floor, or not to sleep at all.

--

Waking up the next, the group headed to the cathedral. Getting to the stairs, though, they came meet an old party member or, in Kamary's and Likana's case, just another annoying little girl. As she came by, Guy came around and hid behind Luke, Arien just backing away as much as possible. They stayed where they went while she talked, and when she finally finished, they both agreed that her voice could break glass, along with Kamary, who nodded, and Kana, who's wolven auds were twitching like crazy due to the high pitched noise.

When they decided that they would find some guy named Tritheim (Sp?), Kana just sighed, thinking 'More walking?'. Though, when they got to the cathedral, Anise went bolting, seeing her mother. Most of the group stayed behind.

As the two talked about money, Kana thought. Now that someone mentioned that, she wondered who to steal from next. She had already stolen from Luke, but who to steal from next? Her eyes scanned the group before she looked at the colonel, thinking that he would most likely have the most money on him at this moment.

Continuing on, the group was forced to climb stairs, Kamary's mortal enemy. Kana listened as Kamary 'Eek'ed. Turning, she watched her fall down the stairs. Smirking, she turned herself around and looked down at Kamary.

"Aww, to bad. You only had two more steps to go." she teased, snickering a bit after. Seeing Kamary annoyed, Kana quickly shut up, watching Kamary storm off. Feeling suddenly even shorter, which made her a tad bit angered but scared because it was Kamary, she soon felt a harsh hit against the top of her head. As Kamary left her again, Kana only rubbed her head, glaring. Continuing on, Kana wondered still about Money and how to steal from Jade.

Coming into the chapel, Kana's eye twitched to how large the room was. A smirk came across her face as she started running around the chapel, having so much fun running around the pillars and room. The group only stared at her hyperness, Anise remembering how she had done that when she was younger. Seeing as she did not stop, the group went on ahead.

As she continued to run, she laughed happily, feeling giddy somehow. Though, her laughing stopped quickly when she triped over a random bell, the small ball kind, and went flying, going 'smack' face first into the wall. Slidding down, Kana just layed at the base, too dizzy and annoyed to really move at all. Though, hearing someone call her name, she jumped to her feet, running back to the group.

Passing Anise's father, she shot over to him as well. This time, more of the group came along. As she heard Anise tell her father that he better not be getting tricked into another scam, a grin quickly grew on Kana's face. Now there's someone to steal from, and a way to do it! Having figured out who to steal from after Jade and how to do it, she just then needed to figure out how to steal from Jade. Shrugging her shoulders, she followed the group boredly, looking around. She was curious about almost everything here, but she decided not to say anything and just follow the group.

Going through hallways, going up stairs, Kamary tripping down stairs, Kana seemed like a little girl going through random hallways, running up and back to the group and then back up repeatedly before finally waiting at the door. When they finally came to a maze like room, Kana's eyes lit up as she ran around, running into walls and such. When the group finally finished, Kana happily came back, like a pup being called by it's owner.

Once the group came to the first gong, Kana's head tilted to the side. As the group talked about the doors being locked, Kana looked at the area around them then back to the bell. Hitting the bell on her own, she heard the lock of the door click. Turning her head to it, she watched as a soldier came out. Watching it run towards the group, Kana smirked and watched the group fight.

As they finished, Kana went right ahead and went into the room. Seeing no other people besides a gaurd, she snuck around, having seen treasure chests, opening them, she was happy to have found some money. Coming out of the room, the grouped looked at her, but she only shook her head, taking out a bag of gald and a lemon gel.

Throughout the whole thing, now, Arien was the one hitting the bell, seeing that he was not as useful in fighting at this moment due to such low experiance, and Kana was in charge of sneaking in to look for items and Natalia and Ion, the group in charge of fighting and leaving the person unconcious.

Oh how Kana loved her part of the job. Sometimes, if having founding gald, she would sneak some out of the bag and put it in her own coin purse. Of course, she did get caught inside the room, though that was easily fixed. As the soldier would run at her, she would run at it as well before flipping over, pushing a pressure point as she did so, and land, watching the knight fall. If she would not get caught, she would simply just take and walk out, telling them if there was a Natalia or Ion, or both at that, or not.

After doing their routine oh so many times, which did get oh so very annoying to Kana, she finally found a green haired boy, who at first looked like a girl to her, and a blonde haired female. Going outside, she gestured the group in. Once they were all in, she went about running around, listening into the conversation boredly. Running into another wall, Kana decided not run around any longer. If she continued at the rate she was going, running around every hallway and room and smacking into a wall, she would become a compleate idiot!

Leaving the cathedral, Kana just followed, Anise stayed behind to talk with her.

"Um, Likana?" Anise asked to try and get her attention. As Likana's auds flickered and swerved to her direction, Anise continued. "I was wondering, why would the group bring a little girl like you into the party?"

Kana twitched, soon turning her head to glare at Anise. "For you information, i'm probably way older than you..." she growled out, eye twitching. A smirk came across Anise's face as she doubt that was true. Though, Kana thought, thinking it was best not to state her real age. Continuing on, looking ahead, she smirked. "To have you know, I am at least ninteen."

Anise looked at Kana, mouth agaped in shock. Likana was shorter than her, and much, much, much more childish. How could she be older? Looking at her, her appearence only did seem about fifteen, though that could just be appearence. 'Maybe she really could be ninteen...' Anise thought, sighing as she went and caught up with the group.

Kana only shrugged her shoulders, soon going to catch up with Kamary. Once she did, the two talked about getting back home. They wondered how they woul get back this time, seeing that the last time they got home, from the last world they went to, was through a giant tree. As they predicted random things, like caves, buildings, cities and other things, the others looked at the as though they were a bit crazy.

Walking past the inn, Kana went back to it. Talking to the person, she nodded. Going in, she came back out with a red head over her shoulders. A sleeping one, at that.

Poor Gray, having stayed up for so long, slept through the whole thing at the Inn. He didn't get any adventure or experiance what so ever, or he didn't get any share of the gald. Pushing past the group, Kana continued walking through the city.

_**Likana: Aaah! Yes! How I love thee, Guy x3 An easy character to play in battle x3 Much easier than Zelos, but not a better character than him, sadly. And thank lord for Free Run! After playing Tales Of Symphonia for so long and ignoring Tales Of The Abyss for half a year, great things come to you x3 Like Overlimit and Free Run D Though, the game isn't as fun when your in your fouth playthrough Anyway, I do not own Tales! If I did, the games would not be as friggen complicated And Read and Review, please D I need to know what you do not like and do like about this story and what I need to improve on !**_


	38. On the Tartarus

"How much longer must I carry him...?" Likana whined, her arms having already long gotten tired from carrying the red haired male, Gray. As she asked that, though, they were just coming to the Fourth Stone Monument, so her responce was giving before anyone could speak a word to her by the monument that towered over her. So, there and the, she decided to drop Gray, that having woken him up.

As Gray complained about his head hurting and about being dropped onto the ground and awoken from his sleep, Likana only wolled her eyes, going to join Kamary, watching the group as they talked. Looking over to Ion, she stepped lightly, sneaking up onto him.

"I doubt someone would attack Ion in a public place." Tear said. Though, Luke looked over his shoulder, having heard a silently yell from Ion, in slight panic.

"Umm, Tear? I think you might want to rethink that..." Guy finally said, having seen what Luke had as well.

What had happened was as they were talking, Kana had only started sneaking up Ion to try and get money. Having been caught, there was no choice to force the money out of him. Though, of course, as soon as Ion had yellped, everyone looked over, including Kamary, who had then glared and pulled Kana by the hair, dragging her off that way and throwing her towards the monument, which Kana had hit with a loud 'Bang' and soon a 'Crack'.

Everyone looked at her and the monument at the crack. How Likana had hit the monument, now, was on her left side, and as she slid down, a huge crack that went straight across the monument was revealed. The people there looked as though they were about to kill Kana due to this. So, Kana was off, and so were the others. They had already decided where to go and how to get there, so they headed off to Daath Port, chased by two angry townspeople and a dog, which because there was one Kana had to be dragged to Daath port along with Ion, who was dragged by Kamary.

--

"Oh no! I ain't going on that!" Kana snarled out, forcing herself away from Tear as she started to drag her onto the Tartarus. As the others looked at her in confusion, including Kamary, she stood there. "I..I mean...What happens if it crashes or something..." she started, her voice a tad bit low, barely audioable.

This made Kamary perk, listening in. Before long, she turned, looking at Kana. "Likana, are you still afraid of spinning and crashing after you crashed onto Lost?" she asked, tilting her head.

This brought back painful, physically painful, memories for Likana as she shuddered. "Umm, well...Ahh..." she said, looking down, having her flash back.

_"Eee! I can't move the stupid thing!" Kana shrieked, trying to pull up, but failing._

_"Well, Kana. Maybe you should stop panicing and read the manual, idiot. Ever thought of that?" a mystic blue and black wolf grumbled out in a slight growl, crawling from under where it slept, rubbing it's nose with one of it's front mitts. Once it was finished, it glared with it's red orbits, a silently growl rumbling from within it's throat. Obviously, this wolf was very unhappy that her nap was disturbed by screaming._

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I wouldn't have time to read the freaking manual, Aqua!" Likana screamed back at the wolf known as Aqua. "We're about to craaash!" she screamed, though they were not yet no-where near crashing. The next thing they did though was spin out of controll and, at this, Kana screamed even louder, her harpy's voice coming in._

_Aqua put her paws over auds, which ached due to the scream. "Idiot! We're not gonna cra-" Aqua started, though when she went to finished, they had crashed. "sh.." she finally finished as the air masks fell._

_By now, Kana had long since fainted from lack of oxygen, having screamed thoughout the whole time, having not listened to Aqua one bit._

_End of flash back._

"Alright, fine!" she yelled out, nodding. "I'm still afraid..." Likana had finally given up with debating that she was afraid of spinning and crashing still.

Kamary giggled, but Natalia, on the other hand, only came and crouched down infront of her like a mother would with a child. "Don't worry, I doubt we wil crash. We may have a small crew, but I think it's still good." she said, a small smile across her face.

Kana only glared, Anise slightly amused. Though, Kana thought for a moment. She had to play as a child some place else and now she is going to play as a child here. So, in responce, Kana nodded. They'll figure it out soon enough, just like the last group had. As she was dragged on, the group that was chasing them before just coming, she just stared at her feet, afraid still but able to trust these people.

All was good for a while, though once they were reaching their destination, the ship shook, causing the party to go into shock. After Guy, Kamary, and Jad went to check the engine, Mieu spoke.

"What'll we do, master? I can't swim!" he squeeled. Arien only patted his head, Luke saying something reasurring.

"Hey, where did Likana go?" Gray asked, looking around. As the group looked around as well, they found that Kana was no where to be found.

Looking into the closet in the room, they found her curled up into a small ball, rocking back and furth murmuring "Can't swim, can't swim, can't swim. Gonna sink, gonna sink, gonna sink." At this, they only looked at each other before looking back at Likana, who was now giving the deer caught in headlights look, all her inocence and childishness flowing back in and onto her face.

Natalia, once again, was the first to react, crouching down infront of her again. "You can't swim?" she asked. As Kana gave her answer of a nod, Natalia only smiled. "Don't worry, we won't sink." she reassured, soon standing and holding her hand out for Kana. "And as for your problem of not being able to swim, I am sure we can help you with that."

Likana scanned the people she could trust with teaching her how to swim as Guy, Jade, and Kamary came back in. As the group talked, she looked at them. _Trust Natalia, Trust Tear, Don't Trust Anise, Don't Trust Kamary, really Don't Trust Jade, Guy probably wouldn't, and Don't Trust Luke... _she though, glaring at the people she couldnt trust as she came to them.

With a new destination, seeing as though Guy wanted to head to a port where they could get the Tartarus' engines fixed, they were soon off. Kana sat in a corner, watching everyone else and waiting to get to that new destination. Little did she know that they were heading to Keterburg, the place she hated the most due to how cold it was. She, of course, had not listened to their conversation, being too busy scanning the people she could and could not trust.


	39. The Snowy Island

"Nononononononooo!!" Kana continued, holding onto one of the bars in the Tartarus. The area was cold, and Kana did not want to go outside, out of a place where it was warm. Kamary and Tear were trying to drag her off, Mieu and Arien working on prying her fingers off of the bar.

On the other hand, Gray was already long gone, having snowball fights with the kids in the area. Though, hearing Likana, he looked over before calling time for a while, going over. "Hoi, Bloody. What are you, a motor boat?" he asked with a chuckle, putting his gloved hands in his pocket.

Likana only gave a glare, a growl rumbling in her throat. Jumping off, she ran at Gray, her hand turning into a fist before it came to his chin before his other hand came to the middle of his face, and hard. Gray went flying, blood streaming from his mouth and lip, his nose bleeding as well. Landing outside of the Tartarus, Kana walked out, soon kicking him while he was down.

"Don't Ever Call Me Bloody Again!" Kana yelled out as she continued to kick Gray while he was down. At this, everyone was shocked, along with the kids who were playing with Gray. "My name is not Bloody! I don't care what my name means! Don't ever call me Bloody again god damn it!' Kana continued. The only way she was stopped was because Kamary and Luke dragged her back.

Gray got up, arms broken and body bleeding. Before long, he colasped again, passing out from pain. Before long, Kana ran back into the Tartarus, coming out with another trench cloat on but done up and the colar coming over her nose, the sleeves coming way past her hands. As she walked past Gray, she only stepped on him, continuing on angrily, pushing past the soldier that came to greet them.

After Jade talked to the soldier, he continued, following Likana, who seemed to know her way around perfectly. Arien, on the other hand, stayed back, trying to avoid Jade, hoping he would not ask about Gray calling Likana Bloody. To his surprise, he said nothing. As they were coming closer to Ketterburg, nothing was said still.

Though, something did happen.

In the middle of battle, Kana seemed sleepy, way to sleepy. She was trembling, turning slightly blue. No one had noticed this, not even herself. Before long, though, she passed out, falling into the snow. Kamary was the first to react, running over her and picking her up, muttering to her even though she could not hear her.

Jade seemed even more curious at this, soon slowing down to come in step with Arien. Seeing Jade, though, Arien did that motor boat thing in his head, eyes wide and trying to seem as though there was nothing wrong. Though, that did not work well.

"Arien," Jade started as he usually did, walking forwads, that fake smile on his face as he looked forwards. Arien tried to ignore, but nothing happened. "May I inquire what is going on with Likana? Earlier, Gray adressed her as 'Bloody', and she also passed out due to the cold. What is this about?"

Arien lowered his head, sighing deeply, shaking his head. "Likana means Bloody Dreams, Jade. That is why Gray called her Bloody. And, about her passing out because of the cold..." Arien trailed off, holding a shivering Mieu closer, trying to keep the small creature close. He wasw not sure if he should mention what one of Kana's races were.

"Is it because of her being the Goddess of Water?" Jade asked, looking over to Arien finally, a smirk across his face. Arien stopped in his tracks, having covered Mieu's ears as soon as Jade started to speak.

Arien hissed, eyes narrowing to just barely opened. "How did you know about that..." he hissed out silently, looking over to the passed out Likana. Looking back to Jade, Arien waited, glaring at him.

Jade didn't say anything, only went up to catch up with the group. Growling, Arien wanted to know how Jade had found out that Likana was a Goddess. Uncovering Mieu's ears, he brought him closer to warm him, thinking about sewing him a jacket of some sort. Silently, Arien sang softly, his words a language unknown by this world, which had caught Jade's attention.

As Jade slowed down again, Arien smirked, continuing on. Covering Mieu's ears, he waited. "What language where you singing in, Arien?" he asked, that serious look on his face. Arien only smirked, shaking his head. Jade guessed what this meant. "I overheard Kamary mumbling about it on the Tartarus, she continued on so I listened in and found out that way." he explained, now waiting for Arien's answer.

Arien nodded, soon speaking. "Alright, first of all, never speak about Likana's race, alright?" he asked, Jade nodding. Smirking, he uncovered Mieu's ears, speaking. "I was singing in Reaper, a langauge that I am quite familiar with. Where I come from, Reapers rome so much there." he explained, continuing on.

Jade only nodded, watching Arien catch up to the group. He wondered about this language, knowing it was not from Auldrent. He remembered what Gray had once said back in Cassidonia, wonder about the world he spoke of. Lost, if he remembered correctly. He smirked, wanting to learn more about this other world, wanting to know how these four came to Auldrent, if they were from a different world, and where did they end up in Auldrent? These questions tugged at him, though he decided to wait till a more appropriate time.


	40. Keterburg

Gray stirred, looking up to find himself in a room. He looked around, though unable to move. Even if he tried, he was in pain. Looking back up, he thought before looking down at himself. His body was bandaged, his leg and two arms in casts and something around his chest. Looking back up to the ceiling, he felt as though he was run over by a train. He couldn't remember much, but he did remember something.

_"Don't call me Bloody!"_

Gray closed his eyes, thinking. Though, he then noticed he was alone. Looking around, he wondered where everyone was. Sighing, he closed his eyes, resting. Before long, he heard footsteps. He hopped it was one of his friends, but it was sadly some one he did not know. At least, he didn't think he knew this person.

The male that came over was a dirty blonde, eyes light green, the same green as Gray's. He leaned against one of the door fram, arms crossed. "Hey, older brother." the male said, a smirk over his face still.

--

The group walked, Kana staying close to Kamary, cold and miserable. Knowing that Kamary would gladly take the cold from her body and replace it with heat, Kana continued to stay close to her, just like a sibling with their older sister. Kamary looked down at Likana, knowing how bad it was for her to be here. She wondered what she should do. She couldn't take her vectors out, even though they would, but it would cause to much of a fuss for Kana, knowing that she is over protective over herself in such a state.

_If a vector comes over her now...She will go diclonious...Even though I am not worried about that, I know I can stop her, but what if she attacks Ion? I know that i'll..._ Kamary trailed off in her thoughts, looking back up, taking the cold from Likana and replacing it with heat, the smile that was always on her face growing even more, happy to be feeling even colder. On the other hand, Kana was smirking due to herself being warmer than before.

"We're here." Kamary brought her head up at the sound of Jade's voice when he spoke. When she brought her head up, she saw Nephry's house. She had met Nephry when she found Likana in her care. Looking down to the raven haired girl, who was still keeper close to the ice user, Kamary knew that Likana will be happy to see Nephry, since she was the one that found Likana underneath the snow, unconcious, and took care of her.

Kamary winced, though, after hearing Jade to tell Arien, her, and Likana to stay here. She growled silently, looking down at Likana, who's head was low. She only seemed to stand there, taking the orders, as Jade and the group walked into the building. Kamary knew the two had a pretty good bond. Kamary also knew that Likana would take orders no matter, even if she was told to stay right where she was.

Seeing that Likana did just that, Kamary took a blanket from Likana's bag, putting it over her shoulders, knowing that she would not move from the spot. Arien kept Mieu in the bag, sitting on the porch's steps. Kamary looked over the snow based place, smiling.

How she loved this town. She thought it was the most beautiful place, and the greatest place. She was reminded of another place, in another world, and was reminded of the people in that world. Leaning onto the fence, she looked out of the city, watching the monsters outside. She saw the wolves, and thought that if the group ever had to go out there and get caught in the battle that Kana would be slightly happy, but also slightly sad that she would have to take down her own kind.

Looking down, she remembered each time that Likana refused to attack something because it was part of her own kind. Kamary also remembered how she had done the same, refused to attack a monster because it was her own kind. Looking back to Kana, she started to worry some, though her smile not fading from her face. She was always cheerful, but that did not mean that she did not worry as well.

Kamary's attention was perked up once she heard a door opening. Turning her head to the house, she watched as the group came out. Glaring at Jade, she soon stormed over to him, socking him in the side of the face, his glasses falling from his face. Kamary was annoyed, greatly at that.

"Jade, don't ever make Likana wait outside in freezing weather again!" she snarled out, ignoring the group's shocked stares. Jade seemed the most shocked, wondering how the gentle looking was most likely the most agressive. Pulling Jade up by his shirt, Kamary snarled still. "Kana could of died out here!"

Throwing him away, Kamary soon went back to Likana, feeling her body tempature. Finding that it was freezing, she soon took the cold from her, replacing it with all the warmth she had. Seeing that her friend still did not respond to the group's exit, she soon picked Likana up, carrying her. "Now, what are we doing?" she asked, glaring back to the group.

"We're heading to the hotel. Nephry had offered us rooms there, so we might as well take the it. Besides, we need to rest while the Tartarus is still being repaired, and Gray needs to be able to heal." Natalia was the first to speak up, walking over to Kamary and Likana. Though, Kamary ignored her, walking to the hotel, remembering the way.

Once at the hotel, she didn't care about the comotion that went on at the reception desk. She just asked for the room, heading up to it, and layed Kana down to rest, not removing the trench cloaks from Kana and putting her under the covers, putting the blanket over top of her. She thought for a moment, remembering that there was a spa at this resort, and all spas had pools, right?

_This could be the perfect time for Kana to learn how to swim...Though she probably wouldn't due to the cold..._ Kamary thought, going over to the window, not helping but get an itching feeling about something. Hearing the door open, she ignored it. Though, she listened still, hearing the footsteps get closer to Kana. Turning, she looked at the Mana, or Fonon, flow of the being, noticing it was Natalia.

"What are you doing here...?" Kamary asked, noticing she had caught Natalia by surprise. "Can't you see that Kana needs rest?" she could help but growl silently. Seeing Natalia back off respectivly, Kamary tilted her head, blinking her useless eyes.

Natalia helped out a stone, a large saphire stone. From the smell of it, Kamary knew that it was Kanas, and looking closer, she saw the Mana infused ink. "Likana dropped this some time ago when she was attacking Gray. Seeing as though you were being protective of her, I couldn't give it to her then, so I would like to give it to her now." Natalia said. Kamary nodded, turning her back.

Kamary waited, listening as Natalia left the saphire stone by Kana's bed, listening to her footsteps. Kamary waited till Natalia was gone before speaking, looking over her shoulder to the stone, reading 'Mochi', the name which was carved into the saphire using Mana infused ink. She remembered the story Kana has told her, about drowning her own older brother by accident and accidently killing the rest of her family in a fire. Shaking her head, she left that story for another time, a time for Likana to tell.

Last thing Kamary knew, she was sleeping herself, her time having come, knowing it has been over a month and a half since she last slept.


	41. Hunter's Character Bio

_**Likana: Waaait! Come back! Nooo! Don't go!  
Me: Don't make me destroy you!  
Likana: But...  
Me: -Slames door behind self-  
Likana: -pouts- Fine... -Gets up- This chapter is because Hunter has now appeared in the story, so we had decided to put up a Character Bio Chapter up for him :D Yaaaaay!**_

Full Name: Hunter Dean Carter

Age: Seventeen

Element: Fire  
Mood (Most Of The Time): Dark and Mysterious, perhaps blood thirsty.  
Condition: Insaneish.  
Advantages: Great speed and able to think up plans easily.  
Disadvantages: Barely has any balance and relies mostly on brawn.  
Likes: Campfires, Bonfires, House Fires, Fires in General, Meat  
Dislikes: Interferrence With Battles, Spoiled Brats, Water  
Fears: Likana, Water  
Weakness: Water  
Animal Type: Crow

Weapon Type: Fists and Fold Up Scythe.

Hair colour: Dirty Blonde  
Eye Colour: Light Green  
Personality: Merciless, slightly Informal, Untrusting with Other People  
Wears: Mainly just average clothing. Jeans and a T-shirt, sometimes an over jacket, sneakers and finger cut fighting gloves.


	42. Goddess of Water

"How...I mean, why are _you_ here?!" Gray yelled out, eye twitching. He didn't expect his brother to be in this world, nor did he expect his brother to have grown up so fast. Watching as his brother came closer, Gray spoke again. "Well, Hunter? Are you gonna answer me or what? I mean, seriously. Last I remembered you never kept secrets from me."

A smirk came across Hunter's face as he pulled out a knife, which surprised Gray. "Brother...I had found the portal at Four Trees...and...I came to kill you.."

Gray's eye twitched. He was unable to defend himself for two reasons. One, his weapons were with the group and, two, he was bandaged and broken because of Likana. Before long, Gray laughed. "Ahahaa! Screw off, Hunter. Don't joke around like that." Though, he cut his laughter short, looking back to Hunter. "You are joking...right?"

Hunter shook his head, Gray getting a bad feeling. As Hunter brought the knife he held up, Gray blinked, hoping that Hunter was just joking. Though, seeing the knife coming down, he closed his eyes, waiting for even more pain.

--

"_...ana...up."_

Likana reopened her eyes, looking to the side of her to find her older brother's stone. She smiled, bringing it closer to her. Though, she looked around. Who had woken her? There was no one else in the room besides Kamary and she was asleep. Sitting up, Kana kept the covers up, looking around. Looking back to the Saphire stone she held, she blinked.

"_Well, finally your awake. Jeez. You sleep like a rock..."_ The voice came, the rock shining as it did.

Kana blinked, holding the stone in two hands. "Onii-san...?" she called out, poking the rock. Though, before anything else could happen, the door opened, Jade walking in. "Ehh...? Jade? What the hell are you doing here...?" Kana asked, putting the stone back into her bag as the voice inside spoke.

Jade only rose a brow at the rock before looking back to Kana. "Likana, may I ask you something?" he asked, wanting to be sure about something. Though, Kana only gave a questioning glare, wondering of what it could be. Nodding, though, she waited for his question.

Jade walked over to the side of Kana's bed, looking down at her. "It is about your race, and what happens when you come in contact with cold weather." Kana flinched slightly, wondering if he found out anything. Trying to seem as though she was not hiding anything, she waited for him to continue on. "I have heard something about you being a Goddess, Goddess of Water at that, and I have noticed that once you are in some place that snow or cold weather you freeze up and become unwell, and knowing that water is deathly weak against Ice. So, my question is, are you truely a Goddess of Water?"

Kana blinked, getting only half of what Jade was saying. Though, as he came to the part about her freezing up and becoming unwell, she became uneasy. What is he trying to get at, she thought. As the question was asked, a shiver went down Kana's spine. Though, that might have been because of the cold. "Umm..." Likana noticed the look on his face, serious but unable to read his mind. Likana thought for a moment. Shaking her head, she spoke. "No, sorry Jade, i'm not."

He only chuckled, his fake smile coming across his face as he put his hands up in a shrug. "Now, now, Likana. Don't lie. It's very bad to lie to someone, you know." Hearing this, Likana hung her head, thinking. Did Jade really find out about her? This quickly, at that. Looking back up to him, she started to speak. "I had overheard you friend, Kamary, mumble to herself on the Tartarus about you falling into the Qlipoth, so I had decided to listen. After a while of debating with herself she said something about you not being human and instead being a Goddess. Before she also said something about you not being able to swim even though you are a Water Goddess."

Likana's eye twitched. Shooting a glare over to Kamary, her auds pinned back. Hanging her head, the wolf ears that were once pinned to her head folded to the sides. "Yeah...Alright...I admit it..." she murmured out. Pointing at him, she soon snarled, glaring. "Though, if you tell one single soul, I will torture you in the worst way possible!" Of course, Likana would keep her word, though she might have trouble doing so.

Jade, on the other hand, had another question. Looking at the wolf ears ontop of her head, though, he decided not to say a thing about it. Nodding, he had that fake smile of his. Likana wanted to wipe it off of his face, but she didn;t want to seem disrespectful. As Jade left the room, she took out the rock, staring at it, thinking. Getting up, she decided to get up and look around.


	43. Inbetween Thing Number I've Lost Count

Ion: Achoo!  
Anise & Kamary: Ion! Are you alright?!  
Anise: Are you hurt?  
Kamary: Did a snowflake get up your nose?  
Anise: Do you need help?  
Kamary: Or did some pepper get up your nose?  
Anise: I could go get some help if you wan-  
Ion: Anise, Kamary. Im fine. I just think I'm catching a cold like Likana. Don't worry about me.  
Anise & Kamary: Don't worry about you?!  
Anise: Are you nuts?!  
Kamary: How can we not worry about you!  
Ion: -sighs-

--

Natalia: Hmm, I wonder what's up with Likana. She doesn't seem to be well in this area...Is she alergic to something?  
Luke: I don't know, don't ask me. Why would I care?  
Tear: Luke.  
Luke: I mean...Well, I do kinda wonder what is up.  
Guy: Same here. I don't think it's an alergic reaction since earlier Kamary told us, us being me and  
Jade, that she wasn't alergic to anything. Also, this all started earlier when fighting a monster.  
Natalia: Do you think that monster might have done something?  
Anise: Who knows?  
Jade: -comes in- Well, what's this?  
Natalia: Ah, Jade. Do you have any idea what's up with Likana?  
Jade: Perhaps.  
Guy, Luke, Natalia, Anise, Tear: Really?  
Jade: I only said perhaps, so I am not quite sure.  
Natalia: Then what is it?  
Jade: Ah, getting worked up when this cold all just be a cold.  
Guy: You do know how to get us worked up, huh...  
Luke: Hmm...  
Tear: ...  
Natalia: -sighs-

--

Kamary: (Musical Note) Miss lucy had some leeches, those leeches like to - Ahh!!  
Likana: Kamary, achoo! Idiot, don't trip over a banister!  
Kamary: It's not my fault! It's that stupid pair of scissors!  
Likana: Umm, Kamary? You tripped over scissors?  
Kamary: Yes...I do that all the time...  
Likana: -sighs-

_**--**_

Luke: -trips- Aah! What was that?  
Natalia: An orb? Who would leave an orb in the middle of no where?  
Kamary: Ah! Ah! That's-  
Tear: You know what this is?  
Kamary: That's Tori's summon stone!  
Luke: Summon stone...?  
Kamary: It's hard to explain. Though, if this is here there might be more of them.  
Jade: Hmm...  
Natalia: Jade?  
Jade: We picked up one of these before, remember?  
Tear: Ah, yes.  
Luke: Oh yeah, but Gray said something about them being elemental stones or something like that, not Summon Stones.  
Jade: Yes, but do you think Gray would know about stones and orbs? He is a pirate and I don't think he would care about those things.  
Luke: Good point.  
Jade: Kamary, later on can you tell me more about these.  
Kamary: Alright, but which other one do you have?  
Jade: -hands Kamary something-  
Kamary: Ah! I wondered where this was. This is my Summon Stone! Thank you for finding it.  
Luke: Umm...  
Likana: -walks by slowly- Lets go already...-sneeze-

_**--**_

Sister Like Friend - A friend who acts like an older sister, protective of another. A title given about those who truely care about their best friend. (Kamary's - Recieved after punching Jade)

Freezing Goddess - She sneezes, she stays cooped in her room to keep warm, she wears two trench cloaks, she is a Freezing Goddess! (Likana's - Recieved after jade confirms Likana's a Goddess) Costume: Likana's normal clothig, another trench cloak, done up and collar over her nose and a blanket over her shoulders


	44. Another Part Revealed

Gray winced, his eys shutting close, expecting pain. _I'm gonna die at the hands of my own brother...I can't believe this...No one Likana and Kamary hated me for leaving Hunter behind...He's become the son of the devil!_ Gray thought in the brief moment her thought he had. As he went to continue, he heard a harsh _CLASH_, and reopening his eyes he looked up to see a rod blocking the knife's way.

"Aaaah!" Gray yelled, panicking in the little space he could. "Aaah! Aaaah! Ahhh!"

"Shut the fuck up already, Gray!" came a familiar voice. As Gray stopped, he looked to the edge of his bed, blinking. There at the end of the bed stood Arien, a glare directed to Gray in his eyes. Gray sighed in relief, though, once seeing defeat, Hunter had fled, disapearing in a cloud of smoke and flames.

"Holy shit I thought I was going to die..." Gray sighed out, closing his eyes.

"Well, I could kinda hear that from the yelling, Gray..." Arien grumbled out, retracting the rod before putting it in the small pouch on his belt. Leaning against the wall, Arien looked at his friend still. "Seriously, there was no need to yell so much..."

--

_Knock, Knock._

"Merphuf..."

_Knock, knock...Knock._

_Phwomp!_ went the pillow that the raven haired girl threw at the door, her laziness washing over her.

_"You coming? We're leaving and it's either we all go or you stay behind..." _came a voice from behind the door. A soft, yet at the same time harsh voice. At the voice, the girl reopened her eyes before getting up, keeping the blankets over her shoulders.

"Coming...Give me a moment, i'll be down before you can even say...well...I dunno." she replied, starting to pack up her stuff. Looking at her stone, she shook her head, memories of her own past filling her mind before she tucked the stone into her bag, soon slinging it over her shoulders. Walking out of the room, she looked around. She didn't remember which way it was to the elevators, but she guessed anyway and eventually got there, soon heading down.

"God damn it...I have to move now?" came the voice of the annoyed red head, who was on crutches by now, glaring at the blonde beside him.

"That's technically the reason I came to check up on you, y'know. I wanted to see if you were well enough to move and it sure seemed like it the way you got up at the mentioning of food." Arien chuckled, his cheerful smile once again across his face, Mieu in his arms again. "Now, c'mon. Can't keep the group waiting, now can we?"

The male only rolled his eyes, soon using the crutches to walk, joining the group. As Kana rejoined the group, she noticed something. Luke was keeping a secret, and she could tell. Curious, she decided not to ask for now. Huddling close to Kamary, she followed the group as they exited the resort, the cold piercing her as she sneezed.

--

"K-k-k-kama?" Kana whimpered before sneezing again. Kamary looked down at her friend, sensing the inocence of a child in the now uncovered eyes. The blind female guessed that, by now, her friend had learned to controll the curse behind her eyes. Waiting for what Kana was going to say, she looked forwards again.

"No...more..." she heard the other raven haired girl say before hearing a soft '_thump'_ from the impact of snow.

Guessing that the annoying, little brat just couldn't walk any more, Kamary continued on. She noticed that Kana had fallen behind, but also knew that her friend could handle herself. That is...until she heard the ear splitting scream that emitted a second later. Knowing who it was, Kamary whirled around to see the claws of a Snow Trent pierced through Likana's small body, which was being held up and shaken off of the claw.

Kamary's head lowered as she heard the wind pass, Kamary's hair rising. Soon enough, Kamary drew a fan in a quick motion, just at the moment everyone else turned around to see Kana's bloody body laying in the snow, her mouth agapped and her eyes blank. As the group went to rush into battle, Kamary only spoke.

"No...let me handle this..." Her words were harsh and cold, a hiss hinted inside of her tone. As she flipped the fan appart, the sound of metal sliding together was heard. Kamary's fan was no any ordinary fan, no, but instead it was a Shushin. "You will pay!" Kamary spat, as though spitting acid.

Running towards the Snow Trent, Kamary dodged and avoided it's attacked swiftly and gracefully, soon jumping up towards it, her hair streaked with jet black. In the eyes of a human, the attack she made was made in only a single swipe of her Shushin, though it pierced and cut down the Snow Trent.

As it was shrouded in darkness and vaporized, Kamary still had not returned to normal. As her hair moved to reveal her face, her eyes were blood red. Roaring, she wanted to kill more. Much more. She wanted to kill, to torture. _One measly monster isn't enough...Human blood...that's what I want... _she thought.

Looking to everyone, she looked at the recently woken up Anise. Jumping at her, Kamary hissed, though was stopped as a bottle was stuffed into her mouth, the fluid inside draining into her throat, Kamary being forced to drink it.

Falling back from the impact, the remains of the Kamary that had attacked noticed the bloodied, raven haired girl fall back, hearing the worried voices of the group. Though, the Kamary that they knew soon took over her own body once again, sitting up and getting up, watching the group rush Likana off towards the Tartarus. Following quickly behind, Kamary knew she could have easily helped her friend, though could not do anything inhuman for the moment so she would not scare of make any of the group members think strangely of her. Well, not know at least.

Looking back, she noticed the pile of gald and the food. Picking up the gald and only the meat, she soon ran back to the group, following once again, a cheerful smile across her face, hiding her worriedness. Would they know how to treat Likana? What would they try? Before long, the worst came to her mind. _Oh no! What if they feed her veggies in her sleep! _she paniced silently, following still, hiding every piece of worriedness with a smile.

--

"She should be fine soon...I've healed her wounds and all...We just need to let her rest..." Natalia spoke as she came out of the room they had put Likana in, soon standing outside of it. "Though, i'm still worried about her. When I was healing her, her body was as cold as ice, as if there was nothing left of her, even if there was a pulse..."

Sea blue eyes reopened behind skin lids after hearing the princess' voice, soon gazing towards Jade, the male wondering if he would say anything. Seeing as though he didn't, he closed his eyes, son speaking. "Don't worry, as long as she gets rest and has someone watching over her and plenty of water she'll be fine..." Arien explained.

The group only looked at him, wondering how he could be so calm. Though, as Jade said they should be going, both Natalia and Kamary spoke up. "I'll stay with Likana." they said in sync, soon looking at each other, neither of the two being surprised or angry. They just seemed like they didn't care if the other wanted to watch over as well of not.

"Alright, you two may watch Likana while the rest of us drive the Tartarus to Retalro (sp?) bridge." Jade soon said before walking off, the other following behind.

Arien only followed, putting Mieu in the item's bag in his little sleeping cubby. His thoughts raced, worried about his two friends, but mostly about the situation about Gray and his brother. _Why was Hunter trying to kill Gray? He is his brother, right? What could have possibly gone wrong...? _Arien continued to ponder on these thoughts, staring at the controlls around him.


	45. Meanwhile

"Starve! Slaughter! You are being idiots! We don't even know these people!" hissed Malady, soon looking up to the two who had recently come up to them. A male and a female, one that seemed to have evil intentions and the other who seemed to not care at all. Crossing her arms, she turned her back on the other two. "Well, I am not going what so ever..."

"I want to go! It seems fun! The sound of a world just for replicas is great!" Starve said cheerfully, skipping in circles around her two sisters. Though, she suddenly stopped to look at the other two. Seeing the quick nod of the oldest one, she smiled, throwing her hands up with an insane "Wee!" followed my a mishievious and blood lusting giggle.

"Commendant, are you sure it is wise to recruit these two?" asked the female, looking up to the one she had spoken too, her first impressions of the two being that one was immature, very, and the other too soft. Hearing no answer, she turned her head to watch the two once again, ignoring the third.

--

"How could you not do it?! He was injured and compleately vulnerable!" someone growled out, the urge to strike the dirty blonde haired male across the face.

Head hung low, eyes closed and shrouded by his hair, Hunter spoke. "I'm sorry, but someone had come and stopped me..." he spoke, ignoring the growl of a liger and shriek of a bird. He wanted to prove himself, though right at this moment, under the glares of the five higher ups, Hunter did not feel welcome.

"Well, as long as you don't mess up next time, you might be able to get something done..." came a male's voice, low and powerful, though seeming to be distant from where Hunter stood. Looking to his left, Hunter saw the glint of the male's weapon in the darkness, not having to look far to see the face of Largo.

Hanging his head down once again, hearing the voices of the five, he closed his eyes, taking in the critiscism as though it was nothing, not cracking and saying anything about what had happened, about the conversation. Replaying the conversation and moment, he wanted to laugh at his brother's naivitè. It had been so long, though, since Hunter had seen his older brother. About eleven years.

_If only I had killed him...I could have gotten back that precious time...That precious time since he disapeared at war..._ Hunter thought, still ignoring the others. Once hearing that he was dismissed, her stood up before walking out, hissing silently at the ones he thought as fools.


	46. Dwelling on the Past: Part 2

"_Likana! Likana!"_

The sound of crackling fires woke the small crimson haired female, hazel eyes reopening. Raising herself onto her feet, she looked at the house before looking at her hands. Feeling her face, she felt no fabric. Feeling her head, there were no wolf auds. She didn't wear what she did before. Normal clothing and a pouch hanging around her. Looking up, she saw the house, burning like hell itself.

"M...mother?" the female murmured, closer to the tree than before, watching the house burn to the ground.

Screams were drowned by the sound of the fire, along with cries of a little boy. Soon enough, the rain fell, extinguishing the flames that burned the remains. As the girl stepped into the ashes and ruins of her house, her eyes wattered.

"Th...this is...my house..." she murmured out. Looking around, she soon raced to find something, though she didn't know exactly herself. Hearing a crunch underneath her foot, she looked down, seeing a burned body and bones. Looking up, she saw the rest of them - Burnt, bloody, and dead.

_What have I done...?_ she thought, looking at her hands to see a match and candle. Dropping them, the girl ran, holding back her tears. _I killed them...I did it all...I..._

"_Yes, Likana...You did this to us...You burned our house to the ground and killed us all..._" came a voice. Turning, the little girl, Likana, gasped. There stood her mother, carrying her little, baby brother. Her body was burnt, her bones seen and blood running from her burn wounds. "_It's because of you we are dead..._" her mother said.

As a man came up beside Likana's mother, Likana fell to her knees, her form older, now the same age as she was when travling. "_Yes, my daughter. You didn't light and dropped the match and didn't bother with trying to put the fires out. Look at what you have done and suffer."_

Likana lowered her head, dark blue eyes closing behind the black blindfold, hands going up to wolven auds. Raising her head, Likana screamed, drowning out the words of her parents.

--

"No!" Likana screamed, jetting up into a sitting position, the covers falling into her lap. She panted, looking around to find herself in one of the rooms on the Tartarus. Wiping the sweat from her head, she soon heard knocking at the door, voices outside as well.

"_Likana? Are you alright in there?_" Natalia.  
"_Kana-Kana? Why did you scream?" _Kamary.

"N...No reason..." she murmured out, the two soon coming in, looking at the raven haired girl.

Right away, one of the two, Kamary, seemed to know. "Nightmares. What was it, this time?" After a long pause, an annoyed face came across Kamary as she spoke, her voice low and a hint of annoyance found inside. "Don't tell me it was about all the candy and meat in the world were eaten and there were only veggies left again..."

Natalia blinked, murmuring out a silent 'Oh my...' at what Kamary had said about candy, meat, and veggies. Likana only shook her head before letting it hang. In a normal situation, Likana would have roared at Kamary and lunged at her, yes, but one would not call this a normal situation.

"Wait...Likana...Your not acting yourself..." Kamary said, soon walking and sitting beside her friend. "Did the cold get to your head while we were at Keterburg?" As Likana shook her head, Kamary gasped. "Don't tell me a flying sandwhich attacked you in your sleep!" At this comment, both Likana and Natalia gave Kamary a strange look, a look that said 'Are you crazy?'

Shaking her head, Likana forced a smile. "No...Don't worry..." Slipping off her bed, Likana took her trench cloak before putting it back on, her shoes going on as well. "I just need some air, I guess." Pushing past Natalia, she hoped that Kamary could not tell she was lying. Though, of course, Likana never really got what she hoped.

"Lies!" Kamary quickly yelled out, having turned and pointed at Likana. With a cheerful smile, she continued. "You can tell by your heart beat!" Though, blinking, she cursed under her breath, Likana having made a run for it once Kamary had yelled out 'lies'.

Natalia shook her head, sighing. "I'm worried about her...Shall we go look for her?" she asked, looking at Kamary. She knew that Kamary, knowing Likana so well, might know what to do in a situation like this.

"No...We should go find the others first and tell them that Likana might be hiding somewhere..." Was all she said, shaking her head. Kamary could guess what was going on, what Likana was thinking, but she could not be sure, having not really seen Likana in this kind of state. "Though, if we ever see her, we should ask her what is going on. Likana usually isn't so...well...I don't know how to put it..."

Natalia only shook her head before the two headed to the controll room.

--

"_She no longer cries to herself, no tears left to wash away...Just diaries of empty pages, feeling's gone astray..._" Likana sang silently, sitting behind boxes in a room, staring forwards at the wall. Continuing to sing, she thought about her nightmare and that harsh day when she burned her house down.

Though, her thoughts were interupted as she heard her name. Quickly staying silent, she tried to make it seem like she was not there.

"Check every room. She's somewhere on the Tartarus." came Jade's voice. Sitting there, she waited till the footsteps were carried out down the hall, holding her breath, closing her eyes.

"So, this is where you were at, huh?"

Likana jumped at the sound of someones voice, looking up to see Kamary looking down at her with a cheerful smile across her face. Seeing her, Likana only turned her head, crossing her arms and putting her nose in the air. Hearing footsteps, she looked to her side to see half of the group staring at her.

"Great...my perfect hiding spot has been found..." Likana murmured out, turning her head. As the rest of the group came, she only got irritated, turning her back on them compleately to face the other wall.

"Mind explaining why you went into hiding?" Natalia asked, looking at her with a confused look.

Before Likana could say anything, Kamary spoke. "Actually, I might be able to. It might have been because of guilt." she said, soon squatting beside her friend. "It might have been because of that nightmare that something inside her clicked, making her fill guilty for what ever might have happened in that nightmare. And, well, I don't think she would feel guilty about any normal things. Certainly not about Candy, at least." she explained, smirking.

Likana only growled, keeping her tears hiden. Feeling everyone staring, she soon spoke. "It was about my family's death..." she murmured, soon hearing Anise murmur something. Looking up, she noticed how everyone stared, seeming to want her to continue on. Looking down, she continued.

"When I was little, I couldn't quite controll my powers. First, I accidently killed my oldest brother, Mochi, drowning him. Then, a week later, the power had gone out." she trailed off, remembering every detail. "I didn't know what to do about it, and I was not about to go see my parents. I didn't want my little brother, Momichi, making fun of me for being afraid of the dark. Remembering my dad had put a box of matches and a candle in my drawer just in case, I took a match to light the candle but once I struck it and lit the candle, I dropped the candle and while I only paniced the fire spread to my bed, which then spread to my walls and...you get the point, right? So I fled, climbing out of window. I knew I should've told my parents what had happened but, afraid that I might get scolded, I only ran outside..."

The room was silent. Before long, Luke spoke. "Pfft. And you feel guilty because of that? It's not really your fau-" as a quick glare shut Luke up, he slinked back into a corner like a little, cowardly pup.

"So, you feel sorry because you didn't put the fire out or something?" Anise asked, tilting her head to the side, her finger going to her chin, elbow in hand. As Likana nodded, Anise shrugged, sighing. "Well, it's not entirely your fault. You were little, what else could you do? And, as for your older brother, you didn't really know it was wrong, right?" Anise asked, compleately missing the fact Likana had said something about Powers.

Even though Anise missed it, though, Jade hadn't. Keeping silent, he thought of what Likana could have meant. "Well, let's continue on. There's no use in talking about it here..." he said before walking out, the group following behind.

Kamary looked down at her friend, soon standing. Soon enough, a smile came to her face again. "C'mon, now. Cheer up and let's go. I'm sure there's some candy and meat waiting back in our room." Kamary said before skipping off.

At the sound of Candy, Likana shot up, soon speaking. "Well, what are we-" Seeing as she was alone, Likana took off, soon heading back to her room to find her Candy like a little kid.


	47. The Sword Dancer

"We're here..." Arien silently said as they came to Retalro (sp?) bridge. Looking back at the crew, he smirked. "Shall we get off, now?" he asked, soon looking over at Jade, waiting for an answer. Seeing a quick nod, he turned back to the controlls and opened the gate. As everyone got off, he started to close it. As it was coming up, he ran, jumping and landing with the others. Looking at the surrounding areas, he thought for a moment. What was this place like? He's been at the other side of the border, and this is his first time on this side of the border, so why wouldn't he wonder about this place?

Though, a chill came down his spine as they continued to walk, as though he was being watched. Turning his back, he soon noticed a figure in the shadows. Turning his head to look at the others, he watched them as they continue to walk. Walking over to the figure, he looked up. He looked into the deep black eyes of the bone figure, stepping back as it started to aproach him. Running, he yelled.

"Ghost! Monster! Ghost Monster!" he yelled out, coming to the group as they just stared at him funny. Turning his had, he soon saw the thing coming up.

Looking back, he saw the surprised faces of most of the group while the others seemed to not know what to think. Though, the idiots of the group only took out their swords, and guns in Gray's case, and charged into battle against the thing. The smarter ones of the group only sighed, shaking their heads before taking their weapons and walking into battle close behind.

Hearing a screech from the monster, Arien turned his head, closing his eyes, a thought passing through his mind about an event back in his world.

-Flashback-

_"Just leave me alone, Arien!" yelled the crimson haired male, amythyst eyes having a sharp glare. "I am no longer needed here. No body cares." he said, soon climbing the mountain that he thought would be able to do the job._

_Arien only scrambled up, following. "Kuroda! Stop! Don't do this! Think of your clan! Think of your friends and family! What about them, huh?! They need you!" Arien yelled out, annoyed by his friend. "Death is not the best way to do things! Stop!" Slipping, Arien fell, soon grabbing hold of another rock. "Kuroda, listen to me!"_

The male didn't listen, only continued to climb. Pausing, coming to a place to rest, he looked down at Arien. "Don't stop me, Arien...My clan does not need me...No one does..." he said. As he turned, her continued to climb, only to be followed once again by Arien.

_At the small ridge that Kuroda had rested on, Arien put his hands on his knees, hanging his head, panting. "Kuroda...Listen...Please...Don't do this..." He said, soon looking up. Seeing his friend falling, his eyes widened in horror. "You idiot!" he yelled out. Though, he could hear his friend whisper._

_**Good-bye, my friend...**_

_Horror was struck in Arien's sea blue eyes. Hanging his head, teeth gritted together. Soon enough, he yelled._

_"Kuro!"_

-End of Flashback-

"Arien! What are you doing! Don't just stand there!" came Gray's voice, inturupting his thoughts. "Head's up! It's coming at you!"

Looking up, Arien had a new look in his eyes. Rage and annoyance. Running, he drew a different weapon. Instead of his rod, he drew a blade, though flames came around, spiralling down the sword's blade. Yelling in a battle cry, he thought to himself, as though talking to someone. _I hated you for being so stupid, though I couldn't bring myself to hate you compleately. You took me in, took care of me, taught me how to fight. You were like an older brother, yet in the end you left me behind..._ he thought, closing his eyes. Jumping, he swung the sword down on the monster.

Hearing the screeching, he bit his tounge, reminded of his friend. Landing, he turned, ready to lunge at the monster. Seeing it drop it's swords, though, he watched it fall. Dropping his own, he got onto his knees, looking at his burned hands. Putting them onto the ground, he remembered the dead look on Kuro's face, the paleness of his skin and dimness of his eyes. As everything went black, he fell, the things Kuroda had said running through his head.

_"Why do you hate me?"  
"Don't I fit into this world?"  
"I am a __**Monster**__."_

_In Memory Of Kuroda Kazuma  
A good friend  
A brother  
A love  
A hope  
March - 09 - 1990  
July - 06 - 2008_

_**About this chapter**_

This chapter was in memory of Kuroda Kazuma, a friend of the writer's who had thought everyone was start to go against him. He was a nice man, helping the poor and the weak, the small as well. He would walk the streets, a bag of food over his shoulder, each day, feeding the homeless and strays. Though, on July 6th, he could not take how the people started to hurt the homeless and strays only to get to him. When his brother was beaten and taken to the hospital, he decided, then, that life was too much to bare, so he decided to end it with his own hands, with a knife. So many people had been hurt by his actions, but they could never truely hate him. Arien was one of those people, though hurt beyond repair.


	48. Gray's Chapter

_**Likana: Gray finally gets a chapter!  
Gray: -Pops head up from pile of Guns- I do?!  
Likana: Yes...You do...  
Gray: Yay! -Jumps out of Gun Mountain and strikes a triumphant pose!-  
Likana: Anyway...**_

"Raah!" Gray heard his friend yell out after a short silence after he had pointed a strange looking moster coming after Arien. Recently, the group had encounted a monster, but not just any monster, because Arien had decided to walk up to the monster and run screaming like a little girl (This is in Gray's thoughts) and, after a screech, Arien had seemed to compleately freeze. Anyway. As Gray turned his head, he was shocked to see Arien wielding a weapon of fire, knowing that he was a snow elementalist. Though, squinting, he was soon able to reconize the sword.

"That's..." he started, now trying to remember the name of the previous wielder of that sword. Standing there, he put his hand to his chin, elbow resting on one of Gray's guns. As he ponded the names he knew, everyone was watching Arien as he attacked. As soon as the dying screech of the monster ended, Gray finally found it. Putting his hand up, he soon yelled out. "I got it! That's Kuroda's sword!"

Everyone only looked at Gray as though he was an idiot except for Likana and Kamary, who looked at the sword that Arien had just used, blinking. As they silently agreed with Gray, the others simply seemed to say, "Shut up, Gray. Now let's get going.". Though, they all said it differently, and they didn't say that exactly. Though, each of them seemed to hint at that. Once they were finally going, Luke, of all people, stayed back to talk with Gray.

"Hey, Spoiled."

"Gray, I have changed...Can you please stop calling me that?"

"Haha, sorry. It's just hard once you make a habit. I'll try to break it, though."

"Good."

"Now, there must be a reason why you stayed back..."

Luke only blinked, soon nodding. "Well, you know Arien the best, so I wanted to know what seemed to get him all worked up like that...I've never seen him being so...well...Angry before. He always seemed happy when ever I looked over my shoulder to him." he said, soon looking to the group as he started walking, hoping that Gray would catch up behind him.

Of course, Gray was thinking about this as well. Walking beside Luke, he looked at the sky, hands behind his head. "Really, I don't know." he started, though inside guessing himself. "I've never really seen him like that either. He's never been so rageful and crazy. He's always happy and smiley..." Gray finished, soon looking to the group, specificly to his friend. "Though, judging by the sword he wielded..." Gray started, though trailing off.

"The sword he was using?" Luke asked, looking to Gray, tilting his head. "What about it? It seemed like a normal sword to me." Of course, the red heads always had to be the idiots.

Though, Gray only shruged his shoulders. "Who knows. I think i've seen another of our friends use it. Maybe Arien stole it or something. Anywho, what my theory was because it was a fire sword it was somehow describing his anger for this monster because something like it killed his family or something." he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're an idiot..." Luke finally said after a long silence.

"And you should be talking, because...?" Gray finally went ahead to saying, smirking. "I'm not the one to have destroyed a whole city. Also, add the fact that you of all people decided to cut his hair but not bother with his bangs."

"Hey! That was in the past!" Luke yelled out, soon coming with a come back. "And, besides. I'm not the one that recently stopped in the middle of battle to think and after it was all over yell out something compleately random that didn't have anything to do with the battle what so ever!"

"Haha, nice one."

"...Thank you"

_****__**Gray: What?! That's it?! Hey! You, Arien, and Kamary got waaaay longer chapters than me!  
Likana: Not really...Now shut up Gray and get over it.  
Gray: Fine...**_


	49. On the way to Grand Chokma

_**Authors Note: Holy shittaking mushrooms! I havn't posted a chapter in, like, forever! Sorry, readers. I just hadn't noticed that. Though, now I have! Muaha! Though, if you are not a reader from, like, a looong time before (Like fourty or so chapters before) then I dun think I have anything to worry about. Though, for those who have been reading this whole time I appreciate you waiting!**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Likana, the writer.**_

_**--**_

"Are we almost there...?" Gray heard Likana complain as they were coming close to the gates. "My feet hurt...Like, seriously...I havn't had to do so much walking since the last world me and Kama were in..." Shaking his head, Gray just wanted to somehow shut the raven haired female up, but he knew that even if he tried and didn't get his ass kicked for it she would just continue on complaining. Though, balancing the odds out, it was most likely that Likana would attack for no reason if Gray asked her to shut up than her not doing anything. Either way, Gray knew that Likana would never stop complaining on how far of a walk this has been.

Though, his thoughts were interupted when Tear spoke. "Likana, if your feet hurt, why don't you put something on your feet? I think you're the only one here that doesn't wear any shoes." she said, looking over her shoulder with the eye that was covered with her sandy brown hair.

"Don't forget about me-ee!" Mieu waved his arms from inside Arien's arms. Chuckling, Gray shook his head. Of course, almost every comment Mieu has ever made seemed to make him chuckle. Perhaps it was the fact that Mieu sometimes act like a human child, which always reminded Gray of Hunter.

Though, after his short chuckle, Gray looked down at the ground, remembering how Hunter had tried to kill him. It had been about a week or so since then, and of course Gray has been able to heal properly, mostly because Kamary thought Gray was slowing them down so she decided to heal his broken bones. Though, he was still worried about encountering him again. What if he had to kill him? Even if it wasn't him killing his little brother, Gray wouldn't be able to bare watching someone kill his family.

As he continued walking, he hadn't noticed how far they had gotten until Gray heard Likana squeel in laughter and Kamary weezing from laughing too much. Looking up, Gray noticed that they were already at their destanation and Likana was on the ground, rolling and laughing as if someone just poked her in the side or started tickling her side, and Kamary, who was laughing like someone had just said something and she found something really funny, awkwardly.

As the rest of the group, including the out of the loop Arien, tried to ask what was wrong, Jade only walked off, soon speaking. "I'll go on and talk to Emperor Peony an-" Soon enough, Jade was cut off by howls of laughter from Likana and yowls of laughter from Kamary, louder than before. Sighing and shrugging his shoulders in the 'What to do with these children?' way, he just walked on with the escorts.

This time, as Likana pounded the ground his her left fist, creating a huge hole some how, and knealt down, holding her stomach as though she was in slight pain, Gray started as well. At first he only snickered, trying to hold back the laughter, not wanting to be disrespectful to the emperor, but soon he could no longer hold it back and he began laughing silently, hanging his head as he continued to try and hold his laughter back.

Before long, Kamary soon caught her breath, soon going out in laughter, laughing out finally what made her laugh. "Emperor flower? Hah!" After that, Kamary could no longer say anything more due to her laughter, only able to say, "G...g...girl's...n...n..name!" before breaking into laughter once again, soon smashing her hand into the ground again, except not like Likana but still making a small crator in the process.

On the other hand, Likana heard different.

As Gray was able to hold back his laughter again, he looked up, watching the two still. Soon enough, Likana laughed out "Emperor P...P...Pee on me?" Likana laughed out. Soon unable to breath and she only breathed heavily and laughed silently, tears running from her eyes from the pain it took to laugh.

The gaurds, on the other hand, didn't seem to like Likana's and Kamary's humor on 'Making fun' of the emperors name.

"You two! Stop your laughing!" One yelled out, though it only make the two continue.

As guards came around, restraining them, one of the two gaurds that were on duty tilted his head back, as if saying to take them back to the city. As the two were dragged off, laughing, howling, yowling, cackling, and giggling, Gray sighed. _If I only I continued on laughing I might have been going as well...It would be easy access, at least..._ Gray thought. Shaking his head, he turned back to the rest of the group.

Anise was punching a tree, Ion watching. Tear and Natalia were sitting, watching Mieu, while Arien stayed a few feet back, and for once closer then the ten feet from girls he is usually. Looking to the last two, Gray decided to join them, sitting down to make a small triangle.

"I didn't see what made Likana and Kamary laugh so hard..." Luke said, looking at the ground as though the answer would just pop up right there so he could read it. Gray, at this, decided not to say, seeing as though he might have been the only one to have gotten it since he had to listen through Likana's laughing almost all the time when she was captain of the Blood Cloud.

"What can we say? Women are scarry..." Guy sighed as though haunted by something, a shudder seeming to go down his spine. Thinking, Gray could agree, but some women were actually not scarry at all. To him, Likana, Kamary and Anise would be great examples of Scarry Women, Tear and Natalia most likely would be inbetween, and women that he had met on this trip were not that scary.

_Waaaaaaaugh!_

The group stopped in what ever they were doing. Anise stopped punching the tree, Ion stopped watching, Guy and Luke stopped talking, Tear stopped watching Mieu do little sumersaults, Mieu stopped doing sumersaults, and Arien just looked up and turned his head in the direction. The group seemed to need to think of what to do after finding out what it was, but Gray just went on ahead.

Sneaking away from the group, he was soon easily caught, and then was forced to run back to the start, to where he had started. Then, he sat down, starting to think of a plan.

"If I just go head on, I will just be caught. If I can somehow sneak around, I will most likely be able to get by. Though, perhaps if I get caught I should just go on and kill them. Mm, maybe not kill. Perhaps only knock them out. Yes, there's the best idea." Getting up, he started to go around, throwing rocks and ruffling trees and then running. Though, coming to a part that was hard enough to get by, he decided to fight.

"Raaaaah!" he yelled out as a battle cry, taking his guns and running at the enemies, which he knew had swords. As they draw near, draw their swords, and start swinging, he only jumped onto the swords, flipping and kicking them in the faces before shooting. Once done, he stood in triumphant victory, his gaurd down. Feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder, he fell with a yell of pain, looking around before getting back up, walking to the sounds of yelling.

Coming, he just stared around, sitting in a place where he knew he could get some sort of rest. Closing his eyes, he soon fell into a deep, deep sleep, breathing softly. Though, a proding at his shoulder awoke him. Looking up, he saw a pale, raven haired girl. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he soon saw.

"Aaaaah!" he yelled, making the female yell silently just as he did. As a serious of yells and yelling because the other is yelling, Gray finally stopped, looking at the girl as if in fear.

"Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" Gray said, getting on his knees, hands clapped together and over his head. "I pray to silversky for you not to kill me! Please! I don't care if you are not with you si-"

_Whap!_

"Don't ever say sisters!" the girl snarled. "Slaughter and Starve left me...Abandoned me...Forsaken me..." she said. At that moment, Gray was for sure that he was right, that this was infact the second of the sorrows, Malady.

"B-b-b-b-but...You're evil!" Gray yelled out, only to get a hand over his mouth.

"I want to be on your team."

"WHAAT!" Gray yelled before the group came rushing over, looking at the two, soon taking out their weapons. Turning around with the 'Dear caught in the headlights' look, he soon put his hands up. "Waaaait! Wait, wait, wait, wait!" he yelled, his hands in the air still. Pointing to Malady, he spoke. "She wants to join us..."

The goup only gave them a strange look. Looking to Malady, Gray waited for her to speak. Seeing this, Malady did speak. "My sisters, as you know, are the other two sorrows. Slaughter and starvation. Though, recently, they abandond me to join some guy named Van with this God Generals thing." This, of course, caught Tear's attention where she institantly brought her staff to her side. "We have something where if one doesn't want to do something then all three of us doesn't do it, but the other two ignored that and just went on without me..." she hissed, shaking her head. "I want revenge...and only that..."

"Is that so..." came a low and powerful voice. As everyone turned their heads, Gray felt a wierd stringe in him, shaking his head as he looked over to the whole group, his eyes changing at the sight of Likana, Kamary, and Arien. Though, he noticed something. He was not the only one, but Guy also seem to have these exact same looks, but only as he looked at Luke.

That is when they both snapped.

_**Gray: Whoo! Better and longer chapter! Teheh...  
Likana: Don't let it get to your head.  
Arien: Yeah, Gray. It's not like it's the greatest. I think either Likana or Kamary got an even longer chapter.  
Kamary: Yeah.  
Gray: Rrg...  
Likana: Heh heh...**_


	50. Reasons Of Hatred

"Raaah!"

Arien turned his head, seeing nothing but red before having the wind knocked out from him. Having his head forwards, Arien tried to catch his breath, looking around, thinking 'What the hell was that?'. He continued looking, soon looking up to only recieve a boot in the head, sending him flying to the side some. Continuing to look around, blood leaking from his moouth and the side of his head, he noticed Guy and Luke fighting. Getting back up, he turned, seeing his attacker.

Eyes widening, Arien couldn't believe who was attacking him. As he tried to believe that his attacker was not who it really was, Arien was once again knocked down, the wind knocked out of him. Getting back up, Arien had taken his rod and started to lean on it. "Gray...What are you doing?"

Before anyone could answer or anything, and earthquake shook the area. Before long, Tear yelled to Natalia about something in the tree. As Natalia shot the area, Arien turned his head, only hearing an arrow peirce something and watch his friend fall, along with Guy. Not understanding, Arien looked down at his collasped friend, soon closing his eyes, shaking his head, as they group decided to bring the two to Grand Chokma, having been caught by Mulkuth Soldiers.

Helping Gray, putting his arm around his shoulders, Arien started to think. 'Why the hell was he attacking me...?' Along the way, he worried about exactly that, looking down at the ground as he walked.

--

A hour since both Luke and Arien had found that something that the two did had made their friend angry enough to kill them at one point. As Luke had gone and walked off, Arien stayed behind for a while before he decided to start walking.

_Hated me so much he wanted to kill me? Could it have been when...?  
__**Well, yeah. Why else, idiot?  
**__Brother, please shut up.  
__**No way you can make me.**_

Arien sighed, shaking his head, murmuring silently, "I guess you are right..." As he came to a small plaza, he looked up, looking up to the falls that brought the water into the floating city. Walking to the small wall, he soon leaned over it, closing his eyes, letting his head hang. As he thought, he wondered what he possibly could have done to hurt Gray.

_--Flash backs--_

_"Brother, let's go!" said a raven haired teen before running onto a ship. "We're going to take down each and every one of these bastards!" As the male took his sword he ran for a red head male. "You remember the strategy, right? Let's go!"_

_Arien nodded, soon running over as well, catching up to his brother with no time at all. Bringing his rod out and jabbing it into the male's stomach, his opponent only stumbled, though grabbing his weapon and yanking it out of his hands. As Arien saw that his weapon was taken, he backed up, only to have a sword handed to him._

_"Here, Arien." the other teen spoke, a smirk across his face. "I'll just steal one from an enemy, don't worry about me."_

_As Arien had taken the sword, he was unsteady with it. Swinging it, his blade only hit the chains around his opponent's wrists. As the battle grew, others diving at Arien, Arien grew experianced with a sword than most would think within a short while. Jumping over a pirate that dove at Arien, he came diving at the other male, seeing determination in his eyes and a smirk across his face. Swinging his sword, Arien wanted to rid the man of his smirk and that determination. As he was able to hit, the blood splatter onto his white shirt, soon landing behind the male._

_Arien listened to him screaming. Turning, he watched the male turn, soon seeing what he had done. Looking at his face, he noticed a hand was over one bleeding eye. As the captain came from her quarters, Arien soon ran, jumping off the side of the boat, landing on a serpent behind his brother. As he did so, he heard the crew yell, "Captain Fighter! Gray's been injured!" Looking up, he saw the female, hair of red and eyes of hazle, glaring down at him, three swords at her side, her white, red, and black clothing flowing slightly._

_--_

_"Hunter!" a man yelled, running towards the child that stumbled and fell back over the cliff, an eye patch losening and flying. He looked over the edge, hoping to see his brother landing safely, but instead landing in the water. Turning, he looked to the one who did it. "Why did you do this, Arien!"_

_Though, Arien seemed not to care, standing on the edge, a smirk across his face, his rod extended. Hearing his friend, Arien only turned his head. "I'm sorry, Gray, but he was thinking those dark intentions." he said, his smirk now compleately wipped off of his face. As he looked back down at the water, he continued. "Thinking of killing your own mother...And then actually doing so..." he murmured, closing his eyes. "He could not go unpunished."_

_"But he's my brother...!" Gray yelled, getting to his feet, drawing his weapon. "And was your best friend!"_

_Arien only shook his head, sighing, putting his weapon away. "Gray, I do not wish to fight. What has happened was as Silversky wished...I only did as Messenger had said..." he spoke, walking. Walking past Gray, he waited to hear something, but didn't hear a word. Walking down the path, he reopened his eyes, thinking of what to do about the brother of who he just seemed to kill._

_--End of Flash Backs--_

As he continued to think, Arien could not think of anything worse than what he had thought up already. Though, soon enough, his thoughts were interupted by a familiar voice. Looking over his shoulder to see Luke, Jade, Tear, Mieu, and Natalia, Arien smirked, soon walking over, the cheagle jumping up and down. Putting his arm out for the small cheagle, he soon started to carry him, walking along with the group.


	51. No Named Chapter

"I'm so glad that emperor guy had a good sense of hummor. Imagine what would of happened he got angry, Kama" the raven haired girl spoke, hands behind her head, a smirk across her face as she walked along side her friend. Before long, the girl laughed, saying, "For all we know they could have tried to execute us and find out we are not a normal species!"

Kamary only nodded, that cheerful smile across her face. "Yeah, that would be bad. I wouldn't want to freak anyone out now, not this early. Maybe later, like when something oh so very interesting happens." Kamary said in a way of agreeing, but in her own different way.

"So, like...when you say interesting, you mean like your past interesting?" Kana asked, looking forwards. When she did look up to Kamary and saw her glare and heard her growl, Kana's arms shot up in a 'I surrender!' way. If they were sitting, she would have gone on her back, arms in air and belly up in the dog's way of saying 'I surrender!' but, for now, she just had to put her arms up and emit a tiny 'Meep' before Kamary started to laugh. Putting her arms down, Likana spoke. "What's so funny..." she said with an annoyed tone.

Kamary, able to hold back her laughter, spoke. "The pathetic look on your face, Kana-Kana. Along with the inocence that you don't even have on your face." she said cheerfully. Kana had to agree, she did not reallyl have any inocence and she betted if she could see her own face at that time she would look pretty pathetic. Though, who wouldn't when the older like sister suddenly had a glare on you along with a growl rumbling in her throat when she usually seems nice and harmless when she is really actually very harmfull? That is exactly why Kana sometimes feared Kamary, feared of her harmful side.

Though, as much as Kana was afraid of Kama, Kana was also just as scary. Well, to some people. Kamary had the oddest fears and all, especially oddest what she is not afraid of. Oddest likes and dislikes. Though, to Kana, some of those fears, likes, and dislikes were not so odd at all. "Kama?" Kana suddenly asked, looking up at Kamary. "What are your fears right now?" Kana asked, wondering if she would be thinking of them as strange and all.

Though, to her dismay, Kamary seemed to stay silent for a little while. "Mm, I still say hugs." she said, a smile across her face still. Looking down, Kana sighed, thinking 'Not strange at all...Not strange at all.'

As both their stomachs grumbled, Kana took out her bag, soon peering inside. Nothing. No food, no gald. Sighing, Kana shook her head, soon looking up at Kama in slight fear of what she might answer as she asked, "What's on the menu today, Kamary?" Oh how Likana always feared what would be in Kamary's food. The only thing she didn't fear was the knives, and that was it.

Though, as Kamary opened her mouth, Kana felt a little ray of hope, only to be darkened by her answer. "Your favorite, Kana. Ramen." Yes, Kana did like Ramen, but the sad part is what Kamary puts inside her Ramen.

"With what spices, Kamy?" she asked, biting her tounge and dreading the answer.

"Gunpowder and Bark." she replied. At this, Kana hung her head low, auds folded to the side in sorrow and fear. "Also, I'm adding more ingrediants to it, Likana. Knives, bones, some snails, and also some other pointy things!" Kamary added. At this, Kana's face turned green and blue as she wanted to run off and puke somewhere. "Why do you ask, Kana Kana?"

Kana hung her head, looking at her stomach. "I'm hungry...that's why..." Kana said, her stomach growling again. Looking up at Kamary with her cute, inocent, sorrowfilled face, Kana soon saw Kamary looking around, soon pointing to someplace. Looking in that direction, Kana understood right when she saw little children all in the store. Candy. Though, looking back to her hands, she remembered. "But, I don't have any gald, Kama..." Kana said, looking up at Kamary, who was already gone. Looking back to the store, she saw Kamary waving her over. As she walked to her friend, she spoke. "Kamy, do you have any gald?"

Kamary only nodded with a happy smile on her face. "Yes, I do Kana-Kana. Around a hundred thousand." This answer shocked Kana, wondering how much. before she could ask, Kamary replied as though she could read her half mind. "Unlike you and the others, I don't need armor and weapons or ingrediants for food. I make my own weapons and armor, remember? Also, I don't use that strange tasting stuff in my food. I use the tasty ingrediants from what ever I can find." she laughed out. As she looked down at Likana, she spoke again. "Besides, I know how much you don't like my cooking and I know how much you like candy."

"Arigato!!" Kana said, a wide smile across her face. As they waited in line, Kana seemed to get hyper just by looking at all the candy. When they got to the counter, Kana tried to peer over the counter though, being short, she hissed.

"Hello, ma'am." the old man behind the counter said. "Buying for a child's birthday?" he asked, waiting to hear what Kamary wanted, not seeing Kana at all. Though, as Likana started jumping up and down, the male chuckled. "Oh, this must be the little one here."

Kana's eye twitched before her whole body erupted in twitching. "Ah, I would like as much as I can get with this." she said, putting down fifty thousand down. The old man looked at the gald in surprise, soon taking a bag and putting in fifty thousand worth of candy.

Handing it to Kana, he spoke. "Here you go, little one." Oh, how this made Kana want to roar at the old man, but, hey. Kana knew full well of how easy old humans can have a heart attack so she didn't bother.

As they both walked out, Kana happily nomming on a sponge cake, her whole mouth over as though she was trying to eat it whole, they soon heard a familiar voice. "Likana, Kamary. There you are." As Kana reopened her eyes behind her black blindfold, she saw Natalia walking over. Looking up at her as she spoke, her auds perked, "Come on you two. We're off to see Emperor Peony."

Kana blinked, though not laughing. "Wghe aghreghy sagh highm." Kana said with her mouth full of sponge cake, which Kana held with her two hands. Looking over to tear, Kana could see the 'How cute' look in her eyes. Looking up at Natalia, she saw the same thing, almost, in her eyes as well. Smiling, she soon understood. "Ohkah!" she said cheerful through a mouthfull of sponge cake.

"My, my. I didn't know that Likana was so child like." Jade said, his normal fake smile across his face, his hands in his usually shrug. Kana only glared, though her glare unable to reach due to Jade being unable to see through the thin black blindfold Kana could see through.

Soon enough, they were off to meet the dude's name who I can not remember...

_**Likana: heh, heh...Sorry about that last line! The writer over there -once again points at me- Seriously could not remember the name of the dude with white hair and all that! If you can remember the name and can tell us the name we will be greatful! We've just been busy recently to actually play the game and find out x.x**_


	52. Stairs, Ducks, and Flying Arms

Entering the audiance room, Kamary soon watched Likana take off, shaking her head and sighing in a way of saying 'I knew I should not have bought her candy...' Though, following the group, she soon only listened into the conversation, busy watching Likana to see if she would run into walls, again. Seeing that she had, Kamary only chuckled before listening and watching the conversation. Though, having missed half of it, Kamary only heard them volunteer to help St. Binah before they were starting off again. Looking back over her shoulder, Kamary saw that Likana was still running around.

"Kana-Kana," she called, turning around to face her as she skid to a halt. "We're going now." Turning around again, she soon exited the aduiance hall. As the door closed behind her, she heard a loud _Smack_ before a silent _thud. _Opening the door behind her, she looked at the small Likana imprint on the door before looking down at Likana, soon shaking her head as she helped her friend up onto her feet.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." she said, wobbling on her feet as she walked, soon tripping down the stairs.

At the clumsy display Likana showed, Kamary only chuckled, walking down the stairs before she stepped on her own foot, soon flying forwards down the stairs. "Not again!" she squeeked, soon falling flat onto leveled ground, sighing before turning to the stairs and yelling at them with a fist up in the air, "_Skcud yb netae eb nerdlihc ruoy lla yam!_"

Likana seemed to get up, wobbly still, and only look at Kamary, soon speaking, "Uhh, Kamary? Didn't we have a short conversation about this in the last world we were in?" Kana asked, soon walking over to her. "Remeber? Stairs don't have children. Also, why would ducks eat stair children, especially when they would be a lot bigger than them, hm? It just doesn't make sense..." Though, her attention was soon caught by a duck that waddle up to one of the two stair cases, soon opening it's bill larger than it's own body, which soon came crashing down on the stairs before eating it whole and waddling off again.

Kamary laughed, soon looking to Kana, who was looking down at Kamary with wide eyes. "See? Ducks can eat stairs." Kamary said in a triumpant voice as she stood, now looking down at Likana. "Ducks have the ability to open their mouths so wide that they can eat anything!" At least, this was Kamary's logic. With Kamary, logic can bend so she thinks these things a lot, no matter how many times people tell her it is not logical.

Clearing her throat, Likana spoke, "I, um...Didn't see that coming. Now, let's go, the group have already gone to the inn to see if Gray and Guy are alright." she said, her voice filled with confusion, which Kamary guessed was from the fact that a duck at a staircase whole.

Seeing a hand infront of her, Kamary soon took it. As Kana pulled her up, she spoke, "So, I'm guessing you owe me something since a duck waddled by going 'Quack, Quack, Quack' and then 'Chomp!' do-" Halfway through her sentence, the arm that was being used to help Kamary up popped off, sending them both flying or falling. "-wn on a stair case..." Shaking her head, Kamary soon looked at the arm that no longer had an arm. Before long, she looked back at Likana, who was still holding onto her artificial arm and laying on the ground, soon saying, "Kana-Kana? Can I have my arm back?"

Kana only nodded, holding the arm over to Kamary as she sat up. Recieving the arm, Kamary placed the arm back onto the little stub that once used to be her arm, putting her hand over the seam and sealing it with what seemed to be ice. Getting back up, they were both soon off, Kamary feeling Triumphant as Likana handed her a large pocky box, and Likana feeling slightly down because she had to give up precious candy.

_**Likana: We now know the dude who's name we forgot in the last chapter's name! Thank you, Culinaromancer, for telling us the Fring's name xD.**_


	53. Dwelling on the Past: Part 3

"Fon Master Ion has finished," said a soldier, waiting at the doors of the inn, as the group came in, "you may now go inside."

Recently, the group had gone to see Emperor Peony and had volunteered to help St. Binah. Though, of course, they would not leave without the rest of their group. As the soldier said this, Kamary saw that Arien rushed in, along with Luke, who started to fight with Arien to be first through the door. Though, after Arien gave a threatening glance over his shoulder and reached for his rod, Kamary giggled as Luke then backed off, forced to let Arien go first.

After everyone was inside, Kamary looked to Likana, who seemed to just be staring forwards blankely. Shrugging her sholdiers, though wondering what Likana was seeing now, she soon went inside. Hearing footsteps behind her, coming at a fast pace, she suspected that Kana realised everyone was going inside so then followed closely behind, jogging to catch up with the group, or at least Kamary.

Sitting down somewhere, Kamary soon heard both Arien and Luke telling their previos attackers that they were sorry for what ever they did. Hearing both of them forgive them, Kamary's attention drifted to what everyone was doing. Likana was shifting, changing feet to what seemed to be a beat. Mieu jumped at Arien, who compleately ignored him for once. Natalia and tear were peacefull watching. Jade, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying this some way or another. Closing her eyes, Kamary decided to tune out everyone for a minute or so.

Though, Kamary's attention peaked as she heard Arien continue, "Gray," he started, hanging his head, "It's not really okay..." Everyone looked at Arien, even Kamary, who didn't really care for things like this. "I get the feeling I know why exactly you were angry," he said, soon raising his head back up to Gray, "Though, the first thought I came up with I am not so sure about."

Gray tilted his head, everyone listened in. "What do you mean, Arien?" Gray asked, soon standing to level with Arien. "What ever it was, we're still friends, right?" Kamary tilted head, soon shaking it.

How idiotic of Gray, she thought. _What ever it is we're still friends? If it was bad, I would not have continued being friends. _Though, looking to kana, she seemed to rethink that. Then looking to Ion, she really decided to rethink that.

"Don't you remember? On the ship. Me and my brother were against you and I slashed out your eye." Arien said, starring straight forwards at Gray.

At this, Kamary smirked at the sound of both Luke's and Kana's voice, "You were the one who did that!?" they both said, seeing Kana jerked fowards some, Luke seeming to remember something as he let his head drop.

Gray nodded, going to speak, though Arien instead speaking, "And when I pushed Hunter off of a cliff, you weren't to happy about that."

Gray laughed, shaking his head, "Though he is still alive now, isn't he?" Closing her eyes, Kamary continued to listen in, "Besides, you might have been right about him back then and all. I mean, look at him now..." Kamary heard him add.

Likana jumped in, saying, "Now, aren't we supposed to be saving something right now?!" Her voice held, to Kamary, a tad bit of annoyance and impatiance. Kamary only chuckled at it, which she knew Likana heard as she saw Likana turn her head to her, mouthing out a silent 'Shut it, you.'

As everyone agreed, Kamary went to help Gray out, which seemed to cause Gray to put on a puzzled face. "You seem a bit down. Besides, you were part of my crew back then. Can't crew mates help each other?" she asked, though having the perfect prank for Gray. Holding out her left hand, she waited for him to take the bait. Seeing he did so, Kamary smirked.

_Pop!_

Everyone turned to face Kamary and Gray, who flipped over, falling off the bed on the other side, an arm going flying. As Kamary smirked evily, Gray popped his head up and spoke, "Hey! That was on purpose! What was that about?!"

Everyone looked at Kamary as though slightly curious in what happened. Though, Kamary knew they soon found out as she felt most of the group giving her a strange look. Though, hearing footsteps, Kamary turned to see a short figure. Knowing it was Kana, she tilted her head.

"Don't worry, it's a fake arm," Kamary heard her say, as though telling the group. Watching Kana take the arm from Gray, she soon handed it to Kamary. "May I be so kind as to explain to them, Kama-Kama?" Kana asked, Kamary soon shaking her head.

"No, I would like to. It might be easier for me to, seeing as though it was my past. You barely know anything about it," she said with a chuckle. "Unless you were there at the time, which I doubt you were."

"Well, perhaps you should tells us on the way, seeing as though Likana was in a hurry just a moment again, were you not?" Jade seemed to say, at first being serious before his voice turned into a teasing like tone, as though pointing out Likana's short attention span and how easily she can get distracted. As Kamary agreed, they were soon out the door.

--

"It was back when I was back in the army. I'm sure Likana was in the same army but in a different village. The Bloody Wings, they called themselves." Kamary started, looking up at the sky as she spoke. "After they found that Dertah, my mentor, recruited me, they decided to do a surgery on me. Little did I know back then it was to implant bombs in my body." Kamary looked forwards once again, streatching her arms out. "How I lost my arm..."

_--Flash back--_

_"No! No! I refuse!" Kamary screamed, shaking her head. "You won't make me!" Pale blue eyes glared at the people around her, but mostly at her mistress. Hands clutched into fists, a growl rumbled in her throat, feline auds pinned back against her head. Nails dug into the palms of her hands as she continued, "Besides, why the hell do you want me to!"_

_A female shook her head, the same one Kamary glared at. "Kamary, you must." she said, crossing her arms at her stomach. "Now, if you do not, there will be consequences." The female seemed to threaten Kamary, as though thinking she could do something to Kamary._

_"What consequences, huh?" Kamary hissed out, darring her mistress to try._

_With a swift nod, Kamary soon felt pain in her side, bitting her tounge, refusing to scream. Her side seemed to have exploaded, a kidney going with it. "I...I still refuse." Kamary added, shaking her head. "Besides...It doesn't hurt..." she said, raising her head. With another nod, Kamary's eyes widened before she bit her tounge again, her arm blowing off._

_**How is this happening?**__ she asked herself, looking at what was once her arm, now severed and laying on the ground. Her mind drifted off before a flashback of an operation popped into her head. Hissing, Kamary closed her eyes. "Fine, i'll do it..." she said, shaking her head again, bitting her tounge from her choice._

_Though, her choice seemed to please her mistress, which shall now be known as Dertah, for a smile came across her face. "Good, good..." Dertah had spoken, soon turning and leaving._

_--End of Flashback--_

"My...That does seem slightly...Morbid. Your mistress instructed for your kidney and arm to be blown out?" Natalia asked, looking to Likana, who shrugged, guessing that she was also asking her.

"Yes, she did." Kamary replied, nodding as they continued to walk. As no one asked any more questions, Kamary closed her useless eyes, remembering how she lost her sight.

_--Flashback--_

_"Stop!" Kamary screamed, shaking her head. "Stop, stop, stop, stop!"_

_Kamary rushed forwards, wanting the people to stop the operation. Though, held back, she looked at her mistress as she came infront of her, looking down at her. Kamary only glared, anger rising as a growl rumbled in her throat again._

_"If you refuse to see this, you shall then not see anything any longer, wrether you like it or not." Dertah said, her voice seeming to have no emotion. Taking something or other, Kamary soon felt slight pain at her eyes, closing them. Though, reopening them, she saw nothing. As her feline auds pinned back against her head, she hissed, yowled even, still continuing to protest against her younger sister's operation. Though, later taken away, she no longer saw her youngest sister, but instead was imprissoned with her younger sister._

_--End of Flashback--_

Kamary's thoughts were interrupted as Kana had fallen in step with her, standing neck to her, looking up at her. "Onee-chaan?" Kamary heard her voice. Shaking her head swiftly, she looked down at Kamary, nodding with curiousity, wanting to know what Likana wanted. "Are you okay? You seem to be out of it." she said.

Kamary only nodded, smiling as she soon responded, "I am fine, Kana-Kana, nano desu." she said in her cheerful voice, closing usely eyes. "I was just thinking of how we should help St. Binah. We can't just go in and talk to the person in charge, what ever his name is, and go 'Clap, Clap, Clap' saying 'Let's go everyone, this place is about to fall and go Sploosh into the Qliphoth.'" Kamary said, clapping her hands as she said Clap, Clap, Clap and making a falling gesture as she said 'Sploosh.'

Likana only smiled, nodding. Running forwards, she caught up with the group, coming up behind Guy and Arien and yelling out 'Boo! Fear me!' as both of them yelled and ran forwards, Likana laughing evily as she soon chased after them, arms out behind her to gain speed, racing towards the two, laughing evily and as if she was psychotic, just having her fun in torturing the two. At this amusement, Kamary chuckled. Hearing someone else, she looked toward the source of the chuckles, seeing Natalia, Tear, and Jade.

Soon enough, St. Binah was in sight. As they came nearer to the city, Likana seemed to have stopped torturing Guy and Arien, soon falling back in pace with Kamary, talking with her as they thought about a plan together.

_**Likana: Niiiii...Kama-Kama, gomen if we messed up the past. If we did, please Pm me. If you are okay with it, with us messing up, thank you for the incovienience.**_

_**Annnyywaay. Other readers! If you have any questions about the four Ocs, please Pm us and all that. I might put your questions and all that. We are right now taking in 'What would happen's and 'What if's questions.**_

_**Also, I might be late with chapters, due to school and work on the weekends. Though, I can make chapters on Tuesdays because of dance, my mom teacher the advanced class after and I have about an hour and fourty five minutes.**_

_**Hope you have enjoyed reading my chapters!!**_


	54. Sheridan

Walking, raven haired female seemed annoyed, glaring at the group with purple-blue eyes. Each time she spoke, it was as if she was never even there. At Grand Chokma she had warned the group more than enough times that they needed to get going, but they didn't seem to hear them. Now, as they were headed for the head of St. Binah, she spoke, "Hey, guys. I think I have an idea." Waiting, the girl did not get a responce.

As she went to walk into the confrence room, the door soon slammed shut infront of her, soon being locked. Closing her eyes, female thought about breaking down the door and killing them there, but she wanted revenge. Revenge on her sisters for leaving her. So, there she waited, starring at the door, waiting. Before long, she no longer had to wait.

Following behind, she tried to help the children, but only seemed to scare them away, watching them run for Tear, Natalia, or Likana. Going to the elderly, they were soon taken by Guy or Luke or helped out by Anise. Even Mieu, who seemed like he could not do anything, helped out with carry the children's stuffed animal or something. Clenching her fists, she bit her tounge, shaking her head.

Soon enough, as though she made it happen, explosions were going on outside of St. Binah. As she ran forwards, she soon saw her two sister's new companion. As the group went into battle, so did she. '_I'll show them..._' she thought, throwing the knives she had, casting spells once and a while. '_I'll show them that I am here...'_ Before long, the bot fell, going out of controll.

As Luke looked around, confused, she felt that as though she really was just a ghost, a spirit to the whole group. Perhaps she died and didn't even know it? _'Don't be silly...'_ she told herself, closing her eyes. '_I can't die that easily, right? Besides, I would know if I died.'_ Soon enough, she was seen, probably by the stupidest one there.

"Holy crap!" yelled Gray, putting his arm up as though going to protect himself. "Malady! When did you get here?" After he had spoken, everyone, except Kamary, drew their weapons. Malady felt as though she had been forgotten, abandond again. Glaring at them all, she prepared herself, her hands at her throwing knives. Though, she soon saw the red head run up, speaking, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing!" he yelled at them all, making their faces screw up into a puzzled expression. "I just remembered myself, but she's with us, remember?"

They all jumped, as though remembering. As they looked at each other, Malady soon stepped forwards, nodding. "Yes, he is right," she started, looking to all of them, "if you do not remember, I had confronted you guys, well mostly Gray, and asked to join your party after my sisters abandond me. It was then that Sync and Largo attacked and when Gray and Guy had to be taken to Grand Chokma." she finished, watching everyone, except Kamary and Likana, who had gone over to town. Opening her mouth, Malady went to speak before Likana and Kamary yelled.

"Guys! There's still some down there!" Likana yelled while Kamary started panicing. Malady bit her tounge, soon sighing, knowing the people of this town came first. Walking over, she heard tear suggest something about jumping down and singing, but Jade stoped her. Watching the group, Malady saw how Likana flinched as Guy had mentioned something about a plane, Kamary looked down at her friend. Soon enough, the group was off, heading towards where they had the Tartarus.

On the Tartarus, Malady watched everyone, watched every one setting the Tartarus on track. She watched as Gray watched one screen, occasionally looking at another. She watched as Likana typed at a quick speed, watching the screen as the letters came up, Natalia watching her. She watched as Tear watched over Mieu as he ran around while Arien worked with the same kind of thing as Gray. Jade just stood at the top of it all Looking over to Kamary, who just stared forwards. Walking up to her, she waved a hand infront of her face, not one responce. Soon enough, it was obvious she wanted to help with something, but there was nothing else left, and she knew she was not about to become the person to serve them all.

Once they came to some sort of place, it seemed that Likana, after shedding her Trench Coat, and Guy just suddenly got younger by five or ten year, gawking at the technology, or fontech as they called it here, around. Though, once they left the port, they were off in the field again, their normal selves. Malady wondered what was up with the two, wondering why fontech was such a big deal to them. Though, shrugging her shoulders, she just went on, fighting monsters that came around, walking, listening to Kamary's cheerful, yet disturbing, song.

'_I love traveling and walking even though my feet are bleeding!'_ Malady would hear Kamary sing, seeing the strange looks that everyone gave her after they stopped out of no where and watched her go on before starting to walk again. The only one that seemed not bothered by this was her and Likana, who just continued walking as well.

Once the town they were going to was in sight, the group seemed to walk in a faster pace, laughing and talking with each other still. Everyone except her, who wondered how they could all be laughing and all that when there were people in need at St. Binah. She watched as Likana soon chased Guy and Arien, in a way that seemed to be torturing them, which made Malady smirk at the thought. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, thinking if she would make any friends in this group or if she wouldn't.

As the town, Sheridan, came into sight, Malady saw the smile across Likana's and Guy's face, and watched as Kamary passed out. Thinking about it now, she had seen Kamary panting, even when she was cheerfully singing. To her, this didn't seem so strange. Soon enough, the two ran off, the group running to catch up to them. As Malady catched up Gray, she soon spoke. "Gray?" she first asked, as though to catch her attention, though did not let her answer, "Do you know why Likana likes these places? Recently she's been acting...strange.."

"Likana loves Technology, didn't you know? Even since Tristan replicated her to make Keeper, she's absolutely loved them. When she escaped from Tristan and Trinad's lab, she ended up stealing a laptop and ever since she hasn't left it alone. You see that bag on her back?"Gray explained, though asking. Malady looked towards Likana, who was pushing down on a tetter-totter thing. Nodding, Gray continued, "I once saw her, when she was my captain, take her laptop out of it. It's like that backpack holds everything for her. It's like a never ending pit. In one of the pockets in there holds her laptop and all these other wierd gadgets she's found."

Malady nodded, looking at Kana, smirking as the treasure chest in this fountain like thing went flying after Likana pressed down on the tetter-totter once more, yelling out, "Ahh! The treasure box! Whhy?" Though, Malady saw that her attention was once again caught by some other fontech thing. Before long, the group was off again, and Likana rushed over. Once the treasure box was in view, Likana smiled.

"Treasure boox!" she yelled, running over and hugging it as though it was her favorite toy.

"_Heelp..."_ came a voice.

At this, Kana gasped, looking at the treasure box, not knowing who was underneath it. "Treasure box?! You can talk?!" she asked, in shock, soon knocking on the wood. "If you can talk, then can you tell me how to open you? If there is anything bad like a trap in you?"

"_Of course I can talk, sandwhich."_ came the voice again. Though, Malady saw that Kana had less shock, and more of something else in her expression.

As Malady watched Likana get off and pick up the back, she shook her head as Kamary was revealed under the treasure box. "Ahh! Kamary! When did you get under Mr. Treasure box?!" she yelled, dropping the treasure box beside her, causing Gray to yelp as it landed on his foot. As Malady chuckled, she watched as Gray attempted to get his foot free and watched Likana start to walk for an inn, but drop Kamary once seeing another piece of Fontech. A Clock.

As everyone went inside, Malady only rolled her eyes, helping Gray so he could join them. Walking over to Kamary, she soon picked her up, walking over to the inn. '_What a nuisnce..._' she thought, paying for the room and setting Kamary on a bed, soon stepping outside and waiting for everyone. Though, no matter how long Malady waited, it seemed that they did not come. Going inside for the nice, cool air, she sat on a chair, soon hearing Kamary mumbling.

"Somewhere in this world..." Kamary started in her sleep, "there is a T-rex with it's tail cut off, and a raven haired girl with a blindfold holding onto a sword in it's back..." Malady was slightly shocked, wondering if that was truely happening. She wondered about it still before Kamary continued, "And now...that T-rex just got stabbed in the chest by a blonde male...and landed on the female that was riding on it's back...And now the group that was just fighting this T-rex, minus the blindfolded girl...Is doing something about making sure a giant plane thing does not fall."

Looking at the sleeping female with a strange look, Malady soon exited the inn, walking back to the main building, standing infront of it, waiting. Soon enough, in came the group, helping a silver haired male. Tilting her head some, she wondered that what ever Kamary was saying was true. Though, watching them go in, Likana staying outside and gawking at the clock, Malady waited outside, wondering what was going to happen. Once the group came out, listened in, soon going off and retrieving Kamary as Likana was soon dragged off, away from the clock, by Natalia.


	55. Likana's Perspective

_**Likana: Well, we have decided something, we being the writer and I, and we have decided that we are going to put in Event Chapters (Like the 'What would happen if' chapter). So, today's event chapter shall be a What They Thought chapter. We are going to take at least one character (Oc, original, what ever) and write what they thought durring the events of the previous chapter. Their thoughts, what they wanted to do, and what they saw. Also, the thing is that it won't start straight from the beginning of the last chapter, but perhaps in the middle or at a certain event of something. We'll see.**_

_**Today, we've decided on Likana, due to...well...you'll see. Though, we'll start when the group arrives in Port Sheridan.**_

_The weather there, there being Port Sheridan, was a lot warmer than I was used to. In Lost, where me and the others are from, the years go according to season. So, there would be a Spring Year, a Summer Year, a Fall Year, and a Winter year. Though, of course, the summer year feels just like the previous year due to the water, which surrounds the islands of Lost. Anyway, the weather was just warmer for my liking. So, of course, I thought of the best way to cool down. I guess, having the attention span of a chicken and the brain of a wolf, which is fairly small in a way, my choice was not the best with how many guys there were around, though I guess it was all I could do. What I did was I took of my trench coat, and all I wear underneath that is my strapless corsette. At least I didn't draw too much attention, though._

_I must say, by the way, for such a small port, the area was pretty cool. I saw some great techno- Er...Fontech, I guess they call it, around there. Though, the place that caught my attention was Sheridan. Also, being a technology lover, I guess I was pretty much absorbed by the things around it. Everything seemed older than what I am used to, which would be the kind of gadgets in a few years from this time or what ever, and it also seemed well...I dunno. Something about it all just seemed fascinating to me, you could say. Though, I wasn't the only one that was fascinated by everything. Guy seemed to be just as fascinated in some things. Strange, huh? Perhaps he is coller than I thought he was._

_Alright, the treasure box incident...Yes...Of course, I was not paying attention to Kamary, who I had compleately forgotten is horrible in hot weather. I thought she was with the group and all and, like I said, with the brain of a wolf I was not really expecting Kamary to be under Mr. Treasure Box. Though, I feel kind of bad for not noticing earlier, and I felt worse to find that there was nothing really special, to me at least, in Mr. Treasure Box. Too bad, I was hoping for something more...Well...I dunno what I was hoping for, actually._

_Now, when I heard someone was in danger, I was not the first to jump in, of course. I was most likely in the middle. Will I get something out of it? Will it all go unawarded? Like, what was gonna happen? I'm not the kind to just randomly help someone for nothing, y'know? Alright, you can call me what you want but I swear it comes from the time I was captain of the Blood Cloud. After you become a Pirate, you expect to get things from doing things, more than just a couple of trinkets and all. Though, since almost everyone else was going to go I decided I would as well. Something good might come out of it, right?_

_Now, when I found we had to be in groups, I didn't really care. Though, after we left, I found that I got quite bored. With Arien and Gray in the other group, I could not really torment them, and both Arien and Guy have to be around for me to have fun tormetting them both. It can't just be one of them or else it won't be as fun what so ever. It would just be half as fun, which would be boring. Also, I couldn't really talk to Kamary since she was back in Sheridan somewhere with Malady. Wait...Was it a good idea back then to do that? Oh well, she came out fine, right? Well...Perhaps for now. Oh well, I won't worry about that now. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Natalia was not a good idea since she was talking with Tear half the time, and Guy was off talking with Luke. Mieu was with the other group, so I couldn't do anything there. The real excitement came when the Sword Rex thing came out from behind us and attacked._

_It was fun for a while, but then it got boring and after it started swinging it's tail at us I guess my thought was 'Oh, let's cut off it's tail for some fun, hm?' So, that's exactly what I did. Though, it was not as fun when it started clawing and stomping on us. Though, when I climbed on it's back, it was ten times more fun. It was like riding a buckin' bronko or whatever but a lot fiercer and bigger. I found something of interest on it's back. A sword, though I think it would be better equipted for Luke, y'know? Anyway, back to what I was saying. After seeing the sword, my fun was destroyed, thanks to Guy. He just had to go and stab the thing in the chest, didn't he. I wanted to tear him to shreds for killing my fun, and even more after the dino fell back and landed on top of me and got me left behind by the group._

_Once healed up, by Natalia, and back in Sherida and staring at that clock, I was all happy, ladida, but my happiness turned into something else, forget what it is called, when the group came back for me and I found that we would be flying. Haha...Not good for me...Though, I think I didn't say much out of shock. I don't quite remember what happened back then, mostly because of the shock of being told we would be flying, and in a plane at that. Ooh...did that ever bring back painful memories, though. Why didn't I just let Aqua fly the rest of the way instead of insisting that I would, hm? Yeah, yeah. I know what you guys are thinking, 'How can a wolf fly a plane?' Well, not even I know that so do not ask. Aqua did it some how while I cooked and cleaned. No, I am not about to get into detail right now about what happened, since that would not be at all on topic of what you guys asked._

_I guess that is all I have to say. I can't really think of anything more and all._


	56. The Ride on the Albior

Arien looked at everyone all around him, watching everyone talk. He thought about what was different with flying, seeing as he had never flown before, and sailing. He found that flying seemed a bit smoother than sailing, except for the occasional times when there was turbulance. As he continued to look around, it seemed, to him, that Likana had flown before and she did not like it. Either that or she had a bad experiance with it. Though, he guessed this from the how Likana seemed to cling to anything near by. First the seat, then to Kamary, then to a door nob, and now to a different seat. That and she seemed jumpy when ever they went into turbulance.

As they continued on, though, Arien noticed how everyone seemed to start from nervousness of the plane from normal, asthough nothing was wrong. Well, everyone except Likana, and except Kamary and Malady, who seemed to not care the whole time. As they came to St. Binah and loaded the rest of the St. Binahians (Should I call them that? S) onto the Albior 2, since the first one had crashed when Ginji was test driving it.

As the St. Binah fell, so did Kana, which Arien guessed was due to the thought of something or other, or possibly the great shaking that was caused during it all. As Arien looked down to Mieu, who seemed to be trembling in his arms, Arien tried to think of what could have gotten Kana so shaken. Though, he soon decided to ignore, having gotten easily distracted and the sounds of something or other.

"We'll be heading to Yulia City, if that is okay you." said Jade as Arien came around to listen in.

Recongnizing the name, Arien smirked, soon hearing Kana with a cheerful, "I'm good with Yulia City!" Of course, after the scenes in Sheridan, Arien could guess why Likana was okay with going to Yulia City. The technology. Though, if Likana was there befor,e hadn't she gotten the time to do everything then? Though, continuing to listen in, he soon tuned out, soon going to a window and looking out.

_The filth of the air...Sucks huh...?_

_**Yeah, I can imagine. Can you imagine living down here?**_

_Remember, brother. They had a special dome thingie over head in Yulia City._

_**Still...**_

Shaking his head, he stopped the conversation from going any further. As he continued to stare out of the window, he started to actually think about what it would be like living in the Qlipoth. He had heard after Akzeriuth fell that Tear had lived there, so why didn't he just ask her? As he thought about this himself, he soon looked down, knowing the answer before anyone would be able to answer, thinking about how simple it was.

As they landed, Arien soon heard Gray exclaim, "Ahh! Fly!" Chuckling, Arien shook his head. He remembered hearing how Likana killed the first fly, though it seemed to leave Gray depressed, which Arien did think was kinda strange in how Gray kept swatting at the fly. Though, shrugging his shoulders, he decided to let the thought go, as he did with so many other things since he just didn't really care to think about it any more.

As they entered Yulia City, Arien watched the main group go while the five from Lost stayed behind. They all looked at each before getting into a discussion.

"This place seems...Different. I can tell from the Mana flow it's nothing like home. A lot of times, as we pass by different places, it seems like it's dying..." said Kamary as she looked down at the ground. Arien, of course, could never tell what she was really thinking, since her face never showed any emotion, pretty much, beside cheerfulness.

"Yeah. That and the places here doesn't seem as...Well...Nature friendly. In lost, you don't find many towns and cities, right? But here there are oh so many and, to me from being raised in a place where there were no walls and all, seems like there is no place to feel free..." As Likana spoke, Arien nodded, trying to feel the same way though he was raised where there was walls and civilization, only coming to Lost two years ago. He failed to imagine how some place where there is a lot of civilization for someone who was not used to it.

"I kinda agree, Kana. The seas do feel much free-er and all. Though, I don't mind being in places with a lot of buildings and all. I guess i'm used to it, though, going to ports and all before. Though, I didn't exactly live in Lost, now did I? I just went through that warp thing once every month to see how everyone was doing..." Gray seemed to try and imagine the same thing as Arien, but seemed to fail as well as he shook his head.

As the conversation went on about the differences with Lost and Auldrent, Arien stuck back a bit, looking down at where Mieu would be. Though, remembering he had gone off with the group and all, Arien sighed, shaking his head. _They feel so empty..._ he thought, refering to his arms. _That and they feel lighter...I guess it comes from carrying Mieu everywhere and all..._ Looking to the sky, he thought for a moment, wondering how his birth world was. Was the war still going on? Were people still being judged by if they had ears and tails or not? Or were they finally at peace?

As he stood there, he didn't notice everyone calling to him as they seemed to be leaving. Though, feeling a tap on his shoulders, he flinched slightly before looking to the one who tapped his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about, Arien?" asked the one eyed red head.

Arien only shook his head, refusing to say anything, not wanting to say anything about his world, as he had described only the positive parts about Anirienul (Anee/rye/null) and not the negitive parts. As he walked past Gray and walked to the Albior, he felt everyone's eyes on him. Shaking them off, he tried to ignore everyone's glances and tried to avoid any conversations as they rode on the Albior. He seemed to even tune everything out, even Mieu's questioning calls as he stared out the window, remembering times when hope seemed lost.

_--Flash back--_

_"Mother!" called two young teens as they ran to a raven haired female, brought to the ground and kicked, whipped at that. Though, both were held back, both biting at the arms that held them back. Looking to his brother, Arien bit down harder, though saw that his brother got through first, ripping through the flesh and running to their mother. Soon enough, he was brought down as well._

_"Let me go you assholes!" snarled Raien as he snapped and clawed. Though, as rods and whips were taken up, he was soon silence, blood running from his mouth, nose, head, and whips wounds that were made from the gaurds._

_As Arien continued to bite through, he listened to their words, "You quarter breeds are nothing compared to us!" said one of them as he threw Arien to the ground. "We are the higher ones here, and right now your father can't do anything to stop us from bringing your-"_

_"Shut up!" Arien snarled as he rose to his feet, spitting out blood that he had been able to spill from the gaurd's arm. "You guys are nothing. You are just low lived humans who think nothing about themselves and judge us just because of what we are! What the fuck is wrong with you all!" As he spoke, he heard something behind him. Looking back, he watched his brother rise to his feet, grabing his rod. As he looked back to the gaurds, Arien took out his own rod, silver and blue. "Now, you will pay for throwing the Quarter Breeds you despise so much around!"_

_--End of Flashback--_

Shaking his head, everyone's voices came back into his head as he did not remember all the blood he had shed after that, all the people he had beaten to death. Though, as a certain voice continued calling his name in question, he looked down to the small, blue cheagle, who seemed to be waving his arms infront of his face.

"Yes, Mieu?" Arien asked, soon setting Mieu on one of the chairs, crouching down infront of him, putting a hand over his head, feeling for the furry spots on his head, soft and smooth compared to his hair.

"I'm hungree..." Mieu complained, looking at Arien with his normal, big round eyes. Smirking, Arien nodded. Taking his hand from his hand and swinging the bag infront of him, Arien took an apple, soon handing it to Mieu before he took and apple for himself, listening to Mieu's thanks before hearing his child like voice call out 'Idurakumasuu'.

Once finished, Arien took both cores, soon throwing them in a plastic bag he had, keeping the cores for a time where he could rid of them properly, hopefully using the seeds to grow something or using it for compost. Though, as he stood, he brought his head up to see Gray looking at him with what seemed to be a curious face, his chin resting on his arms, his arms resting on the head of the seat. Raising a brow, Arien waited for Gray to speak.

"Are you alright, Arien?" Gray asked, looking at his friend. "I mean, you have been acting strange, and you've become quite silent." Arien looked down at the cheagle, which seemed to look at him with the same question. Picking up Mieu, carrying him in his arms, Arien thought about that question himself.

Was he alright? Or was he just trying to be to make it so no one would worry?


	57. The War

As they rose into the Outer Lands, Kamary walked to the window, a cheerful smile. Though, as she heard gasps, she turned her head to look out, eyes soon widening.

Blood, blood everywhere. No matter where she looked, she saw people dying, flying and falling. Leaning agains the window, Kamary shook, quivered. As she closed her eyes, she brought a hand to her side, feeling a throbbing there. Though, of course, her pain would not go unnoiticed. As she stood up straight, reopening her eyes and turning her head away from the glass, she soon went to a seat, sitting down onto it.

"Onee-chan?" came a voice Kamary recongnized. As she turned to look at Likana, she saw the shock from her friend's emotional flow. Watching her stumble back a step or two, she wondered what was wrong on the inside, though didn't seem to care on the outside. Though, as she stood, she felt eyes turn towards her.

"They're all going to die..." was all she could say, her voice having no emotion. Staring forwards, she didn't care about the looks people gave her. As they soon turned, the group from Lost looking over thier shoulders one last time to look at Kamary before they left, having come to Engeve. Though, Kamary only stood there for a moment, staring forwards.

"Ah...Are you going to go?" the pilot, Noelle, had asked, looking over her shoulder to her. Kamary thought for a moment, only nodding before walking forwards. As she got of the Albior, she heard people scrambling. Looking at everyone, soon looking down as she heard a voice.

"Kamary! Let's go! We're helping Gray and Arien fight off the enemies as the group heading to Cassidonia! Let's go!" Likana said, looking up at Kamary, though she did not respond. Kamary only stared forwards, down at Likana with her blank eyes and expressionless face. Soon enough, a hand waved infront of her eyes, "Hello! Kamary!" Kamary heard Likana yell as people walked by them to get on the Albiore. As she still did not respond, Kamary soon felt impact to the side of her face. Putting her hand onto her cheek, she looked down at Kana, her eyes haven grown with emotion.

"Hm? What are we doing?" Kamary asked, question in her voice. Though, remembering, she brightened up, putting a finger in the air. "Oh! That's right!" Before long, Kamary ran off, soon hearing Likana's 'Hey! Wait up!' behind her as her friend caught up. As they came to Gray and Arien, the group was soon off.

As they talked, Kamary didn't listen to a thing. The only things she did was walk and think. As the group split up into two groups at one point, Kamary soon teamed up with Likana. As she caught up, having kept up the rear earlier, Kamary continued to think. Though, as Likana stopped, so did Kamary. As they stood at a hill top, they looked down to see a number of soldiers coming up at them, swords and all. As they two drew their weapons, at least one weapon in each hand, they stared down the enemy.

Though, at the same time, both dropped one of their weapons to make one hand free. As they lifted their arms back up, they started to murmur, though Likana's unable to be heard. 'One, two, three...' As Kamary noticed that Likana was counting the soldiers just a she was, she chuckled silently before picking up her weapon, nudging her friend with her elbow to tell her to pick up her weapon before charging into battle, Kamary and Likana yelling their battle cry,

"Death to Humans!"

--

"Well...This is quite a prediciment..." Arien said, looking around himself to find that he and Gray were surrounded. Though, leaning back to his friend, he whispered something. As his friend nodded, he smirked, soon standing up right. As they soldiers closed in, Arien soon took his rod, Gray took a sword, and as Arien jumped forwards, Gray stabbed the sword he stole into the ground. As Arien stuck his rob as though to draw something, he soon ran around where Gray stood. Finishing, he came and stood in the circle, soon using his rod to draw something in the circle.

As Gray slit his thumb using the sword, Arien did the same. Letting their blood drip once into the carved incantation, the lines were soon flooded with blood, even if they only put a drop each into it. Kneeling down, both soon put their hands in the middle and soon enough Snow, forming and freezing together, created a spear about the two. As fire whirled around the snowcicle, both murmured something to themselves, creating a barrier before the snowcicle circled by flames came crashing down, splitting everywhere after shattering when it hit the two's barrier, hitting each of the soldiers, bringing them down one by one.

As they both stood, Arien nodded, soon looking around at all the dead bodies. Before long, the two were off once again, ready to fight, Gray taking out the weapons he preferred to use. Though, as they ran, Arien thought of something. He thought of a battle strategy they could use. Though, as he looked over to his friend, he soon shook his head, understanding that Gray would not exactly go according to a full strategy. Soon enough, they were met up with another enemy as giggles could be heard.

--

"Twenty three!"  
"Eighty!"

"What?!" Kana yelled through her swords, looking to her friend. "How could you have already killed eighty?!" she asked, dodging under one of the soldiers and stabbing it in the back. "Twenty four!" As she looked back to her friend, Kana noticed how one of the soldiers were floating, and Kamary could easily guess. "He-ey! No using vectors! That's not fair!" she hissed, moving out of the way of a soldier she soon decapitated. "I'm not using anything besides my swords skills! And that last one was Twenty Five."

As Kamary sighed, Likana looked over, watching her shake her head. As the rest were soon plucked off one by one. Kana wiped sweat from her forhead, looking around at the field of dead bodies. "Well, that took some time, didn't it Kana-Kana?" Likana heard Kamary asked. Looking over to her, Likana nodded, soon seeing a figure behind her, and a maniacle laughter, which Kamary turned at and was soon jumped.

Watching, Likana didn't know what to do. She watched as a half masked, purple haired female tumbled with her friend, but didn't think she should jump in. Watching the two fight, Kana debated wreather or not to jump in or not, but soon she had her own problem. Falling to her knees, she held onto her right side, screaming in pain. Falling to the ground, she tightened into a ball before a spirit like figure rose, soon gaining a human body.

"Well, finally!" Likana heard. Looking up, she saw a female with the same face as her. Though, she was different. Snow white hair instead of jet black, one red eye and one black eye instead of one dark blue and one black. As Likana saw the other female look down at her with a smirk on her face, Kana stood.

"And just who the hell are you, bitch?" Kana asked, glaring at the female.

"Haha, if your calling me a bitch then you are calling yourself one." the other female laughed out, her head tilting to the side after. "And my name is Gyusaku Sachiriku, nice to meet you, asshole."

Kana gritted her teeth, shaking her head before lunging at the female. "Bullshit!" she yelled, swinging her weapon. Soon enough, she heard clashing inbetween two weapons. Looking up, she tilted her head, seeing three swords. Looking to the Gyusaku girl, she blinked in shock. One sword in each hand, a third in her mouth.

"What's wrong, asshole?"

"Nothing, Dipshit!"

Soon enough, both had thrown away their weapons, resorting quickly to hand-to-hand combat. As they tumbled and faught, the two ended up biting into each other's shoulders. Though, as Gyusaku bit into Likana's left shoulder, her eyes widened before she let go, screaching. Though, Likana only smirked at the taste of blood. Throwing her opponent down, Likana rubbed her left shoulder, looking down at Gyusaku.

"Dipshit, you should know my left side is metal..." Likana said with a smirk. Watching Gyusaku rub her jaws, she shook her head. Before long, Gyusaku jumped at her, taking a sword and jabbing her chest. Feeling a sharp pain Likana screamed, looked to the right side of her chest and soon saw the sword. Looking behind her, she saw that the sword went went through. Looking back to Gyusaku, who had a smug expression across her face, she fell to her knees. Hearing footsteps running towards them, she closed her eyes, soon loosing conciousness.

--

Gray choked, grabbing the leg, which was connected to the foot that stepped on his throat. Trying to speak, choked words escaped his mouth, "Hun...Hunter...What the...hell are you doing...?" Gray asked, trying to breath. Soon enough, Gray was flipped over onto his stomach, the foot now to his back. As he gasped for air, he felt something grabbing his arms and pulling them back.

"What else, brother? Trying to kill you." a dirty blonde haired male said, crouching down so Gray could hear better. Gray flinched as the male, Hunter, pulled back harder on his arms, pressing his foot down hard against his back. As a yell of pain sounded, it only seemed to make the other laugh. "Seriously! Listen to yourself. I'm ashamed to know you are my brother." As Gray was thrown aside after a silent _crack_ was heard, Gray closed his eyes, listening still. "Your weak and you don't seem to like pain.

Gray layed there, shaking his head. Though, turning a bit, he soon pushed himself up, though his arms useless, using his legs, chest, and head. As Gray stared at Hunter with slight disbelief, soon shaking his head. As he stepped forwards, he was only kicked down. Looking up, he spoke, "Hunter, why are you doing this...?" he asked, though did not let him answer. "Don't you remember the good times we had?"

Hunter only spat, turning his head away. "You have got to be kidding me, you idiot! You turned your back and left for that bloody crew. After you came back you did nothing to stop your idiotic friend from pushing me over th edge. Then, you found out I was a live. After that, you disapeared!" Hunter yelled out. Gray felt pressure at his head. Looking to the side of it, he saw the hilt of the sword Hunter carried at his temple. "So, exactly what good times where there between us."

Hearing a yell and then a giggle, Gray looked over to his friend to find him running from a little, white haired girl, who only continued to giggle as she soon spoke, "Haha! This one is fun! This one is fun! At least _he_ runs away." Of course, Gray knew that there was two reasons Arien would be running. One would be not wanting to get killed and the next would be that his opponent just had to be a girl.

--

Arien continued to run, thinking _Holy shit! Run! Run for your life. _Though, of course, he was soon cut off. Running in the other direction, Arien yelled, "Ah! Weren't you just behind me a moment ago!" Though, his only reply was a giggle as he ran a different direction, cut off again. Looking around, Arien paniked slightly. "This is not cool!" he would add, soon running off again. Taking his rod, it was soon kicked out of his hands. Looking to the person who had kicked his weapon out of his hands, he heard her speak.

"Haha! This one is fun!" Arien heard her giggle out before he started running, hearing her voice behind him. "This one is fun!" as he continued to run, he tried to think, looking over to his friend, watching him as him and his brother talked, though it soon came to beating to other, Hunter beaing the beater. Looking back to the girl, Arien saw that she disappeared. Looking infront of him, he skidded to a halt.

"God damn it all! I hate when something like this happens!" he yelled, trying to run again. Though, cut off once again, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. As a sword was ripped out of his stomach, he fell to his knees, holding his wound.

"Which shall go first, hm? The arms or the legs..." Arien heard the girl giggle. Though, getting up to his feet, he moved to steps back, not keeping his eyes off of the girl. He soon turned, making a failed attempt to run and get help. Failed because of him falling and into the same sword that stabbed his stomach, stabbing his arm, which was soon lost, severed and on the ground. As he yelled in pain, he went onto his knees. Though, soon enough, he heard footsteps running towards them. Looking up he saw a black haired female, a half fox mask on her face. Though, it was the last he saw before he blacked out, knowing that both him and his friend were now defeated.

--

Kamary yelled, as though in a battle cry, as she was tackled. After she jumped away, facing her opponent, she pulled a bladed fan from under her skit from the pouch it belonged it, Kamary looked around, looking back to her friend, who she saw was at this moment on the ground, screaming in pain. Looking back to her opponent, who had not taken a weapon. Though, right after she saw who her enemy was, a brightened look on her face appeared, "Avi-chan! How have you been?" she yelled out cheerfully.

Though, the other seemed to cringed at Kamary's voice, shaking her head. Though, as the other ran towards her, Kamary only tilted her head to the side, soon jumping up out of the way. The exact same thing happened each time the other ran towards her, except for one time. Swinging her weapon, her bladed fan, Kamary soon saw the blood. "Ooh! Avi-chan! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Shut up, bitch!" 'Avi' yelled out. Though, as she was asked if she was okay, Avi nodded, though holding her side, yelling, "Yes, dammit!"

Kamary looked at her, smiling. "That's good! And I swear you sound like this guy who has really long red hair. He says Dammit a lot too!" Kamary said quickly, though swung her shunshin, the bladed fan, at Avi. When Avi put her hand to her side, Kamary jumped. "Ah! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm sorry, Avien!" she yelled.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up damn it!" Avi yelled, though soon running at Kamary as she yelled out, "And my name is Slaughter! Not fucking Avien!" As Slaughter ran at Kamary again, the battle soon turned into a demonstration of Acrobatics. Though, soon enough, Slaughter had knocked a blow straight in Kamary's stomach, causing her to puke up some blood.

Behind her, Kamary heard a weapon piece flesh, soon followed by Likana's scream. Looking over her shoulder, she soon saw what had happened. Seeing the end of a sword close to the middle of her back. Looking to the person laughing infront of Likana as her friend fell, she saw that her face was the same, though her looks different. As her anger grew, vectors soon rose, soon attacking both Slaughter and the female. Though, as she saw Malady, she only spoke, not noticing who it was, "Leave this to me!" Hearing her footsteps running in a different direction, she continued.

Though, the person who had recently come were not the only footsteps that retreated, but also Slaughter. As she soon attacked the female that had hurt her friends with her vectors, blood was soon splattered over the place. Reopening closed eyes, Kamary looked at the head that her vector held, looking at paled red and black eyes, stained white hair. Throwing the head away, Kamary soon walked over to her friend, taking the sword from her body, treating to the wounds, healing the externally. Picking her friend up, she soon headed off to Cassidonia, knowing that the others shoulder be there by now.

As she ran, she soon passed by Malady, who was carrying both Gray and Arien under her arms. Tilting her head, she thought, _When did Lena get here? What is she doing?_ Though, shaking her head, she decided to leave that for later on, soon continuing back to Cassidonia.


	58. The Truth Natalia

"_I'll work on his arms, you work on her wound."  
"Got it."_

Arien heard voices, each he knew and others he didn't. He didn't remember the last thing that happened, at all. As he reopened his eyes, he found himself staring up at a ceiling, and also Mieu's face. Tilting his head, he heard the little creature call "Arien's awake! Arien's awake!" in a cheerful voice. As Mieu tried to stop Arien from getting up, Arien felt at his stomach, feeling the bandages that wrapped around it. Thinking, he tried to remember what happened before a voice interupted.

"I suggest you don't try to get up. If you do so your wounds will most likely reopen your wounds."

Arien almost flipped off the bed, knowing the voice. Though, only jumping slightly, he looked to his right, eye in a slight twitch as he looked up at Tear. Opening his mouth, Arien tried to speak, but no words left his mouth. Though, after a while, Tear could guess what was wrong and backed up a safe distance as Mieu was trying to get Arien to lie down again while he tried not to reopen Arien's wounds if they were not already open. Though, Arien only ignored Mieu, for now, looking at everyone else. He watched as Kamary tended to a large, and seeming to be bad, wound on Likana's chest and while Natalia treated Gray's arms. As he continued to look around, he wondered what had happened. Though, laying back down, he stared up at the ceiling.

As he closed his eyes, he listened to everyone. People who he didn't think he knew's murmurs, Kamary's orders, Mieu's comments. Though, soon enough, Arien had tuned all that out, let himself close his eyes and drown in a sea of darkness.

_Fires crackled in the city, threatening to burn down everything and incinerate anything in anyone's pass. Arien heard a laugh as he ran through the streets and alley ways, looking behind him and seeing the towering figure that chase him. Looking ahead, Arien skidded to a stop, soon turning in a different direction, feeling the two figures' glare resting upon his back. The maniacal laughter continued to ring like a bell through his mind as he listened to the voices ahead of him. As he watched two people turn the corner, Arien skidded, though did not come to a hault. Instead, he jumped up, soon pushing off the wall and going to the next, repeating the same until he came the the roof. Hearing something rise behind him, Arien looked back, soon jumping out of the way as someone brought a sword down. Looking around, Arien soon jumped back, aiming for the next roof behind him, though miscalculating the distance and soon just falling, landing to where the dark figures waited._

Eyes shot open as his body jerked up. He looked around, though saw no one. The only people he did see were the other two that were wounded. Putting his hand to his stomach after feeling a slight pain, Arien only shook his head. Slidding off of the bed he was once on, Arien soon exited the room, looking around still. Slowly walking down the stairs, he thought about earlier. Soon enough, he looked down, standing at the bottom of the stairs, shaking his head.

_That's right,_ he started, closing his eyes. _Hunter and that Starvation girl attacked and defeated us..._ Shaking his head, Arien tried not to remember that. As he exited the Inn, he looked back and forth, trying to remember where he was. Shrugging, he soon only started roaming, looking around. Soon enough, he heard a voice behind him. Turning, he flinched slightly at the glare that was given.

"_You do remember they said to not try roaming around, brother..."_

Arien only nodded.

"_What do you thinkw ill happen when they find out, huh?"_

Arien only shrugged.

"_Alright, not my problem."_

At that, the spirit like figure only faded, what seemed like fonon fragments returning to something a sphere embeded in Arien's shoulder. As he continued to walk, Arien thought. Where could the others be? Soon enough, he came to the group. Standing there, he listened in...

"How...How could I...?" Natalia said in shock as she stared at the ground, as though something there could answer her questions.

Arien, having just gotten there, wondered what was wrong. Though, trying to stay hidden, he did not say anything. Though as he continue to listen in he found out that what had happened was that Natalia was not truely born a princess but instead a civilian. Tilting his head, Arien soon slinked back to the inn to find Likana walking about, or at least trying to, a hand to her chest. Walking past her, Arien spoke, "I suggest you do not go outside. The group is about the come back to the inn to check up on us, I am guessing. You will be filled in later, c'mon."

"But, you were out there..." Arien heard Likana say as he walked up the stairs. Though, he guessed that Likana was following as he heard footsteps up the stairs. Going into the room, he layed back down, closing his eyes as he waited for the group to return. Hearing the door open, Arien listened to their conversation, though noticed not everyone had come in.

"Poor Natalia...She seemed distressed when she found out..." Arien heard Luka murmur, though did not hear a reply from the one he was talking to.

Waiting, Arien still heard nothing. Though, in the end, a silent thud echoed through the room. As curious as he was, he did not try to attract any attention to anyone in the room. Hearing running footsteps out of the room, Arien found it was safe to open his eyes. Looking over, he saw Luke laying on the ground, unconcious. Looking around, he saw Likana with a puzzled look on her face. Looking to the door, Arien's nose wiggle, though he could not find a scent that he reconized that was an enemy. Looking down, Arien started to think.

_**Likana: Sorry for the late updates, Nano Desu! Anyway, we are gonna have a poll to figure out something now! Sound good? Sound good? Yes. Also, this idea came from KamaraKitsuia, a friend of mine.**_

_**Pick A Number**_

_**1.**_

_**2.**_

_**3.**_

_**I will not tell you what this is for, for you will find out in the next chapter. Please tell me in the review, Nano Desu!**_


	59. Kidnapped

"_When I came in, Master was on the floor and Arien was gone!"_

Eyes reopened, starring up at the ceiling. Blinking from the light for a moment, Gray tried to get up, though unable to use his arms. He wanted to find out what all the commotion was about. Though, unable to get up, Gray only turned his head.

"Hmm...I did see a strange looking person enter earlier..." came Natalia's voice. Gray fidgeted abit. Trying again to sit up, he soon did so, though fell off the bed in the proccess with a silent _thud _and also a slight yelp as he hit the ground, which everyone had to turn their head to.

"Oh, look..." Came Likana's voice, which seemed to have no enthusiasm in her voice. "Gray's up..." Gray rose to his knees, resting his chin on the bed over, he tried to wave his arm but could not. Though, glaring at Kana as she had a smirk, obviously because of the pain he just went through and most likely because of his slightly screwed up face.

Soon enough, Mieu pipped up, "What are we going to do about Arieeen!" he whined, waving his stubby, little arms in the air. Tilting his head slightly, Gray looked enough. Seeing only two blondes and only one of them being a male, Gray soon became slightly uneasy. He had hear, faintly, what Mieu had said earlier, though now he believed what he said. Trying to get to his feet, he soon only fell.

"What happened to Arien, Mieu...?" Gray asked, inching his way towards the group. Though, when he finally was helped to his feet, he continued. "Did I hear correctly earlier? That Arien was gone?"

Mieu only nodded.

Gray closed his eyes, thinking. At times like these he wished he had his little monkey friend. Though, he soon heard Likana get up out of her bed, holding onto her stomach. As Kamary seemed to glare at her to tell her to lie back down, Likana only shook her head. "I may have had my eyes closed and all that at the time, but I was able to catch their scent..." Gray knew what Likana was getting at, but knew that it might not be good. "I can probably help you guys find him. I'll walk, or most likely run, ahead."

At this, Natalia and Kamary stood up, Kamary speaking first though. "Likana! You can not move around too much! Your wounds are still healing!" Gray heard her hiss and watched as Likana flinched slightly and emitted a silent whimper. "We can worry about Arien later! Right now, you and Gray need to rest!"

Gray bit his tounge, going to speak before Likana did so, "Fine, fine. How about this? Instead of walking, we can have someone carry me and I can navigate you guys, alright? That way we won't have two disgruntled people with us."

No one seemed to protest, though as Gray looked at Kamary, he noticed her eyes were wide. Once Gray saw Kamary's eyes sparkle, he stepped back a bit, soon hearing her. "Oh, my!" Kamary exclaimed, bringing her hands up to her chest as though she just saw something she really like. At this, Kana backed up abit.

"I can't believe you know the word 'Disgruntled!'" Kamary exclaimed, soon standing onto her feet.  
"Ah...Kamy?"  
"And you used it properly, too! That's fantastic!"  
"Y...You don't have to praise me that much, Onee-chan...I...I mean...It's just a word..."  
"But it's a miracle!"

At this, there was a long silence. Gray only chuckled while others looked at the other two as Kamary went on.

"And here I thought you were a compleate idiot! With you not getting a lot of questions right in your math and some of your element's opposites mixed up, and don't forget to mention some of your definitions wrong, I though there was no way you could say something like that!" Kamary soon did a slight twirl in happiness. "Aaah, it's great to know my friend is finally getting a brain!"

"Hey!" Likana yelled, stepping forwards quickly, soon flinching. That was, Gray guessed, Likana's reaction as her wound reopened because of such an idiotic move that Likana had made. Shaking his head, he didn't attempt to help, seeing that Natalia was already at it while Kamary seemed to continue being happy about her friend using a word like Disgruntled. Though, Gray himself was slightly surprised, seeing that in the past Likana was the biggest idiot he had ever heard of.

Luke soon stepped up, looking around. "Alright, after Likana is well and treated, why don't we head off? I'm sure either me or Kamary could carry her."

Gray looked down aas everyone agreed, soon thinking. He started wondering why someone would kidnap Arien. Though, he guessed that all that would be answered tomarrow.


	60. Traveling

"This way! That way! This way!"

"Hurry up, I can't carry this idiot forever..."

_Smack!_

"Kira, this is why you are not allowed to lead!"

Kira layed on the ground for a moment. When she stood back up, she looked at Slaughter with an inocent face, rubbing the back of her head. "C'mon, Onee-san...It's not fun following..." she complained, looking up at her sister. Hunter could tell that Slaughter was about to give in before she turned her back away, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. As Starvation, Kira, stood up, Hunter only shook his head as she waved her arms in the air, "Hee-eey! Don't ignore me!"

Hunter looked at the clothing he had to wear to disguise himself. _Pathetic..._ he thought, hand going up to the green collar, trying to lossen it but having no luck. _What's with that damn idiot, anyway? Wearing something like this around his neck._ Before long, Hunter had decided to tear it off. Doing so, he finally took a full breath, exhaling in relief. _Though, that doesn't really help with his clothing style..._ Hunter only shook his head, looking to the group which did not exist any more. Hunter looked around, only to find that they left him behind. Sighing, he shook his head, soon trying to follow their tracks. Looking up, he found that they were not too far ahead. Running forwards, he soon heard a grumble at his shoulders.

"Wh..Where the hell...?"

Hunter froze slightly before bringing his hand back, soon hitting the person he was carrying over the head, trying to knock him out. Hearing the faint exhale of his enemy passing out, Hunter finally let out a sigh of reliefe. _Why must _I_ carry the idiot? _he thought to himself before walking on to catch up with his group. Hunter glared at them, soon shaking their heads before letting out a complaint, "God damn it all...How much farther do we have to walk...?" he asked, looking at the other two in his group. His reply was a harsh bonk on the head. Fighting to stay concious, Hunter stood for a moment. As his vision became clear, he saw Slaughter glaring at him.

"Stop your complaining, Ter-ter!" Hunter sighed. Why must slaughter give the wierdest nickname and then say it two times for the full nickname, he questioned. As she walked onwards, passing Starvation, Hunter soon thought.

Walking over to Starve, he smirked. "Hey, Starve. Arien is your target for killing so why don't you carry him?"

"Umm...You don't want me to carry him. I'll get excited thinking I'll be killing him and then end up tripping and who knows where he would land?" Starve explained, soon turning and leaving Hunter to carry her enemy. As Hunter sighed, he found that carrying, and following while wearing rediculous clothing, to him, would have to be the case.

--

"Good job, you three." came a voice as Hunter dropped Arien to the ground, standing infront of a brown haired male. "You have gotten someone for bait to lead Luke's group here." Walking off, Hunter messed his back to how it was supposed to be, hating how, to be in disguised, he had to make it go to the left instead of just all over. Going to a place where he could get back into his normal clothing, he swore to himself.

"Just because I had the same eye and hair colour as that Guy dude does not mean they can just pull me from training and force me to look like him..." he growled, taking the vest he had to wear and throwing it away, soon taking his own clothing and changing, grumbling still. As he was back in his normal clothing, putting his gloves back on, he heard a knock at the door. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he waited for another knock, having memorized how everyone knocks so he could tell who it was.

_Knock...Blam, Blam, Blam!_

Impatient, has to be Arietta.

Hunter sighed, soon turning to face the door. "What do _you_ want...?" he questioned, waiting.

"_The commendant wants to see you._"

Hunter sighed, hoping he would not have to go back into those commerner like clothes. Shrugging, he soon started off. Putting his hand on the door knob, he thought, soon looking back to the clothes he just wore a moment ago before turning his head again, making a gagging like face, tounge sticking out some, as though to say 'Bleh, colourful commener's clothes.' before retreating from where he stayed.

--

"Turn left, now...Right...Left...Left...Right...Left...Eh?!"

Gray looked up, blinked. Soon enough, he saw why Likana let out a surprised expression. They were back at Cassedonia for the fifth time. Looking to Likana, he could see her arms flailing as she went on saying 'What are these people? Have they no sense in directions? They just keep going around in a circle!' Gray only shook his head, soon watching as Kamary walked up to Luke, letting him carry Likana as she rest for a moment, panting from the heat. He listened to Likana rant about how she could walk on her own and then listening to Kamary and Natalia's hiss.

Before long, they were off again, Kamary barely keeping up and the group following Likana's directions, different for the sixth time. Though, Gray had no doubts that they would just go back to where they started. He day dreamed, looking up at the sky, thinking. What was it that happened? Who took Arien? Sighing, Gray looked at the ground, knowing it was slightly obvious. Shaking his head, he soon heard Likana exclaim something in surprise. Looking up, he saw the gates. Shaking his head, he sighed. _How many times...?_ he asked himself.

Gray looked to Kana, who was indeedly sniffing the air to try and find a scent. Before long, she pointed into town. "Just follow where I point..." Likana said, Luke nodding before walking in the direction she pointed. At times she would change her direction, left or right and then straight. Soon enough they stood at the port. As Kana pulled on Luke's hair, telling him to put her down, Likana took a few steps, soon quickly accomponied, before looking at the boats. "They left here..."

"Greaaaat!" Anise exclaimed, throwing he hands up. "Now we've lost them!" Anise shook her head, sighing. Looking to Jade, Gray found that all he did was shrug his usual 'What am I going to do with these children?' shrug. Looking to the others, he found Ion looking forwards, obviously thinking; Luke resting his hands on his knees, crouching down, hanging his head; Guy walking to the edge and looking into the water; Natalia talking to Tear; and Mieu running around in panic.

Looking to Likana, he soon spoke, "So, now what do we do?"

"We wait for the right boat to come..."


	61. Take Outs

_**Likana: Alright, we have decided to make another Special Chapter! This is mostly of Take Outs from chapter 61: Traveling, and it is also in Hunter's perspective. Have fun!**_

Doors

_Knock, knock, knock._

Another average morning, another morning getting woken up by knocking. I yawned, waiting. I looked at my wooden door, though half my face burried in my pillow. I waited for another set to see who it was. I've memorized their knocks some way or another. Besides, most of them tear down my door or break it.

_Knock, __knock__,__** Knock**__...SLAM!_

I watched as my door flew off it's hinges, soon watching it fly half way across my room. I looked to the door, soon seeing Sync standing outside of it. "The Commedant would like to see you, Hunter." he said. As he left, I got up, sighing, soon shaking my head. As I looked to my door, I guessed I would have had to report my door flying off it's hinges again to Van. How annoying...

--

After all was said and done, I found my door was fixed. Walking into my room, I plopped down on my bed.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I just stared up at the ceiling, waiting.

_Knock knock knock knock, Blam. _

I looked to a fist that hung out of a hole in my door. Rolling my eyes, I spoke. "Slaughter, what do you want?" I asked, getting up off my bed and walking to the door, helping her hand out of my door before opening it. "Don't tell me Van wants to see me again..."

"Nope!" she responded. "I just wanted to bug you." I glared at her before she skipped off. "Off to Arietta's room now!" I heard her say as she continued to skip down to the girl's room. Closing my door, I closed my eyes, wishing people would not destroy my door like this.

--

Next morning I woke to another knock. I looked to my door, finding it had been patched up. I waited, thinking it was just another of the original god generals.

_Knock, Blam!_

Another fist through my door, this one smaller. I walked over to my door, soon helping the hand out of my door like I had to help Slaughter's hand. As I opened the door, I saw the white haired, hyper, little girl, bouncing up and down. "Hellohuntervanwouldliketoseeyou." I blinked, soon tilting my head. Sighing, I spoke.

"Starve, did you have any sugar yet?" I couldn't understand what she said but I saw her nodding, so that had to mean something, right? Besides, she was bouncing probably three miles a minute. I never knew sugar could have that kind of impact on someone. Thinking, I spoke. "I'm guessing Van wants to see me." Starvation nodded. Rolling my eyes, I soon walked off, hoping my door would be patched up, again.

--

I came back, soon looking at the scratch marks on my door and one small hole. Sighing, I soon called down the hall. "Arietta, did you let your liger use my door as a scratching post again?"

"No, I knocked and you didn't respond so I used my liger to try and scratch it down. When there was no responce I left, seeing that we did enough damage to your door." I heard her respond. I sighed, shaking my head.

Walking into my room, I smacked myself onto the bed, burrying my face into the pillow. Soon enough, there was another set of knock. Closing my eyes, I waited for my door to either go flying or something like that, but nothing happened. Soon enough, I heard footsteps going down the hall. Jumping to my feet, I knew someone who did at least a normal knock. Opening my door, I looked down the hall. "Yes, Largeretta?" I asked, seeing her turn.

"You have someone that would like to see you at the chaple." she said before she continued to walk off. As I left the room, I soon walked out of the area, soon going outside to be met by Daath's sunlight. Turning my eyes away, I soon walked towards the chaple.

--

Bleh, stupid, idiotic Mohs...Why couldn't Largeretta just say it was Mohs? Maybe then I wouldn't have had to go. Hm, maybe if I give Mohs another doughnut he'll expload and then I won't have to ever see his face again. Wait, hey...Why don't I try it? As I continued to think of my master plan to make Mohs expload, I walked to the room I stayed in. I stopped, though, seeing Largo at my door. I tilted my head to the side, blinked.

"Yes Largo?" I asked. Does he do that everytime he does his knocks? I usually came at his second set of knocks, but how many times does he knock? Then, a picture came into my mind of Largo just constantly knocking three times over and over and over again.

Once Largo turned, I ended up looking at him with a brow raised. Soon enough, he cleared his throat. "Van would like to see you as soon as possible." With that, Largo was off. A certain question kept on bugging me. Alright, two.

What did Van want this time and was Largo waiting long?

--

Van sometimes has the craziest ideas, doesn't he? First he expected three of us, mostly the ones from Lost, to go out and attack our personal enemies. After that, he expected _me _to go out and kidnap my brother's friend. Funny, huh? Well, going back, tired as I almost always am, I went to my room, hoping for a good night's rest. Then, I realized something.

When was the last time Dist knocked on my door?

I remembered that time. My room had to be reconstructed _and_ renovated because of him. As I closed my eyes, giving myself up to sleep, I soon heard knocking. I shot my eyes open, dreading who might be on the other side of the door. Soon enough, I heard robotic footsteps.

Jumping to my feet, I ran to a safe spot, taking cover under my desk. As I heard something hit my door, I shut my eyes closed, putting back back firm against the wall, my hands over my ears as I heard a blast make my door expload, and not stop there. Once I heard nothing, except for the ringing my ears, I reopened my eyes, soon looking at my room, half destroyed. As Dist hovered in his chair into my room, I soon got up from under my desk.

"Dist!" I yelled out, feeling my eye twitch as I looked at the huge hole in the wall, a fairly big hole in the floor, and half my bed and everything that was on the one side of my room now destroyed. As Dist turned, I found him opening his mouth to say something. Though, before he could say anything, I interupted, "Dist, you just destroyed half of my room, again! Out! Now!"

"But-"  
"Out!"

As he hovered away, I looked down through the hole in my floor, able to see the training area. Sighing, I found myself going around and searching for a blanket I could use for the night. When I returned, I was soundly sleeping on my half destroyed room's floor, even though the blanket I had to borrow ended up being Arietta's pink one, slightly short but at least warm.

--

Finally, after a week my room has been reconstructed and renovated back to normal. At least now I can give Arietta's blanket back.

Returning from giving Arietta's blanket back, I found myself looking at a red haired male, obviously snuck in, kicking at my door. I blinked, soon thinking 'Why is Asch here?'. As I watched him take out his sword, I soon ran forwards. "No!" I called. Though, then, it was too late.

"Eruption!" he called. I soon watched as lava bubbled under my door before violently splashing up, destroying, melting everything in it's past, including my door. I walked up over to Asch, my eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Yes...Asch?" I tried to keep my cool, as it would be obvious. As my old friend told me he had an idea, I nodded, looking into my room to see it half destroyed. He had an idea for me to use when I had to make myself look like that idiotic Arien. As I only nodded, I was just thinking one thing.

Why must people destroy my door?

_**Likana: And that ends the first Take Out chapter x3**_


	62. The Rescue

"Whaat?!" Hunter exclaimed, now thinking that their commedant was crazy. "Th...That won't work! They will see right through the disguise! Guy's worked because we already look a tad bit a like but if I dressed up as _him_ then they would would just have to take one good look at my eye colour and then out I go!" This did not stop his choice. As Slaughter took out the clothes that she had created, looking exactly like who he had to play as' clothes, Starvation soon came bouncing over with what seemed to be darker coloured contacts than he had to wear before. Backing away slowly, Hunter soon made a bolt for it, thinking one thing.

This is pure torture!

--

"This one..." Likana had said as a boat came creeping towards the port. Kamary looked up, blinking. Would this one really be the right boat? Bringing her nose slightly into the air, neko like insticts brought her to sniffing the air as the doors opened. Mixed with so many smells, but...Yes, Arien's scent was in there somewhere, stale though. The grouped looked at Likana as in slight doubt, but when Kamary walked on, helping Likana, the others just followed, slightly hesitant.

"Likana, are you sure this is the right one?" Kamary heard Natalia's comment, hearing the slight doubt within it. Likana only nodded, not turning around to face Natalia. Thinking for a moment, Kamary decided to do a bit more investigating. Walking from the group, Kamary started to follow the stale scent, coming outside. Of course, Kamary knew who had kidnapped Arien, knowing the scents by heart. One was her own, another was he sister's, and another was the one's she had to baby sit for about seven years in Lost's time.

"Onee-chan?" Kamary heard a familiar voice call. Turning, she saw a slightly short raven haired girl looking up at her. "What are you doing here?" Kamary blinked for a moment. Wasn't Likana shorter? Likana stared up at her, soon waving a hand infront of Kamary's face. "Onee-chan? Are you okay?" Though, quickly Kamary took out a measuring tape, soon measuring Kana's height. With a gasp that shocked Likana, she spoke.

"Kana-Kana!" she exclaimed, many people looking over. "You've grown an inch and a half!! Your five feet and half inch now! Five feet, half inch!"

Likana only blinked, soon looking around. "Kama, there's no need to shout out how short I was and say that as if it is a Mira-"

"But it is a Miracle! You've grown! Grown and you haven't grown for almost eleven years!"

Kamary could feel the glare Likana was giving her through her blindfold. As she watched her friend turn in leave, grumbling something, Kamary soon turned back around, then remembering about Likana's wound. Quickly turning, she found her friend was no longer there. Sighing, she soon brushed some of her hair from her face to look out over the ocean. Blinking,she soon saw where they were headed.

Daath Port.

--

"Mrfgh..."

Hunter tried to speak with the rag tied across his mouth, though only getting a mouthful of it. Glaring, he soon got it to his chin. "Slaughter, I think you went a bit over board with the chains...Like, seriously. A shackle around my ne-Uwaah!" As Hunter tried to finish his sentence, he was cut short as Starvation came around and tugged hard on the chain attatched to shackle around his neck. Slaughter only laughed as he let out choked out words, "I still think think this is a bad idea."

"Smile. Air Head almost always smiles." said Starvation. Hunter thought for a moment, could he smile. Trying to force one, he soon got a slap in the face. "Not like that, not like that! That would scare any child! Besides, that's a smirk..." Hunter glared to Starvation, soon trying to remember. What did Arien's smile look like? Trying to imatate, he only got another slap in the face before he had a finger at both ends of his mouth. "Like that, you idiot!" As Starvation took her fingers from the corner of Hunter's mouth, the once perfect smile grew back to a straight face. As Starvtion flailed her arms, Hunter continued to try, soon hearing doors swing open, looking towards the group that walked in with a Deer-Caght-In-Headlights look.

"Arien!" Gray called, soon running.

_Wow..._ Hunter though, raising an eyebrow. _My brother really is an idiot..._ Though, thinking, he soon decided he had to say something, trying to get that smile on his face and succeding. "Guys! You found me!" he replied, mimicing Arien's voice, thinking himself that would be a stupid line to say so it _had_to have been something Arien would say, right?

"Oh, it seems to me that you really did come for him, hm...Oh well..We didn't rea- Oh no..Oh no oh no oh!" Smack. As Slaughter was talking, she had ended up walking to a staircase, messing up her footing and falling over, soon falling down the stairs. As she came to the bottom of the stairs, she jump right back up. Clearing her throat and relocating her arm, she continued, "Anywho. We didn't really need him like we thought we did. He's useless for us now."

Hunter watched as most of the group seemed uneasy about what Slaughter had said, and Hunter did not want to move, knowing that Starvation was right behind him holding a chain, though slightly hidden behind him. As a few of thr travling group step forwards, Hunter let out a warning 'No!' before the rest of the god generals came out of their hidding places, circling the group, an Starvation tugging back on the chain, causing Hunter to let out a choking gasp, soon coughing as the shackle was no longer tugging at his neck.

As Hunter ended up watching his brother's group fight half of the god generals, Hunter didn't really care if they won or lost. Standing where he was, refusing to sit, he felt that he had to disown his older brother for being such an idiot. _Wait..is being an idiot genetic?_ he asked himself, soon looking down to the ground, thinking, starting to panic as he thought that he might turn out like an idiot. As he went to sit down to think it further, he wound up having the chain tugged, forcing him back on his feet with another choking gasp. Standing, he just glared forwards, thinking, _Well, this is great...First I had a stupid green collar choking me and now I have a little girl with a chain choking me..._

As the battle had finished, Hunter found that he, the fake Arien, would be saved. He was half happy about this because at least he would not die of being choked to death. Though, on the other hand, what would happen if they found out who he was. None the less, a half fake smile crossed his face. As the group came running to the stairs, they were stopped, of course, by Slaughter.

"Leave this to me..." Kamary said slightly cheerfully. Hunter watched as the group nodded, soon running up to him. As Starvation pulled on the chain again, Hunter ended up falling back with another choking gasp.

"Ah ah ah." Starvation said childishly, Hunter only able to reopen his eyes and watch what was going on, now knowing how some of the 'poor' people he had tortured felt. Hearing the chain drop beside him, he looked up to watch his brother attacking Starvation. He felt slightly happy, though knowing Gray was protecting Arien instead of him.

_Idiot...Why would he help you...He turned his back on you for seven years... _he thought to himself, closing his eyes, remembering how he felt when someone told him his brother was M.I.A, though knowing that he probably just ran off to find a way to get to a better world, leaving him behind. Feeling the shackle at his neck loosen and soon drop, he reopened his eyes to see Likana undoing the locks. Bolting up, he jumped back, giving out a yell.

"Same old Arien, same old Arien..." Likana mumbled out. Hunter soon remembered Arien's fear. Of course, he made that reaction from being startled from someone just randomly that close. That and it was Likana, who he feared because she had the source for his weakness.

After the rest of the shackles were undone, Hunter running for his life away from Likana, he looked over his shoulder, seeing the slight glare that Kamary held. As the group caught up, they were soon off. Though, out of no where, Gray stopped, soon tilting his head to the side. "Hey...Guys?" he asked, soon turning around. "Shouldn't we be hurrying? Like, isn't the Cassidonia Area gonna be falling soon?"

Everyone froze. Soon enough, they were all off, though Hunter not as enthusiastic, at a quicker pace.


	63. Realization

Hunter looked at everyone as each ate their share of the meal that Tear cooked. He took note of each of them, how they behaved and how they react to others. Looking to the notes, he reread them.

Likana

_Just as expected, Likana is not one to be neat. When eating I find that she takes out any fruits and vegitables and will only eat the meat. Sometimes she will eat things like rice but rarely. Not just rice but if the vegitable is cook in the form of a liquid instead of a solid, for instance vegitable or fruit juice, than she might eat, or drink, it. Though, I not only that but over the time i have been travling with my brother's group I have found that she will absolutely not eat Tomatoes. Is there a reason for this? Might have something in the past make her dislike tomatoes this much today?_

_Her fighting style is all over the place. Is it just me or does she never user a strategy or a plan? I find it pathetic...Perhaps fighting her in battle will be easy. Though, her experiance with the Santoryu style might not be a good thing, seeing as though the style pretty much makes her three times her original strength. Also, I have found that her abilities varify by her emotions and that half the time Likana is holding back with something, which I still have yet to discover. Anywho, taking note of that, it is also probably a good idea to take note of her casting artes. Most of them are water based but very few of them are of other elements._

_I have found that Likana may trust Kamary a tad bit too much. Then again, who knows how long they have been friends. Doesn't friendship make trust inbetween two people grow? Though, if that is true, would I be able to use either of them against each other in the future? Hm, that might be a problem if neither of them trust Arien much, or me at that._

_Of all of the discoveries I have found about Likana, she is most likely the stupidest one amongst all of us, other than Mieu who is nothing but a little creature who probably doesn't understand much. Though, how stupid can one of her kind get? I didn't know she could have __**that**__ thick of a skull. Though, this might be good seeing as though she might not be able to notice that this is all just a disguise. On the other hand, if I don't act accordingly then this may not turn out the way that me and Asch had hoped..._

_I have found out recently that Likana carries this binder. She does not let anyone see the contents of it except for Kamary, which I am guessing that is because of how much she trusts her. Maybe if I can see what the contents of that red binder may be I might be able to find out somethine valuble. Maybe I could ask Kamary what the contents of that red binder of hers. If not I am sure that the information may slip if I ask her many times or if I have someone else ask her._

Kamary

_Kamary is hiding something. I don't know how I can tell but I swear that is what is going on. Could she have possibly already figured out who I truely am? What truely happened? Hopefully not. Though, if she stays quiet about it I might be able to continue on with this. Though, how troublesome it is to just wait to find out what she is hiding._

_her battle style is not all too bad. Throwing knives, Healing Artes, and Casting Artes. Though, I have found that some of these Healing and Casting Artes are not from either Lost or Auldrent. Now that I mention it, neither is Likana's. Where could these two figure out these artes? Anywho, I have found that Kamary mostly uses Ice based artes more than others._

_I have found that Kamary will eat __**anything**__, and I do mean anything. Hell, she even ate Natalia's cooking, which I found was fairly...well...beyond terrible. Example: Probably if someone with a bad imune and matabilism ate her cooking they might as well be hoping for a death wish. Though, if Kamary can eat her cooking doesn't that mean that her cooking can't be anything better? Huh, I do not wish to find out about that anytime soon..._

Jade

_What is this guy? A former teacher? It's as if he knows almost everything about things like monsters and all. I find that what ever he finds out it is mostly something important, such as monster's weaknesses and strengths. What would happen if he found out about me? I guess i shall worry about that later._

_Jade has never really faught that much. He is usually standing at the side and watching and I am guessing that he is taking mental notes of how the monsters react with what the others are doing. I have never really found out his battle style, though I have found that he uses a spear rather than anything else._

_I find that Sarcasm may be the only other language that Jade speaks other than Fonic and english. No matter what we say, wierd or not, he always comes up with something sarcastic. Possibly the most annoying thing I have ever heard._

Growing tired of his notes, Hunter soon put them away, soon looking at the food, he was not much fond of mild food. Getting up, he ignored the questions everyone made about him not eating. Going off, he swung his bag around to his front, soon hiding behind a tree as he prepared his own meal. Taking Tabasco sauce, Chili peppers and Jahalopionio (sp?) peppers, he soon mixed it with curry, making the dish his brother use to make for him all the time, his all time favorite; Red Hot Curry.

Taking a pair of chopsticks, Hunter soon started eating. Within the first few bites, Hunter's eyes sparkled, a sigh of happiness escaping his mouth. Soon enough, he heard footsteps. Slight panic built up inside. Looking around, he soon heard a voice.

"Arien..? That's..." Gray. He looked from the food Hunter was eating to Hunter, tilting his head. "I didn't know you had a liking for spicy food. I thought you hated it.

Turning around, Hunter spoke, slurping up the curry he gad just managed to put in his mouth. "Oh, hey Gray." Looking to the Red Hot Curry, Hunter soon continued. "Oh, yeah, this. Hunter was in charge of cooking and...Well...he made this all the time." Half true, half not true. Hunter did indeed cook this for himself all the time, but he was never in charge of cooking.

Gray only laughed, nodding. "Haha, it's just like him. He loved spicy food and that dish. I used to make it for him all the time before I went off after being a pirate to fighting in the army." Looking down at the ground, his smile had faded. "I guess that's why Hunter hates me, though. Going off and joining the army. I remember how much he didn't want me to go. He would ask if he could come along but I couldn't. I didn't want him to get hurt, y'know? He was young at the time and...well...You know what I mean, right Arien?" Hunter only nodded. "Before then I had taken him everywhere with me, even though Likana would hate me for bringing him onto the ship." After laughing out that last statement, he continued, his head lowering. "Though, when I fell through this wierd trap door thing and ended up in this world I guess he guessed that I left in the middle of battle and leaving him behind."

Hunter blinked. Is that really what happened? He looked down to his food, thinking for a momment. As he heard Gray say something or other, he only nodded. Once he heard footsteps heading in the other direction, he looked up at the sky, finding himself remembering how he and his brother used to look up at the stars on the ship and at home, pointing out the constelations. Putting his food aside, he leaned back against the tree, not sure if he could believe what his brother had said to him. _For that seven years I thought he abandond me he...Really did go missing, ended up here, and didn't know how to get back?_ closing his eyes, he found himself being dragged down into an ocean of sleep, dark and cold, but at the same time warm. There, on the brink of sleep, he realised what his brother had said to him.

"_I know who you truely are..._"


	64. Dwelling on the Past: Part 4

Gray walked back to the group, looking down at the ground, thinking to himself. _Why would Hunter want to acts as Arien? Was he asked to do this to spy on us? Or did he ask to do this to find out what happened back then? Was he forced to do it? Did he do it willingly?_ Questions went unanswered. Looking at the group, most of them were already asleep. Only ones that weren't asleep, yet, were Likana, Kamary, Mieu, and himself. Both Likana and Kamary were watching Mieu, wide smiles across their faces, Gray guessing what was going on in their head.

Looking over his shoulder, Gray saw his brother's head bobbed to the side. Shaking his head, he soon walked over, soon taking out an extra blanket before putting it over Hunter's shoulders. Looking down at his little brother, Gray thought, soon closing his eyes as he walked off, straying away from the camp. Soon enough, he layed down, looking up at the stars, remembering.

_--Flashback--_

_"Brother, brother!" called an enthusiastic little Hunter, running off to their usual spot before turning and waving his older brother over. Gray only smiled, his sixteen year old self walking to join his little brother. He watched as Hunter turned, soon flopping onto his back in the soft grass. Sitting down beside him, Gray looked up, leaning back against his hands, looking. Soon enough, he heard his little brother speak, "Look, look brother! Over there! There's mother's star!" Sure enough, there it was, shining brightly and happily. Gray remembered the day the three of it found the group of stars, the group of stars they called their stars, their family stars._

_"So, then, that would mean..." Gray said, looking about, soon finding the other three. "There's yours, mine, and dad's." His voice was soft as he pointed out the three stars, each shining brightly, though the oldest the brightest. Looking to his little brother, Gray found Hunter frown some before he sat up, looking up at the four stars._

_"Brother...? Do you think Mother and Father would ever come home...?" Gray looked down, remembering the lie he told his little brother how they were just off on a trip in the sky. "Or...will they stay on that trip forever?"_

_Gray forced a smile, soon ruffling up his little brother blonde hair. "Don't worry, Hunter. They'll come back one day. Right now I bet their watching us from their hotel, the hotel made of clouds, window, smiling." Looking far off, he soon stood. "Though, soon they'll be having so much fun catching little rain droplets. C'mon, Hunt. It's about to rain soon."_

_"Aww, c'mon brother. At least one song..." Gray heard his little brother call. Knowing that he did not move, Gray sighed, soon turning back around and sitting beside his little brother._

_"Alright, which song do you want?"_

_"Prayer of the Refugee."_

_Gray looked up at the sky, exhaling. "Hoo..Havn't sung that one in some time, Hunter..." Looking to his little brother, Gray's face grew a smile as he saw his pleading eyes. Looking back up at the sky, Gray tried to remember the words. Soon enough, he started._

_"Warm yourself by the fire son, the morning will come soon. I'll tell you stories of a better time, in a place that we once knew. Before we packed our backs and left all this behind us in the dust..." Soon enough, the rain did come. Though, he did not stop singing, letting himself get drenched by the rain._

_--End of flashback--_

"We are the angry and the desprate, the hungry and the poor. We are the ones who kept quiet and always...did what we were...told..." Gray found himself singing and also forgetting the words. As he looked the ground, he tried to remember. Shaking his head, he looked up, soon finding the group of stars. A slightly shocked look came across his face, not knowing that they would show up in this world.

As his heart filled with sorrow, he closed his eyes. _Mom, Dad...Are you two happy up in Silversky? Is being hung a quick death like they say?_ Gray shook his head, getting the questions out of his mind. In the end, he found himself falling asleep and within the five minutes he layed on the grass awake his eyes closed, Gray giving into the urge to let himself sleep.

**_Likana: In this chapter Hunter requested his brother to sing Prayer of the Refugee. We do not own this song, nor do we own the band or the company. We are just inocent Fanfiction writers that wanted to use the song in our story :) That is all for that disclaimer. The second one is a reminder: We do not own Tales of! :(_**


	65. Reflections

"No...more..." Kamary panted. Likana looked down at her friend, trying to think of what to do. She knew about her friend's hate to scorching weather. Riding on Kamary's back, she rested her chin on her hands, hands on Kamary's head. Staring forwards, she thought to herself. What would happen if Kamary suddenly fell? Just as she asked herself that, Kamary did infact collapse, bringing Likana down with her.

"Whoa, are you two alright?" Luke asked, looking back over his shoulder. Most of the group stop and said the same. The rest, mostly the eager group which consist of Arien and Gray, continued on, trying to get to the Zao ruins as quickly as possible.

Standing, Likana picked up her friend and put her on her own back, wincing from the pressure. "Yeah, we're fine." Looking up, she noticed how many eyes were on her. Sighing, she shook her head before joining the eager group in walking, going as fast as possible, trying to ignore the eyes that watched her. As the Zao Ruins came into view, Likana smirked, soon picking up her pace, increasing her speed. Soon enough, she was in an all out run. _The faster we get there, the faster we can leave! _she thought to herself, looking over her shoulder to see the others catching up in speed. Looking forwards, Likana's eyes widened as she skidded to a stop.

"Wh...What - I mean - who is _that_?" someone exclaimed.

Likana only looked at the femme like creature straight on. Silver hair comming to the middle of her back, an old looking wolf stuffy atop her head, tattered and ripped black cloak over her shoulders, black slacks, corsette top, sword in belt. Likana looked her up and down, some of her she recongnized, some she didn't. In her pale hands was a machette, stained with blood. Soon enough, the girl was joined by another. Ghost pale skin, Long golden brown hair, black and blue dress, tattered and mended black cloak, an old looking cat stuffy atop her head. Likana took a few steps back, now knowing who these two were.

Drawing her swords, Likana put her friend down, putting one of her three swords in her mouth. The others looked at her with confusion, Likana shook off their stares. The two femmes turned to face them, the golden brown haired femme drawing a bladed fan. Though their eyes were covered, Likana knew who exactly, by know, who these two were. Pointing one of the two swords in her hands at the two femmes in a threat, Likana did not take her eyes off of them. Soon enough, Likana heard others drawing their weapons. Behind her she heard guns being reloaded, a rod being connected together, swords unsheated, and staffs coming into hands. Soon enough, the challenge was accepted from the two creatures as the shorter ran forwards and the taller one jumped towards them.

As Likana ran forwards, she murmured her battle cry, "Death to those who opose me." As she ran, her wound throbbed. Soon enough, she felt a painful shot at her chest. Not from a battle wound, but something else. It felt as though something was overwhelming inside of her. Power, Mana, Fonons. Soon enough, she stopped infront of her target, cluching her chest, exclaiming, "What the hell?!"

Soon enough, Likana sheathed her sword. At her hand, a crystalized blade replaced her katana, her form changing, black hair to white, blue eye to red. As Likana grew an evil smirk, she attacked with an attack some would not think she would use, "Ice Punishment!" she exclaimed, her other sword turning into the same as the other, the one in her mouth staying the same. As Likana swung her sword, ice like daggers followed. Slashing upwards, the daggers followed the same. Slashing to the side, a cross like figure form on her enemy. Jumping back, the cross made a explosion, freezing the body it attacked temporarly.

As the attack finished, Likana turned to her normal self, falling to the ground, one hand having a frost bite mark, another holding her normal katana. She dropped her weapons, falling to her knees. Last thing Likana heard was a scream of pain from infront of her. Before blacking out, Likana guessed who that scream belonged to.

Her reflection.

---

"_Hey, look! She's coming to!"_

Likana reopened her eyes, looking around the area she was in. Sitting up, Likana looked at her hand, wrapped in a bloody bandage. Looking around again, Likana tilted her head to the side. "Where are we...?" she murmured, soon looking to Kamary who layed on a bed next to her.

"We're at the inn in the Desert Oasis!" Likana heard Mieu pipe out cheerfully, jumping up onto the bed.

Looking at her hand, Likana thought for a moment. Feeling it, she winced at how cold it was. As an idea came to her head, Likana did not smile, though she did want to. Getting up, she heard others question her. Looking down at Kamary, Likana put her hand on Kamary's arm, feeling how hot her body tempature was. Biting her tounge, she hoped what she planned for would work. _If what you did for me worked in Keterburg, would this work for you?_ she asked herself as if asking Kamary. Concentrating, Likana tried to seep the heat from Kamary's body and trying to replace it from the cold in her hand. Though, knowing it would not be as effective, Likana knew Kamary may not wake from just that.

"What...are you doing...?" she heard someone's voice ask. Though, she didn't care.

_If Kamary continues in this heat, she could possibly die..._ Likana thought to herself, fearing what she thought would come true. After a while, Likana found nothing happened, though the cold feeling from her hand left. Turning, Likana said nothing as she exited the inn and walk off, coming to a little pool. Looking down into the water, Likana did not see herself in her reflection, but instead the girl she fought earlier. Hair white instead of black with little black splotches at the top of her head, a wolven stuffy on her head. Growling, Likana slapped her hand against the water, soon holding her head in pain.

-_Flashback-_

_"Likana, are you deciding to stay with us?" said a man. Likana looked up at the man. His hair was long and blonde, eyes light blue. Likana had a distast for him, but could not do anything about her distaste._

_"Yes...Lord Yggdrasill..." she murmured, looking beside her at a man wearing purple with auburn hair. "So long as Ohto-san stays as well.." She did not smile. She just looked at the man she called her father before looking back at Yggdrasill._

_"Do not worry. Kratos will be staying." As Yggdrasill turned to leave, Likana looked down to the ground before looking around._

_Lifeless Angels. All the same. They had no soul, had no heart, had no memory. Why did Lord Yggdrasill need them? Were they just there for decoration or did they really have a purpose in cruxis? Closing her eyes behind her black blindfold, Likana sighed. __**Will I become just like that?**__ she asked herself, shaking her head, clearing the thoughts._

-_End of Flashback_-

"Likana?" Likana turned her head to look up at Natalia. Likana stood, shaking water droplets from her hand. "We're heading off now. We know exactly what to do, now. Earlier, Luke got a message from Asch so we came back here. We decided to rest here as well since you and Kamary were unconcious." Likana sighed. This didn't seem right. Though, she nodded. As Natalia turned to leave, Likana straightened up.

Looking back down into the water, Likana saw the white haired girl staring back up at her. Snarling, Likana kicked sand into the water before she walk off, shaking her head. Those memories. Were they her's? Or where they her reflection's? Clenching her fist in her trench cloak pockets. She only thought one thing.

What was going on?

---

_"Don't you remember me, Kamary?"_

_"_Who are you? Leave me alone!_"_ Kamary exclaimed, back away slowly. She recongized everything about this male, Blonde hair, blue eyes, white and blue clothing. Looking around, Kamary soon saw another female come up. Kamary tilted her head to the side, slightly puzzled. Golden brown hair, silver blue eyes, black and blue dress, black cloak. Widening her eyes, she had realized who this was.

"_Mithos, __**she**__ may not remember, but I do..._" Kamary chocked on something. Emotion? Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, reopening them to something different.

A ceiling. Glancing around, she was no longer where she was before. Sitting up, she looked around. The group was standing right infront of her, looking at her. Looking down, Kamary saw Mieu looking up at her with his big, adorable eyes. "What's wrong, Kamary? You were mumbling in your sleep." Kamary heard him say. Shaking her head, she only patted Mieu on the head, soon hearing a door close. Looking up, she noticed Likana and Natalia were missing. Shrugging her shoulders, Kamary sighed, feeling her own forehead. Warm, but colder than before.

Standing, Kamary soon got up off of her bed and walked off. No one questioned her as she exited the inn. Going to the fountain, she looked at her reflection. It was the same, except slightly different. Her hair was slightly shorter and she looked a tad bit younger. Tilting her head to the side Kamary wondered. Realizing, she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Murmuring something, the water turned to ice, people around her murmuring in shock. Soon enough, Kamary closed her eyes, remembering something.

-_Flashback_-

_"Dammit! What's so special about me?!" A boy in red exclaimed, stopping the group all of a sudden. As Kamary turned, she looked at the brown eye and brown haired boy, tilting her head. "Those Renegades need to hurry up and make up their freaking minds about whethere they're our enemies or not!"_

_"And we need to hurry up and get out of here before those Renegades catch up, Lloyd." Kamary heard herself say, her eyes narrowing at the one named Lloyd. She noticed that Lloyd was about to say something, but also noticed him close his mouth. "Now, what are we going to do now?" she asked._

_"Perhaps we should go to Tethe'alla." a women with white hair suggested. Looking over to her, Kamary sighed, thinking._

_"Why Tethe'alla?" said the women's little brother._

_"Don't you remember what Yuan said?" she asked, as though about to go into a huge explanation. "Angels are half-elves that evolved using special Expsheres called Cruxis Crystals." she said. Kamary nodded, looking to her side as if expecting to see a little girl twitching. Though, she saw nothing. Shaking her head, she knew her friend would not be by her side, but instead by her former leader's side._

_"..Oh, I get it! Colette's current condition is caused by the Cruxis Crystal!" Lloyd exclaimed._

_"Yes, Lloyd. Now, like Raine had said, we should probably go to Tethe'alla." As Kamary turned to a girl in purple, black hair, she spoke, "Now, Sheena, how did you get here?" Though knowing already, she could not just blurt it out to the whole group._

_"Follow me." Sheena said before running off. "C'mon, this way?" As the group followed, Kamary could not stop thinking about her friend, about what might happen to her while up on Welgaia. Shaking her head, Kamary decided to leave that alone and think about something else._

-_End of flashback_-

"Onee-Onee!" Kamary heard a familiar voice call. Looking behind her, she saw Likana running over to her. Bracing herself to jump out of the way of a flying hug, she watched. Though, to her surprise, Likana did not jump up at her with arms wide open. "Onee-Onee! Are you okay?" Likana said with a worried tone. Kamary tilted her head to the side before nodding. "Good, good. We're heading back over to the Zao Ruins now, Nippa!"

Kamary blinked. It had been a long time since Likana had said 'Nippa'. Smiling, Kamary patted Likana's head before...

Smack!

"Niiii! That hurt, Onee-Onee! What was that for?!" Kamary heard her friend exclaime.

"For fun." Kamary giggled, "Not just that but you were also kind of being an idiot." Kamary felt Likana's glare, which only made her laugh. "Kana-Kana, I only call you an idiot because you react like that, y'know." Kamary said with a smirk across her face. "Now, shall we head off?" The rest of the group only nodded, Likana and the eager group rushed off, and Kamary only followed, thinking to herself.

Who was that female in her reflection? Was it her from a past she could not remember? Who was the male in her dreams? What was going on?

_**Likana: Nippa! In the flashbacks I used part from our, mine and Kamary's, other story, Lost Symphonia. Though that story was brought down we still had ideas for things, and those flashbacks were indeed part. Maybe not word for word or the compleate idea but what happened, yes. But, yes, anywho, we do not own Tales of Symphonia! If we did, different things would surely have happened xD**_


	66. Zao Ruins

"M...Marvulous!"

Once inside the Zao ruins, Kamary's eyes sparkled as she looked all around. "Th-this place! It's just absolutely marvulous!" Kamary could feel eyes staring at her, but she did not care. Running up to one of the stone railings, Kamary started, "Oh, feel these railings, worn from so many people using them." Running further ahead, she soon started rubbing her face against the walls. "Ah, and these walls, cool from being underneath the surface for so long."

As something else caught her attention, Kamary was off again like a bullet, running down the path. Tripping, a delightful sigh seemed to escape her mouth. As she got back to her feet, she continued racing down to what she had found. "And this sand. How do you think it gets down here? How does it pour down like this without stopping?" Turning on her heels, Kamary looked to Likana, who was just catching up. "Kana, do you remember what this place is like?" Turning on her heels, Kamary smiled, not giving Likana a chance to reply. "This place...It's like the Triet Ruins, is it not?" As she started walking towards Likana, she soon spoke, "Do you remember Raine's Lesson? Repeat the lesson."

"Ah...Uhm.." Kamary watched Likana's head lower so she could look at the ground. "Ah..Something about Polycarbamahoozit and a war and...Ah...Umm...Ah..." Kamary looked down at Likana, soon narrowing her eyes. Bringing her hand up, palm open, Kamary soon smacked Likana upside the head. Likana put her hand atop her head where Kamary had slapped her, trying to remember still, it seemed. "And...Ah..."

"Nevermind!" Kamary exclaimed. Looking to the group, she noticed how everyone seemed to be looking at her funny. Kamary only blinked and shrugged before her personality changed compleately once again. "I must venture further! I must see what lies further inside this ruin!" As Kamary bolted off. Coming to another part of the Ruins, her eyes sparkled up. She looked at the ruins inside, soon exclaiming, "It's...it's like a whole other city!"

Running over to one of the destroyed buildings, she started waving the rest of the group over as she soon turned to look at the building. "This building, along with all of the others, are not made from the same kind of materials as modern buildings are made up of now! They seem to be compleately made up out of stone and makeshift plaster, nothing more! Oh, absolutely marvulous!" Turning quickly again, she soon pointed at Likana. "Kana! State a few reasons why these people may have chose materials and what it might have been like to live in this kind of building."

Likana seemed shock. Kamary watched her again as she lowered her head. Soon enough, Likana raised her head as though she was certain of her answer, "They chose these materials because they were strong and would have great defense." she answered, smirking. Kamary watched as Likana came over as though inspecting the buildings. "And my guess is that living in these kinds of buildings must have been tough. The rock seems to be vanurable to water and..." Kamary's eyes widened as Likana reached for the building to see what the texture was like. As Kamary went to stop her, it was already too late. Before Kamary could do anything, the building had fallen to nothing but rubble. Likana seemed surprised at this, her own eyes widening. As she turned her head, Kamary could see the 'Trying-to-look-Inocent' face. "Ah...Woop-si-do..." Likana said.

Smack!

Kamary sighed, kneeling down before the ruins of the ruins. "Oh, my poor, poor ruins..." Kamary had paid no attention to Likana's complaints about her head hurting. Picking up one of the pieces of the building, looking at it with sorrow filled eyes. "If it weren't for my uncircumspect friend, you would not be in total shambles right now..." Picking more of the pieces, Kamary sighed again before standing, dropping the two pieces in her hand. Before long, Kamary walked onwards, having closed her useless eyes, passing the group by. "Let's continue on..."

Raising her head and opening her eyes, Kamary's sadness quickly left. "The paths! They're simply amazing!" Kamary explained, mostly trying to point out the fact that they were only supported by pillars at this height. Looking up at the 'ceiling', he face lit up and her eyes sparkled once again. "And the ceiling! All sand and dirt! How is it that they do not crumble onto this ruin?"

"Ah, that may be due to the sepheroth tree. If not then it might be because the sand and dirt hardened and became stone."

Kamary whirled around, looking at her friend, eyes wide. "Likana! Those are perfectly good reasons! Marvulous!" Kamary walked over to her friend, going to praise her, but found that Likana had soon bolted and hid behind Guy and Luke, peeking at her from beside them.

"D-d-d-don't h-h-hurt me!" she exclaimed. Kamary saw how much Likana was trembling. So, with just a nod, Kamary walked back to where she was.

"This place is oh so very amazing. I must see further on." she murmured before she walked off. She could hear the group's sighs and Likana's moans but decided to just ignore it for now, wondering what lied beyond the area they were in. Though, Kamary was pulled to reality as an earthquake started.

"Uahh! What is that thing!"  
"We must get rid of it!"

Kamary turned to see a dinosaur like creature. Taking her throwing knives, she glared. _No one is going to destroy these precious ruins!_ As the battle started, Kamary started an incantation. Concentrating, Kamary soon closed her eyes, murmuring something under her breath as she soon let the spell go. "Ice tornado!" she soon exclaimed loudly. Just as she did so, the spell was soon activated, ice whirling around the monster violently. After the spell, she soon took a throwing knife, finding the monster was still alive. Throwing it towards a vital spot, the monster's neck, Kamary had anger in her eyes, insanity, spark.

After the monster fell, Kamary was off. She didn't care about the group, she only cared about finding out more about these ruins. As she came to the main building, her eyes widened in amazement, a wide smile coming across her face. Running towards it, she rubbed her hand against the building, feeling the texture. "Th..this building!" she exclaimed, going back into ruin mode. "Absolutely marvulous! The materials used to building this structure is different from the others! It's not just made up of stone and plaster, but concreate and many other things!" Putting her body against the structure, Kamary smiled in comfort from the coolness of the stone.

Turning quickly around, away from the building, she went to point at Likana and ask another question, but once she did turn she found that there was no one there. She looked around, soon cautiously going over to the door, which she had found had been opened. Eye twitched as she then realized she was left behind. Running inside, she yelled, "Hey! Don't leave me behind! Come back here!" After a few feet from the entrance, one of her feet hit the back of her leg, causing her to fly fowards before landing hard against the ground. Once she was back on her feet, kamary was once again gone, following the only path to where the group could go. Finding them enter another room, Kamary followed.

When she entered, her eyes widened larger. Just ahead layed the Sepheroth Tree. It was no different than in Shurry Hills, but it was still an amazing sight to see. As the original routine was preformed, Kamary watched in amazement still. Though, as they tried another thing, something, appearently, suggested by Asch, Kamary's interest perked higher. Soon enough, Kamary was taking mental notes, staying deep in thought. As she watched with fairly useless eyes, she found that so much information could be used. Not only that, but she found so much that she could quiz Likana on to see if she was paying attention.

As the group started to leave the Sepheroth Tree, Kamary thought about something, though soon shrugging it off. Following, she had forgotten why she was chasing them down, trying to catch up. Looking around, Kamary wanted to study the surrounding area, but knew oh so very well what the group's goal was, and what was more important. Looking to them, she found something odd for her friend to be doing.

Inbetween Gray and Jade, Likana listened intentivly, nodding at things that may have been important, looking around at the surrounding area. Though, as her friend fell back, Kamary found that Likana had soon stopped taking notes and everything. Sighing, she soon heard her murmur. Walking closer to be able to hear, she had been a tad bit late in doing so, for her friend had then finished what she was murmuring and was then again looking around the passage.

As they soon exited, Kamary looked back at the Zao Ruins, having the feeling that they would one day return to them. Soon enough, she heard a voice behind her.

"So, you really like ruins..."

Looking behind her she noticed Arien walking not to far behind her. As she slowed her pace so he could catch up, Kamary noticed that Arien made no attempt to run. Instead, he only held a sleeping Mieu in his arms and stared forwards. Seeing this, Kamary stared forwrds as well. "What of it...?" she asked, looking to the male.

"Nothing, really." As Arien had turned to look at her, she noticed something different.

The shape of his face in the outline that she could see was much different. Narrowing her eyes, she new that she would not be able to tell much. Though, closing her eyes, she faced forwards again, nodding. "Alright..." As Arien passed by her to catch up with the rest of the group, she murmured something to him, "And I promise, I will keep your promise from the rest of the group until they find out themselves, kitty killer..." she hissed. She noticed Hunter had heard her, but said nothing else.


	67. Blankets and Interviews?

_**Likana: Yet another Hunter chapter! This is mostly, again, back before he started disguising himself, muaha. How we came up with this is because a friend of ours and the writer had kinda Rped all these out and they thought it sounded fairly funny. Though, how do **__**you**__** enjoy it? Read and Review, Please!**_

The Blanket

Hunter wandered the halls. He had already asked Legeretta, Dist, Starvation, and Slaughter and Sync if he could borrow a spare blanket, and both refused. Hunter sighed, thinking now that he may have to go without a blanket. As he came to a door he had not knocked on yet, he looked up at it, soon bringing his hand up.

_Knock, knock._

The door opened.

Hunter looked at a Scythe, not too far away from his face. Using a hand to carefully push it aside, Hunter started.

"Ah, hello, Largo," he started. Once Largo put his scythe down, he continued. "Dist had kinda destroyed half of my room, again, and destroyed half of my bed and put a whole through my wall." Hunter noticed the look that Largo had given him, as though saying 'Your point?'. Hunter exhaled deeply, trying to think of how to ask. "I was kinda wondering if you had a spare blankets or anything that I could use for the night."

"Real men don't need a blanket."

Hunter blinked at his reply. Opening his mouth, he soon pointed something out, "Sure, what ever, but what if there is a hole in the wall and it's freeking cold out and they are forced to sleep on the floor?"

"Real men don't mind the cold and real men sleep on the floor."

As Hunter went to add something along the lines of 'Well, personally, I hate the cold.' before Largo closed his door on him. Sighing, he shook his head before walking off, soon speaking.

"What the hell was he saying? Real men don't use blankets. Also, did he ever sleep on the cold floor?" Hunter stopped in his tracks, thinking about that. Did he? Hunter thought about that for a moment. Really, Hunter never really saw him sleep. Looking at the ground, he soon spoke, "Maybe I should find that out one day."

Though, the thought came to him that he will easily find a blanket in someone else's room.

Asch's.

Walking down the halls, he tried to remember which door was his. Though, finding the 'Keep out' and 'Do not come in or I will kill you, damn it!' signs, Hunter found that it was quite obvious. Walking into his room, he walked over broken Luke dummies to Asch's bed. Looking down, Hunter's eye twitched.

"What the fuck?! Where the hell is his blanket!" Just then, an idea came to his mind. Walking over to the wall, he smack his head against it a few times. "Damn it, Asch took his blanket with him!"

Though, after he though and came back to his senses, he started to wonder. Why would Asch need his blanket with him? Walking out of Asch's room, he thought about that, though coming to the stupidest thought of Asch calling his blanket 'Blankie'. Hunter only laughed at the thought.

As he continued walking, he came to a door, a fairly wide and tall one at that. This could only be one person's room.

_Knock, knock._

The door creaked open, a pink eye peering through it before a shy 'Yes?' was heard.

"My room was destroyed by Dist and now I need a blanket or something to use because I need to sleep on the floor. Do you have anyth-" Soon enough, a blanket was thrown at his face. As he fell back from the surprise, he got back to his feet, looking at the door, Hunter found it closed, hearing locks engaging on the other side. Hunter sighed, soon shrugging and looking at the blanket.

Pink.

_Knock, knock._

Arietta opened her door a crack, peering through, raising a brow. Hunter held up the blanket, soon pointing to it. "Uhh, it's pink." Arietta nodded as if it was no big deal. "Don't you have anything else?" Arietta shook her head before closing the door. Hunter only sighed, shaking his head. Walking back to his room, he thought to himself.

Next thing he knew it, he was curled on the floor, pink blanket up to his nose, head on his original pillow. He heard footsteps before he heard Slaughter laughing, Starvation joining her. More footsteps, as if all of the God Generals came in.

"Nice choice of colours." Dist.

"Hmph..." Largeretta.

"Real men do not use pink blankets..." Largo.

"And I have him under my command...?" Sync.

"He actually used it?" Arietta.

Hunter pulled the blanket over his head, trying to block everything out. Soon enough, the wave of sleep washed over him, setting him off to sleep.

Interviews

Interviewer: Hello, Sync.  
Sync: ...  
Interviewer: What do you think about the rest of the God Generals.  
Sync: They're not all bad, though the new ones are pretty much idiots. One of them will not stop glaring at me, I do not know why. Another one trips over anything she can. Hunter's just a compleate idiot, I have no idea why _he's_ here.  
Interviewer: Not a happy sort, are you?  
Sync: Go burn in hell.

Interviewer: Hello, Starvation.  
Starvation: Hello, can I carve your heart out with a spoon?  
Interviewer: Uhh...What?  
Starvation: I said can I carve your heart out with a spoon?  
Interviewer: Uhh, no...  
Starvation: Okay!  
Interviewer: What do you think of the other God Generals.  
Starvation: Huuuuuge idiots! The only one that is not an idiot is Arietta. Me and her are lie beeeeeest friends! Her liger is cute and her bird thingy mabober is awsome.  
Interviewer: I...see then...

Interviewer: Largo, what do you have to say about the group?  
Largo: They're okay, though one of them has yet to learn the ways of a man. I think Dist has already given up on those lesson.  
Interviewer: Odd...but alright. Anything else?  
Largo: Not really.

Interviewer: Dist the Reaper, is it? Wha-  
Dist: Rose! Rose, rose, rose, rose! Dist the _Rose_! How is someone as beautiful as I a Reaper?!  
Hunter: Real men don't think their beautiful!  
Largo: Yeah!  
Hunter: ...What the hell are we doing here?  
Largo: Hm... -Gone-  
Hunter: -follows-  
Interviewer: Anyway...Dist, what do you think of the others?  
Dist: Not as beautiful as I, of course, but I guess they are okay.  
Interviewer: Okay...

Interviewer: Hunter, what do you have to say?  
Hunter: We're like a big, happy family! Well, maybe not. Sync, Starve, Slaughter, and Arietta kind of ruins that, I guess...  
Interviewer: Family...?  
Hunter: Yeah. I never really had one. It was usually just me and my...brother...  
Interviewer: Aah, and where might your brother be?  
Hunter: Well, he's kind of the enemy and my target so I don't know where he is.  
Interviewer: Okay...Now, Hunter. Earlier you said you thought of the others as a family. Any details?  
Hunter: Not really, though, to me, Largo is like the fatherly figure, y'know? He's been teaching me some things and all. Sync is like an older brother, teaching me how to fight and all.  
Interviewer: That will be all...  
Hunter: And Arietta is like the little sister, the one you always want to protect.  
Interveiwer: Hunter, tha-  
Hunter: Slaughter is like the older sister, the one that always tries to beat you to a bloody pulp.  
Interviewer: Hunter!  
Hunter: Woops...

Interviewer: Hello, Slaughter.  
Slaughter: Burn in hell.  
Interviewer: I'm just going to ignore that. What do you-  
Slaughter: Idiots. Good-bye. -Leaves-  
Interviewer: ...?

Interviewer: Largerreta, what do you think of the rest of the group.  
Largerreta: Hm, I find that some are stronge and some not as strong. Though, of course, all have their own talents that they have not found yet. Of course, I find that we will need to re-assign Starve. She's striking fear into the recruits.  
Interviewer: Is that so? What makes you say that?  
Largerreta: Only one would come through and when he or she does, they would seem abit...Jumpy, murmuring something about someone carving someone's heart out with a spoon.  
Interviewer: That...is...odd...I must say...  
Largerreta: Will that be all?  
Interviewer: Yes...

Interviewer: Nice...Animals you have here...  
Arietta: They're my friends...  
Interviewer: They are friendly....yes?  
Arietta: Mhmm...  
Interviewer: So, what do you think of the rest of the God Generals?  
Arietta: One is a very good friend of mine, now. One resembles an older brother. Another resembles a teacher, well two of them do. Another...  
Interviewer: Hm?  
Arietta: Nevermind...


	68. Two Animal Companions

_**Likana: -Dragging in a sack with something squirming inside. Empties it-  
Aqua: You had to kidnap me?!  
Likana: I couldn't think of anyone else...  
Aqua: Great God...You're idiotic.  
Likana: Thank you, now please speak.  
Aqua: Hmph...The writer does not own the Tales of Series or anything...**_

"You mean you don't have Gald from where you come from?!"  
"Ah...I guess you can say that..."  
"So everything there is free?"  
"Ah...Actually...We use dragon scales, which would be one hundred gald, I think..."  
"Wow! Really? I want to visit your city. Dragon scales, depending on the kind, could bring me in some gald."

Likana sighed. It was impossible to talk to Anise, at least to her. The whole conversation, so far, had been about gald and currency. Not a topic Likana was particularly into. Though, after Kamary had seen their little...quarles, Likana was forced to talk to her and try to understand her and vice versa. Try to become friends. Though, the progress of that was not exactly going smoothly for Likana and the brat.

"Moving to my city..." Likana thought. Where she came from was not exactly a city but a whole different world. The rest of the group, beside the others that had come from the same place, only believed it was a city because, of course, they would not believe in someone coming from a compleately different world. Looking down at the sand of the desert, Likana tried to think. "Moving to my city is not exactly possible, Anise...It's..."

"It's covered by mountains? On an island?" Anise questioned, looking at her with an excited look on her face. "That's no problem! We can use the Albiore to get there."

Likana looked to Anise. She seemed so happy, so excited. Likana could understand why, too. She had heard that her family was in debt, how her father kept on getting tricked, and how her mother kept on making donations. Looking back down at the ground, Likana tried to think of what to do, what to say. "Ahh...How high of an altitude do you think the Albiore can get?"

Anise blinked before looking to the sky. "I say average height. It isn't exactly what one would call a high flyer, if you ask me."

Likana nodded. "I see...then it's not possible, really, to get to my city." Looking ahead, she tried to think of a description of why. "My city is surrounded by huge mountains, really, so it's really hard to get to. The only way to get to my city is to climb the mountains to a certain height, go through a cave, and then follow a path. Though, so many people have fallen off the mountains and...died...I was one of the lucky ones and just ended up badly injured..." Likana explained, looking down at the ground, hoping Anise would believe her.

"Can't we just use the Albiore to fly to that cave?"

Likana looked at the ground. She had never really thought of that. "Ah...I guess so..." Likana slowed down, soon stepping in time with her friend. She didn't know what to do. First conversation with the brat and she already ended up being asked about her home land. Likana didn't even know that trying to make up something for someone of the group to believe in would be so hard. As Likana went to open her mouth to speak, she instead heard Kamary speak.

"Isn't that...?"

Likana looked up to see a small figure running towards them. She squinted against the sun and sand that blew around. Though, hearing weapons being drawn, she found that it was best to do the same thing. Looking beside her, she had found that Kamary had not taken out her weapons. Looking forwards, she wondered why.

"_Kee Kyee!_"

Likana blinked, soon hearing Gray murmur something or other. Soon enough, she was watching Gray bolt of towards the figure. As the figure became clearer, Likana understood why. Dropping her swords, she bolted forwards, tripping once and a while due to the sand. Soon enough, Likana watched a smaller figure jump off of the main figure towards Gray. Hearing barks, Likana picked up her pace. Once a black and white wolf came into sight, Likana slowed down her pace, slowly going down to a crouching position while doing so, soon letting herself be pounced on.

The others came up, most looking confused, some looking worried. The only ones that understood were Arien and Kamary. Likana would have comfirmed what they were feeling - concerned, confused, or curious - but she couldn't exactly see there faces, seeing as though her own face was beeing licked right off.

_Damn it, Kana! I was so worried about you! _Likana heard the familiar voice whine and whimper out as the wolf nuzzled her. Likana only patted her head, smiling.

"It's alright, Aqua. I'm fine." she murmured to the canine, trying to calm her. Pushing the canine off gently, Likana stood up, looking to the group, bringing Aqua beside her. Looking to their faces, she found that most of them were confused. As she went to speak, Gray soon stepped up.

"Don't worry, they won't harm you." he said with a chuckle. Before long, a monkey popped up onto his shoulder. Looking to him, Likana watched as he brought the little black and white monkey into his arms. "Besides, can a little thing like this guy harm us?" Likana looked to the group, who were nodding before looking back at Aqua. Looking back to Gray, she found he was looking at her as well. "Alright, the wolf may be almost as tall as Kana, but...Uhh..."

"She's...friendly."

Likana looked up to see Kamary trudging towards them, breathing deeply. Likana winced at her condition, worsening by the minute. Likana lowered her head, looking to Aqua slightly. Soon enough, she heard her friend speak again.

"Aqua....Had basically raised...Kana-Kana after...her parents died..." Likana fidgeted, now worried about her friend. She thought that the sooner they got to Chesedonia the better. Looking to Kamary still, she had guessed her friend could tell she was worried, sure after her friend had spoken. "Don't worry...about me...Kana-Kana...I'm...fine..." Likana only sighed.

"More friends?" Likana looked down at Mieu, who was looking up at Aqua, who was looking down at the creature curiously. Likana only smirked and nodded, sounding out a silent 'Uh-huh'. Mieu looked up at her, blinking, "What are their names?"

Likana looked to Gray, letting him speak. He nodded, clearing his throat before speaking, putting his monkey down so the two new creatures could stand beside each other. "The monkey's Kokoro and, as you have already heard, the wolf is Aqua."

As Likana looked to the group, she found that some looked shocked. Likana couldn't tell if it was because Gray and Likana had animal companions that they named or the fact that Aqua was a wolf and not a dog. Though, Likana only shrugged her shoulders, patted Aqua on the head, and then stood back up.

"So, are we letting them into our group?" Mieu asked happily, a wide smile across his face.

_We can't._ Likana heard Aqua's barks. Looking down at Mieu, she soon closed her eyes. _We only found you guys because a Malady told us where you guys might be. We were only coming to visit from something we were doing. Maybe later._

Malady...Malady? Likana reopened her eyes, blinking behind her blindfold. Looking around, she then noticed Malady had disapeared. Looking around still, she wondered _when_ exactly Malady had left, and why. Was it because she was being ignored? Opening her mouth, she soon spoke.

"Malady...Where is Malady?"

Kamary's eyes perked, as though she was abit shocked, as she said, "Malady was here?! Since when?!"

As if Kamary didn't know Malady was in the group. She joined the group when Kamary was standing near by. Rolling her eyes, Likana sighed slightly. Then, she remembered Mieu's question and Aqua's answer. Crouching down to the little blue creature, she spoke to him softly. "I'm sorry, Mieu, but Aqua and Kokoro can't stay right now. They are...A bit busy."

Likana tried so hard not to squeel and scream out how cute Mieu was being when he looked up at her with huge eyes filled with disapointment and sadness. Standing back up, Likana soon heard Aqua bark to Kokoro, who only gave a swift nod before getting back onto Aqua's head. As the two bolted off, Likana sighed silently. Of course, she wanted her friend to stay with the group for a while, but she also knew that no matter how badly she begged Aqua she would get nothing.

_Thump_.

"Kamary?! Are you alright?!"

Likana whipped around the see Kamary on the ground, panting like crazy. Likana bit her tounge. This whole time they were supposed to be heading to Chesedonia for rest, but Likana had slowed them down. Rushing over to her friend, she soon helped her friend up. Feeling her friend's forehead, she exhaled deeply to try and calm herself. Burning hot. Soon picking Kamary up and carrying her on her back, Likana spoke.

"We need to get to Chesedonia, and fast."


	69. A Meeting

A male stood in the shadows of the room, his eyes closed and slightly covered by his bangs. Though, as he heard claws against the flooring of the room, the male looked up to see a wolven shape. Standing straight, the male soon faced the wolven figure, as though expecting something. As a monkey jumped off of the wolven's back, the male soon spoke.

"Is everything going according to plan?"

The monkey ran to a desk, taking a marker and a piece of paper, before running back with both in his hand. Taking the cap off of the marker, the monkey soon drew a check mark before holding the newly made sign up into the air. The male only gave a 'Hmph' of what seemed to be approval.

As the male stepped over, though still in shadows, he soon spoke. "So, they are heading to the next sephroth?" The monkey flipped the sign and drew a hyphen on the back before holding the sign up, though not as enthuisticly. A loud _smack_ was heard from the shadows as the male slammed his fist onto the table beside him, soon yelling, "What do you mean, Neutral, you stupid monkey!"

The monkey slinked back behind the wolven, who just rose her head and yawned before standing and streatching. Sitting up on her rump, the wolven opened her mouth to speak, "_Kokoro says neutral because the group is planning on it but right now they should be in Chesedonia to rest up. Also, another reason may be because Malady has already headed to the next sepheroth without stopping at Chesedonia._"

"So, you could speak this whole time?" the male asked. The wolven only nodded slightly. "Hmph, alright. Continue to follow them and make sure everything continues to go according to plan." With that, the wolven and the monkey were off.

"Kee kee kyee..." The monkey muttered out to the wolven as the wolven walked. She only nodded her head and didn't say a thing. Not one thing.

----

Hunter rolled his eyes. Kamary had woken up and as soon as she did Likana was going on about how much she wanted to get going and giving pointless reasons why. Every reason Hunter ignored and just looked out of the window, patting Mieu on the head and soon messing with his ears, having grown into the habit after he was doing it to try and be Arien so many times. Soon turning around to the window, Hunter spotted a small, black and white monkey. Raising a brow, Hunter soon turned around again and set Mieu on the ground, patting his head again before heading for the door.

"And where are you going, Arien?"

Hunter turned around to see Guy looking at him with a suspicious look. Hunter only smiled Arien's pathetic, to him, usual smile. With that, he soon spoke, "Ah, I'm just going out to look around at the armor, weapons, and all. See what they have." Turning around, Hunter did not accept any more questions. Closing the door behind him, Hunter sighed before walking down the stairs.

Once outside, he turned a corner into an ally way, finding the monkey sitting on a crate. Looking to a patched up hole in the wall, Hunter rose a brow. Shaking his head, he turned to face the monkey, only to hear snarling behind him.

---

Aqua sat on the ground, licking her paw. Infront of layed a twitching Hunter. Looking down at him with a triumphant look, Aqua soon stood on all four paws, walking over to the boy before lowering her head to his before speaking in a low and triumphant hiss. "_I win._" Placing a paw firmly on the back of the boy's head for fun, the wolf forced his face into the dirt. "_And, just as always, Hunter, you need to work on your skills." _Taking her paw off of the boy, she soon walked to the crates, soon jumping onto a crate beside the monkey and laying down, paws hanging off of the side.

As the boy stood, Aqua only layed her maw upon her front pillars, waiting for a report. As Hunter's mouth opened, Aqua smirked, soon hearing the words. "Everything is doing fine, though one of our group members seemed to have disapeared. Right now we are resting at an inn, seeing as one of the others collasped due to heat."

"Kee kee kyee?" the monkey 'kee'ed out, an 'eyebrow' raising.

Aqua translated, "And the notes?" Aqua rose her head as Hunter aproached, taking out pieces of paper from his pocket. Raising her neck to reveal a pouch, Aqua soon let out a huff, "_Please position it so it won't be poking my neck every five seconds, Hunter. It was irritating enough the first time."_ Once the notes were positioned, Aqua soon got to her paws and jumped from the crate, the monkey getting onto her back.

"Y-your just gonna-?"

"_Leave you here with a bunch of idiots?_" Aqua asked, turning her head to look over her shoulder to Hunter. With a smirk, she continued, "_Of course, seeing as you were already an idiot, it shouldn't be a big problem, right?" _Turning her head forwards, Aqua padded forwards, ignoring the boy's complaints about being left behind a bunch of idiots.

---

_Slam._

Hunter walked into the inn, grumbling to himself. Walking to the room everyone was at, he put his hand onto the door knob, turning it only slightly before hearing voices.

"Yeah, Arien doesn't really seem like...Arien." Luke.  
"Who knows? He might just be going through something ever since he was kidnapped." Guy.  
"Ah! What if some dude is disguising himself as Arien and tricking us?!" Anise.  
"No-oo-oo! Arien is Arien. He still messes with my ears almost every hour of the day every day!" Mieu.  
"You never know, Mieu. Someone may be just pretending to do that." Jade.

Shaking his head, Hunter opened the door, looking at the faces that seemed to have the Deer-caught-in-headlights look. As Mieu jumped into his arms, Hunter walked to the other end of the silent room, looking at the others.

"Soo..." Hunter started, looking around. "Should we be heading off?"

"Yes, but I would like to fly around the Qliphoth for a little, if the group does not mind."

No one said anything.


	70. Stow Away

"Kee kyee kee kee kyee?"

Kokoro looked down at Aqua, tilting his head to the side slightly, soon pulling on one of her ears as he found that Aqua did not respond, soon speaking into her ear. "Kee kyee kee kee kyee?" Aqua only thrashed her head around as he had spoken into her ear, causing the little black and white monkey to go flying.

"_No, we weren't to hard on him. Remember? That's how he wanted us to be towards him."_ Aqua uttered as she let the monkey back on her back. Looking to the ground, she soon huffed, "_But, what I don't get is that he asks us to follow 'The Drek' but then never tells us why...Just to follow them...Damn it, how are we going to get out of here...?"_

Kokoro looked around before looking down at the molases. Looking to his right, his head tilted. Jumping of Aqua's back, he started 'Kee'ing and 'Kyee'ing loudly, running to what seemed to be an air ship. Jumping on one of the wings, he tried to catch the wolf's attention. Once he did so, he pointed to the ship's entrance, which was open. As the wolf bolted over, Kokoro jumped onto her back, riding into the ship.

_Tip, tip tip, tip._

"Who's there?"

Kokoro looked over his shoulder as Aqua went into the next open room quickly, hiding inbetween a few things, to see a blonde girl looking out at the door slightly confused. Jumping off Aqua's back, he slowly waked to the door, looking out.

"Oh, I see. Nevermind, I thought I had heard something else. Well, anyway, do you want to go back up to the surface?"  
"No, I think Jade wanted to fly around the Qliphoth abit."  
"Alright."

Kokoro walked back to Aqua, soon sitting against her, Keeing silently to himself, translated to, "So, we are on the ship that that person was talking about. What was his name...? Ah, oh well. Something like ass or something." Kokoro made a shrugging motion before laying back against Aqua's fur, closing his eyes.

---

"_What are we going to do about them?"  
"I don't know, but why don't we take them with us for a bit? They might have stowed away here because they wanted to join us for now."_

Kokoro reopened his eyes, not feeling fur against his own. Giving out what seemed to be a yawn, streatching his arms out, Kokoro then rubbed his eyes before looking around. Looking up, he found a reconizable, smiling face looking down at him. Looking to Aqua, who was sleeping soundfully, Kokoro found that someone was knealing beside her, stroking her fur sofftly.

"Hm, they may also have stowed away to see their owners." a red head said, looking to the rest of the group before looking inbetween Aqua and Kokoro and then to the blue hair girl petting the wolf and the crimson head holding Kokoro in his arms.

Kokoro nodded in responce before getting up and climbing the male's arm, pulling his hair gently when he got to the top and sat down, letting out happy Kees and Kyees. As a hand came around and grabbed him, being put back into a laying position in the male's arms. Looking back to Aqua, he found that the wolf was now awake, laying on her back, tounge lolling out as the blue haired femme rubbed the wolf's belly, speaking in what seemed to be a babying tone.

"Well, should we head to Batical?"  
"Yes, I want to talk to father."

"Kee kee kee!" Kokoro may not have understood what the group was talking about, but the stench of the area they were in started to annoy him. He wanted out of the Qliphoth and as soon as possible. Being put down, Kokoro ran to the front of the ship, jumping onto the front seat and sitting, looking out the front window, feeling a wierd kind of thing that he did not ever remember feeling. Well, who knows. Kokoro didn't have a very large brain to begin with.


	71. Gray's Day

_**Kamary: -Walks in with a sack, throws sack on the floor, kicks it open-  
Likana: Oww, damnit! That hurt, damnit!  
Kamary: Now, now, now is not a good time to start being an Asch slash spoiled Luke.  
Likana: Shut it, what do you know!  
Kamary: It's not a good time to start being a Lloyd, either.  
Likana: ...  
Kamary: ...  
Likana: Now's not a good time to start being a Kratos, Kamy...  
Kamary: I'm sorry! -Continues on, walking around in background-  
Likana: -Sighs- Author does not own Tales of...Nor the Character who Character-napped me...-Turns to Kamary, walks over, bonks her on the head- Stop apologizing you dork.  
Kamary: I'm sorry.  
Likana: Ugh...**_

The group followed Anise, who seemed a bit...excited about something or other, where Gray only guessed was because they were off to see Fon Master Ion. Flying around in the Qliphoth, the group had found that the Sephroth were going out of controll and that more of the Outer Lands might end up falling. So, the group had decided to visit Ion to ask what was going on. Once the group came to what seemed to Gray like spell circles, Anise walked to the middle.

"The Spirit of Yulia is with the Fon Master!" she exclaimed, waving one arm in the air.

As she disapeared, Gray listened in on the conversation, chuckling at how idiotic Spoiled -- er, Luke -- could be. As the group went in two by two, left behind was 'Arien' and him. Looking to Arien, Gray exhaled deeply. Looking to the fonic circle, he walked into it with Kokoro on his shoulders, followed by Arien. Going though it he felt...Wierd. Weightless, one could say, but also a bit light headed. By the time he arrived at the end of the warp, he was fumbling his steps, trying to figure out where the floors and stairs were. Once he was inside the room they were lookng for, he just paced around the desk, still trying to figure out where he was going.

"I think I hear voices."

Gray looked up to the speaker, but by the time he opened his mouth, he felt his arm being grabbed and someone pulling him to another room. Being pulled, he noticed the door nob turning. The next thing he saw after that was the floor coming flat agains his face. Getting up, Gray shook his head, standing to his feet before rubbing his eyes, looking to the others. Most of the group were near the door, as though listening in on someone's conversation. As much as Gray wanted to join them, he found that the door was already crowded with people with about eight people. Two Anises, Two Mieus, Two Ariens, and Two Lukes.

Once his vision became unblured, Gray noticed that there was only four people at the door. Walking over, they all got away, as though the conversation on the other side had finished. Listening, he heard something about fomicry, something about the war, something about Fat Man, and something about Dist, which were the things he didn't really care about.

"Let's just find Ion and ask for a reading of the closed score. That way we can get out of here." Gray heard Arien say. Looking to him, Gray wondered if anyone had noticed that what Hunter was saying was not exactly Arien like at all. Looking to the others, he then found that he was the only one that noticed, seeing that everyone was already exiting the room.

"Kee kyee kee?"

Gray looked to the monkey on his shoulder, soon nodding. "Yeah, Kokoro...That's him..." Gray murmured in a reply to his monkey, exiting the room as well, following the group. Seeing the fonic circle, Gray sighed. "I ain't going throu-" He cut himself short as he saw that Kokoro had jumped off his shoulder, walking towards the fonic circle. As his little monkey pal disappeared into the fonic circle, Gray only shook his head, following as though he had no other choice.

Once he was at the other side of the warp, Gray looked around, trying to find the rest of the group. Hearing a door close, Gray fumbled around, trying to find his way to the door. Bumping into a staircase, Gray fell back. Getting back up, he held onto the stair's railings, looking around, trying to focus. Looking to the door, he squinted his eyes. Seeing the doornob turn, he smirk, thinking the group had come back for him.

Though, as a floating chair entered the room, Gray tilted his head in confusement. Did he know a giant floating chair from anywhere? Looking to who was sitting in the chair, squinting his eyes, he soon rubbed them, his vision unbluring. As he found who it was, Gray jumped. Running in the direction of an exit, Gray looked from behind him to infront of him, seeing his exit was blocked by Oracle Soldiers. Skidding to a halt, Gray soon started to the stairs. Climbing up them, he looked behind him, finding he was being chased. A few flights up, Gray opened and ran through a door, going through rooms. Coming into one, Gray panted, looking around. Seeing armor infront of his face, Gray looked up to see an Oracle Soldier, which was the last thing he saw before the door opened behind him and he fell back, tumbling into a group of Oracle Soldiers, his head hitting armor.

The last thing he heard, "Find the rest of them and arrest them, then send them to Batical where they will be executed."

---

"_Gray...Wake...Gray...? Gray, Wake up!"_

Gray reopened his eyes to see 'Arien' looking down at him. As he back up, Gray sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Feeling a bump, he tried to remember what had happened. The only thing he did remember was running away from something or another. Looking around him, Gray then noticed something. Looking to the group, he tilted his head.

"Uhh...Where are we?"

The group looked at him, blinking. As the group explained everything to him, including how Likana yelled out 'Disowned' at one point or another. Gray only nodded, having not payed attention to half of what they were saying anyway until the point when they explained that they were in a dungeon.

"Kee! Kyee kee!"

Gray looked over, soon getting up and walking to the bars as he heard footsteps. Looking to the stairs just ahead, he found he was looking at black boots and silver paws. Soon enough, two figures were infront of him. One he recongnized and...the other not so much. Though, appearently someone in the group had recongnized the silver cat ahead.

Kamary ran up to the bars of the cell, a smile across her face. "Frost!" she exclaimed, where after the cat bolted over. The cat put a paw to her mouth, as though signifying for the girl to shut herself up before any trouble came. Though, just as she did so, the sound of armor clinking together sounded.

"Twe lei zwe kra nou twe zwe."

Gray watched as the soldier dropped to the ground, as though asleep. Looking back to Tear, he always wondered how she did that. Gray remembered that the group was talking about it, but he never really payed attention to it much until recently, seeing as though it sometimes, or most of the time, saved thier asses.

As Asch undid the lock and opened the door, most ran ahead. Following them, Gray heard voices. Looking behind him, he found that Arien had not followed. Walking back down some, Gray listened.

"Hunter, what the hell were you thinking? Getting yourself into a dungeon. Idiot!"  
"Hey, it's not my fault my brother and Noelle were knocked out and used as hostages. Jade and the others actually believed that Dist would kill the two."  
"Hmph, like he could...Anyway, get out of here. I'll hold off any gaurds until you get out."  
"Got it."

Hearing running footsteps up the stairs, Gray rushed up to the top, standing there as though he had been waiting for his friend, not his brother, to come up the stairs. Seeing his head, Gray soon gestured his brother to follow him. Going into the next room, he found that most of the gaurds were already asleep. Walking over sleeping gaurds and any other obsticals, Gray soon opened a door to the main hall. Looking around, Gray then had no idea where to go.

Standing there, his brother came up beside him, looking around as well.

"Any idea where the hell we are going?"  
"Not really."  
"Well, this sucks..."

Watching the sleeping gaurds, Gray hoped that none would just wake up randomly. Hearing a door opening, Gray jumped, reaching for his guns quickly. By the time he had his hands on them, he found that the people who came through the door were only his comrads. Letting out a sigh of relief, Gray brought his hands to the side. Heading to the entrance, he stopped for a moment. Looking behind him, he found the group half way up the stairs. Blinking, he had not expected them to go that way.

Shaking his head, Gray put his hand on the doornob. Twisting it, he wondered. Would he be safe on his own? As he heard movement behind him, clinking armor, Gray's decision was quickly made up. Running up the stairs to the Audiance Hall, Gray came to the doors, only to be pushed aside by a red head running up to the room. Falling back down the stairs, Gray sighed, thinking 'Well, this isn't exactly my day, is it?'

---

_**Likana: ...  
Kamary: Sorry, sorry, sorry -continues-  
Likana: -Bonks Kamary's head-  
Kamary: -falls back, shutting up-  
Likana: Thank you. Ahem, the next chapter is going either going to be, most likely, a What If chapter or a chapter where we will let readers of this fanfiction in the chapter. All you would need to do is ask to be in it and put what you would do and how you would do it. So, please. Put in a What If questions if you want that to be the next chapter or a suggestion for an Insert chapter. If you want to, you can add both, seeing as though I am just going to end up making the other chapter for the one after. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	72. What If: Part 2

_**Likana: Hauauau! It's been so long since I last updated! I am sorry to keep you all waiting. Right now, I have decided to just go with a What If chapter and then on with the story. It would take too long to get a lot of people in the whatsimahoozitthingie chapter Well, here we go! Enjoy!  
Kamary: -Pops up- The author does not own Tales of or me.**_

_Q._What if Kamary annoyed Likana to no end? - Culinaromancer

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Likana smacked her head against the table she sat at a few times before letting her head just lay there. Recently, Likana had found out that Kamary had lost one of her blindfolds, which Likana did not find a big deal because she had more but, appearently, Kamary did. Listening to Kamary apologize, Likana tried as hard as possible to stop. So far she tried all she could think of. Bonking Kamary on the head, which only got her to continue saying sorry, Telling her it was no big deal, which only made her go on a sorry rant because she was saying sorry, and duck tapping her mouth shut, where then she ripped the duck tape off and gave Likana a look as though she was stupid and then continued on.

Then, Likana got an idea. Raising her head and turning to Kamary with a look of insanity, Likana spoke.

"Kamary...Say sorry one more time and it would be the last sorry I will ever here..."

Of course, Likana knew that kamary would think that what she said was a threat towards her, but no. Oh no, it wasn't. Seeing that smirk across Kamary's face, she watched as Kamary took in a deep breath.

"Sorry!"

The sound echoed through the building, ringing loud through the halls. Just after, a gunshot followed, echoing through the building.

----

Gray ran into the room, along with the rest of the group, looking down to the dead body on the ground, a gun in her hand. Eyes widened before he looked to Kamary, who's hand was over her mouth, her own eyes wide. Looking back down at the small body, blood running from her head.

"Did she...?" Gray asked, looking back up to Kamary, starting to put what everyone was thinking into words. Kamary only nodded. "But...Why?"

"I...Said sorry...For fifteen minutes straight...I think I drove her into insanity...I...I'll fix this...I'm sorry!" Kamary said, going to Likana and starting an incantation.

As the group only nodded with a wierd look on their face, they walked out of the room one by one to leave Kamary to her work. As Gray entered, he heard her mumble.

"This almost always happens..."

* * *

_Q._What would happen if the group was convinced that Aqua had rabbies? (Part One) - Apprentice Writer

Aqua looked around at the group. Walking up to one, a sandy brown haired female who usually gave her attention, she found that she backed away. Whimpering, Aqua looked around. What had happened? She looked to the others of the group, almost all giving her a wierd look. Aqua felt...alone, depressed. For the past week, no one had given her any attention, not even her owner. Lowering her head, tail drooping, Aqua walked off to a corner and layed down, looking to the others with a whimper.

"Kyee, kee kee?"

Aqua looked to the monkey, wondering why he wasn't running away. Raising her head from her paws, light blue orbs looked at the monkey.

"_Why aren't you running, Kokoro?"  
_"Kee, kyee kyee kyee."

Aqua looked at Kokoro, shocked. Rabbies?

"_Kokoro, what do you mean you don't believe I have rabbies? Does everyone else believe I do or something?!" _The monkey only nodded. Fur bristling, Aqua rose to her paws, snarling, soon snapping, "_Who told you this Kokoro?! Who! Tell me!"_ As the monkey pointed to a silver spotted cat, rubbing up against the golden brown haired girl, a smirk came to Aqua's face. "_So, it was the kitty, hm?"_ she asked, soon sitting. "_Well, she'll get it soon..."_

* * *

_Q._ What if someone tried to braid Asch's hair? - Culinaromancer

A white haired girl walked around in the night, a smile across her face. She had accomplished something that she wanted to do for a while, a looong while. She just couldn't wait until the green haired male walked into his room, his new, girly, pink room. Though, as she turned a corner, she heard snoring from a room. It was a room that she knew hadn't been occupied for some time. Going to the door, she knew exactly who's room it was.

Opening the door a creak, Kira peeked into the room, looking inside to see a red haired male sleeping soundly. She wondered when Asch had gotten back. Though, as a plan came to mind, she didn't exactly care for that question any more. Walking into the male's room, Kira slowly sat the male up. Grabbing his hair gently, she started doing what some probably wouldn't.

Braiding Asch's hair.

Half-way through braiding, Kira soon heard grumbles. Blinking, she looked down to Asch, who had started turning his head. As a sword came to her neck, Kira looked at Asch, who was glaring daggers at her. Blinking, she soon spoke.

"Why are you pointing a sword at me...?"  
"You...were braiding...my hair..."

Kira looked at the anger in the male's eyes. Was it really that bad for someone to braid his hair. As Kira was grabbed by the hair and thrown out of the room, Kira guessed it was a bad idea to do so. Sighing, she then smirked.

"Oh well, it was fun for a while. I at least got it half braided." Kira said before she got up and skipped off. "Next, let's paint Hunt-Hunt's room!" Skipping off, she came to a room and grabbed a bucket of paint, once again skipping off to Hunter's room.

* * *

**_A/N: It was fun to make this chapter, amusingly enough. Well, of course, it is fun to make all the other chapters but this chapter was...different, I guess you could say. Funner, you could say. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to Apprentice Writer and Culinaromancer for the questions. Next time a What If chapter comes up, I encourage more readers to ask a question, doesn't have to be more than one. Next chapter might come soon, I have no idea yet._**


	73. Kurai Daikirai!

Gray got up to his feet at the bottom of the stairs, brushing himself off. Just a moment ago, a male running up the stairs, he remembered had pushed him off of his feet in a rush to the audiance hall. Looking up the stairs, he only caught a trace of the male's red hair. Standing there for a moment, Gray thought to himself. Though, his thoughts were interupted as the sound of clinking armor sounded behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Gray soon turned, putting his hands on his guns.

_Now is probably a good time..._ he thought. Pulling his guns out and crossing one arm over the other, guns pointed towards the gaurds running towards him, a glare came to his eyes. Thinking about the day he so far had, he only came up with a few things.

First of all, he went into a wierd protal that made him feel all funny. Second, he was chased by gaurds after he went through that portal for a second time, so basically he was running while being dizzy. Third, he found a door and went in only to find an Oracle Soldier. Fourth, the door opened behind him and as he fell he was knocked out. Fifth, there was an order to kill him and the gang. Lastly, he was pushed back by a red haired, causing him to fall.

_Not exactly my day, hm?_ he asked himself, bracing himself. _Well, I might as well have my fun now, right?_ Closing his eyes, Gray started to concentrate, a dark aura engulfing his guns. As the same dark aura slowly crept around him, his voice rang through the room, deep and menacing. "_Em erofeb dnats ohw esoht nwod gnirb lliw, Carter Gray, I, drol krad eht fo eman eht ni." _Reopening his eyes, he looked to the soldiers who slowed down their pace.

"**Kurai Daikirai!**"

Pulling down the triggers to his guns, the two bullets that emerged and flew towards the group of gaurds were engulfed in an aura of darkness, a trail following of the same. Slowly, as the bullets pierced the air in a path towards the group of soldiers, both slowly grew to a slightly larger bullet. As one pierced the head soldier, it did not stop. It flew through the soldier's armor and body as though it was nothing, going to the next behind him and continuing down the line before the bullet was finally caught in the armor of one soldier. The other bullet that had followed did the same, though did not stop at that one soldier. Infact, it continued the path the first bullet had failed to compleately.

As a crooked grin came upon Gray's face he readied himself for the next two, pointing his two guns at a different line. Insanity grew in his eyes as he waited. Will they run or will they let themselves die? Gray watched as most retreted, others staying and surrounding him. As the crooked grin across his face grew, he silently spoke.

"Shi ne...Shi ne..." he started, chuckling out his words. Putting his guns down, he reloaded them to be full once again. Pointing them at the closest two soldiers, he soon yelled loudly the rest. "Minna Shi ne!" Pulling the tirggers, he listed to the sound of the air being pierced by his bullets. As soon as he pulled the trigger, he readied his guns again, turning and pointing his guns at the next two. Pulling the triggers, he continued to slowly bring down every on of the soldiers that surounded him. Soon enough, the soldiers that once threatened him were no more.

"Gray!"

Gray looked over his shoulder, only to see a blond he though he recongnized standing behind him, a helmet in his hand, arms over his head. The insanity that once clouded Gray's eyes slowly faded a way.

"A...Arien?"

As the male infront of him brought the helemt down against Gray's head, he fell to the floor. He felt nothing but his head throbbing. As his vision blurred, Gray looked to the faces of his companions, hearing their voices.

"_What shall we do about him?"_  
"_Nothing for now, just grab him and go!_"


	74. Escape

"Imooto! C'mon!"

Likana ran towards the voice, trying to keep up despite her size. Coming to her friend with golden brown hair, Likana only continued running with that friend by her side. Though, falling behind, Likana looked behind her at the crowd of Oracle Soldiers, with sharp looking weapons in hands, behind her. Looking back ahead, she watched the group slowly get ahead. Quickening her pace as much as possible, Likana came to a sprint towards the elevator, watching the group talk to an old looking back before running towards it and starting down without her.

"Nee-nee!" the girl called, running past the old man. Coming to the elevator, Likana looked down, seeing the elevator stopping some way down. Whimpering silently, Likana then looked back behind her, watching the old man fighting alongside some soldiers. Looking back down, she watched the group run off the elevator. Growling silently, Likana looked around. She remembered there being an elevator somewhere. Yes!

Turning, she bolted towards the soldiers that were once coming after her, ignoring the sharp looking weapons. Jumping up, Likana came down towards the soldiers face first. Putting her arms infront of her hands were then able to push off of the heads of two soldiers, flying to the other side of the crowd. Running towards the elevator, she turned before pulling the lever. Looking to the three soldiers that came running towards her as the elevator went down, Likana only smirked and stuck out her tounge.

Coming to the lowest level of Baticul, Likana walked off the elevator, looking around at the commotion, though looking for something in particular. Finding what she wanted, Likana ran to the railings, jumping onto them and then off to land in the middle of the plaza. Looking up after landing, she watched as the group ran off out of Baticul. Exhaling deeply in frustration, Likana soon bounded off towards them, running inbetween a red haired male and his enemy.

"Wait for me, damn it!" she called to the group. As the group turned and slowed down their pace, Likana soon caught up with them. Catching her breath, she then looked up to them. "Fucking assholes! You left me behind, damn it!" She looked to the faces of the group. Jade shrugged his usual way, Tear covered her face with her hand, Luke sighed, Guy looked a bit shocked, Arien rolled his eyes, Anise hid, Aqua put a paw over her muzzle, Kokoro covered his face with both paws, the silver spotted cat mewed out a sigh, and, like Guy, Natalia had a slight shocked expression.

Sighing, Likana then just shook her head, walking off out of Baticul. Noticing the group did not follow, she turned at waited. As the group then followed in a run, Likana waited for her wolven friend to run by. As she did, Likana started beside her before grabbing hold and jumping on, ridding Aqua instead of running herself, mostly because she didn't want to get left behind again and found this the easiest way to do so.

----

This slowed down once the group came to a Marsh though some seemed cautious and others seemed eager to continue on as soon as possible, despite the fact that the Marsh made them slower than usual. As most of the group calm to a halt, Likana forced Aqua to do the same, looking to the main two that stopped. Looking up, Likana saw why.

Standing infront the whole group stood a large beast, nostril flarring. Eyes widening, Likana let out a silent whimper, cluching Aqua's fur softly, wishing the the fabric of her blindfold was thicker. Trying to figure out what the beast was, Likana then remembered Guy and Jade talking about some sort of beast that was forced to live in the Marshes.

Looking to the group, Likana noticed that most already had their weapons. Looking back to the monster, Likana thought for a moment. Looking at the speed of the monster, Likana soon tilted her head. Getting an idea, Likana smirked. Leaning forwards abit onto Aqua, Likana waited for the perfect moment, unsheathing her sword. Soon enough, she whispered to Aqua.

"Go, Aqua. I have an idea. Go for the back legs."

Aqua turned her head abit to look over her shoulder to the humanoid as though she was crazy. Though, Likana knew that Aqua would not argue. As the large wolf started towards the beast, Likana heard her voice.

"_You know, Likana. You come up with the stupidest ideas. Maybe Kamary has bonked you on the head a few too many times._" Likana smirked. "_Then again, you always were an idiot, Kana. Always thinking with your fists and violence._"

Likana glared at the wolf she rode on as she spoke, though said nothing. Looking back up at the beast, she brought her sword back. Coming to the back legs of the beast, Likana slashed her sword to come infront of her.

Smirking as she heard the cry of the beast, Likana sheathed her sword. Though, a sound caught her attention. It sounded as though something was charging towards her. Looking over her shoulder she flinched, seeing the beast come towards her at a greater speed. Of course, Likana had thought the opposite would happen. Usually, she found that if she cut the calves of an animal they are usually slower or can not move at all, so naturally she expected the same to happen with the beast. Turning back to look at whats infront of her, Likana pulled on Aqua's left ear, making her yelp in turn in that direction.

"Run, Aqua! Run for my life!" Likana yelled to the wolf, hearing the normal 'What about my own life?' responce. Though, not caring, Likana steered the wolf out of the way of the beast, coming back to the back lines and hidding behind Kamary and the wolf's head.

"Kana-Kana Imooto, I think you only made it angrier." Likana looked up to her friend who looked back at her with blank, faded, silver-blue eyes.

"Well ain't that obvious!" Likana snapped back, something in her blue hair shifting. "I mean, really. What animal charges at someone with nostrils flaring if they want to be nice?!" Looking back to the monster, Likana thought again, wondering what they could do. Sighing, Likana then leaned forward to whisper into Aqua's ear again. "Forwards, now."

Seeing the look on Aqua's face, Likana knew that Aqua did not quite understand, which made her start to think that Aqua may not obey. Though, as she felt the wind rush past her face, Likana smiled. Steering clear of the Behemoth, Likana only hoped of one thing, and that was that the group would understand what the hell she was doing.

Looking back behind, her smile fading away as she noticed the confused faces of some. As Kamary came running towards her, Likana looked back to the others, gesturing to them to follow. Smiling, Likana watched as the rest of them followed behind, putting most of their weapons away. Looking forwards, she tilted her head before both her and Aqua ran smack fast first into a rock wall, Likana falling down to the wet ground.

"You stupid wolf, what the hell were you doing?!" Likana snapped to the wolf as she watched her rise to her paws, wondering why she hadn't steered clear of the rock wall on her own.

"_I was expecting that you would steer for me so I decided to relax and savour the feeling of the wind against my face!" _the wolf snapped back, tail flicking in irratation and auds pinned back. "_What do you expect of me? I am a canine after all!"_

Likana's shoulders tensed. Off course, Likana liked that feeling as well, but at least, she thought, she wasn't as careless as to do so when she does not quite know that she could trust the other to steer clear of obstacals. Walking to Aqua and getting back on her back, she looked at the group, who looked at the two with different expressions, of course, Jade with an amused expression.

---

Once the group was away from the beast in a safe place, or so it seemed, they decided to rest up for a few moments. Looking to the group, Likana then started to wonder. Soon enough, she put her thoughts to words. Standing, she started.

"Umm, I have a quick question." she started, waiting for the group's attention. "Why didn't any one _else_ get the idea to run?" She watched the group exchange glances. "I mean, really. Don't tell me everyone thought that fighting was the best idea." Her face fell as no one spoke.

"I did think of it," Likana heard someone start, "but I wanted to see who else of the group might get the idea." Likana looked over to Jade. Seeing his fake smile, knowing that some comment will now follow. "Though, naturally, I did expect that someone much smarter would come up with the idea instead of someone barely a brain at all."

Likana tensed, keeping herself from pouncing at the man because of the comment. She did expect it, but didn't expect he comment to be a way of calling her a compleate dumbass. Shaking her head of violent thoughts of killing the man in his sleep, Likana then spoke.

"Alright, Jade. I think we all get that I'm a compleate idio-"

"Your not an idiot!" Likana heard Kamary say cheerfully. Looking over to her friend, she waited for the next part. "Your level of intellegence is equal to a pencil's." Likana trembled, stopping herself from pouncing at her friend as she heard the giggles and chuckles of the rest of the group. "But, of course, it all depends on who's using the pencil, meaning, for you, that it all depends on the situation. In battle you can be smart but outside of battle you brain can have the same intellegance level of a canine, which to some is really stupid. Though, in some ca-"

"Kamary, we get it..." Likana sighed out, letting out a silent whimper. "I'm...an idiot...But that's not the point here...I think..." Then, looking to the ground, she found that she compleately forgot what the point was. Though, she then didn't seem like the group would have a conversation on the spot for much longer as the group then heard the sound of something big coming towards them.

Likana looked over her shoulder, up to the beast that looked straight down at her with rage filled red eyes. Opening her mouth, only stutters escaped her mouth. Soon enough, what she was meaning to say came out as she climbed onto the wolf that stood at her side.

"Holy fucking shit run Aqua! Run for your fucking, shitty life!"

---

The group slowed down as they guessed they were safe from the Behemoth, Likana slowing Aqua down. Though, as one person in the group stopped, so did another, which then started a chain reaction till everyone stopped, except for two. One who didn't much care and one who just didn't notice.

Though, as the one that didn't notice finally turned, she found that the group was already in mid conversation.

"If that happens, I would welcome you to Malkuth with open arms."

Likana blinked, tilting her head before looking down past the wolf she rode on. She didn't understand why, but hearing those words from the male made her feel wierd, as though she had a new hate. Not for the male, but for the female that he said it to. She recongnized the feeling and what it was, but didn't understand why she felt it. Looking up, Likana tilted her head. She didn't much care for the male, though she had to ask herself.

_Why do I feel jealous?_


	75. FeeFee

_**Likana: -Walks in, dragging a squirming sack behind her. Opens it and dumps the contents.-  
Lloyd: Oww, geez. What was that for?!  
Likana: Speak.  
Lloyd: Why should I...  
Likana: Because I say so. Also, because if you don't i'll make you do so.  
Lloyd: Hah! What can someone as short as y- Oww!  
Likana: -smacking baseball bat into hands- Speak!  
Lloyd: Fine! Likana owns nothing...  
Likana: Thank you ^^**_

"Haha, what did you think of that?"

Kamary, looked down at the monster she had just rid the world of, looking over to the red headed, one eyed male who had spoken. Seeing that all the other monsters were rid off, Kamary looked around. It seemed everyone had gotten their fair share of killing off a monster and everyone, according to their mana flow, seemed content. Especially one.

Kamary looked at said group member, thinking to herself. _She has grown exceptionally violent, she keeps looking down at the ground, and she gives off this...sad-ish feeling..._ Kamary wondered to herself. Why might this be? Her friend had been acting like this all of a sudden only a short while ago.

"Kamary, is something wrong?" said a small, she-cat as she climbed Kamary's head.

Kamary only gave a slight twitch, soon sighing. "Frost..." she started. "You have lived in my head...You figure it out!" Kamary looked up to the cat like figure, useless eyes detecting her mana. Looking back to her friend and the group, she watched them talk.

"Hmph...fine...I will later..." With the, the small cat, Frost, jumped off of Kamary's shoulder and padded over to the group, sitting down beside Aqua and Kokoro. Kamary only rolled her eyes and walked to stand beside Likana, smiling to hide that she suspected anything.

"We're almost out of here." said one of the group members.

"Yeah, and then Belkend here we come!"

Kamary looked down to her short friend, knowing why she was so excited to get to Belkend. What other reason would there be besides Technology? Kamary shook her head, her smile still across her face. She could have sworn that her friend and Guy were alike in catagory. Maybe that's why she-

Wait! Now she got it. Why Likana was acting the way she was. Jealousy and unsure why. To herself Kamary nodded, ignoring what the group was saying now. Likana didn't know why she was jealous because she didn't even know her own heart properly.

Kamary hadn't noticed that the group started advancing through the marshes. The only time she did notice was when she heard a scream of fear and pain only a step ahead of her. Feeling something come hard against her front, Kamary winced. As she hit rock, Kamary started taking in what was going on. Reopening her eyes, she looked ahead to be sure. Yes, ahead was the firey thingie of doom...She decided to call it Fee-Fee inster happy smiley face here!

Anywho.

Getting to her feet, Kamary drew her throwing knives. "Frost, attack mode!" she soon yelled out, running towards the monster. She knew there was no way they could run from this battle. Four of the group members were trapped, including herself and her friend. Though, as she heard a calling from behind her, she knew that she wasn't the only one that wasn't going to let being trapped stopped them from fighting.

Being flung back again by the monster's tail, she winced, though watched as Frost, now a giant cat the size of the Queen Liger, aim an unsheathed-claw swipe to Fee-Fee's eyes. Hitting the rock again, Kamary fell to her knees. Getting up, she soon felt as though something hit her hard against the stomach. Frost had to have been hit. Looking up, she confirmed her thought as she watched her friend fall to the ground. Just as Fee-Fee went to deliver another blow, Kamary watched as a five foot, ten inched, light blue and black wolf jump at it, bringing it down momentarily before stepping infront of Frost.

Looking to the back of the wolf, she saw the short, blue hair femme that she knew as her friend looking at her as though telling her to take time to recover. Though, Kamary ignored the look, rage having started to build up inside as soon as she saw her feline friend falling to the ground. Taking her bladed fan from it's sheath under her skit, Kamary soon ran at the Behemoth, her friend's calls to stay back and recover only a futile effort.

As Fee-Fee got up, Kamary listened to it's cry of pain. Looking from her bloody, bladed fan to Fee-Fee, who was now tailless, and then forwards again. Standing straighter, Kamary looked back again, only to watch as a small human figure was knocked from her wolven friend and thrown to the side by Fee-Fee in it's blind fit of rage. Looking from her friend to Aqua, she watched as Fee-Fee threw it's foreleg into her when her gaurd was down, throwing her in the same direction as Likana was thrown. Watching Aqua fall onto the small female, Kamary growled before looking back to Fee-Fee.

Watching as Fee-Fee looked to Kamary's feline friend as she got up from recovery, Kamary's growl grew louder. Readying her fan again, Kamary ran at the beast. "Don't you dare hurt my Frosty!" she roared. Reaching the beast, Kamary started swinging her fan at it in a blind fit of rage screaming out 'Die'.

As she went to pause inbetween two sets of swings, Kamary felt something at her stomach. Looking to her feline friend Kamary watched as she fell to the ground her feline friend fall as well, letting out a cry as she returned to her original size. Knowing that she was at her limits, Kamary was forced to let the others take care of the rest. Though, as she heard Tear's hymn and the thuding footsteps of Fee-Fee running away from them, Kamary couldn't help but feel Embarrassed from the fact that she couldn't finished the job.

"_Someone get the other four!"  
"Luke, Guy, and Arien?"  
"I'm already carrying Gray!"  
"Ah, my apologies."  
"I'll handle Kamary, Guy and Luke can handle Likana and the two animals."_

Kamary let her eyes close. Even though she wanted to help, she just couldn't bring forwards the strength needed. Just as she felt someone pick her up, Kamary's conciousness slowly faded, causing her to drown in darkness and unawareness.

_**Likana: I get the feeling i'm getting an obssession with cutting monster's tails off...  
Lloyd: ...?  
Likana: Seriously! I just want to put them through so much pain i've started cutting off their tails, I guess...  
Lloyd: Hey, I like to do that too! I mean, put them through pa- Oww!  
Likana: I get compared to you enough already for being stupid! I don't need you comparing me to you as well!  
Lloyd: Hmph...**_


	76. Enter Daniella and Caica!

_**Likana: I have made my decision!  
Lloyd: ...?  
Likana: -Points at Lloyd- You are going to be my Character-napped speaker!  
Lloyd: ..Why me?  
Likana: Because it was easy to catch you and you are probably to stupid to escape.  
Lloyd: Uh...yeah...Sure. Anywho, Likana is going to attempt a longer chapter in two people's view thingies. Oh, and she doesn't own Tales Of!**_

_After coming out of the Inista Marsh, the group decided, since most of their group members were injured, that the best idea was to get to Belkend as soon as possible. So, after much wandering around the continent and running into monsters by mistake along with being surprised attacked by them, and after Natalia and Tear went down, they found Life Bottles in the item supply! But then Likana, Kamary, and Gray were ignored so the group used the Life Bottles on Natalia and Tear. After they asked Tear to use resurrection, they then found out that Tear did not have enough fonons to preform Resurrection and they had to Orange or Pinapple Gels. So, they decided to go on again to find Belkend. After about thirty minutes to an hour later, they finally found Belkend!_

_**The writer has gained the title Once-Great-But-Now-Poor Navigator!: Darn it, city! Where the heck are you?! And I'm usually able to find these cities...**_

_After finding Belkend, Guy basically dropped Aqua and Frost as he saw Fon Machines. Hurrah for Fon Machines! Ahem, anywho. After Guy wandered around Belkend for a minute or so, they decided to go on to the inn to rest up. After getting room in the inn they decided to go and shop for supplies they needed. After doing so, they decided to go to the Replica Factory without Likana, Kamary, and Gray._

---

"Kana, Kana, Kana, Kana, Kana, Kaaaaaaaaaanaaaaaaaa." said a female in the room, poking the girl infront of her. Before long, the little girl on the bed infront of her woke up with a groan, rubbing the back of her head.

"Kamy..." the girl yawned out, glaring at her with sleepy eyes. "You woke me up..." The other just nodded. "Why the hell did you do so...?"

"I dunno, maybe perhaps because we are at Belkend now and the group has already gone somewhere without us?" the golden-brown haired girl said, a smile on her face as usuall. At this news, the other jumped to her feet for two good reasons. One was that it was probably a good idea to get to the ground. Two, well, think for a momment. This is Likana we are talking about. She obssessed over a clock back in Sheridan.

"Outside! Now!" The blue haired girl demanded, running outside of the room and then outside the inn.

The other only shrugged her shoulders, walking outside of the inn. When she came outside, she found her friend hanging off of a railing, yelling out 'Oh great god i'm gonna die!'. Rolling her eyes, the bronze haired girl walked to her friend before pulling her up.

"Y'know, Kana-Kana, it probably isn't wise to just run around in this place. You could easily trip and fall or not see where you are going and fall into a machine and get your body caught in it and die."

Likana looked at her friend, a brow raised behind her blindfold. Pointing at Kamary, Likana started. "Two things, Kamary." Kamary only tilted her head. "One, does it look like I am 'Wise' or anything? Remember, I am pretty stupid." Kamary only nodded, where then Likana sighed before continuing. "And two, you are pretty creepy when you say something like that with a cheery voice and smile. It makes you seem...Sadistic..."

_**Likana has gained the title Lloyd Irving!: Daaaaaaamn yoooou!!!  
Kamary has gained the title Alice!: Hey, at least I have little animal friends to do my dirty work...**_

Likana looked up to the sky, looking around. As she was then joined by her friend, they both thought the same thing.

Who the hell was just speaking?

As they decided it was all in their head, they started off, looking for the group. As they looked for the group, many things came to them, including a recipie they got after helping someone out of something or other. Finally, they came to a large building. Likana only stared up at the building, Kamary stared at the gaurds gaurding it.

"How are we going to get inside?"  
"Well, that's a huge building..."

Likana looked at Kamary, Kamary looked at Likana. Soon enough, Likana broke the silence.

"Y'know, Kamary..." Likana started, "This is probably a factory...of course it's going to be a huge building, and you know what's infront of huge buildings? Gaurds. Now, it's not the building we should be thinking of or worried about. What we should be worrying about right now is getting past those gaurds, y'know?"

Kamary blinked, thinking for a moment before looking down at her friend. "Well, why don't we just kill them and waltz right in like nothing happened? We usually do that in situations like these anyway."

Kamary was right. In all given situations Likana usually charged in unsheathing her sword and yelling out 'Glory to the coming age of the descriminated!' while Kamary charged in unsheathing throwing knives yelling out 'BUTTERKNIFE!!!' Well, now we all know which one is truely the stupid one, right? Or at least the one who can't come up with a propper battlecry...

_**Kamary has earned the title Poor BattleCrier: BUTTERKNIIIIFE!!**_

Likana only nodded at what Kamary had said, looking to where they stood and then to the gaurds. "All right," she said, smirking. "But I'm not responcible for any heads that roll." Both of them nodded, both unsheathed a weapon. Then, together, they ran at the gaurds screaming out their battle cries.

Doing so caught the gaurds attentions, just as hopped. As the battle inbetween the gaurds and the two intruders started, metal clanked together and cries as gaurds fell to the ground sounded through the area. Soon enough, everything was silent and only two stood in the middle of bodies, disembodied heads, and blood. Sheathing their weapons, the two entered the building and started to venture through.

_(Alright, this is where it starts to actually be a bit serious and all.)_

_**Crash, clang!**_

Kamary and Likana stopped outside one of the doors as they heard the sound of things falling. Going inside the same room, they found people running around, as though for their lives. Likana and Kamary just looked around. Having not figured out still what goes on in this building, Likana and Kamary was not prepared when something came around behind and knocked them both off their feet.

"Hah! Wealkings! No one can run from me!" a voice laughed out, sounding like a harsher version of Kamary's. A Much harsher version. "I can't wait to tear one of your heads from your neck and rip out your spine! Then I can continue on and rip out the intestine and hang the other up by their hands with it and then slowly cut them open!"

As Likana and Kamary turned, they both found something that they were not expecting. Infront of them stood a female with golden-brown hair, silver blue eyes that stared down at them, and a gown that seemed to just be made for her to wear. Nothing special and gown like. As one's eyes widened in terror and the other just tilted her head, a voice behind them sounded.

"Caicaaaa!" the voice whined out. Though, both jumped, turning with a twitch as they saw a dark blue haired female with her left eye black, as though the pupil was so dialated, and the other a dark blue, black wolven ears on her head and a black wolven tail poking out at the end of the gown she wore. Likana's mouth only widened in shock, Kamary's expression stayed casual. "Don't be mean!" As the girl walked over dead bodies and walked over to the three, she started as though talking to Likana and Kamary. "I am so terribly sorry! Really! Caica is just in a bit of a bad mood, I am assuming. She was just woken up from a long nap, you could say."

"Daniella!" the girl behind yelled out, the girl named Caica. "I am not in a bad mood! Don't accuse of something idiotic like that about me, you stupid bitch! And don't apologize to people like this! _They_ were the people who were testing on us!"

The girl named Daniella only tilted her head to the side as though she did not understand. Seeing the given time to escape from infront of the other unknown female, Likana and Kamary crawled to a safe place to watch, Kamary more dragged by Likana then crawled.

"Caica? What are you talking about? They aren't scientists. They're our Originals." said the Daniella. Likana's eyes widened and it seemed that the female named Caica did the same, as though they didn't understand. Kamary, on the other hand, started to go on a swearing rant. "I mean, they look like us, right? And I overhead some scientists say we were replicas."

Just as Caica went to say something, the door behind her opened and there stood two adults. The one was a tall, menacing looking male, black bangs just coverring his red eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. The other was a dangerous looking women, he hair, that grew down to the middle of her back, and eyes a blood red and her stance like that of a hunting cat's.

"Caica!" yelled the female, her voice strong. "What are you doing? Scarring and killing the scientists. You're not trying hard enough!"

"But, Dertah!" the golden-brown haired girl complained, rolling her eyes. "They're just too many right now and I don't know all _that_ much about killing yet! How do you expect me to kill them all so quickly? Besides, there's too many escapes here and too many distractions!"

The women only gave Caica a cold look.

"And Daniella!" yelled the male, his voice booming through the room. As he walked to the girl she backed away, looking as though she were about to cry. "What did I tell you about your behavior! Don't be so apologetic and kind! I need you as a warrior!" he yelled, bringing his hand up when the girl was cornered.

"I...I..." stuttered Daniella. "I'm...S...S...Sorry D...Da...Daddy..."

_Smack!_

Likana and Kamary watched the girl fall to her knees as the male's hand was brought across her face. As the girl let out silent tears, Likana lowered her head, letting a growl rumble at her throat. Unable to take anymore, she stood to her feet, Kamary trying to keep her down.

"Tristan!" Likana cried out, the sound echoing through the empty room. As intended, the male turned though with a wide smirk across his face. Tensing up, Likana brought her hands into fists. "You bastard!" Putting her hands on the hilts of her swords, Likana went to unsheath them. Though, as something grabbed her hair and started pulling her at a running speed, Likana couldn't do anything more. By the time she would have been able to bring out her swords they would already be out of the room and running to the next door.

---

When the two were outside, Kamary letting go of Likana's hair, Likana soon turned and looked at Kamary, yelling. "Kamary! I would have had him! Why did you get in my way! Damn it!"

"Now is not the time, Imotoo...Besides, we would have been out numbered if we started a fight in there. Don't worry, you'll have your chance and I will have mine, but not now. Maybe not even in this world but instead in our own."

Likana clenched her hands, lowering her head. Shaking her head, Likana wanted to say something but couldn't think of a thing. Kamary only watched, waiting for another out break or a fit of rage but, instead, she watched as Likana ran off.

_**Likana: Bleh, I dun think that's longer then any of my other chapters...  
Lloyd: Neither do - Ow!  
Likana: You weren't supposed to agree with me dumbass!  
Lloyd: Hmph...Also, I got a question.  
Likana: -gasps- **__**You**__** have and Question?!  
Lloyd: Yes...At the beginning, did it really take you half an hour to an hour to find Belkend after comming out of the Inista Marsh thingie?  
Likana: ...Uhm...Really it took me thirty to fifty minutes but...Yeah...  
Lloyd: Wow...**_


	77. I Can No Longer Fight Alongside You

_**Likana: Wee! I like it when I have an idea right after the end of the last chapter!  
Lloyd: Yes, yes. I think all people like it when they have an id- Owww!  
Likana: That one was for fun! ^^  
Lloyd: -Grumble- Likana owns nothing...**_

Hunter looked down to his older brother, who still hadn't awaken. Recently, the group found out about Van's ideals, but durring the time he also found that the idea was idiotic. Lowering the lands and killing people _just_ to put a stop to score? Bah! All foolish. Though, as that thought was pushed out of his head, Hunter thought up another.

He was alone with his brother, the brother he wanted to kill. Why not do that now and say that when he left the room for a second or so and came back he found him dead? It was a perfect idea. As a wide, evil grin came across Hunter's face, he took a knife from his bag. Looking at the knife and then to his brother, Hunter walked towards the bed his brother layed on, which, if things went well, would be his brother's death bed. Bringing the knife over his brother's chest, Hunter willed himself to push the knife into his brother's body, savour the thought of killing himself to be with his brother forever, but...

No, he just couldn't do it. This was his brother, after all. Bringing the knife up, Hunter turned around.

Walking to his bag to put his knife back into his bag, Hunter heard footsteps. Looking to the door, he tilted his head. Of course, curiosity always caught him. It just _had_ to. Putting his knife away quickly, Hunter decided to follow behind silently. Finding Guy, Hunter tilted his head. What was he...

Footsteps!

Hunter glanced around quickly. Looking up, he found something he could jump up onto and climb the rest of the way. Jumping onto it, he found himself climbing the building to the other side where the boxes were. Hiding behind one, he peeked from the side, watching Guy and...

Van...?

Hunter shifted to listen in, though, catching on himself, he found himself falling instead and hitting the back of his head on a box behind him, causing it to move loudly. Rubbing the back of his head, Hunter then heard footsteps walking towards him.

_Aaaaah I'm fucked, aren't I...?_

"Arien?"  
"Hunter?"

Hunter watched Van and Guy exchange looks. As an inocent liek grin came across his face, Hunter waved a bit. "Ahaha..." he let out. "Hello, Comme- I mean - Van." Hunter said, though saw the faces of Guy and Van were not showing a very welcoming expression.

"Hunter, I did say to spy on the group, bu-"  
"Wait, he was _spying_ on us?"

Hunter shook his head. "No, no no! I wasn't I- I mean, that was what I _was_ doing, but now I'm not!"

"Oh, you weren't were you?"

Hunter looked at Van as he spoke, his face now showing no expression towards him. "Yes, Van. After finding out your plans...I...I can't go along with them. I can't fight on your side anymore..." Hunter soon saw the surprise in his eyes. "I mean...They're just not right. I know I joined your side to get revenge on my brother, but...Today I found that I can't do even that." Looking to Guy, Hunter was surprised to not see any surprise on his face. Though, pushing it aside, Hunter spoke. "And, Guy. Can you please keep this from the others? I can't have them know quiet yet..."

Guy only nodded. As Hunter walked between the two to head back, he saw another hiding behind a pillar. Blinking, Hunter thought for a moment, looking at him as he passed by. Then, as a thought came to his mind, Hunter's eyes widened.

Luke. What if he tells the group?

_**Likana: Baah! The chapter is short...**_

_**Lloyd: Hey, I have a question...  
Likana: And I have an answer.  
Lloyd: -gasps- You do?!  
Likana: You set me up for that, didn't you...  
Lloyd: Yu- Owww!  
Likana: Don't even think of ever do that again!**_


	78. Another Inbetween Thingy!

_**Likana: YAAAY! An inbetween thingie mabobermahoozitthing!  
Lloyd: The first one in my carrer at that.  
Likana: Yeaaaah, but you havn't been here for long.  
Lloyd: Hm, good point.  
Likana: Now, can you speak?  
Lloyd: Likana owns nothing and this is going to be multiple things.  
Likana: Good boy ^^ And I didn't have to beat you with my baseball bat!**_

_**Magic Trick**_

_Writer: Alright, well. I was watching a movie and I was thinking 'Hey, the Joker just killed someone with a pencil! He __**has**__ to be good!' Well, of course, I had to get the idea of making Likana, who is basically the Computer Freak and Gaming Freak of the group, but not the only Technology Freak of the group, wa-  
Likana: Heeeey!  
Writer: - watch a movie on her Laptop. Yes, she has a laptop.  
Likana: Yes...I have a laptop.  
Writer: So, she's watching the Dark-  
Likana: Oooh! Something to do with Darkness? -Smiley face-  
Writer: Oh will you just __**shut up**__?!  
Likana: Sorry...  
Writer: Well, anyway, here's what I came up with...  
Likana: Movie! -Chibi smiley-_

Likana sat in her room at the inn. Everyone was taking a rest for the day or so before heading out of Belkend. Everyone was doing thier own things. Kamary was smithing weapons. Guy was exploaring the wonders of Belkend. Tear was watching Mieu be cute, Luke and Arien were there as well. Natalia was in her room doing who knows what. Jade was in the inn probably having a drink and Anise was trying to annoy him. Gray was...who knows what Gray was doing, but he was probably hanging around with Guy or something. All while they were out doing their own things, Likana sat in her room and on her bed, her laptop out and plugged in, beside her layed Aqua in a form of a pup and together they seemed to watch a movie.

"_How about a magic trick?" _said a man in the movie, a man with what seemed green hair and make up that resembled a clown. He took out a pencil and stabbed it into the table infront of him and all of the others around him while a man approached. "_I'm gonna make this pencil disapear."_ Likana smirked, waiting and watching. As the man in the movie approached the clown and went to grab him, the clown only grabbed him before smacking the man's head down onto the table. At that moment when a squishing sound, like something piercing through flesh, Likana's attention perked.

"_Ta-da! It's -- It's gone."_

Of course, Likana knew exactly what happened. In exactly less then a second, the clown man had grabbed the man's head and smashed it down on the pencil. It wasn't exactly a magic trick but, hey. It interested Likana enough for her to rewind it and watch it again, and again, and again. Though, of course, just like any child, a thought came into her mind. A violent one. She had been influenced by this movie just as any little kid would have been.

Switching off the movie, Likana turned on her bed an sprang to her feet, Aqua's head raising as the small girl did so, calling out across the smallish room.

"Hey, Kam-Kam," she started as she looking over her shoulder to her friend, who was just sharpening a blade. "Could you set up a table outside? I want to show the people of Belkend a cool magic trick." With that, she out of the room and searching the area.

Ah-hah!

On one of the tables Likana saw one of the long, orangeish yellowish, pointed sticks. Grabbing it, she then headed outside. Seeing as Kamary had just brought the table out, Likana started to help her out.

---

Likana looked around as she stood amongst the crowd. People had gathered and, lucky for her, none of them she knew. Walking out of the crowd but not yet behind the table, Likana hid somewhere before taking out a mask.

The mask was a full faced mask, the details of it like that of a human beings, even though it did not show her true face. It's mouth was a smirk, promising of something fun. It's eyes had little holes, but Likana had put in a material where she could see out and no one can see in, and they were shapped as though they saw something interesting, the eyebrows raied. The nose was long and pointed out.

Putting on this mask Likana smirked behind it. Taking a cloak from her bag, she soon put it on and put the hood up, though she let some of her own blue hair drape over her shoulders as though she was a witch. Jumping onto the railings of the Inn's steps, Likana then jumped infront of the table. Likana looked across the crowd, a hush coming across it. Clearing her throat, she then spoke in a disguised voice. A voice that sounded like that of a little girl's. A poor little girl with out any money and had to resort to street performing.

"People of Belkend. I have come to preform a magic trick. Though you may crticise me for I am still learning from my master. I am but a ten year old going from town to town to preform this magic trick to make little gald." Looking amongst the crowd, she had everything set. Now, she just needed someone she didn't know to come towards her. Spotting someone, she started again. Nodding, she then stabbed the pencil into the table. "I'm gonna make this pencil disappear." Looking back to the crowd again, she stepped back as though something had surprissed her. "Oh, but must I point out that in the third row, Fifteenth from the left that there is a very ugly and fat man standing bald and pale?" They all looked.

Perfect. The male was coming towards her. Up the stairs he came, towards her did his hand come. Moving out of the way slightly and grabbing his head, Likana jumped up and smashed his head on the table. Letting go of his head, Likana let him fall back. Just like in the movie, the movement was in a split secend. Maybe even less. Everyone in the crowd gasped.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed, putting one hand up. "It's--" Likana waved her hand around where the pencil had just been. A laugh bubbled up inside her gut and, unable to hold it back, Likana let it ring out, an insane laugh, like that of a psychopath, a schizo, a mad man (Women, in this case). "It's gone!"

There were no cheers. Everyone was silent, eyes wide and mouths open in shock and surprise. Murmurs soon slowly sounded, the crowd then bursting into shouts.

"Ooh, an encore? Certainly!" Likana smirked behind her mask. She knew that wasn't what they wanted. Crouching down and grabbing the man's wallet, Likana then put it in her own cloak pocket. Standing back up, she looked at the crowd, who had already come towards her in rage. "Alright, alright. I shall show you my next trick. I shall now make myself..." she paused, crouching down. "Disapear..." her word was in a hiss. Jumping out to the side and running at a speed greater then most could, it really did look as though she had disapeared. Though, just outside the city, there Likana crouched, ridding herself of the mask and cloak.

"Well, that was fun." she said with a smile. She got to try out a magic trick _and_ kill somebody. What could be more fun than that? Walking back into the town, she went unnoticed. She waited somewhere, hid out until everyone cleared the inn's entrance. Going back to the inn, Likana sat down infront of her laptop. Turning it back on, she heard a voice.

"_Likana..."_ Likana looked to her right to see her friend jumping up and laying down beside her. "_ Did you kill somebody again...?_" Likana looked back to the screen, starting the movie once again. She only nodded, replying simply.

"Mhmm. It was fun, I must say."

Likana smirked as she heard her little pup friend sigh. Continuing where they had left off, Likana drowned out everything. Aqua's lecture, Kamary's smithing. Everything but the movie.

**Alone**

Kira sat on her bed in her room, starring at a picutre on the wall. The picture was hung up by thumb tacks, many holes in it as though darts had been thrown at it. The picture was of a male, black hair and electric blue eyes, arms crossed over his chest. On his shoulder there sat a black, horned ferret looking creature, tilting it's head at the camera. After looking at this picutre for a few moments, Kira's head lowered onto her arms which layed upon her knees. Curling her knees closer, Kira then wrapped her arms around them before falling to her side on her side. She wanted to just stay like that for hours, but...

"_Kira...Kira...?_"

Kira looked up, her eyes red and tears streaming down her face, something that would have only been found for the first time in that world. The figure infront of her was blurry, though she could tell who it was. Toxin, her guardian. A thin black dragoness with purple-green eyes. Sitting up, Kira whiped her eyes, soon looking to the dragon.

"What do you want..." she grumbled out, turning her head away as tears continued to stream down her face. Though, turning her head caused her to look at the picture of the male again, causing her tears to come down harder.

"_You missed him, don't you Kira...?"_ Kira only nodded, lowering her head afterwards, trying to hold back her crying. "_Don't worry..."_ The dragoness said, jumping onto the bed to sit beside her. "_I miss Shadow...It's just not the same without him and my stomach always now feels empty without him in it and nothing else I eat is right..."_ The dragoness then let out a sigh, nuzzling it's muzzle into Kira's hands.

"Yeah...and I miss beating the hell out of Suicide...." she finally was able to say, sniffling and wiping her eyes again, patting Toxin on her head a few times. "You don't think...He'd come to this world, do you...?" Kira asked, looking back to the picture, holding back her tears again.

"_I sure hope so...I'm getting hungry and all I want to eat is his little ferret..._" the dragoness said. Kira only nodded, soon curling up again, but this time with the thin dragoness by her side. "_If not I'm sure we'll see them when we go back..."_

---

Kira woke up, the dragoness that she remember curling up next to now gone, probably off flying around somewhere. Getting up, Kira looked down to the sheets and blankets of her bed. At where her head layed it seemed wet. Feeling her face, she felt tears. Was she crying in her sleep? Wiping any remaining tears, Kira walked to the broken mirror in her room. Red eyes. She couldn't go out there like this but...she was hungry. Waiting a momment, she would then decide to leave after her eyes went back to normal. Turning, though, she then saw an envelope.

When did that get there?

Kira walked over to the bed, turning the envelope to try and find a signature. Scanning it over and over, she found nothing but her name and a symbol. A curled up, long bodied creature with wings and horns. Starring at the symbol for a few moments, Kira only shook her head before throwing it away, not carring to read it. Soon enough, she left her room and headed out.

**Stone of Water**

It had been a long day for the short, red head boy. Just earlier he had found out that his former battle instructor was his best friend's former servant. Shaking his head, the boy tried to think straight. Things happened today, things that shouldn't have. Just earlier a murder had taken place infront of the inn and nobody had any idea who it was. The people who witness it just said that some preformer girl did it. As he came to a railing, the red head looked down into the machinery. As he looked down, something caught his eyes. A blue stone, something like a saphire. Tilting his head, the boy looked around before jumping down.

Yeah, he was right. A saphire stone, but what was it doing down here? Picking the stone up, the boy turned it in his hands, looking at it each way he could. The only wierd thing about this stone that he found was the water droplet symbol straight in the middle of the stone. Then, something hit him. Taking a ruby from his pocket, the boy looked at the symbol in the middle of it. A burning fire.

"Ah...So this is one of those summoning stones Kamary talked about..." the boy said, blinking green eyes. "Something about gods and goddesses or something...if I remember correctly..." Turning both stones in each hand, the boy thought. _If this is a blue stone, it must be water, right? So...This would be the water god's, or goddess', stone, right?_ The boy just shook his head and pocketed both stones, looking around to find a way back up. Finding a way, the boy just started off, joining his friends back at the inn.

_**Lloyd: -Running around- Dunununununununununununu...BATMAN!!!  
Likana: Oh brother...  
Lloyd: -comes infront of Likana- Die, you evil Joker!  
Likana: Ah! No, no! Bad! Drop the gun! x.x  
Lloyd: Wow...being Batman is fun!!**_


	79. The Fiddler and his Pet

_**Likana: -Wheels in on a wheelchair- ...  
Lloyd: Sorry...  
Likana: Just speak...  
Lloyd: Likana owns nothing...**_

Aah, a peaceful day it was in Daath and, on this particular day, a man decided to check up on the city. See if anything...Suspicious was going on. He had hoped not but something kept on tugging on him that something _was_ going to happen that day and, as he came to the bottom steps of the 'Staircase of Doom' infront of the cathedral the man's suspicions where confirmed.

Just ahead there stood a large group, citizens of Daath, all chattering happily. The man could not tell what for, though. Raising his freaking huge eye brows (sorry, had to put that) he soon walked towards the crowd. As he came closer, he then heard music. Fiddle, to be exact. Standing at the back, the man strained to see the source but the only thing he saw that stuck up from the crowd was a strange looking creature on a head of black hair, moving as though it was trying to dance.

The creature, the male noticed, was not any normal creature. The small creature had a long, black body, like that of a ferrets, and it's eyes were an icy blue. Atop of it's head grew horns, something like long, smooth dragon horns, and from it's back grew white, feathery wings.

Something about this particular creature made the male itch with curiousity. Stepping forwards into the crowd, some of the civilians moving for him, the male proceded to the front of the crowd to get a better look. As he came closer, the source of the music came into view.

A teenaged boy stood there in the middle of the large crowd with a violin resting upon his shoulder and a bow in his hand. He played the instrument with passion, as though he had been doing it all his life and as though it was some sort of art, to a tune that was quick and upbeat. Celtic like many would say. Though, that was not what the man that watched payed attention to. The man looked at the fiddler, having sworn he had seen him some where or another. Black hair, electric blue eyes, many scars upon his arms and cheeks though faded by now.

As he continued to watch, the man soon heard a whisper and looked to the creature upon the boy's head, who had bent down and looked as though it was whispering into the boy's ear. After a little while, the boy looked at him, alarm in his eyes. Stopping, the boy put away his fiddle in a case and put the case in the bag he then slung over his shoulders, pushing past the crowd.

An escape.

Running out of the crowd himself, the man then walked up to two guards.

"Find that boy and catch him. After, bring him to headquarters." he said to both.

Watching them off, the man just stood there, thinking to himself. It wasn't long until he snapped back to reality and started off to the cathedral again. Turning right before the doors, he then entered in a different way and came into an area that seemed to be for training. Going through this area, he then headed up a flight or so of stairs. Entering a hall way and walking down, he then came to an office like room. Sitting in a chair, he leaned back into it, a smirk across his face. All there was left to do was wait.

---

A half hour went by before the man rose his head to the sound of a door nob turning and the sound of someone resisting. Sitting up from overlooking papers, the man linked his fingers and placed his hands upon the desk. As the door opened and a boy was thrown into the room, followed by a small creature, the man only smirked.

"Comedant (Sp?), we brought the boy you were looking for." a guard said as he walked into the room, blocking the boy's exit.

"Good, good. Thank you." Van watched the boy stand, the creature climbing up along him and sitting on his shoulder after. After a short paused, the man spoke, "Take a seat." Watching the boy open his mouth in protest, Van's eyes narrowed, hand gesturing towards the chair then after. "Take. A. Seat." After the boy sat, a satisfied grin came across the man's face.

Silence.

"Alright, what the hell do you want from me!" the boy soon snapped, slamming his hand onto the desk. "Is it because of my fiddling? If so, what the hell is wrong with that?!" The creature upon his shoulder only shook it's head as the boy yelled. Van did not flinch, did not speak, only waited a few moments.

"There is nothing wrong with you fiddling, boy," Van responded simply. "I just wanted to speak to you."

"About what, asshole?"

_Asshole? Hm, the boy's starting to remind me of him..._ "First of all, what is your name?" Van asked, waiting for the boy to reply. Though, instead, he watched the creature jumped down from the boy's shoulder and onto the table, back arched in a threatening way.

"_Master Suicide does not need to answer to someone like you!"_ the creature hissed.

Waving his hand in a strange gesture, a guard then came walking over, his armor clinking. Watching the creature be picked up from the desk, hissing in protest, and then thrown into a small bag in the guard's hand, Van then looked to the boy, who was already half way standing, hands on the table and eyes fixed on the bag. "So, your name is Suicide," he said. After he had spoken, he found the boy sitting back down though also found that the boy's eyes did not avert from the bag. "Do not worry. I assure you that the creature-"

"His name is Shadow..." Suicide then grumbled out, eyes slowly gazing to the desk.

Van nodded, not really carring. "Yes, yes. I assure you that 'Shadow' will not be harmed. Just out of the way for now." Van looked from the boy to the bag and back again, unlinking his fingers and putting them on the desk. "Now, Suicide. I have a few questions for you." Van waited for the boy to respond but, as none had come, Van just decided to question him anyway. "First of all, is Suicide your real name?" The boy shook his head. "Well then, what is you real name?"

There was a short silence, as though the boy was thinking. Van raised a brow, his finger tapping against the wood. Soon enough, he heard the boy speak.

"My name is Sachi..." the boy started, his head lowerer now. "Sachi Sorrow." As the boy raised his head, Van saw no expression in his eyes. "Now, I am assuming that you are going to ask why I am here anyway so I wil answer that now. Believe it if you want, I don't care. After a..." the boy paused, as though looking for the right word, "an aquaintence of mine disapeared, I started looking for her. My search led me to this wierd world and so I suspected she would be around. I hadn't found any sign of her and my search for her had started without any food. So I have been going around playing for Gald and searching for her as well."

Van listened to Sachi's story, believing most. Maybe even all. As the boy ended his story, Van thought it over. In short, the boy came to this world, what ever that meant, and started a search. Finding he had no food or anything he started playing for Gald and while doing so searched for his friend. Making connections, Van's eye brows rose in interest. "This friend of yours..." Van started, pausing for a moment. "By any chance is her name Kira?"

Everything went silent, even the creature's hissing as it tried to escape it's fabric prison. Van waited, watching Sachi's expression as his electric blue eyes blinked, wide with surprise. Growing impatient, Van once again found himself drumming his fingers against the wooden desk.

"Y...Yes..." Sachi uttered out. As his tone changed, Van watched as Sachi stood, the chair falling back from the impact of standing quickly and hitting the floor, and slammed his fists onto the desk, pappers jumping and falling to the ground. "Where is she!" Van heard him yell. After he did not reply, Van noticed the boy tense. "Where. Is. She?!" Van only smirked at Sachi's impatience. Gesturing him to sit back down, Van then spoke.

"What are your talents in battle?" Van asked, a smirk coming across his face as the boy blinked and then smirked. "Because I will only tell you in exchange for joining me."


	80. A New Home

_**Crash, Blang, snap!  
Likana: Lloyd, what did you do this time...?  
Lloyd: Uhh...that wasn't me...  
Likana: Then who-  
Arien: -inching over like a catipillar, arms tied behind back and ankles tied together-  
Likana: Oh my great goddess Martel I compleately forgot about you.  
Lloyd: Uhh...Okay? Ahem, Likana owns nothing.  
Likana: Yes and to those who thought I owned Caica, Dertah, Kira, Slaughter, and Toxin you are wrong! Those characters belong to my friend Apprentice Writer, who sometimes also Portrays Jade! :D**_

_**Lloyd: Ah...Yes...Enjoy!**_

Sachi wondered the halls of his new 'home'. It was only his fourth day in this wierd world and already he was caught up in something. Knocked out from behind by two gaurds as he tried to run from someone who looked dangerous and having his guardian taken away. If only they were in his territory, he though, then the tables would have been turned. Looking to a door, scratch marks and everything on it, Sachi blinked. What had happened? Shrugging, Sachi opened the door and stepped inside and the first thing that caught his eye was the badly repaired wall, as though something had blown a hole through the wall. Though, as something else caught his eyes, Sachi's mouth gaped in horror.

Heart racing and eyes widened in disbeliefe and horror, Sachi fell to his knees. Just above the bed, pinned by a dagger to the pick painted room (Which, of course, Sachi went on a swearing rant at), was a ferret. Having not gotten Shadow back from the guard and Van, Sachi thought the worse. After a momment of starring at the scene, Sachi put his hands to his temples. The animal that basically raised him, the animal that was his best friend, gone. Grabbing his hair, Sachi held back a blood curdiling yell. As he calmed himself, Sachi put his hands onto the carpet floor, his shoulders trembling.

_Why...Why...? Are they just trying to torture me...?_

Falling to the ground, Sachi curled up into a ball, his teenaged body shrinking to that of a four year old boy's. After his transformation, Sachi reopened his eyes and just starred ahead under the bed. Before long the boy found his breathing coming out hard and just shortly after in sobs and hiccups as he cried for his guardian friend. Curling up tighter into the clothing that was much to big for him, Sachi ignored the knocking on the door, which then turned to scratching. As the scratching continued, Sachi stopped crying for a few moments only to speak.

"Wh...What do you want..."

"_The commedant wanted me to bring you something..._" the person on the other side of the door said. The voice was a female's, shy and sad. "_He said that you might want it back."_

Sachi didn't care much, though he called for the girl to come on in, not moving from his ball like position. He didn't feel like moving or seeing anyone. As the door opened, Sachi thought of what the man had wanted to give back. The only other thing the man took from him was his violin. Expecting a 'I'll put it here', or a 'Where do you want me to put this?', Sachi just trembled, holding back his tears. Though, instead, a different voice spoke.

"_Master Suicide!"_ the voice called as though worried. As Sachi heard quick pawsteps, his heart and spirit rose. "_What's the matter, my boy?"_ Sachi just sat back up and quickly turned in his seat, arms out for the ferret like creature to jump into. Holding it close once it had done so, Sachi did not speak. Just cried. "_What's the matter? Sachi?"_

As silence filled the room, except for Sachi's joyful sobs, it was obvious that Shadow had seen the black, horned ferret plushie with a knife driven through it. As the creature made a sound like a parent hushing a child softly, Sachi's sobs reduced to soft hiccups.

"_It's alright, it's alright..."_ the creature repeated, hushing the child. "_I'm alright, nothing is wrong."_

Sachi reopened his teary eyes, bringing his arms down and just holding the ferret in his tiny hands. Feeling the guardian's paws dabbing his tear stained face Sachi only smiled, though the feeling of being watched made his smile fade. Looking up, Sachi saw the pink haired girl at the door, watching as though having some sort of memory. Before long, the young child was watching the girl fall to her own knees and cry softly.

Tilting his head to the side, Sachi stood. At the same moment he started to slowly grow back to his former form, back to a seventeen year old boy. Letting the guardian he kept with him climb onto his shoulder, Sachi wiped any last bit of tears from his eyes before walking to the girl. Crouching down infront of her Sachi found himself putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright...?" he asked, looking at the girl, trying to calm her. As no responce came beside silent sobs, Sachi looked to the monster that stood in the hall looking at the girl with sympethic eyes. Looking to Shadow, Sachi whispered to him. "Find out what's wrong. The monster might know something." Waiting, Sachi looked back to the girl, trying to comfort her still for a reason he didn't know why. Though, she had to be another member of this wierd group. If not then why was she here?

"_Master Suicide..."_ Sachi soon heard his friend speak. "_The creature says that this girl's mother, a monster that had adopted her, had been killed some time ago. Our little reunion must have brought back some memories or something..._"

Sachi looked at the girl, thinking. A monster that had adopted her as it's own. Thinking quickly Sachi then spoke softly, like how an adult would talk to a child. "Who killed your mother...?" he asked, slightly curious.

"Th...they..." the girl started after calming herself, though interupted by hiccups. "S..stupid Anise...A...And..." Sachi patted the girl's head softly, trying to calm her still. "And her f...friends..."

Sachi just sat there, hushing her softly as she started crying silently again. As the girl started then to calm herself down, Sachi spoke to her in a kind voice. "What's your name?" he asked, taking a cloth from his overjacket's pocket and dabbing the tears from her eyes.

"Ar...Ari...Arietta..." the girl hiccuped out, sniffling after.

Nodding, Sachi smiled as the girl rose her head to look at him. "My name is Sachi Suicide Sorrow," he introduced. Pointing to his ferret friend, he continued, "and this is my guardian, Shadow." Looking back to Arietta, Sachi then stood, holding a hand out to Arietta. "And how about a deal?" Sachi saw the confusement on the girl's face as she took his hand. Helping her up to her feet, Sachi then spoke, not letting her answer. "Since you helped me by bringing my friend back to me when I thought he was lost I will help you? I'm sure you are wanting revenge, right?" The girl nodded. "So, is it a deal?"

"But...Why do you want to help me...?" Sachi heard Arietta ask silently.

Blinking, Sachi thought about that himself. Shrugging slightly, he responded. "Well, let's see. One, you are part of this group too, I assume; Two, you brought back Shadow to me in a time I thought he was long gone; Three, you look as though you want more friends so, hey, I thought I would start trying to be one for you and helping one another is just what friends do." As he explained why he wanted to help Sachi watched the girl slowly smile.

"Alright, thank you." Arietta said, bowing slightly before backing up. "Well, i'm going to head off. I'm sure there are going to be things Van will want me to do." Sachi blinked, tilting his head. As the girl had noticed his confused expression, she spoke again. "Van, the commedant." Sachi just nodded slowly, his mouth shaped in an 'o' as a look of understanding came upon his face.

After the girl disapeared, along with her monster, Sachi closed the door and headed back to his bed. Plopping down onto it, his guardian jumped off just as he did so and landed on his chest, Sachi thought to himself. The girl seemed nice enough so will the others be like that?

Looking to the wall acorss the room, Sachi saw the colour and exhaled deeply. He would have to paint the wall soon to a different colour besides pink. While he was at it he might as well fix the wall properly. Then looking up to the ferret plushie Sachi thought. Reaching up to it Sachi pulled the knife out of it, catching the plushie as it fell. Looking at it, Sachi looked at the symbol on it's side. An S above the colours red, blue, pink, and grey. The Sorrow's Symbol.

As a smirk came across his face Sachi clutched the ferret harder. All this time...The plushie with a knife driven through it was just a notice for him. Laying his head back onto one of his arms, Sachi put the plushie beside him and started to pet his little friend, hearing the satisfied purr like sounds emit from him, as he starred up to the ceiling.

_I'v found her,_ he thought to himself. _Finally found her, my friend, my enemy._


	81. Sachi's Bio

_**Likana: I remember the last time I uploaded a Bio Chapter...  
Lloyd: What happened?  
Likana: Nothing, I don't want you to get any ideas...  
Lloyd: ...?  
Likana: This chapter has been put up because Sachi has made an official appearance.  
Lloyd: Two chapters ag - ow!  
Likana: Shut it...**_

Full Name: Sachi Suicide Sorrow  
Age: Depends on personallity.  
Element: Darkness  
Mood (Most Of The Time): Calmish, not very welcoming.  
Condition: None  
Advantages: Age/Form changes, Defense  
Disadvantages: Age/Form changes, not a good fighter  
Likes: Feeling like he belongs, playing the fiddle and violin, storms.  
Dislikes: When someone is upset/sad, onions.  
Fears: Kira, Toxin.  
Weakness: Light  
Animal Type: Horned Ferret  
Weapon Type: Fists.

Hair colour: True Black  
Eye Colour: Electric Blue  
Personality: Depends on mood.  
Wears: A ragged white button up shirt under a black parka, black cargos, black buckle boots, black badana around neck.


	82. Attempts of Escape

_**Likana: Wee! Hurrah for boredness when bedridden! It's making me want to right chapters even though they are just really random!  
Lloyd: Uhhmmm...  
Likana: Now speak ^^  
Lloyd: Likana owns nothing?  
Likana: By the way, Sorry Arien! You die a lot in this chapter.  
Lloyd: o.O?!**_

_**Attempt One: Epic Fail!**_

_**Warning:**__**This attempt involes randomness and strange thoughts and possibly disturbingness. If you do not like the thought of guts splattering everywhere and all then I suggest you avoid reading this attempt and skip onto the next one for there is a **__**lot**__** of gore.**_

Blonde male grunted from inside his room prison, inching slowly towards the door with his arms tied behind his back and his ankles tied together and a piece of ducktape acorss his mouth. He had been stuck there for some time and just now they started to actually treat him like a prisoner. As soon as he had been thrown into the room, the male was determined to getting out of it. Permenately.

_I will get out...I will get out..._ he repeated in his thought, deep blue eyes staring intently at the door.

Coming to the door, though, it soon opened. Just staring at the massive boots, the male knew right away without needing to look up at the face. Doing so anyway the male caught the unamused look that the massive blue haired man was given him. Of course, he thought, Largo just had to open the door when he was making his escape. Just had to. Slowly inching back, the male tried to make it seem like nothing was going on but, of course, the man did not buy it. After the man closed the door, the blonde inched towards the door again and pressed his ear against it as best as he could.

"_Keep tight security on this room...We don't want our little friend escaping..."_

Blonde inched away from the door and glared at it for a moment. If only his hands and legs weren't tied and he had his rod. As the male looked around he tried to find a different escape or at least another way to get out. Spotting a window, the male's eyebrows rose. If he could smile he would but unfortunately the tape kept him from doing so. Inching towards the window and climbed onto the bed below. As he started to bash his head against the window in an attempt to open it, the male could only think to himself instead of speaking aloud.

_Almost there, Arien..._ he said to himself, soon hearing a click.

With a satisfied look in his eye, he then started to climbed out. Though, as he came half way out he wanted to get halfway back in again for below him was a ten or fifteen story fall. As Arien felt himself falling forwards he paniced. As he started to fall, the only sound from him was muffled 'Muhdruh!' which would have been the word 'Mother' yelled out if it weren't for the piece of ducktape. As he continued to fall, Arien then thought of a little ending story for himself as though the story was for a little child.

_It was a perfect day outside and little Arien wanted to go outside and play. Though, of course, the evil people that kept him locked up in a room would not let him so he found a window and crawled out. What met him was a fall about fifteen stories down to his death. The end._ Arien was rather pleased with his little story even though it didn't really have a happy ending, for some odd reason.

As he came towards the group further, Arien looked at death straight in the eye. He wasn't afraid. Oh no. Infact he felt rather...calm. Falling to one's death wasn't so bad. At least, not to him. At least it would be quick and painless as he goes down with a splat and with his bones cracking and his rib cage probably making an incision so his guts could splatter out.

Wait, why the hell was he having these thoughts?

Ah well, it was probably true. Soon enough, in the middle of a lot of people, Arien felt his face hit hard against the rock pathway. As he started to fully land Arien slid across the path, the little stones scrapping against his face hard. By the time he stopped skidding there was a path about the same length as him lying down underneath his limp body along with a pool of blood that leaked from his back where his rib cage basically ripped through the muscle and skin and tearing it oh so very much and, what do you know, pierced on one of the rib bones was an organ. The heart to be exact. What are the chances of that?

As people murmured in surprise and shock from the scene, up came Kira to see what was wrong. As her eyes met the body they sparkled up like she just saw something fascinating, like how Guy might be with a two thousand year old piece of fontech. Though, she wasn't happy about the death. Not really. She might be inside but, y'see, that's not why her eyes lit up.

Walking over to the body, Kira placed her hands upon the heart and ripped it out before inspecting it. Crouching down and putting it aside, Kira then broke off one of the rib bones before slicing her way through Arien's body. As she was then able to see every organ she slowly picked out different ones. The pancrease, the liver, the spleen and last, but not least, a kidney. She left everything else. Getting back up with the five organs in arms Kira skipped off happily. Just as she left the scene she murmured silently.

"Now i've got five more organs to add to my collection!"

_**Attempt Two: Failed**_

The blonde boy hopped through the halls. Just about fifteen minutes ago he had found his way out of the room by, when the guards came in to check up on him, headbutting the guards and hopping away as though nothing had happened.

_Now I just need to find something sharp, cut the ropes on my wrists and ankles, find my rod and get the heck outta here!_ he thought. _But where do I find something sharp..._ Just then, he remembered that the guards that he had knocked out were holding swords. Turning to a wall Arien then started to bash his head against it a couple of times. Once he was done he started hopping back down the hall, with a huge headache by the way, back to the room they held him.

One hop, Two hop, Three hop, Four.

As Arien hopped, he started to make it a game. How many hops can he make before falling flat on his face? As he tried to smirk, though could not due to the duck tape across his mouth, Arien then started hopping.

Hop, Hop, Hop, Hop, Hop, Hop, Smack!

Arien found himself starring down at the floor and, raising his head, at a sword that stuck out a door. Perfect! Inching towards it Arien thought of himself as a snail slowly inching towards a blade of grass that it could eat, but this was only slightly different.

_Almost...There..._ Arien thought to himself as he came closer to the sword. Finally coming to it, he started trying saw the ropes at his wrist, being careful not to cut off his hands. As one part of the rope snapped, a strange facial expression, that was meant to be a smile, crossed the boy's face. Trying to split them apart, he started thinking to himself. _Now, I just need to get my legs and mouth and then find my rod._

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

An alarm in Arien's head as the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall. He couldn't get caught now! Not when he almost has his hands undone! Working faster, Arien paniced and hoped that the footsteps would stop somewhere and instead the sound of a door opening and closing would sound. Nothing of the sort happened. Instead, the sound of a gun being loaded echoed through the hall. Arien looked towards the source and found two guns pointed at him.

"Muhmi..." Arien muttered out past the tap, looking at the blonde female and the two guns pointed at him.

_BANG!_

Arien's eyes widened as a piercing feeling started at his right and left chest. Looking down at his chest, he found his white shirt was starting to stain with a red liquid. Blood. As his vision started growing blurry Arien looked back up to the female who had shot him, looking at the guns specifically. They reminded him so much of...So much of...

Falling onto his side and into a pool of blood Arien could not finish his thought. All he could do was stare straight ahead. He watched with blurry vision as the female put her guns away and turned and walked away and at that exact momment he felt the ropes at his wrist lossen and his hands fall from each other.

_I was...almost...there..._

The boy closed his eyes and let the wave of darkness over come him. He felt...at peace. Finally at peace. Not only that but he felt that something was waiting for him. Though, soon enough, all feeling abandond him as his life started to fade away slowly, his exsistance on this world coming to an end. In this particular moment, there was one thought that crossed his mind.

_The others better not feed Mieu too much candy..._

_**Attempt Three: Failure!**_

Up in the air shaft the blonde crawled with his stomach against the metal bottom, his hands untied along with ankles and the piece of duck tape off from across his mouth. He kept his breathing steady, kept it quiet, but little did he know of how loud he was really being. As the boy came to a fork in the vent he then relied on his instincts. Right he went and through the maze of the air shaft he crawl before...

_Shonk!_

Arien tried hard not to jump from the sound. Turning his head he looked at the spearhead that stook out from where he was just a few moments before. Looking forwards he continued on, trying to stay calm. As his heart raced so did his breathing.

_Shonk!_

Arien pressed down a yelp of fear as he starred at the spearhead that stuck out right infront of his face. Shifting his gaze from left to right Arien tried to find another way. Looking down ahead of him again Arien soon saw the only other turn. Two feet ahead was a turn right but there was only one problem. The spear just infront of him. Arien waited, keeeping his breath down when finally the spear went down. Peaking down in through the hole he looked at the guard looking at his spear with disapointment before walking off. Letting out a silent sigh of relief, Arien continued on.

After turning on that right Arien found himself turning left a foot after and looking up at a slope. Taking in a breath Arien soon started up the slope. Carefully, slowly, carefully, slowly. The only thought that came to his head was the fact that everyone in the group must be waiting for him or, if he knew the man who had ordered them to throw him into that horrid room well, they didn't know he was gone due to the fact they have a replacement that looked like him. Sighing Arien pushed the thought aside and just continued up.

Finally Arien came to level metal. He was still crawling still, though. A smile came across Arien's face as the thought of finally escaping. He just needed to continued down these paths in the air shaft until he found his why out, but...

_Shonk! Shonk, Shonk, Shonk!_

Arien's mouth gapped open in pain as he tried to hold back his yell of pain. Looking to his chest, shoulders, and stomach Arien found that at least four spearheads pierced his body and one important organ, possibly three. Arien looked forwards, trying to breath but with a spear in his left lung it seemed, to him, impossible. Closing his eyes as he could no longer keep them open, Arien felt the pain of the spearheads ripping out of his body. Forcing his eyes open again he could see a figure infront of him.

"_Arien..."_ It's soft voice echoed. Arien strained his eyes to look at the figure, faded and dressed in white. "_Arien..."_ it called again, reaching a hand to touch his shoulder. "_Arien...It's me..."_

Arien smiled after realising who the figure was. Reaching out for her Arien tried to grab her arm. His face reflected that of a younger version of himself's, a broken boy that had just found his mother. Tears slowly streamed down his face for he was happy yet...he was afraid.

"I...I thought..." The words gurgled in his throat as he forced himself to speak. The female only put a finger to his lips before bringing him close to herself.

"_Yes, yes. I know what you thought and you are right...I am dead..._" Arien's eyes widened. "_And now so are you..._"

Arien didn't believe what he was hearing. Him, dead? Arien looked back to where he just was, where his body layed still and at that exact moment everything went black and there was nothing. No floors, no walls, no ceiling, no air vent. Nothing except for a little green light far off and a portal of the living world behind him. As the female let him go Arien stood for himself and looked at his hands. He couldn't really be dead...Could he?

"_Come on, Arien..."_ the voice called to him. "_Your father is waiting for us..."_

Arien just looked up from his hands to female, who looked much taller now. Looking behind him he could see through the portal himself laying on the ground. Looking ahead and then to himself Arien found himself as a child. Looking back up to the female he ran up to her and took her hand, staying close to her like a boy and his mother. As a white light engulfed he and the female, Arien's eyes closed and every worry about him being dead left him.

He could only care about a few things right now, and the thoughts made him happy. He was here with his mother and soon he would be with his father as well after so very long. After oh so very long indeed.

_**Lloyd: ...Uhh, he actually didn't die all that much...  
Likana: Hmph...I just couldn't think of any more deaths, alright? I couldn't put the succesfull attempt because that's going up later...  
Lloyd: Oh! So he actually gets out of there?!  
Likana: No shit sherlock...By the way! After the next few chapters or so there is going to be a What if chapter. Send in your requests if you have any!  
Lloyd & Likana: See you next chapter!**_


	83. Brotherly Talk

_**Likana: -frantaclly looking around for something- Where is it?!  
Lloyd: Where is what?  
Likana: -turns quickly- The game!  
Lloyd: What game?  
Likana: Abyss!  
Lloyd: Oh...  
Likana: -sighs- Readers, as you can tell, my Tales of the Abyss game has gone missing...  
Lloyd: Maybe we should issue a missing game report?  
Likana: That's a great idea! We should do this...After I get this chapter going...  
Lloyd: Likana owns nothing!**_

A grown emitted from the room. The group was still deciding what to do next and here a red head stood, rubbing the unpatched eye as he grew tired of just listening to their arguments, comments, and suggestions. Almost every moment this male tried to throw in the suggestion of maybe going out to train for a day or something, but before he could even speak someone else threw in a suggestion before him. Soon enough, he just gave up and looked out the window and started to think to himself.

_Where is he? How is he? What is he doing? _all of his thoughts revolved around his friend. He knew who was trying to imposter his friend but there was a difference. This one never messed with Mieu's ears as muched as Arien had. Not only that but...his personality was just different. A little more on the edge, and his friend was never on the edge, and there was only one other person who could pull things off like this. Soon enough, the male looked over his shoulder, away from the window and to the blonde who impersonated his friend. Putting a smirk on his face, the red head walked over to the group again before putting a hand on the shoulder of the fake.

"Hey, Air head, mind coming outside for a moment with me? I have something I want to talk to you about." the male said, bringing his arm around the imposter's neck and herder him to the door. "And I think it should be talked about...alone...Outside of the city?"

"Ah, Gray...Why do you want to..."

Gray cut the other short. "Now, now. It would be for your own good."

---

"Alright, Gray, what do you want? We're outside the city, we've faught off at least eight monsters, now what do you want?"

Gray only laughed silently, shaking his head. "I knew it, you're not him..." Gray said. Through the battles the two came to, Gray noticed that the blonde didn't use one move what so ever that Arien would have been able to. Instead he used ones that Arien wouldn't have been able to. Walking over to the blonde, Gray put a hand on his shoulder. "Hunt, around me you can drop the act." Gray smirked at the surprised look on Hunter's face. "Look, I know you heard me back when you were starring up at the sky. I know you knew, but knowing you you just wanted to believe it was all a dream..."

Hunter only made a silent laugh, finally for once in his own voice. "You got me, Gray Milteko Carter...You got me." Gray only smirked at the low, agresive, and harsh voice. As he said Gray's full name, a puzzled look came across his face as he looked up at the whitish sky. "Really, Gray...Your middle name...Why do you hide it with a fake? Tch, doesn't even sound like or start with the same letter..."

Gray sighed. "Think for a moment. Gray Foxglove Carter. Does that sound very, well...pirateish? I changed my name so I could become a captain...And it just stuck..." Gray turned his back to Hunter, smiling and closing his eyes. "Hunter...You were lucky...Hunter Claw Carter..." Soon enough, Gray turned and looked at Hunter. "Why mother gave us wierd names was beyond me, and why she thought _you_ would end up as the pirate was also beyond me.

Hunter shook his head. "Gray, shut it. We both now why. It was because when I was still born you were still in an air te-"

"Hunter, stop it..." Gray stoped, cutting Hunter short. Air tent...It was true. He was still in an air tent by the time Hunter was born, and he still wasn't even named...A whole year or two without being named...Looking up at the stars, Gray reopened his eyes. "Hunter, why are you doing this anyway? To spy on us?"

"No...I mean, I was, but..."

Gray turned to his brother, raising a brow. "But?"

Watching Hunter raise his head with a serious look on his face with Arien's looks made Gray jump. It...just didn't mix, Arien with a serious look. "I'm no longer fighting for Van. I found out why, that night when we talked, you suddenly left. You didn't do it to leave me with that bitchy cat lady...Not to leave me with the insane idiot...It was because you had no choice and was brought here...I just can't believe that I thought that..."

Gray looked at his little brother, his smile softening. "So you stopped siding with Van bcause?" Gray was curious.

"Because I didn't want to spy on you anymore, didn't want to try and hurt you anymore...I..." Hunter looked up to the sky, to the clouds, and soon smiled, spotting something in the sky. Gray then turned his head up to try and see what Hunter saw, tilting his head. "Look...the Queen star of Summer..."

Gray blinked, his eyes wide with surprise. Looking to his little brother Gray continued to blink. "You remember that? I mean, what I told you about the stars?" Gray watched as Hunter nodded, smiling. Looking to the sky, Gray spoke, "Well, since _she's_ already up and shining, I'm guessing night is coming..." Looking back down to his brother, a smile continued to grow. "So, want to watch the stars together? For old times sake?"

"Hell, why not...?"

Gray just smiled, sitting down where he stood, gesturing his little brother to sit beside him. Once he did, they both stared up at the sky, and before long two other stars awoke and shone, brighter then any other around them.

_**Likana: Blarg, this one is so not as good as the rest...  
Lloyd: At least you got something for this story...  
Likana: Yeah...Oh, by the way, if anyone can help me where they do end up going that would be good, mostly because, really, I have no clue what happens next and, still, I can not find my game...  
Likana & Lloyd: Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!**_


	84. Suicide

_**Likana: -gasp-!  
Lloyd: ?  
Likana: -jumps for joy- I found it!  
Lloyd: Congrats.  
Likana: Meaning I can get on with the story 3  
Lloyd: Awsome.  
Likana: Starting now!  
Lloyd: Huh?!  
Likana: Speak!  
Lloyd: Yes, ma'am...Likana does not own Tales of...**_

"If we're going to measure the frequency through the Sephiroths, we would need Ion...And we don't know where any other available Sephiroths are." Jade said.

"Why don't we ask Grandfather in Yulia City?" Tear asked.

"Ohh, that means we would need to fly into the Qliphoth!" Anise pouted.

"Yeah, and we don't really have the ability to fly right now..." Likana said boredly.

"Couldn't we just find a way to fly?" Kamary asked.

"Tch, and how would we do that without the Albiore, idiot?" Hunter asked harshly towards Kamary.

"Why don't we head to Daath? Either way we would need Ion."

Gray sighed. The past day had been pretty hectic. Only recently did Guy remember about something or another and the group went to see a man named Hecken and asked them to make some sort of device. Just after someone made some sort of comment and Hunter snapped at them, and Gray had to explain everything, which brought half of the group to start arguing wether or not to kick Hunter out and throw him to some monsters. Though, of course, they all came to an agreeable decision, thanks to Jade, to keep him because he might have some sort of knowladge about something or another. Then they came to the Governer's Residence to talk to him and now Gray just had the strangest feeling someone was eavesdropping on them...

"I like that idea."

"So do I."

"Let's go, then! Let's goooo!"

As the group walked out, Gray found out from Luke's exclamation of someone eavesdropping on them that his feeling was correct. Just as the man was running, Asch came up, and so another arguement started.

"I'm going to go after Spinoza and find out what he knows. If information gets to Van, then the plan will be interfered."

"Asch, you're helping us."

"Then come with us."

"Don't get me wrong. I just want to ask Spinoza something myself. I don't want to get friendly with you guys and that stupid replica!"

"Asch, then let me come with you..." Hunter said, stepping past the group that blocked his way. Gray only rose a brow. "They've already figured out who I am and I think they trust me as well. Also, having travled with you before, it shouldn't be that much of a difference from past journeys."

"Tch, fine. What ever."

With that, both Asch and Hunter were gone. Gray just blinked. Why was everything happening so fast all of a sudden? Shaking his head, he looked to the sky, thinking.

"C'mon, you slow poke! If you don't hurry up we're leaving you behind!"

The voice snapped Gray out of his thoughts. Looking down from the sky to two, children looking figures, Gray only smirked. Running over to catch up, Gray only continued to think.

_If we're going to Daath, maybe I could find Air Head...Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I'll split up with the group at one point. Slip out without them noticing. Then I'll go and find Arien._

----

"Spinoza! Get back here!"

"Hey, we're talking to you!"

Hunter ran to keep up with Spinoza and Asch. Damn old geezer, how can he have so much energy? Running still, eventually Spinoza seem to come to a stop, but so did Asch and in turn Hunter bumped into the red head, falling back from impact.

"Damn it..." Hunter heard Asch say under his breath.

Hunter looked up from behind Asch to see a few of the God Generals. Great, just great...

"They were planning something! The replica and his friends! I don't know much but I need to get the message to Van!" Hunter rolled his eyes at the old man's babble. "These two started to chase me down after they found out that I was eavesdropping on him and his friends."

Hunter stood up, brushing himself off. "Old man, don't you dare point figures or I'll break them!" Hunter yelled out at him harshly, causing Spinoza to flinch. Looking up to Largerreta, Hunter spoke. "Largerreta, you have to understand that we were not trying to chase him down for anything like that. We just wanted to see what he knew so that we could help out. Surely he doesn't have compleate information..."

"Hunter," Hunter flinched at Largerreta's sharp tone, "I already heard that you have started to side with Tear and the replica. What you say is not true."

----

Arien inched towards the bed that was in the same room as he, looking out the window. It had been forever to him that he was allowed out, and there had to be a way to escape. Looking down Arien found that it wouldn't be smart to jump out. Looking to the Air Vent he remembered something about how it is actually extreamly noisy in one. Looking to the door...Pfft, there are probably guards out there...There needs to be a way to contact Gray and the others...

Wait, was that...

Arien looked down to see a group of people heading towards the building. Two red heads, one blue haired, one black haired, two blondes, and three brownish haired. That was them! Arien considered knocking his head against the window but then found that that wouldn't do any good, seeing as they probably wouldn't hear him. There had to be another way. Sighing past the duck tape over his mouth, Arien only shook his head and hoped that they had found out by now that he wasn't with them...

----

Gray looked up through the windows of the building they were headed towards. One of them had to hold Arien. As the group all stopped to talk, Gray just watched from a distance before slipping off towards the headquarters entrance.

"Hey, you! What do you think your doing?" said a guard that was guarding the entrance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have a message for one of the trainees and one of the God Generals. You think you can let me by?" Gray said, looking around. "I think one was to a...Oh, what was his name...Ah! A Martin and the other was to a...Starvation I think..." Gray hoped that the guard didn't keep tabs on what trainees there were, and hoped that Hunter had said about the other God Generals was correct.

Looking back to the guard, Gray waited. Soon enough, the guard stepped aside without any word. Slipping inside the headquarters. He had been in here before, so it shouldn't be too hard to find his pal.

Looking through rooms of the building, Gray found that it was harder then he thought to find his friend. Since the last break in the God-Generals must have upped the security here, especially now that they still had a hostage and...maybe even hid something else. Who knows. Though, fighting his way, Gray was at least thankful that he may have more experiance then the others from this.

After much battling and looking through rooms, but yet not finding his friend, Gray soon slumped down against the wall. He was tired and didn't think he could take much more. Looking up to the ceiling, he only thought to himself.

"Umm, what are you doing here?"

Gray looked up to see a adult looking male, his hair night black and his eyes an electic blue. Gray just looked him up and down, thiking that this might have been problamatic. Standing, Gray spoke.

"I'm here to give a message to a Martin and a Starvation."

"_Liar. For one, there is no Martin here. Second, no one that knows Starvation would want to give a message to her without having some sort of fear...And besides, she's not in right now..._" Gray jumped at the voice, looking around before seeing a ferret like creature jump onto the male and climb up onto his shoulder.

"Y'know, Shadow is kinda right...So many people have feared giving Starvation a message because of something about carving out their hearts or something..." the male said, rubbing the back of his head. "So, therefor, you must be with this group I keep hearing about...An Enemy group..."

Shit...

----

"Mama, Papa. Do you know what those God-general fools are up to?"

"Now, now, Anise. You know that isn't polite."

"Booo..."

"Haha, pouting won't get you anywhere."

Likana sighed. Anise's mother and father, she found, was slightly to care free, and Anise was so...Eh. Looking around the room, though, she found it pretty small for the family. She had heard that the Tatlins were poor, but...This was horrible.

"Let's see...Largo and Dist went to check out Sheriden. Largeretta is gone to check out Belkend. Sync is at the Radiation gate with Slaughter, and Starvation and Arietta should be coming back from the Absorbstion gate soon."

"Oh, that means the place is clean for now..."

"Ah, not exactly."

Everyone turned from walking out of the room from hearing Mr. Tatlin's words.

"There had been a new recruit for the God Generals recently."

"Man, Van needs to stop recruiting new God Generals!"

"Suicide, I think his name was...He is still here somewhere."

"Then we'll just have to keep away from him." Likana said, speaking for the first time since they got to Daath. Stretching her arms out, Likana yawned silently. "Besides," she said as she yawned. "If we do end up bumping into him I'm sure we could fight him off. It would be, what," Likana soon start counting the people there, "eight against one?"

Wait, eight? Shouldn't there be nine?

Everyone looked at each other, the same question most likely going through their minds. The only one that spoke the question was Luke.

"Hey, where _did_ Gray go?"

----

Kamary watched the Silouettes that surrounded the hall and just followed them down the hall and down the stairs to where there was appearently a fonic glyph. Though she could not see the glyph, Kamary could tell where it was, mostly because of the high amount of fonons in the area.

"Neh, wait."

Kamary looked down to her friend, Likana, who stood a few paces back, her head lowered to the ground. Kamary only tilted her head.

"What is it?" Luke asked. "Is something wrong?"

The black splotches among the blue hair seemed to move slightly as Likana stood there. Kamary blinked, soon understanding. Though Kamary didn't hear what Likana was hearing, Kamary did get a bad feeling of something.

"I hear...Gunshots..."

"And I feel a high increase of Fonons being used." Kamary said, keeping herself from adding 'Mana' into that sentence.

"I don't hear anything." Luke looked around, as though directing his head elsewhere would improve his hearing.

"But I _do_ feel an increase of Fonons being used..." Tear confirmed, looking to a door.

"Ah, must just be soldiers training. We should leave it-" Jade started, though was cut off as a door shut.

Kamary looked from Jade to the spot that Likana was a moment before, though now there was nothing but air. Looking to the door that had recently been shut, Kamary spoke, "Oh, she must have gone to investigate..." Without another word, Kamary started to follow, not carring about the others. She knew her friend's curiousity, and also knew that sometimes curiousity led to death.

---

_Bang, bang, bang_

Gray crouched on the ground, guns in his hands and arms crossed over slightly. Under him slowly formed a pool of blood and, around him and his opponent, there was blood along the ground and walls. Looking from the adult looking male to the large, horned, winged, ferret like monster, Gray thought to himself.

_Two against one, __**so**__ not fair..._ he thought.

As the adult looking male sprung forwards, along with the monster, Gray jumped to the side to avoid. Coming againt a wall he stood himself upright, watching the two still. Once again, the two sprung forwards and Gray jumped aside, only to land funny and fall to the ground. Standing again and moving out of the way of another attack, Gray started to think.

_The main problem is the Suicide guy, so I should try and get him out of the way first. Though, I can't use long distance attacks to hurt him, he's just too damn fast... If only I was trained in short ranged attacks, then it might be helpful. Then again, his defense and attacks, also short ranged... Then there is that stupid Inferno monster, Shadow... He basically gets in the way of everything. What is there that I can do...? _Gray thought as he continued trying to dodge and avoid, though only more blood spreading across the ground.

_Scratch!_

Gray's eye's shot open in pain before shutting tightly, his teeth gritting. Dropping one of his guns, Gray held his gouged chest. Pointing the other in his hand at the monster, Gray just started firing on impulse. _I won't be able to last for long..._ he thought, moving out of the way of an attack, though failing and ending up on the ground.

_Aww, damn it...This is comfortable..._ Gray thought, having no strength to get up. As his eyes slowly started to close, Gray saw figures running over to the battle scene. _Who...?_

"Cure!"

Gray reopened his eyes, looking down to his chest where his wound once was. Looking up Gray ended up smiling. All of them stood there, weapons in hands, ready to fight. Getting to his feet, wobbly at first, Gray walked over and grabbed the one gun he dropped and aimed for the monster.

"The hell were you thinking? Starting a battle without us!" Likana yelled from the other side of the battle field. Gray only smirked, knowing that would be her reaction to this.

"Y'know, Gray...You need to be more careful. I could see you almost got yourself killed." Guy.

"Shouldn't we be worrying more about the enemy?!" Luke as he was fighting off Suicide.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Kamary as she ran after the monster, slashing at it with a bladed fan.

"_I'm sorry...Master Suicide..._" the monster said as it fell to it's side, having lost the energy to continue fighting.

"That's it!" Suicide yelled out, jumping away from who ever was around him. As shadows slowly started to form around him, Gray just shot at him. Soon enough, Gray heard the opponent yell, "Mimic!" After, Gray found his eyes widening at the sight of guns in both of the enemy's hands, black guns surrounded by shadows.

Gray continued to shoot at the enemy, wonder what the hell had happened. Though, as the enemy went into a crouched like position, arms crossed over, guns charging, Gray looked at who he was aiming. _Mimic... It has to be just like what it is called... Mimics a person's weapon and attacks..._ Gray thought, using this for what ever future refrence he may be able to use.

"_**Kurai...**_"

Gray continued shooting, hoping to stop the male. Though, as his actions slowed, Gray felt as though time was slowly stopping.

"_**Daikirai!**_**"**

"I've...Failed..." Natalia...

"The Hell...?" Likana...

"I've screwed up..." Guy...

"I'm sorry..." Kamary...

"So uncool..." Luke...

Looking at his unconcious friends and then to Suicide, who's guns had disapeared and the shadows around him fled, Gray said aloud...

"Well, i'm totally screwed..."


	85. Death?

**_Lloyd: Likana owns no-  
Likana: Wait, wait..If hell freezes over, I will be owning everything here. Until then, just wait.  
Lloyd: Likana owns nothing..._**

"Well, i'm totally screwed..."

Gray stood, both guns in his hands pointed to the ground, as he looked at the adult male who stood before him. Looking at his friends, Gray wondered to himsef. Could he have prevented this? Maybe, maybe not. What ever could have happened may had caused the same thing. Running towards the enemy, Gray's arms flew back, unloading useless bullets, before throwing them back up infront of him, reloading with new bullets. As he got closer, Gray found himself wanting to stop, but he didn't.

"Do you want to die that badly...?" said the male, Suicide. "Then i'll grant you that wish..."

After that, Gray found that everything went far too fast. Everything was like a game of tag, a quick game of tag. It was lunge, dogde, attack, dogde, lunge. Before long, Suicide had a sword in his hands and, in Gray's hands, one gun, his other one having been kicked across the room.

_Clash, clang, bang!_

"Ngh..."

Gray looked at the sword against his neck, and knew that his opponent was looking at the gun at his chest. The two of them just stood there, bloody and tired. Seconds went by slowly and Gray just couldn't pull the trigger. Fear clouded his mind as even more time went by. _Pull the trigger, damn it..._ Gray could feel beads of sweat slowly drip down his temples and could feel blood rushing through his veins, sometimes only to flow slowly out of open wounds. Soon enough, he heard a chuckle from his opponent.

"Let me tell you a story..." Suicide started, and as Gray tried to move away he only started to back his opponent into a corner. Without letting Gray chose wrether or not he would like to hear it, Suicide started. "A boy, about the age of nine, lived in the village with his parents happily, though he was tormented by the others. His forced fiancè and parents were the only ones that had cared about him. Though, one day, his village was raided by an army of females. As he ran, he came to one of the females and stared up at her, looking up at the bird like mask on her face, and that was the last thing he saw before he was knocked unconcious. Now, when he awoke, the boy was in chains and in a jail like cell. Beside him layed his unconcious fiancè. He heard voices, but was unable to understand exactly what they were saying. Soon enough, three girls came to the cage and looked down at him and his fiancè. The tallest, a girl of purple hair, wore a cat mask. The one inbetween, a girl of raven black hair, wore a fox mask. The last one, the shortest, wore a bird mask. 'Come on, idiot. Your training is going to start.' said the shortest and pulled him out. The tallest one went into the cage afterwards and pulled the fiancé away."

Gray looked at him. Why was he telling him this?

"Now, years have gone by. This boy is now a teenaged male, wearing a ferret like mask over his face. He was trained by the bird-masked one, but was made leader of his own squad. Squad four. His squad was all about defense and quick thinking, though most quick thinkers were put into squad three, which was led by the Fox-masked one. One day in training with his former teacher, the male felt his heart clench. He couldn't seem to fight her. 'What's the matter, idiot?' she asked, but the male only ran. Soon enough, he bumped into his fiancè and fell over. Looking up, he tried to smile at her but couldn't. 'What is the matter?' she asked, helping him up. As the male told his fiancè his problem, she only began to frown. 'I...see...' she had said, though took a knife and stabbed him in the stomach. 'So...you...you...love someone else...' The male finally realised then what was going on. Pulling away from the knife in his stomach, the boy ran again to his guardian friend."

"Alright, you. What is this all abou-"

Suicide only glared at him to shut him up. " 'Eat out my heart,' he said. 'I can't live like this. If I tell her how I feel, I fear I might be killed by her. I live with people who don't believe in love. Help me, my guardian, by eating out my heart!' His guardian didn't want to listen, but after much arguing the guardian didn't have a choice. After it had grown, the now monster attacked the male, clawing open his chest and digging out his heart and eating it. After, a collar formed around the beast's neck and, crystalized in a small form, hung the boy's heart from it. After a while, the male awoke to an empty feeling. He was alive, but alive without a heart..."

"And this male...?"

Suicide grinned. "Is me..."

Gray looked to the gun at Suicide's chest, at where his heart would be. "This isn't going to work...is it?" Gray asked, looking back up at Suicide. "If I shoot you, you wouldn't die, would you?" As Suicide shook his head, Gray only smirked. "Well, what ever you say..."

_BANG!_

----

Gray looked down at the male, who bled at his feet. Looking down at his gun, the barrel stained with blood, Gray thought to himself. Before long, Gray stepped over the body to get to his friends. Digging into the bag that Likana had at her side, Gray pulled out a bottle of blue liquid. Using it on his friends, he watched as they all slowly got up.

After all were healed and tended to, Gray spoke, "I think we should split up here, again. I can handle Arien on my own, I think you guys should find Ion. If any of the god generals come back I suspect that they would go and guard Ion."

"Ah, wait...Shouldn't one of us go wi- Too late..." Gray heard Likana say, most of it as he was half way up a stair case.

---

Sachi starred up at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over. His chest bled, but bled shadows. _The idiot..._ he thought, closing his eyes as he started to shrink down to a teenaged form. _He didn't kill me..._ Sachi turned his head as he reopened his eyes, lookingo the only other thing in the area. A bloodied, ferret looking creature, horns atop of it's head and wings upon it's back. Rolling onto his stomach and getting onto his knees, wobbling, Sachi crawled over to it.

"Shadow...Are you...alright?" Sachi asked, putting a shaking hand on the guardians side.

"_Yes..._" it said as it moved it's head to look over to the male. "_But the question is...are you alright?"_

Sachi nodded. "Yes, i'll be fine." Sachi said, his hand on the crystallized item on the collar that was worn around the creature's neck. "I just need...need..." Unable to say anymore, Sachi just fell over, laying face done on his creature.

---

"It seems like everything is alright at the absorbtion gate."

Kira glared at the speaker. Once they were friends, but now...compleate enemies. Turning her head away, Kira glared forwards. "Yes, yes...Could you report it? I got something I need to do..." Ah, yes. Something she needed to do, and that was torture Sachi. It was something she always did to make her feel better.

"A...alright..." Arietta said before she was off to the chaple, leaving Kira walking toward the headquarters.

Kira walked along the halls, but she could smell blood. It was slightly faint, seeming to have been spred a long time ago, but Kira couldn't help but worry. Something wasn't right... Coming to the main room of the headquarters, Kira looke down to the training area. She was right, blood was spred here. Everywhere it seemed. Though, after a little while of scanning the area, Kira's eyes widened as she saw a lump off to one side. Jumping onto and then off of the little wall, Kira ran over, skidding to a slight halt and knealing beside a body that layed on a limp creature.

"Sachi...? Sachi?" Kira called, shaking him gently at first, but before long Kira found herself shaking him harder and harder. "Sachi! Wake up!"

Wait.

Kira looked around. Where was everybody? What happened? Looking back to Sachi, Kira continued to shake him. "Sachi, wake up..." she said, looking up to the creature that Sachi layed on. Pulling on the ferret like creature's ear, Kira spoke again, "Shadow! Shadow!" Thre creature didn't awake. "Shadow wake up, damn it!"

"Wake up!"


	86. Goodbye

_**Lloyd: Likana owns-  
Likana: If hell freezes over, I will one day own all of this!  
Lloyd: -nothing but her own characters. Everything else belongs to either Namco or what ever it's called or to other people on fanfiction on on this one site called, uh.....  
Likana: ...Furcadia...  
Lloyd: Right...**_

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Sachi layed in the hospital bed, compleatly unconcious. Beside him, laying on the pillow, layed his little guardian friend, also unconcious. About a half hour before, Sachi and the guardian, Shadow, finished off their battle with the enemy group and Gray, who seemed to lead the battle at the time. Though, sadly, the two had failed miserably and were both put into horrible states, their injuries deep and and wide.

-----

_Wh...Where am I?_

Sachi looked around him. He seemed to be floating in nothing but a black abyss. He couldn't even move. All he could do was watch images flash before him. Finally, when the last image of his most recent battle faded away into nothingness, Sachi was able to speak.

"Hello," he called in a voice of question. "Is anyone there? Where am I? What is going on."

"Sachi Dane," soon said a voice, faded and robotic. "The Judged will now come fowards and tell you where you shall go."

"Go?" Sachi found himself finally standing on his feet. As he looked around again, Sachi found that he was in a room with no walls but just a white platform, only big enough for him to stand on. "Go where?" he finally finished, looking up to a spring in the endless ceiling."Tell me! I want to know!"

At that exact moment, Sachi found himself squinting at a light that flashed before him. Soon enough, five figures stood infront of him. He recongnized and remembered all. All except one... On the far left stood his father, his grey-blue hair flowing like silk, as though there was wind, deep blue eyes showing no emotion except for sadness.. Beside him was his mother, golden hair long and also doing the same and her deep green eyes as soft as Sachi had remembered it. On his mother's right there stood a boy looking about his age, brown hair slightly spiked and yellow-hazle eyes showing nothing but mischiefe, and this was an old enemy of his: Kujo. Beside Kujo was a girl of slightly pink hair and small, blunt horns that poked out from under her hair atop her head. Her eyes were a reddish-pink, looking away from him as though heart broken. The last one was a horrified looking child, her eyes an electric blue and her hair black and slightly messy.

"Mother...Father...Kujo...Lucy..." Sachi found himself saying as he looked at them in a pleading way. His father and mother just looked down, Kujo smirked, and Lucy looked away.

"Alive..." said Sachi's father.

His mother only replied with a nod.

"Dead..." Kujo said proudly.

"Burning in hell..." said the child, spitting acid.

"I..." Sachi looked at Lucy with pleading and apologetic eyes. "I...I'm...Sorry..." Sachi's face fell.

"Alive..."

---

"Alright, Mouse Boy, you're coming with me..."

Arien twitched at what he had been called for at least the hundreth time since the God Generals found out about his love for the dairy product cheese. Though, only turning his head, Arien muffled out a, "Wghergh Wegh Goghing?" which was supposed to mean 'Where're we going?'. Watching the 'male' with the bird mask on walk over to him before grabbing him by the hair. Unimpressed, Arien just let the other drag him. Though, it started to make Arien wonder how the short-ish boy could drag him. He knew he was light, but...That light?

After they came to a room, the boy ripped off the duck tape over Arien's mouth, which left him yelping loudly in pain, and unchaining him. When he was free, Arien gave a triumphant like smile and bolted for the door.

_Smack!_

...Which had been painted onto the wall to look like a door when it wasn't, the real door being on the other side of the room.

"Mouse boy, you are the reason why they hurt Sachi..." Arien turned his head to look at the white haired boy. "I won't let them get to you."

At that exact moment, the boy started to grow slightly. His white hair grew longer and...

Arien basically had the biggest shock of his life.

"You're a _Girl_?!"

----

"Arien?!" Gray opened a door, only to find a guard starring at him. Backing away slowly and closing the door, Gray soon started to run away, the others following.

"Gray, why don't you let one of us lead? You keep getting us into some sort of trouble!" yelled someone from behind him, though he didn't really care to look behind. He just fell behind and let someone else take charge, taking out his guns just in case.

From behind, Gray could hear clinking armour. Cursing under his breath, Gray fell back to the back of the group and turned abit, running slightly backwards. Shooting, Gray aimed for the very small spots where the armour didn't cover. Barely doing any damage, he turned around and continued running. Though, soon enough...

"Our formation!"

"Hahaha, this is horrible!"

"Like you really mean it..."

"I've screwed up..."

Gray bit his tounge, watching as Guy fell to the ground. The group hadn't fully recovered, and here they are fighting because of him. Taking something out of his bag, he looked between Anise, Jade, and Tear. Looking at the lemon gel in his hand, he soon threw it towards Tear, calling to her and adding, 'Use this!' as he did so. Watching as Tear ate it, Gray hoped that it might have helped, Tear being not only someone who can heal people, but also being someone that can resurrect people.

"_Bring this soul from the dark abyss: Resurection!_"

"Thanks, that helped."

Gray sat down on the sidelines, watching the others fight, in Tear's case heal the others. Throughout the battle he felt something was wrong, though. Looking over his shoulder, Gray's urge to just run on ahead and leave the group behind, once again, grew. He stayed put, telling himself it is just a feeling, but as he got to his feet, putting the lemon gel he had in his hand away, Gray ran off.

_I will find him..._

----

_Smack, smack, smack, smack..._

Yells of pain echoed through the empty training room along with laughter and the occasional sound of bones breaking, the scent of blood slightly strong. It was not long until someone actually spoke.

"So, should I let you die quick and painless, or slow and painfully?" a girl said with a maniacle grin across her face as she kicked the blonde on the ground. The blonde gave no reply. Kicking harder, the girl let out another laugh. "C'mon, speak up you pussy!" As no responce was still given to the girl, she stopped kicking for a moment and thought. "I guess slow and painfull..." she said with a grin across her face.

The girl soon took out a black looking orb. Smashing it onto the ground, she covered her mouth from smoke, even though she wouldn't really need to. As the smoke cleared, the girl looked the device that now stood up and down.

Before her stood a tall, iron torture device shaped like a maiden, the door open revealing spikes on the inside, and on the door. Putting someone in there, there would barely be enough room even with the door open. With the door closed, all spikes would pierce into the skin and have the victim inside die of shock or of blood loss. The girl smirked at the device, nodding her head twice before picking up the blonde boy that she was kicking earlier.

"Bye, bye, Mouse Boy." she said sweetly and with a slightly maniacle giggle to the end. Putting the boy upright into the Iron Maiden, the girl made sure he would get the worst of treatments, planning for what to do afterwards. Shrugging her shoulders, the girl soon spoke again. "Any last words?" The boy didn't respond. Smirking, the girl stepped back abit before slamming the door shut on the boy.

An ear splitting scream, and a call.

"Arien!"

---

"Any last words?"

Arien looked at the girl through the opening of the door, blood running from his mouth and nose. He had no energy to speak, having used it all in screaming for help as she was kicking him to death. He only thought to himself.

_Is this the end? _Of course it is the end, idiot..._ But, what about Gray? _I don't know..._ Raien... __Yeah...?____Seperate... _B-but why?!_ Because I said so! _Fine...Good bye..._ Yeah..._

_If only we could be reborned...I would like to be your twin again..._

_Slam!_

Arien's eyes widened as he felt the spikes dig into his flesh. Eyes watering from pain, Arien soon screamed. As he screamed, he felt the second person within him disapear. Just after, he heard a door kick open, and heard a familiar voice call his name. As he stopped screaming and felt himself dying, Arien smiled.

_At least...I was able to hear his voice before I died..._

_**Lloyd: Heeey...I thought you said he would get out of there!  
Likana: Yeah!  
Me: There was a change of plan...  
Likana & Lloyd: Why...?  
Me: Because Arien killed off his character...  
Likana: Oh...  
Lloyd: Ouch..**_


	87. Funeral

_**Lloyd: Likana does not own Tales of! If she were to, I bet it would go down the-  
Likana: Heey! I came make a perfectly fine Tales of plot!  
Lloyd: Riiight...**_

Rain poured over the forest, slapping against the trees and dripping off. A group stood under neath an Olive Vine Tree, wearing black. Silence was over them, especially for one of the two red heads who stood at the front. All had their heads bowed as they stood in the rain infront of a small pile of stones that seemed to mark a grave. Soon enough, one rose her head, pushing back golden-brown hair. She stared at the grave, though she could not see it.

"Well, we should have expected one of us to die..." the girl said, starring at the grave uselessly still.

"Mieuu..." whined a little blue, mouse-like creature.

Soon enough, the group started to mingle away, leaving only two or three to stand by the stones. From afar, the girl with golden-brown hair watched and waited for the two or three that stood at the rocks still. Turning her head, she walked to her friend who just looked up at her, the blindfold off and revealing on yellow and one blue eye that showed slight sorrow.

"What..." the girl said, looking down at the other, "you expecting me to cry or something? Not like it ever mattered..."

_Slap!_

The golden brown haired girl stood, her head tilted slightly, a sandy brown haired woman standing with her hand in a position as though she had just smacked someone across the face, which had infact happened.

Silence once again.

"How could you say that, Kamary!" yelled the blue haired girl, who stood up onto her feet and looked up at the golden-brown haired girl. "Arien was just as important to us as any other team member! He fought just like the rest off us!"

"Likana, caring about somebody makes absolutely no difference what so ever." Kamary said to the girl who had yelled at her. "It just increases their chances of dying." Raising her head to the sky, Kamary then made a face. "We've got places to go...Let's go." With that, Kamary turned away from the girl and made her way to the Albiore, which still could not fly.

Back at the tree, the red head at the front of the three, excluding the mouse-like creature, dropped to his knees. The green haired only looked down at him, putting a hand on his shoulder as though to comfort him before leaving him. The blonde man beside the red head just sighed and walked off back to the group.

"Don't cry, Gray..." said the mouse-like creature as the red head's shoulders started to tremble. Gray only nodded and put a hand gently onto the creatures head.

Standing up, Gray took his hand off of Mieu and walked back to the ground, Mieu following behind closely. Once back with the group, Gray didn't say a word. He just stayed a little ways behind, following everyone back to the Albiore, watching them all.

At the Albiore, Kamary waited with Noelle, a cold frown placed across her lips and watching the group with piercing silver-blue eyes. As they all loaded the Albiore, one by one, Kamary just waited till everyone was on before boarding herself, standing at the back of the Albiore and starring ahead. At her feet purred a silver spotted cat, rubbing against her legs.

"Frost," Kamary adressed, looking down at the cat, "have I gone cold again...?"

"_Both physically, and mentaly_." the cat responded, streatching at her feet before rubbing against her again. "_But it's a big improvement on how you used to be. Back then you were reaallly cold."_

"_Yes, even I find that you have been colder than usual. Then again, I havn't known you for as long as Frost."_ said a blue and black wolf, raising it's head from it's paws and looking up at Kamary. Looking to the sixteen year old form that layed on her, the wolf smiled before licking the girl's cheeks. "_You sure scared Likana with your words...Made her think you had some other personallity._"

"Which I do..." Kamary said casually, raising her brows at the wolf. "Doesn't she already know that, Aqua?" Kamary asked, scopping up the cat at her feet, who climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder, and started petting it.

"_Probably, but I don't think she knew how cold that side of you was._" Aqua replied, putting her head back down on her paws and putting her tail over the girl, even though it only went over half of her. "_You know how stupid and naive she can be, don't you? She actually think that the other side of you wasn't that bad. When she heard you speak like you did, it shocked her abit._"

"Funny, I used to be like this to her when we first met." Kamary replied, looking down to the wolf and Likana. "Then again, does she even remember that?"

Aqua shook her head, "_Not at all. Of course, with all the fighting she does, she's going to have a few brain cells and memories knocked out of her. I don't think she even remembers the day she first became a leader, or even the first war she won._" Aqua replied, closing her eyes.

"I didn't even think she had any braincells left!" kamary gasped, eyes widening, though joking.

"I can hear you, y'know..." grumbled a tired Likana as she turned over on Aqua's side, glaring up at Kamary. "I _do_ have braincells left. I'm probably smarter then Luke..."

"Then he must have absolutely no brain cells!" Kamary laughed out teasingly.

"Hey!" came a voice from further to the front of the Albiore, a red head turning to glare back at the two. "I do so have a brain!"

Everyone laughed, chuckled, what ever, at the sudden exclamation. All except Tear, who shook her head and sighed, and Gray, who stayed silent in one of the corners.

"Of course you do!" in a voice one would use on a three year old. "Don't worry, Luke. No one will judge you."

Luke just glared, making a slight frown before turning his head again to look forwards, grumbling.

Ahh, the only thing that could thaw Kamary's coldness was teasing and making fun of people, mainly Likana. _What are bestfriends for, if not for teasing? _Kamary thought, soon giggling.

_**Likana: Bleh...It was just something I wanted to put up...The ending is crap...xD  
Lloyd: Tell me about it...  
Likana: Shut it.  
Lloyd: -ziip-  
Likana: Good...**_


	88. Tataroo Valley

_**Me: Say it...Saay it...-has a blonde plushie in hand, threatening to tear it's head off-  
Lloyd: Fine, fine, fine! Just don't hurt my Colette Plushie! TAT  
Me: Then saaay it, heh heh...  
Lloyd: Likana owns nothing! Likana owns nothing! Likana owns no-huh-huh-thinnng...  
Me: -tosses the Colette Plushie to Lloyd-  
Lloyd: -huggles plushie-**_

"Hm, doesn't seem like we can't go any further..." Tear murmured as they came to a part where the Albiore would not be able to go over.

"I guess we'll just have to go on by foot. C'mon, you guys." Luke called to the rest of the group as Noelle opened the doors to get out of the Albiore.

Likana only blinked open eyes, but then quickly flinched when she did. She reached around for her blindfold, though did not find it until Kamary handed it to her. Aqua nudged Likana up, who then got onto the wolf's back and ordered her to carry her off. Gray watched the others get off, thinking to himself. Anise was quick to get off, having been bored on the whole way.

Once outside, most of the group streatch. Gray only stood, looking around. Likana just hugged her arms around the unusually large wolf she called Aqua, burrying her face into her fur and dozing off. Kamary was just being herself, walking ahead of everyone without knowing where to go.

Meanwhile...

"Huh, that was nothing..." a girl with black hair and light blue eyes murmured, looking at a monster corpse as it went 'poof'. The girl looked to the detanator in her hand before throwing it away with a bunch of other detanators. "Hm, I wonder if I have any more apple or lemon gels..." Digging in her bag, the girl only found one apple gel. "Ahh...when are they going to get here...?" the girl groaned.

She sat down, looking over the little clearing before the sepheroth door. In the clearing there stood a wierd creature, which had blocked her way. The girl didn't want to cause any trouble, so she didn't bother with it. Leaning back on one of her hands, the girl stared up at the sky as she ate the apple gel.

She had long since abandond the group because they were being too slow. She didn't even remember half of them. The only ones she remembered were the idiots from Lost, the little girl, and the smartass.

"This _is_ one of the other Sepheroths, so they should be here sometime soon...I hope..." The girl looked to the path in which she came, hoping no more monsters were coming near. Then again, she had been living off of what the monsters dropped, and even some of the monsters that didn't 'poof' off. She didn't know how long she would have to wait, so maybe, the girl thought, it would be good if she got attacked by another monster.

Just further down the path..

"Those things are worth a lot if I could catch one!" the little, black hair girl said cheerfully. "I'm going to go catch it!" Soon enough, the girl was off.

"Wait for me! I wanna help!" said another girl, who looked about sixteen, who had blue hair as she jumped off of the wolf she was riding on. After that, the two were after the blue butterfly ahead.

"Careful you two," said two women, one of golden-brown hair and one of sandy-brown hair, in sync, "you can trip and fall!"

"Haha, don't worry about us!" said the blue hair one.

"We'll be fine!" said the black haired one.

Just then, an earthquake seemed to happen.

"Ahh!"

"Hold on!"

The two girls were left hanging on the side of the cliff, the blue haired girl holding onto a legde for dear life and the black haired girl clinging to the blue haired girl's leg.

"Anise," the blue haired one called, "hold on! I will try to climb up, alright? Do not let go!" With that, the blue haired girl tried to pull herself up, though with the extra weight it wasn't that easy. Though, able to see the group abit, the girl called, "Kama," she called in slight desperation, "help!"

"What did I tell you, Kana-kana?" asked Kamary, shrugging and shaking her head. As Kamary went to help out Kamary, she saw two people already going to help the two smaller girls. Tilting her head, she was slightly confused.

Likana looked up to the two, slipping slightly, which caused both her and Anise to yelp.

From below, Anise called, "Someone, help! I don't want to fall to my death!"

"Just hold on!" the blonde male called down, sticking her hand out to Likana. "Grab on!"

Likana reached up for Guy's hand, only slipping more. Though, as she slipped, Guy caught her hand and Tear, who was on one side of Guy, caught Likana's arm. On the other side of Guy, Gray reached down and grabbed Likana's arm as well. The three of them then pulled Likana up, Tear and Gray helping Anise up after.

"Wow, Guy~!" Anise said fairly cheerfully and high pitched. "You didn't freak out!"

Everything went silent as they all realised that.

"I..I guess so..."

"You guess so?" Likana murmured, getting up and brushing herself off. "I'd say so, and I'm glad you didn't or else me and Anise would have both gone over..." Likana murmured, streatching and going over to the wolf again, sitting on her and rubbing the leg Anise clung to.

"Hey, me and Tear had you. Even if Guy freaked, i'm sure me and Tear could have kept you from falling any further." Gray murmured, standing up and looking over to the girl. Shrugging, he spoke again, "Though, seeing as he didn't freak, he must have gotten closer to getting over his fear."

"Aww, so we won't be able to play our game?" Likana and Anise said in sync, frowning.

Everyone else shrugged.

"Ah!" Everyone looked in alarm to Anise. "It got away! The butterfly! Ohhhh, there goes the money..."

Back near the sepheroth's entrance.

The black haired girl climbed back onto the ledge she was sitting on, having fallen at the earthquake. She sighed, wondering why she didn't just let herself fall. Then again, if she fell, she might've fallen onto the wierd creature. Looking over the edge, the girl scanned the area, looking for the creature. It had gotten foggy, and she couldn't see well, but she tried to anyway.

At that moment, she heard a voice.

"Hey, look," the voice called, "it's Lena!"

Lena turned her head to look over her shoulder to see the group she was hoping to find come. Standing, Lena smiled. "Well, finally you guys come!" she laughed out, soon looking at them again with a slight glare. "I'm surprise you even remember about me...You guys basically ignored me before..."

_**Lloyd: Heh heh...you planned the whole Guy thing, didn't you...  
Me: Yeah, so? It was for Kana's sake.  
Likana: Huah?! Really?! 8D  
Me: Yes, now do not say anything...  
Likana: D8**_


	89. A Rose Tree's Thorns

_**Lloyd: I quit! -Walks out-  
Likana: No! Don't leave!  
Me: Hmph...  
Likana: Does...this mean I have to do it...?  
Me: Yes...  
Likana: But...  
Me: I have a large freezer, you know.  
Likana: Ah! We own nothing! Tales of series was created by Namco! The only things we own are the original characters, who even some are not ours but friends!  
Me: Good.**_

Rocks crumbled underneath the pressure of feet and hands, causing the dirty blond to slide down. The male looked up, growling through his teeth. Though, he continued his climb, trying to reach the top.

"Stupid asshole, left while I was still sleeping! At least I know where the others were going! It was either here or Tataroo! Even if they are not here, I'll wait." The male suddenly stopped his climb. "Shit, what if that wierd Sword Rex is here again?" As the male thought of this, the rocks finally crumbled and fell from his weight. Falling, only one thing came to the male's mind.

_Guess this is it, brother._

----

"I'm surprised that you even remember me, seeing as you had compleately ignored me before!" Lena spat out, hand clutching into fists. "Why was it that you ignored me when I decided to join you after my sisters abandond me, huh?"

The group blinked before Ion stepped up. "Lena, it's not tha-"

"Shut it!" Ion shut his mouth, back up into the group again. Lena shook before a grin came across her face. "Now, how about I teach you that I am not to be ignored..."

Lena pulled what seemed to be a detanator from her pocket, her head lowered and the grin not leaving her face. Pushing the button on the detanator, land mines exploaded around the area, and Lena could only hope that the group learned something. Though, looking up, Lena's grin faded. Through the smoke she could see something coming towards her. Soon enough, Lena saw nothing but red hair.

_Slice_

Lena looked at her stomach, then to the red-head ahead of her. Looking past the smoke, she had found that the others in the group had drawn their weapons. Looking to the male, then down to the ground, Lena thought. _Just a step back, then he would fall..._ Lena jumped forwards suddenly after this thought, pretending to take out a weapon even though she had none except bombs and other trap making things. She knew what this would cause, and she was happy to find that the male ahead of her did take a step back and plunge down into a hole that she had dug out.

"Luke!" someone had called as the male fell into the hole.

Lena ran at this person, only to be smacked in the head by the staff the female carried. Falling to the side, Lena got up and rubbed her head. Running at the girl again, though this time with a handful of dirt, she was ready for the girl to strike. When the sandy-haired female did strike, Lena jumped up and through dirt into her face, temporairly blinding her. Landing behind her, Lena dropped down and swept her feet underneath the female, tripping her.

"Haaaaa!"

Lena turned to see a giant doll like thing behind her, it's arms raised to attack. Ducking down and rolling out of the way, Lena glared at the girl on the doll. Looking back, she found that the red-head from earlier was getting help from another red-head and that the sandy-haired female was getting up. Looking back to the girl, Lena jumped at her, taking something out of her pocket at the same time. When close to the girl Lena did not attack, but instead put something on the doll's forehead.

Landing on the other side, Lena screamed from pain as she felt something jab her in the side. Looking to her side, she found a male, who she had mistaken for a female before, with red eyes pulled a spear from her side and jumped back as though to avoid an attack. Running towards the male, Lena pulled out a mine and once she was close enough tried to put it on the male's chest, but due to the male jumped away from her had failed and ended up falling forwards from lack of balance.

"...dwel here."

Lena turned her head quickly, looking to the blonde female at the other side of the clearing. Getting up and running towards the female as fast as she possibly could, she readied the mine in her hand. _Can't let her cast, can't let her cast, can't let her cast!_ Lena thought, putting her hand infront of herself. As her hand hit the female's stomach, causing her to stop her casting, Lena smiled for not only had she stoped the female from casting, but she had also placed another mine.

"O violent turrent: Splash!"

Lena looked up to see water forming above her. Blinking, Lena did not quite understand, but appearently the other female did for she had run away from the area. As something kicked in, Lena went to jump away but before she could push her feet off the ground she felt a load of pressure coming down upon her. Lena tried to keep her ground, but as something pierced her back she was forced to her stomach.

After the spell had be cast, Lena got up and pulled the arrow from her back, growling through her teeth once again. Running towards one of the males, who also ran towards her with a sword in his hand, Lena readied another mine. Before should could get any farther, Lena screamed from a sharp pain in her leg. Stopping and looking down to the reason, she growled. Grabbing the scruff of the wolf that was tearing at her leg, Lena tried to detatch it by smacking it's jaw. Able to do so, Lena threw it aside, watching it skid across to the cliff.

"Aqua, no!"

Lena watched the whimpering ball of fur go over the cliff some, watching it catch onto something with it's paws and try to get itself up. As if finally slid down and fell over the side, Lena grinned.

"Never look away!" Lena heard a male say before something pierced her stomach.

Eyes widened as a sword was ripped out of her stomach. Falling to hands and knees, Lena coughed and spewed out blood. Looking around, Lena pulled out a detanator. _I was able to put two out from this package, the others are all over the place..._ Shaking her head, Lena pressed her thumb against the button of the detanator. A grin was across her face as she heard yells and screams.

_Slice, pierce pierce, slice._

Lena's eyes widened and a whimper escaped her mouth. Getting up, Lena felt her one side which was pierced with two arrows, then she felt her other side which had two gashes. Looking beside her she found the red-head holding a bloody sword not to far away. As her eyes started to dim and her life draining, Lena felt something welling up inside of her.

"Now it's going to end!" Lena yelled out, a large amount of power bursting from within her and pushing others back. Running towards the closest person, the male with red-hair, Lena pulled out a large sticky bomb. Lighting it and placing it on the male, Lena then jumped back and waited for the explosion. When it came, she grin, blood splattering over her face. Turning, she waited.

The group ran towards her, swords, spears, staffs, bows, guns, and fans in hands. Just as they were close...

"Are you ready!" Lena called out, time seeming to slow down compleately. The group around her seemed surprised, their eyes wide from what was going on. Finding that this was the only chance, Lena threw up all the mines she had left, watching in amazement as they all fall around her in a perfect circle. Taking out a detanator she had not seen before, Lena blinked. Shrugging, she pressed the button. As she saw that nothing happened at first, Lena was disapointed. Then...

"Last Resort!" she accidentally yelled out, not knowing where it had come from. Once she had yelled it, her eyes widened at the fact that a ripple that had emitted from the detanator in her hand caused the bombs to expload as soon as it touched them, all this right after she had yelled out what she had.

Looking around herself, Lena grinned at all the bodies. Raising her head to the sky, blood covering her face with her eyes wide with insanity and a grin that showed teeth, Lena started to laugh. But there was one thing that she had forgotten. Her laughing had stopped once she felt something rip open her chest. Looking down to a giant ball of silver fur, Lena blinked and fell to the ground. After she hit the ground, she felt something pin her down and tear at her chest even more. Her eyes dimmed before one slowly started to bleed like tears.

As the large cat got up off of Lena, something strange started to happen, or it would be strange to most. From the gourge in her torso, thorn vines slowly starts to grow and root into the ground beside her, the pool of blood water it. The vine continued to wrap around Lena's body, the vines growing taller and taller and turning into a bush. Slowly from the bush flowers started to grow, roses. The cat just watched the process, and once it was done started to tear it down. Once the Red Rose Bush was brought down, there was nothing left, not even the body. With that, the silver cat shrunk down to a smaller size, padding over to the golden-brown haired female and curling up, waiting.

_**Likana: A-A-A Short delay?!  
Me: -nods-  
Likana: But-!  
Me: I just have a few things to do, and I want to try and get those done as much as possible. I will still be writing Lost Abyss, and others that I had taken down and decided to continue behind the scenes and not put them up, but everything will be a lot slower, as you had already guessed. I put up this warning so that my readers won't think I have abandond this story.  
Likana & I: Until next time...!**_


End file.
